Vocare Prabia
by Blume
Summary: TRADUCCION de la historia de Amber Evans Potter: UA. Cuando Harry es transportado a otro universo su vida se torna de cabeza ¿habrá alguna forma en la que pueda regresar a casa? ¿querrá hacerlo cuando se entere que sus padres están vivos en este mundo?
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Universo alterno

Harry Potter calló de rodillas y luego se colapsó en el suelo, muerto. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban opacados por la falta de vida y un poco de sangre goteaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Obviamente alguien lo había golpeado antes de usar la Maldición Asesina para terminar el trabajo.

Peter Pettigrew estaba parado a su lado, sonriendo en una histérica y triunfal forma. Había observado al maldito niño por mucho tiempo, viviendo con la madre de Peter, viviendo en la casa de Peter, ¡jugando en la habitación de Peter como si ÉL fuera el dueño! ¡Lo que _no_ era! ¡¿Cómo pudo su madre permitir que esa molestia entrara a la casa de Peter y para colmo darle todo lo que le correspondía a él por derecho!

Bueno, el estúpido niño Potter vio quien rió al último ¿no es así? Peter engreídamente transfiguró el cadáver del niño en una pila de maderos y les prendió fuego, mirando con mórbida fascinación como se quemaba la madera. Peter se marchó caminando, completamente seguro de que no solo había acabado con Harry Potter, sino que también había cumplido con su misión para variar. ¡El Señor Oscuro no podría castigarlo esta vez!

Notas del Autor: ¡hey todos! Estoy escribiendo esta historia con una amiga. Trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible, a menos que tengamos exámenes o deberes que entregar a la escuela ¡Disfrútenla y por favor comenten!


	2. Memorias Enterradas Traídas a la Superfi...

N/T: bueno, no coloqué esto en el prologo porque simplemente era muy pequeño así que presentara todo aquí: esta vez les presento un gran fanfic ínter dimensional, escrito por la grácil pluma de Amber Evans Potter y su amiga Rosie69. La trama es excelente, y la ansiedad por leer el siguiente capítulo es a veces insoportable je je je asi que sin más por el momento aquí est�:

Vocare Prabia

De Amber Evans Potter

Cooescrito con Rosie69

Capítulo primero

Memorias Enterradas Traídas a la Superficie

Nuestro Universo

Harry no estaba seguro que era peor: el último verano con los Dursley o el primer mes de escuela…

Tomó más energía de la esperada para que Harry abriera su baúl escolar y sacara el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año. Comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente, como si tratara de memorizar cada una de las imágenes. Esta era una rutina que había adquirido desde el final de su quinto año.

Durante el verano, había sido forzado a hacer todas las labores dentro de la casa y no se le permitió salir de ella, y todo porque Tía Petunia había recibido otra carta de Dumbledore en la que le prohibían a Harry dejar la casa. La tensión en ella le recordaba a Harry el verano anterior a su quinto año. Dudley, por ejemplo, aún estaba muy asustado como para molestar a Harry a pesar de saber que el dementor del año pasado no había sido obra de Harry. Aún así, Harry deseaba que hubiera una razón para perder el control y maldecir a alguien. Como Harry no podía hacer esto y tenía suficientes trabajos que lo mantenían ocupado todo el tiempo, tomó el hábito de mirar a las fotos de su álbum.

La primera era una fotografía tomada en su primer año de él mismo, más pequeño y delgado de lo que era ahora. Ron se apoyaba en su hombro y Hermione sostenía sus increíblemente grandes y pesados libros entre sus manos y los apretaba contra su pecho; los tres sonreían felizmente y saludaban. El niño de la fotografía con ojos Esmeralda y cabello negro sonreía despreocupadamente. El único recordatorio de su pelea por la Piedra Filosofal era una venda alrededor de su cabeza. El Harry de esta fotografía traía a la memoria a un cachorro herido al cual se le había dado recientemente un hueso y estaba desesperado de felicidad. Harry frunció el ceño con disgusto a la fotografía.

Volteando la página, Harry miró a la foto que Hermione, Ron y él al final del segundo año. Ron estaba más alto y con más pecas; su media sonrisa era algo que nunca aparecía cambiar. Harry se miró a sí mismo mientras pasaba sus dedos levemente por la cara de Hermione; nuevamente su cabeza estaba vendada. Extrañamente los ojos esmeralda que habían sido tan brillantes en su primer año estaban un poco más oscuros ahora. Harry volteó la página para ver de nuevo la fotografía del primer año y comparó los ojos. El cambio no estaba en el color sino más bien en la actitud. Se veía más grande… pero un tipo de grande más peculiar.

Sacudiendo su cabeza continuó cambiando las páginas para mirar a la imagen de su tercer año, cuarto y quinto. Notó la misma cosa: después de cada año estaba naturalmente más alto y grande que el año anterior, pero también estaba un tanto más sombrío. Para su quinto año, Harry podía ver las sombras en lo profundo de sus ojos que antes habían brillado de felicidad. ¡La diferencia era asombrosa! Deteniéndose en la fotografía de su quinto año, los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia Ron.

Ron Weasley. Ronald Weasley. Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry y receptáculo de la filípicas de Hermione, quien nunca entendía una sola palabra que ella decía pero que le ayudaba a aclarar cualquier idea que ella misma no pudiera explicar a menos que la dijera en voz alta. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que una cosa tan estúpida como esa lo molestara¿Cómo pudo gritarle a su mejor amigo y lastimarlo? Bueno, NO ERA culpa de Harry que Ron actuara como un cretino. Todas sus peleas eran lo mismo.

Ron estaba celoso.

El momento que Harry entró al tren para comenzar su sexto año, había sido atacado por Ron y Hermione quienes trababan de consentirlo. Le compraron dulces, lo trataban como cristal, susurraban cosas entre ellos dos como si creyeran que Harry no era capaz de soportar lo que decían e incluso mencionaron a Sirius para decirle que su muerte no había sido culpa suya. Continuaron hablando de ello, no dejaban de repetirlo, NO FUE SU CULPA. Ellos simplemente ignoraron el horrible tintineo que crecía en sus ojos. Harry aún no podía entender por que se sorprendieron tanto cuando explotó con furia y se rehusó a hablar con ellos durante el primer mes de escuela. Así que ahora estaba sentado en su baúl, mirando su álbum de fotografías y recordando los buenos tiempos cuando Ron y Hermione sabían mejor que nadie no traer a la luz un tema delicado.

En lugar de pasar su tiempo actuando como un niño malcriado, Harry se concentró en sus clases de defensa. Pasó su tiempo hablando con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, al principio solo para tener alguien con quien hablar. Eventualmente Harry descubrió que estaba comenzando a disfrutar de las conversaciones con la extravagante Luna y el progresivamente-confiado-y-ocasionalmente-torpe Neville. Cuando no estaba con uno de ellos, Harry visitaba a Hagrid tan seguido como fuera posible. Sin embargo el medio gigante estaba usualmente ocupado con su mas-que-grande medio hermano, así que Harry solo lo veía de vez en cuando.

Regresando su atención al álbum, donde las memorias eran más agradables y no tan deprimentes, Harry forzó las lagrimas a no salir cuando se encontró viendo la fotografía tomada en la boda de los recién casados James y Lily junto con su padrino, Sirius Black. Harry miró a las alegres caras mientras saludaban alegremente a la cámara antes de regresar su atención al pastel de bodas. Harry miró como Lily cortaba un pedazo de pastel y comenzaba a darle de comer en la boca a su nuevo esposo, quien lamía sus dedos juguetonamente. Sirius estaba un poco alejado de ellos, tomando de su copa de champaña y girando de cuando en cuando para saludar a Harry o reír a causa de algo fuera de cuadro.

Mientras miraba los rostros de sus padres y Sirius, tan alegres, felices, y completamente ingenuos de sus terribles futuros, Harry no pudo suprimir la repentina y mórbida realización de que estaba solo en este mundo. Cuando Sirius murió, solo el dolor en su corazón se quedó con Harry. No se detuvo a pensar que además de los Dursley (a los que NO consideraba familia) no había nadie más en el mundo que fuera como un padre o una madre para él. El señor y la señora Weasley trataban de estar presentes tan seguido como podían, pero en la mente de Harry ellos eran los padres de RON, no los suyos. El único que entendía por lo que Harry estaba pasando era Remus y eso solo era porque él había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos por culpa de Voldemort.

Harry continúo mirando la fotografía de sus padres y su padrino. Ellos se habían ido; nunca más los volvería a ver. De hecho, NO CONOCÍA a sus padres. Su infancia había sido arrebatada repentinamente y ahora, no había nada más por lo que vivir. Seguro, tenía a sus amigos, pero lo más probable es que también morirían por su culpa. Con esa idea, Harry se dio cuenta a donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos. ¡Tenía que pensar en memorias felices, o caería en una depresión más profunda! Estaba a punto de guardar su álbum y hacer algo que siempre lo ponía de buenos ánimos (Quidditch) cuando hubo un flash repentino de luz blanca y cegadora frente a sus ojos.

Con un grito, Harry saltó de su lugar sobre el baúl y tomó rápidamente su varita, que estaba en la mesa de noche. Mirando alrededor frenéticamente, con los músculos tensos y los sentidos alertas, trató de identificar el origen de la extraña luz. Después de un minuto de búsqueda sin aparentes resultados, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba solo en la habitación. Relajándose finalmente, Harry levantó el álbum de fotografías para asegurarse que no lo había golpeado contra algo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Fue entones cuando hubo un nuevo resplandor de luz brillante frente a sus ojos y, repentinamente, Harry sintió que caía.

Universo Paralelo

Ron estaba comenzando a cansarse de escuchar a Hermione parlotear sobre su último trabajo de Encantamientos. Ella lo había arrastrado hasta la biblioteca y lo forzó a una búsqueda de cinco horas y cuarenta y tres minutos (él mismo las había contado) antes de que lo arrastrara ahora hasta la torre de Gryffindor para tratar el hechizo que ELLA había encontrado. De verdad¿por qué no podía relajarse un poco cuando de trataba de sus notas? Cierto, si no fuera por Hermione ni Ron ni Harry podrían haber sobrevivido sus clases.

Claro, el hecho que Harry Potter aún estuviera con vida era un milagro en si. El chico era un desastre andando, chocando con armaduras al tropezar y casi matando a la mitad de sus compañeros cuando trató de subirse a una escoba. Era una verdadera amenaza en pociones y sus notas hubieran sido suficientes para expulsarlo si Hermione no hubiera permitido que sus instintos de Gryffindor surgieran. Incluso Ron toleraba al molesto niño malcriado—no se consideraba amigo de Harry en el sentido total de la palabra, pero lo toleraba—protegiéndolo de Malfoy era solo una excusa, en serio.

A Ron le hubiera gustado decir que era amigo cercano de Neville pero eso no era completamente cierto. El niño Dorado de Gryffindor estaba muy ocupado salvando a las personas y firmando autógrafos como para tener tiempo de hacer amigos. Ron no podía estar celoso de Neville, especialmente porque Neville era ¡tan arrogante con su fama! Claro, había derrotado al Señor Oscuro cuando aún era un bebé¡pero aún así¡Eso no le daba permiso de pensar que algunas personas estaban por debajo de su nivel!

Hermione sacudió un tanto violentamente a Ron para que saliera de sus tribulaciones. "¡vamos Ron! Tenemos el hechizo, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pronunciarlo al mismo tiempo y veremos si este es el que el Profesor Flitwick quería que encontráramos en la biblioteca."

"De verdad Hermione, no recuerdo que Flitwick dijera algo sobre créditos extras en Encantamientos de Llamado avanzados." Murmuró Ron en voz baja. Hermione giró su cabeza rápidamente y lo miró con su usual mirada de no-te-atrevas-a-cuestionarme-simple-mortal que solo usaba en los más tontos.

"Eso es porque," explicó lentamente Hermione, "estabas dormido cuando se lo informó a la clase. ¿Recuerdas que pisé tu pie para que dejaras de roncar?" Ron tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

"Eso me dolió sabes," dijo Ron, casi gimiendo al recordar el incidente. Hermione solo giró sus ojos y sacó un libro que era casi tan grande como ella y lo abrió en una página marcada. "¿ves como debes de mover tus manos y tus codos? Giro, giro, toque, vuelta, vuelta y giro. ¿Ves?" Ron miró desinteresado a las descripciones de las imagines de los movimientos requeridos para realizar el conjuro. Hermione suspiró desesperada y levantó su varita ávidamente. "Mira, te mostraré como se hace y luego lo intentaremos juntos."

Ron le dio espacio a Hermione en caso que algo despreciable decidiera atacarlos en cuanto ella llamara… lo que sea que fueran a llamar. La bruja de cabello castaño se paró en medio de la desierta Sala Común y levantó su varita para comenzar los movimientos indicados. "¡Vocare Prabia¡Vocare Prabia¡Vocare Prabia!" con el ultimo giro de su varita, hubo un resplandor de luz blanca al final de su varita. Ron tuvo que cubrirse los ojos y luego frotarlos para poder volver a ver claramente.

Hermione sonrió victoriosa y le brindó a Ron una mirada de superioridad. "¿ves? No es tan difícil. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es presentar lo que sea que llamemos al Profesor Flitwick y verá que nos tomamos el tiempo de investigar para los créditos extras."

"¿Pero funcionó? No veo que algo haya aparecido." Dijo Ron cuando por fin dejó de ver bloques de luz frente a sus ojos. Se paró junto a Hermione y miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse que nada iba a atacarlo. "¿si es que lo hiciste bien cómo es que no hay nada aquí?" Hermione lo miró y suspiró de manera cansada.

"¡SI funcionó! El resplandor de luz era el hechizo actuando. Pero como solo yo lo estaba conjurando en lugar de hacerlo juntos como dice el libro, el hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar lo que sea que estemos buscando." Ron miró con preocupación al libro.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos llamando?" preguntó Ron nerviosamente, mirando como Hermione trataba de enseñarle los movimientos de la muñeca.

"Algo que este perdido." Dijo Hermione impacientemente. Después de unos minutos, Ron estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacer el hechizo correctamente.

"Muy bien, recuerda que debemos estar sincronizados y decir las palabras al mismo tiempo. Esto es esencial. ¿Me estas escuchando Ron? Si no lo hacemos prefecto tendremos que empezar desde el principio." Hermione miró intensamente a Ron para enfatizar su punto.

"¡esta bien¡Esta bien¡Ya lo entendí, sincronizados!" murmuró Ron para sí mismo mientras relajaba los músculos de sus hombros y esperaba la señal de Hermione. Ambos levantaron sus varitas y comenzaron a moverlas al mismo tiempo diciendo las mismas palabras.

"¡Vocare Prabia¡Vocare Prabia¡Vocare Prabia!" hubo un gran resplandor de luz y tanto Ron como Hermione gritaron y dieron un brinco hacia atrás cuando un cuerpo se materializó repentinamente sobre sus cabezas y cayó al suelo a una velocidad alarmante.

N/T: es un poco difícil de explicar el prólogo, así que subí esto lo más rápido posible. Gracias por poner comentarios en el 1er cap, dear! ;D y para esa buena alma TheKRITIC, if you read this: I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I put this in the English fics! thanks for your comment. It'll have been really embarrassing to find out this much more later!

Das Blume.


	3. El que Estaba Perdido Ahora Está Encontr...

Capítulo Segundo

El que Estaba Perdido Ahora Está Encontrado

La primera cosa de la que Harry se dio cuenta después del resplandor de luz y de esa sensación de caída fue que el suelo era MUY duro. Gruñó y giró sobre su pecho, poniendo una mano sobre la parte de su espina dorsal que había hecho contacto con el suelo. Después de unos momentos de insoportable dolor y un crudo intento de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones tan precipitadamente, Harry se dio cuenta que aún tenía el álbum de fotografías en su brazo y que milagrosamente sus gafas no habían sido reducidas a pedazos. Este evento probablemente iría a la historia junto con los maravillosos premios de 'la Sonrisa más Brillante' de Gilderoy Lockhart: sus gafas no se rompieron. '_deben haber desarrollado un instinto de supervivencia propio_' pensó Harry mientras trataba de levantarse, gimiendo levemente.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron instantáneamente a levantar a Harry, quien parecía estar en mucho dolor. Levantándolo en uno de los sillones, dejaron que Harry se hundiera en los cojines y regocijara la superficie más suave. "¿bueno por qué no pude caer en uno de ESTOS?" Se preguntó Harry a sí mismo mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos lo estaban mirando con una expresión de espanto y preocupación, los dos aún tenían sus varitas en sus manos. Gimiendo levemente, Harry levantó los cabellos que cubrían su frente para secar el sudor de su cara. Ron miró su frente por un largo tiempo. Hermione resopló y cruzó sus brazos.

"¡En serio Harry¡Deberías tener más cuidado!" Harry se tensó un poco ante su tono de voz. El estaba adolorido ¿y todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era regañarlo? No quería ser tratado como un niño; había tenido suficiente de eso los últimos cinco años.

Ron gruño a Harry con disgusto mientras levantaba los cabellos de Harry para descubrir la delgada cicatriz. "De verdad Harry¿Cómo te las arreglaste para cortar tu frente siendo que aterrizaste en tu espalda?" ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de parpadear antes de que fuera lanzado contra uno de los muros y una varita se colocara entre sus ojos. Trató de moverse pero solo logró un sonido gutural cuando la mano de Harry cruelmente comenzó a empujarlo más alto en la pared hasta el punto que sus pies colgaban unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

"¿Quién eres¿Qué has hecho con Ron?" escupió Harry enfadado, sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente. Hermione se abalanzó hacia él pero Harry reaccionó instintivamente al movimiento. "¡Expelliarmus!" gritó rápidamente, tomando la varita de Hermione con su mano derecha antes de apuntar ambas de nuevo a Ron.

"Harry¿QUÉ estás haciendo?" gritó Hermione, demasiado conmocionada por la perdida de su varita como para tratar de ayudar a Ron. Harry la miró brevemente, sus ojos entrecerrados, antes de regresar la mirada a Ron y levantar las dos varitas un poco más. Había decidido usar el hechizo de cadenas mágicas en los dos supuestos mortífagos cuando fue atacado por una gran cantidad de poder que se transfería a su cuerpo. Estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina carga de poder que no se dio cuenta que había soltado a Ron hasta que fue atacado por el mismo hechizo que planeaba usar en sus atacantes.

Harry se encontró en su espalda, mirando al techo. Sus extremidades se sentían atadas. _'¡se supone que yo soy el depredador¡No debería ser el que estuviera atado!_' gritó una parte dentro de él, momentáneamente olvidando el flujo de poder para quejarse mentalmente. Ni siquiera podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera estado tan vulnerable: incluso cuando era un bebé enfrentándose a Voldemort tenía la protección de su madre.

Ron y Hermione entraron a su línea de visión, ambos mirando su rostro. Ron estaba claramente furioso; lo rojo de sus orejas era una prueba más que convincente de esa conclusión; Hermione parecía tener un debate interno por mostrar conmoción, enfado, o esa curiosidad que nunca la abandonaba.

"Hermione, deberíamos llevar a este… impostor con Dumbledore." Dijo Ron. No podía dejar de pensar, al menos en una parte de su cabeza, que quizás, solo quizás, entregar a este Mortífago haría que se hiciera tan famoso como Neville. Después de todo, los Aurores se hacían famosos todo el tiempo por capturar mortífagos. Si Ron atrapaba uno a tan temprana edad¿acaso eso no lo haría famoso¿Al menos un poco? Podría pretender que Hermione estaba impotente y asustada. Después de todo¡EL fue quien usó el hechizo para capturarlo¡EL había salvado a Hermione!

Los pensamientos de Hermione no estaban siquiera cercanos a los de Ron. El joven en el piso, que se veía enfadado e incómodo TENÍA que ser Harry Potter. Se veía exactamente igual... Excepto por su violenta naturaleza, claro. Harry era un cobarde, simple y sencillo. Él se hubiera arrastrado hasta una mesa y encogido en posición fetal antes de siquiera mirar a Ron a los ojos. Y aún así este Harry no solo miró directamente a los ojos de Ron¡LO LEVANTO HASTA QUE COLGÓ DE SUS PIES! Ese era un comportamiento completamente demente, incluso para un Mortífago. Un Mortífago, después de todo, nunca hubiera arruinado su disfraz tan fácilmente. E incluso si un Mortífago era lo suficientemente estúpido como para colocarse en una posición comprometedora¿Por qué lo haría por un simple comentario sobre una cicatriz? Esperen, Harry no tenía una cicatriz como esa. El único que tenía una cicatriz parecida era Neville y eso era sólo porque…

Harry podía decir que el cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a kilómetros por segundo como siempre lo hacía cuando se topaba con un problema. Gradualmente dejó de forcejear en sus ataduras y esperó por el inevitable momento en el que la curiosidad de Hermione sería tan grande que lo desataría y le haría infinidad de preguntas. Personalmente, unas cuantas respuestas serían agradables. Como por qué se comportaban tan extraño, especialmente cuando Ron mencionó tan casualmente su cicatriz. Usualmente Ron no usaba el tema de la cicatriz a menos que estuviera particularmente enfadado con Harry.

Ron estaba listo para dejar a Harry inconsciente cuando Hermione dio un paso frente a su varita, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad. Ella TENÍA que saber¡simplemente TENÍA que hacerlo¡La comería por dentro si no averiguaba que estaba pasando! En serio¿Qué daño podría causar averiguar un poco más sobre esta persona que era Harry y… bueno, que al mismo tiempo no podía ser el mismo Gryffindor cobarde que había conocido?

"¿si removemos las ataduras prometes no atacarnos? Solo parpadea dos veces." Harry pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de parpadear dos veces. Después de todo, si ellos ERAN mortífagos¿Qué daño podrían hacer si el los atacaba antes de que ellos lo hicieran? Ron apretó su varita fuertemente, se veía un tanto molesto.

"¡Hermione¿Que estás haciendo!" farfulló la última parte cuando miró a los ojos verdes que lo observaban. Esos ojos… ¡esos no eran los ojos de Harry¡No del Harry que conocía! El Harry que conocía era un maldito cobarde, tan asustadizo que se picaría un ojo con su propia varita y tan tonto que simplemente no recordaría que hechizo usar. Este Harry era… ¡peligroso! Había amenazado a Ron, y Ron SABÍA, lo supo en la médula de sus huesos, que este Harry planeaba lastimarlo, Ron prefería retorcerse en el suelo antes que permanecer al lado de Hermione en ese momento. ?Y ella quería soltar a este monstruo!"

"Ron," comenzó Hermione con dificultad, "¿Como vamos a averiguar quien es si no lo dejamos hablar?" Ron sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

"¡NO¡Nos atacará de nuevo¡Tenemos que llevarlo con Dumbledore!"

"Pero RON¿no tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad¡Si se lo entregamos al Director nunca sabremos quien es! El profesor Dumbledore solo tratará de sacarle información sobre Ya-Sabes-Quien, quizás lo matarían, podría escapar, pero no importa que pase¡nunca lo sabríamos¡Y quiero saber quien es él!" ella tenía esa mirada de obstinación que siempre usaba cuando ponía su mente en algo. No importa que tan obstinado fuera Ron, cuando Hermione estaba en busca de conocimiento, era imparable. Al darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad, Ron finalmente suspiró derrotado.

"Bueno, pero no digas que no te lo advertí." Gruñó mientras esperaba que Hermione removiera el hechizo. Una vez que lo hizo, Harry se levantó y calmadamente se sentó de nuevo en el sof� mirando a los dos intensamente. Ambos Gryffindors se sintieron incómodos por el intenso escrutinio. Seguramente, pensó Hermione, estaba equivocada. Este no puede ser Harry, ni en lo más mínimo. Este tenía que ser alguien más. Quizás no era un Mortífago, pero definitivamente no era el Harry que conocían.

"Así que… ¿quién eres?" preguntó Hermione de repente, mirándolo fijamente.

"Harry Potter. ¿Quién eres TU?" respondió, sus ojos entrecerrados viajaron hacia la mano de Hermione, que apretaba con fuerza su varita. "quisiera eso de vuelta por favor." Hermione se la entregó sin pensarlo. "Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Quién eres?" Ron ni siquiera se molestó en protestar, sabía que había sido violentamente sacado de la conversación.

"Soy Hermione Granger y tu no puedes ser Harry Potter." Harry levantó una ceja.

"Y tu no puedes ser Hermione Granger. La Hermione que conozco no me hubiera atacado." Dijo golpeando levemente la punta de su varita contra su sien. "Aunque la Hermione que conozco liberaría a un posible Mortífago solo por curiosidad." Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y ella se sonrojó levemente.

"Bueno, el Harry que conozco jamás atacaría a nadie." Él suspiró y reclinó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

"normalmente NO ataco a quien no trata de matarme, aunque eso pasa más seguido de lo que quisiera." Miró a Ron por un momento, "pero cuando pretendiste no saber sobre mi cicatriz supe que algo estaba mal." Ron parpadeó un momento, aturdido por haber regresado a la conversación tan repentinamente.

"¿Tu cicatriz¿Te refieres a la de tu frente?" preguntó Ron con curiosidad, tratando de recordar que el joven frente a él actuaba de una manera en la que nadie nunca lo había visto comportarse. Una sensación de peligro radiaba de su ser pero la única parte de él que parecía viva eran sus ojos. Tintineaban intensamente con un poder que apenas y se podía contener.

"la cicatriz que Voldemort me dio cuando era un bebé." Dijo Harry como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Ambos Gryffindors se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro dicho de manera tan tranquila, y sobre todo de la boca de un chico que hablada con el más grande temor cuando era forzado a hablar del Señor Oscuro. De hecho, este Harry solo parecía molesto por la mención de Voldemort. Casi como si Voldemort no MERECIERA ni su tiempo ni su miedo. Los ojos de Ron y Hermione se agrandaron y ambos solo miraron al chico. Hermione sonrió finalmente.

"¡Oh¡Ahora lo entiendo¡Sufriste una confusión de identidades con Neville! Él tiene una cicatriz igual a esa que recibió de Ya-Sabes-Quien." Dijo Hermione triunfalmente. Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

"¿Neville¿Neville Longbottom? Estás segura que te sientes bien Hermione? Neville nunca fue atacado cuando era un bebé, yo fui. ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort ha estado tratando de matarme toda mi vida?" Hermione y Ron lo miraron con la mente en blanco.

"DEFINITIVAMENTE se golpeó la cabeza." Murmuró Ron.

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" Harry los miró con los ojos fijos y enfadados. Apretó su mano alrededor de su varita y se ordenó a sí mismo a relajarse. Enfadarse solo convencería a los dos incrédulos Gryffindors que su verdadera identidad no era posible. Aunque tenía que admitir, la idea de ahorcar a Ron y Hermione era un tanto agradable en la presente situación.

"Bueno¡no puedes ser el Harry Potter que NOSOTROS conocemos! Quiero decir, honestamente ¡apareciste gracias a un hechizo!" de repente, el rostro de Hermione tomó esa apariencia pensativa igual a la que mostró cuando trataba de averiguar que Harry no podía ser un Mortífago. Tanto Ron como Harry voltearon su atención a ella, lograr que ella les contara que había descubierto era la parte difícil. "¡oh, por piedad, solo DINOS Hermione!" dijo finalmente Ron, demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que ella regresara al mundo de los vivos. Ella despertó de sus tribulaciones, momentáneamente desorientada antes de sonreír.

"¿Por qué no solo le pregunto al profesor Flitwick? Si realmente ESTÁ bajo una clase de hechizo, entonces el profesor sabrá que hacer con él¿cierto?" Harry aclaró su garganta.

"Erm, aquí estoy. Saben que soy una persona REAL¿verdad?" Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada de incredulidad antes de salir de la Sala Común. Harry los siguió porque también tenía curiosidad de saber por qué había sido arrojado a este— obviamente—mundo extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba y miraba alrededor del castillo en su camino al Salón de Encantamientos, se dio cuenta que todo se sentía diferente. No necesariamente mal, solo… diferente. El aire tenía una textura diferente; la luz reflejaba diferente, todo se sentía AJENO. Harry tembló ante la sensación de añoranza que lo invadió.

"¡Profesor Flitwick!" dijo Hermione mientras se aproximaba al pequeño Profesor de Encantamientos. Él alzó la vista y sonrió felizmente, deteniéndose en la entrada de su salón para esperarlos. Cuando los tres llegaron, dijo finalmente.

"¿Si, señorita Granger¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?" Hermione sonrió con confianza al profesor, apartando mechones de cabello rizado lejos de sus ojos.

"Bueno, Ron y yo queríamos conseguir esos créditos extras sobre los Encantamientos de Llamado avanzados. El hechizo _Vocare Prabia_. Estábamos preguntándonos que llama ese hechizo." Flitwick pasó de verse calmado y simpático a simplemente horrorizado.

"Señorita Granger¿acaso ese hechizo estaba en un libro grande y negro con bordes de plata y oro en la cubierta?" Hermione parpadeó confundida pero asintió, "Señorita Granger, yo y muchos otros profesores somos de la idea que ese libro debería estar en la Sección Restringida. Hay muchos hechizos ahí, especialmente el _Vocare Prabia_, que han sido considerados no solo peligrosos sino Magia Oscura. ¡Por Favor regrésenlo inmediatamente Y NO USEN ESE HECHIZO¡Se ha sabido que puede traer a personas de otras dimensiones¿Puede imaginar el peligro de eso¡Traer a una PERSONA de un Universo donde quizás usted no exista señorita Granger! Bueno, me alegra que no usaran ese hechizo. Oh, y Señor Potter, por favor trabaje un poco más en su próximo ensayo, tus notas están bajando demasiado mi querido niño." El pequeño profesor se marchó, nuevamente alegre, mientras entraba a su salón.

Dejó a tres asombrados y completamente horrorizados estudiantes tras de él.

* * *

N/T: como odio el corrector de Estilo de ggrrr... gracias a los que han comentado sobre el fic hasta ahora, sobre todo por la crítica constructiva, y Sam, juro que mejorare mi ortografía, lo juro, lo juro! Ginger ¿que quieres decir con eso de 'parísimo'¿Acaso no es paria¿Par¿Paris¿Es una de esas palabras que los chicos usan actualmente? sobre el prólogo sorry dear, quisiera explicartelo más detenidamente pero no puedo, eso le quitaría al resto de los lectores la oportunidad de descifrar esto pro su cuenta, lo que estoy segura valorarán mucho más que solo recibir una historia totalmente digerida. 


	4. Recordando Historia Trágica

Capítulo Tercero

Recordando Histórica Trágica

"¡Esto es imposible!" declaró Ron, caminando de un lado a otro de la Sala común. Los tres habían regresado de su visita con Flitwick. Hermione estaba sentada, aparentemente conmocionada y culpable, Ron caminaba furiosamente al haber descubierto que Harry no solo no era un Mortífago sino que de hecho ERA el Harry que conocían, incluso si era de otro universo. Dicho Harry estaba sentado silenciosamente junto a Hermione, mirando al fuego con una mirada de fiera concentración.

Estaba en una mala situación. No, estaba en una TERRIBLE situación. Y para empeorar las cosas, no había manera de regresar a casa. No podía ir con Dumbledore porque, para ser francos, Harry no podía evitar odiarlo un poco después de los eventos de su quinto año. No podía ir con McGonagall porque, aunque le tenía un gran respeto, sabía que la profesora no le creería o no tendría el suficiente conocimiento en Encantos como para ayudarle. Y preguntarle a Flitwick, bueno, había una gran posibilidad que Hermione y Ron se metieran en muchos problemas por haber usado un hechizo que no solo era peligroso, sino que no habían investigado tan cuidadosamente como Hermione creyó haberlo hecho. No importaba que tan enfadado estuviera con la Hermione de su universo, no podía castigar a esta Hermione por tratar de mejorar su calificación. Ella no había planeado deliberadamente hacerle un mal.

Esa era una cosa que realmente enfurecía a Harry: no podía estar enfadado con Ron y Hermione porque ellos no lo conocían realmente. La segunda cosa que enfadaba a Harry era que no podía comenzar a romper cosas. Pero regresando al tema del porque no podía estar enfadado con Ron o Hermione, desearía poder estarlo. Lo habían hecho enfadar tanto en casa que él había estado a punto de gritarles a la menor oportunidad. Pero ahora… al ver a Ron y Hermione de nuevo, pero extrañamente menos protectores de su persona era una gran mejora en su opinión.

Hermione miró con culpa a Harry, preguntándose si él estaba enfadado con ella por haberlo virtualmente secuestrado y trasladarlo a otro universo. De seguro su madre lo extrañaba y quizás sus amigos (si los tenía). ¿Quién sabe?" quizás en su casa sus padres no fueron tan terribles con él; quizás lo amaban y estaban esperando preocupados por él. Quizás Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue derrotado¡o quizás ni siquiera existía! Quizás este Harry conocía a Hermione o quizás no. Para ser sinceros parecía que si.

Ron estaba furioso no solo por haber sido probado estar en un error. Primero, Harry, alguien quien obviamente NO había aparecido a causa de un Hechizo de Llamado, calló sin previo aviso sobre él. Luego, fue atacado por hacer UNA sencilla pregunta sobre una cicatriz en su frente. Ahora descubría que había sido OTRO Harry de OTRO universo el que cayó en su regazo¿y se suponía que debía guardar un secreto tan grande?

"Lo lamento," dijo Hermione en una pequeña voz. Ambos chicos la miraron, sacados de sus pensamientos privados.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Harry, un tanto confundido.

"Lamento haberte Llamado aquí y por haberte puesto en esta posición." Ella continuó en voz baja, jugando con el borde de sus ropas. Su cara estaba sonrojada por la pena y Ron estaba conmocionado al ver que ella no miraba a Harry mientras le hablaba. Hermione nunca se disculpaba. Cierto, ella nunca tenía RAZÓN por la cual disculparse, pero verla tan nerviosa era tan ajeno a Hermione que era increíble. Harry se relajó visiblemente y sonrió, una acción tan encantadora que Hermione casi se derrite en el sofá. Ron lo miró. El Harry que conocía no podía hacer eso, especialmente a alguien como Hermione.

"Esta bien, tu no sabías, lo que, francamente, me sorprende. La Hermione que yo conozco nunca hubiera usado un hechizo sin antes conocerlo como a la palma de su mano." Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo, bajando su vista de nuevo a su regazo.

"Bueno, estaba muy emocionada por aprender este hechizo en particular y no quería que nadie lo encontrara antes que yo, así que… pensé que estaría bien. Lo lamento." Harry negó con su cabeza.

"Ni te preocupes… pero ya que ESTOY aquí y es obvio que no podemos dejar que nadie más sepa sobre mi¿Por qué no me dicen un poco más de este mundo? Para que no confunda los hechos. En especial quiero saber todo ese asunto sobre Voldemort y Neville¿de que estaban hablando exactamente hace un rato?" Hermione se acomodó en su asiento, ahora que estaban en un territorio más familiar estaba más tranquila.

"Supongo que los más importante es saber que Neville Longbottom—es un chico de nuestra edad—es el Niño que Vivió. Su casa fue atacada por Mortífagos la Noche de Brujas cuando tenía un poco más de un año de edad, sus padres fueron enviados a San Mungo por la exposición a la maldición Cruciatus." Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron un poco. "y él tiene una cicatriz como la tuya, lo cual es muy extraño." Dijo Hermione, señalando la frente de Harry. Harry tocó inconscientemente su frente y pensó en decirles. Bueno¿ya no tenía mucho sentido, o si? El Señor Oscuro podría tener un gran desprecio, incluso odio, hacia Neville, pero al menos toda su atención no estaba dirigida a Harry. No había porque.

"En mi mundo, yo soy el Niño Que Vivió. Voldemort ha estado tras mi cuello por la mayor parte de mi vida. Fue él quien me dio esta cicatriz," dijo Harry tocando su frente con la punta de su varita, "cuando tenía un poco más de un año él asesinó a mis padres." Ron y Hermione lo miraron, obviamente sorprendidos por estas noticias.

"Erm… bueno, en nuestro primer año Neville siguió al Profesor Quirrel hacia un pasaje secreto y logró salvar la Piedra Filosofal." Dijo Hermione nerviosamente. El tema de la Noche de Brujas de ese año no le parecía muy agradable.

"Yo también hice eso en mi primer año." Dijo Harry calmadamente, "de hecho, nosotros tres lo hicimos: tu, yo y Ron. Nosotros éramos los mejores amigos ¿sabes? Tú descubriste que la Piedra Filosofal debía estar debajo de la puerta secreta, así que tomé turnos tocando una flauta para dormir a Fluffy—el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid— para que así se durmiera y pudiéramos entrar por la puerta en el suelo. Luego tú nos dijiste que nos relajáramos para no quedar atrapados en el lazo del Diablo." Harry tenía que sonreír ante al memoria, "Ron se burló de ti porque estabas tan asustada que se te olvidó que las brujas pueden crear fuego." Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada de incredulidad. "Yo era el Buscador más joven en todo un siglo, así que la siguiente etapa de capturar una llave voladora no fue gran problema hasta que las llaves decidieron atacarme. De cualquier forma logramos salir de esa y Ron jugó un juego en tamaño natural de Ajedrez de Magos donde tuvo que sacrificarse para que nosotros dos continuáramos. Después de eso Hermione descubrió la respuesta del acertijo de las pociones para lograr ver el Espejo del Oesed. Donde estaba escondida la piedra." Hermione y Ron estaban completamente pedidos, pero continuaron escuchando a Harry.

Pensar que hicieron algo… como salvar la Piedra Filosofal de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, o al menos asistir en ello, hacia girar la mente de Ron. Él era amigo de una persona famosa en otro universo, probablemente la persona más famosa además de Merlín. Y este Harry estaba definitivamente diciendo la verdad. Estaba mirando a Ron a los ojos, con una simpatía aparente mientras lo miraba a él. A Hermione, como si fueran todos amigos. No, mejor que eso GRANDES AMIGOS.

Él no se parecía en nada a Neville.

"¿Qué otra cosa hicimos¿Qué hay del segundo año?" Harry se reclinó, sorprendido por lo emocionado que Ron se mostraba. No recordaba a Ron tan feliz durante las peligrosas expediciones por la que los tres habían sufrido. Ron casi se muere por culpa del troll y del juego de Ajedrez¿Por qué estaba este Ron tan emocionado de escuchar que casi había muerto?

"Bueno," Harry comenzó tratando de sintetizar todo el año, "Ginny fue poseída por el diario de Tom Riddle, quien era la versión de dieciséis años de Voldemort y cuya memoria estaba albergada en el diario. Nosotros usamos una poción de polijugos para espiar a Malfoy, probamos que Lockhart era un fraude, tu y yo descubrimos la entrada de la cámara de los secretos, yo maté al Basilisco, y Hermione fue petrificada." Ambos Gryffindors lo miraron con la boca abierta. "Oh, y fuimos a la fiesta del Día de la Muerte de Nick… y conocimos a Aragog."

"¿Quién?" preguntó prudentemente Hermione.

"La mascota araña de Hagrid. Tom Riddle lo inculpo de haber asesinado a Myrtle." Explicó calmadamente Harry, "Aragog y su familia casi nos comen a Ron y a mi." Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron y su cara se puso pálida, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¿A-a-a-arana?" tartamudeó Ron. Harry asintió, mirando con interés a Hermione cuando ella no pudo cometer más su sonrisa.

"No te rías. Estamos hablando de millones de arañas del tamaño de autobuses y carros." Hermione dejó de sonreír y Ron gimió débilmente.

"Er, bueno, Neville entró a la cámara de los secretos a buscar a Ginny." Dijo Hermione rápidamente, un poco avergonzada. Ron decidió que era una buena idea cambiar de tema.

"Espera¿dijiste que el diario tenía dentro la memoria de Ya-Sabes-Quien? Y era ÉL quien poseía a Ginny?"

"Si, Voldemort tenía dieciséis años cuando creó ese diario," dijo Harry con calma. "Y si, era él quien forzaba a Ginny a hacer todas esas cosas." Ron se enfadaba más al tiempo que Harry hablaba.

"¡Entonces mi hermana fue inculpada¡La suspendieron y casi la mandan a Azkaban!" los ojos de Harry se agrandaron en sorpresa. ¿Ginny había sido suspendida¿Casi la mandan a Azkaban¿Como no pensó en ello antes?

"¿Harry?" no hubo respuesta. "¡Ha-rry!" Ron movió sus manos frente al rostro de Harry, tratando de hacer que regresara a la tierra. Esta era la segunda vez que Ron encontraba una varita entre sus ojos.

"Ron, tu nunca sabes cuando mantener tu boca cerrada y tus manos para ti mismo." Murmuró Hermione en voz baja. Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante de incredulidad (�¿él estaba en la mira de una varita y ella estaba haciendo BROMAS!) y Harry trataba de ocultar su sonrisa mientras guardaba su varita.

"Lo siento," dijo casualmente Harry, "es un viejo hábito." Ron lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"¿Y que pasó en tercer año?" preguntó Ron, tratando de cambiar el tema y ocultar su presente vergüenza. Aún estaba incómodo que alguien a quien nunca había considerado una amenaza a su ego lo estuviera haciendo ver como a un idiota. Los únicos que podían hacer eso eran su madre, Malfoy y Longbottom. Por ahora, Harry era el destructor de egos número uno en la lista de Ron. Ahora que Ron lo pensaba, realmente no tenía sentido. ¡Ni siquiera tenía una lista con ese nombre! Y Harry no era una amenaza, solo era molesto, una voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como una pequeña Hermione lo regañaba por negar la realidad.

"Bueno… en mi tercer año…" Harry se detuvo, ignorando la oleada de dolor que sentía al pensar en Sirius. En pensar en lo que había pasado. En pensar lo que su estupidez había provocado. "En mi tercer año, hubo muchos dementores en la escuela." Dijo Harry simplemente.

"¿Dementores?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, tratando de hacer que Harry continuara.

"Si, realmente no quiero hablar de ello." Ron abrió su boca pero Hermione le dio una Mirada. Ron ODIABA ese Mirada pero sabía mejor que preguntar.

"Esta bien¿Qué pasó en tu cuarto año?" Harry miró directamente al muro.

"Cedric era el campeón de Hogwarts pero murió cuando Voldemort regresó." Dijo Harry brevemente, mirando con pena al suelo. Ron trató de abrir su boca de nuevo pero Hermione lo Miró de nuevo. Ron gruñó en frustración.

"¿Al menos nos dirás lo que pasó el año PASADO?" Harry miró directamente al muro detrás de ellos antes de lanzarle a Ron una mirada fría.

"No, no les diré lo que pasó el año pasado." Ron, nuevamente, trató de abrir la boca para decirle que no contarles era estúpido, pero esta vez fue la Mirada de Harry la que detuvo lo que fuera a decir. Esa mirada de fiereza y terrible dolor lo heló hasta la médula. ¿Cómo es que alguien se pudiera ver tan increíblemente triste?

"Er… bueno, de cualquier forma… creo… que debemos ir a la cama." Dijo Ron nerviosamente. Hermione estaba a punto de hablar pero Harry se levantó precipitadamente, tomó su álbum de fotografías, se apresuró a los dormitorios, y se arrastró hasta su cama. Se forzó a si mismo a no pensar en Sirius, y en lugar de ello se concertó en su primer día de clases en este universo alienígeno. ¡No podía esperar hasta mañana!

* * *

N/T¿alguien se ha dado cuenta que escribo las notas del autor sin la más mínima consideración ortográfica? o bueno... primero, para los que no me conozcan soy Das Blume, y recientemente me ha dado la idea de traducir algunos fics del Inglés al Español (algo así como un Servicio Social para ...er... acercar la cultura... ja! si claro... ��) así que No, este fic no es mío. Segundo, se que este es un fic un tanto complicado, pero ahí radica su cualidad, así que lo siento amigos, van a tener que quebrarse la cabeza unas cuantes veces, al menos hasta que termine de actualizar hasta el capítulo 28, que es hasta donde lleva escrito la autora, pero aquí va una pequeña ayuda:

1) el Harry del Universo Paralelo (u Otro Universo es mejor si los clasifican así) murió. Sniff, sniff, pero bueno, sol tengan eso en cuenta, y que su cuerpo no se fue a ningún lado, de hecho, él todavía tiene un papel restante en esta historia... _per se_.

2) es difícil perderse, lo sé, pero imaginen, si ustedes solo lo están leyendo¿qué sentirá Harry, que los está viviendo?

3)¡no puedo contarles más! primero debo subir unos cuantos capítulos... sorry! ;


	5. Algo Por lo que Valió la Pena Marcharse

Capítulo Cuarto

Algo Por lo que Valió la Pena Marcharse

Alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

Harry gimió y se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro en su almohada. La maldita persona no parecía tomar indirectas y continuaba sacudiéndolo, incluso suspirando dramáticamente y diciendo "¡Despierta Harry!" hasta que prácticamente todos—excepto Harry—se despertaron y miraron con enfado a Ron. Hermione le había dado la orden de despertar a Harry incluso si tenía que sacarlo de la cama sin nada más que su sábana. Ron, claro est� le había lanzado una Mirada a Hermione, pero ella había convenientemente decidido salir de la Sala Común para tomar su desayuno.

Volviendo a Harry, el chico de cabello negro de alguna manera logró acomodar so rostro debajo de su almohada para poder murmurar algo como "de'ame'n p'z Ron" antes de intentar enterrarse más dentro de su cama. Ron miró con enfado a la montaña de edredones y sabanas donde (en alguna parte) estaba enterrado Harry. Neville se levantó gradualmente, bostezando y estirándose antes de mirar a Harry.

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?" preguntó Neville, arqueando una ceja en la dirección de Ron. Sintiéndose extremadamente privilegiado al tener al atención de Neville Longbottom, EL Neville Longbottom, Ron casi se derrite en un charco de felicidad antes de recordar que le habían hecho una pregunta.

"Oh, creo que solo está cansado, eso es todo."

"¿Cansado de que¿De fracasar?" Neville comenzó a reírse con aire de superioridad y Ron lo siguió rápidamente. Mirándolo con admiración, Ron sintió como si Neville y él estuvieran conectados. Seguramente tenían una meta en común a la que Ron podía aspirar. Quizás podrían ser amigos. Quizás podrían ser famosos los dos juntos.

Otro gemido de Harry le recordó a Ron que podía arrastrar al chico de cabello negro fuera de al cama, o simplemente ser asesinado por Hermione. Con otro suspiro dramático, Ron golpeó levemente el hombro de Harry con su varita, "Hey, Potter, no me obligues a maldecírte," el resultado fue instantáneo.

Cinco hechizos fueron lanzados en varias direcciones, afortunadamente sin golpear a nadie ya que fueron dirigidos solo una pulgadas más arriba de la cabeza de Ron y también porque Harry tardó en colocarse sus anteojos. Los hechizos, claro est� habían sidos disparados más alto porque los mortífagos eran generalmente más altos que un chico adolescente. Para cuando Harry logró colocar los anteojos en su rostro, los chicos ya se habían refugiado para protegerse. Cuando Ron miró a la dirección de Harry, él estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrar que Ron lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

"¿Te advertí, o no te advertí ayer que amenazarme de forma alguna era mala idea?" Ron asintió inconscientemente. Podía vagamente recordar como Harry lo amenazaba, divagando sobre no atacarlo y algo sobre su quinto año. Claro, no pudo haber prestado atención aún si lo hubiera querido. Ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar todo lo que Harry dijera. Generalmente eran solo tonterías. Bueno¡ESTO ciertamente le había abierto los ojos! de ahora en adelante tendría que escuchar cuidadosamente todo lo que Harry dijera. ¡Si que era peligroso!

"Es… hora del desayuno." Dijo Ron rápidamente. "Hermione nos está esperando." Salió del dormitorio con rapidez, con al cara un poco roja. Neville se levantó lentamente de su posición debajo de su cama y miró a Harry.

"Er, claro." Murmuró Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama, cambiándose rápidamente y siguiendo a Ron. Ambos chicos aclararon sus gargantas, mirándose el uno al otro un tanto nerviosamente antes de apresurarse por los muchos corredores que llevaban hasta el gran Salón. Ron y Harry estaban a punto de entrar cuando ron dio un paso hacia atrás y le indicó a Harry que entrara primero. Harry lo miró, un poco perturbado, pero lo obedeció. Parecía que Ron quería darle la espalda a Harry. Esto no dolía tanto como Harry esperaba que lo hiciera.

"¡AHÍ están¡He estado esperando por casi media hora!" dijo Hermione con exasperación mientras los chicos tomaban asiento frente a ella. La chica buscó algo dentro de su mochila y luego le entregó a Harry un pedazo de pergamino.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Harry, mirando el papel con curiosidad.

"Tu horario," dijo Hermione desinteresada mientras sacaba un gran libro y lo azotaba contra la mesa. Harry examinó el pergamino, y sus ojos se agrandaron en asombro e indignación.

"?CLASES DE Regularización!" Varias Personas voltearon y lo miraron con extrañeza pero eso no le importó. Miraba a su horario con incredulidad. "?Regularización en DEFENSA¿Es una clase de broma?" Hermione miró alrededor preocupada y le siseó a Harry.

"¡Silencio¡Estás llamando la atención!" Ella sacudió su cabeza, "El Harry que conocemos haría hasta lo imposible para mantener la atención de los demás lejos de él. Y él solo es bueno en ESAS clases," ella enfatizó señalando a su horario, "pero solo es marginalmente bueno en Runas Antiguas." Harry ignoró el resto de su conversación y se concentró en su horario, tomando una inhalación profunda. Este iba a ser un largo día.

Neville hizo su camino hacia Harry e hizo todo un espectáculo al sentarse juntó a él, haciendo que varios estudiantes giraran sus cabezas y miraran a Harry con extrañeza. Harry, completamente acostumbrado a ser observado, ni siquiera alzó la mirara ante la sensación que subía por su espalda que se producía cuando era observado. Ron miró a Harry un tanto extrañado que el chico de cabello negro no mirara a Neville maravillado como él lo hacía, en lugar de ello, Harry esta ahí sentado mirando a su horario como si fuera algo mucho más interesante que Neville.

"Harry," dijo Neville, mostrándose un tanto confundido.

"¿Mh?" dijo Harry distraídamente, sus ojos recorriendo todo su horario. En verdad¿Regularización en Defensa? Tenía que otorgárselo a este universo alterno: realmente tenía sentido de la ironía. En su propio mundo, Regularización en Defensa era el equivalente a colocar al Profesor Snape en una clase de primeros años y explicarle pacientemente como hacer una ligera poción para dormir. Con suerte esto le permitiría dejar se ser el centro de atención. Cierto, él era MUY hábil en Defensa, pero esa era la materia que usualmente le conseguía más fama. Quizás ahora podría ser un chico ordinario, al menos por el tiempo que dure su estancia. No tenía intenciones de dejar su propio universo a la merced de un psicópata como Voldemort, especialmente porque este universo era tan molesto.

"¡Hey Harry!" Dijo Neville un tanto impaciente al darse cuenta que la atención de Harry se desviaba hacia su horario y se alejaba más de él. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado. ¡Él era EL Niño Que Vivió por piedad!

"¿Si Neville?" Harry giró hacia Neville con forzada paciencia, mostrándose molesto y un tanto aburrido. Neville parpadeó, mostrándose un tanto confundido antes de recobrar su compostura.

"¿No deberíamos apresurarnos a Herbiología?" dijo, tratando de igualar la postura aburrida de Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de imitar a HARRY POTTER, sacudió su cabeza y trató de reagrupar sus ideas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?" ¿Desde cuando Harry no reverenciaba el suelo por el que Neville caminaba¿Y por qué él, el famoso Niño Que Vivió, estaba imitando a un pequeño don nadie como Harry Potter¿Qué había hecho él por el bien del mundo?

"¿Herbiología? Oh, es cierto, Herbiología." Harry se levantó y asintió con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione antes de salir del Gran Salón. Neville parpadeó y se despidió con la cabeza de ambos antes de apresurarse para seguir a Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de imitarlo de nuevo, Neville se enderezó y se dijo con calma que Harry solo estaba teniendo un buen día. Si, eso tenía que ser. Harry era en realidad no más que un pequeño y llorón perdedor sin importar cuantas veces Neville lo protegiera de Malfoy, o de cualquier Slytherin.

Cuando Harry entró al invernadero, por un momento pensó que había entrado al equivocado. Había estudiantes de séptimo año, estudiantes cuya reputación en su propio universo era ampliamente reconocida por su habilidad en Herbiología. Se sintió perdido por un momento, mirando alrededor como para buscar algo con lo cual aferrarse a la realidad.

"No te quedes ahí parado con la boca abierta¡pareciera que crees que estás en la clase equivocada!" siseó Hermione en su oreja mientras lo tomaba de su muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia el interior del invernadero y se concentraba en conseguir los guantes. Harry le frunció el seño.

"Bueno, técnicamente NO estoy en esta clase." Él siseó mientras forcejeaba con sus guantes de escamas de Dragón. Hermione lo miró confundida.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Harry suspiró, susurrando ávidamente para no ser escuchado por alguien más.

"¿Regularización en Defensa y Transfiguración?" el sacudió su cabeza, realmente insultado. "¡como mínimo, yo debería ENSEÑAR Defensa! Incluso comencé un club en mi ultimo año en el cual entrené a varias personas de nuestro año, eso incluso nos metió en problemas con Umbridge más tarde." Harry frunció el ceño al recordar como Umbridge casi atrapa a los miembros del ED cuando la malcriada amiga de Cho fue a contarle sobre ellos. Inconscientemente Harry pasó su mano izquier5da sobre las delgadas cicatrices de su mano derecha, donde las palabras "no diré mentiras" estaban aún impresas.

"¿Tu ENSEÑASTE una clase de Defensa?" preguntó Hermione con los ojos grandes.

"Si, de hecho, fue TU idea." Dijo Harry, haciendo que ahora la boca de Hermione se abriera. Fue entonces que se dio cuanta lo extraña que debió verse, por lo que cerró rápidamente su boca, sonrojándose un poco. "Ron y yo fuimos una verdadera mala influencia para ti. Comenzaste a romper varias reglas de al escuela con nosotros, especialmente después del segundo año." Hermione alzó la mirada indignada.

"¡Yo JAMAS rompería una regla de la escuela!" dijo altaneramente. Bajó el tono de su voz cuando la Profesora Sprout los miró de manera extraña. Harry comenzó a podar la extraña planta frente a él justo como Hermione lo estaba haciendo. Cuando la profesora miró hacia otro lado, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione.

"De hecho tu planeaste e hiciste la mayoría del trabajo cuando hicimos la poción polijugos den nuestro segundo año." Dijo Harry, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron nuevamente. "Si, la poción polijugos. No funcionó del todo para ti porque tomaste accidentalmente un pelo de gato en lugar de uno de Millicent Bulltrode. Pero ron y yo logramos obtener cabellos de Crabbe y Goyle para poder entrar a la sala común de Slytherin. En tercer año tu usaste tu Gira-Tiempo para… para ayudar a alguien." Harry se silenció inmediatamente y prestó más atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Retiró algunas viñas de la planta, la cual estaba misteriosamente brillando. Harry sabía, en algún lugar de su subconsciente, que esta planta era familiar. Que era, no estaba completamente seguro. Hermione se veía conmocionada.

"¡Yo NUNCA haría eso¡Eso es contra la LEY mágica, no solo una regla escolar!" dijo. Tuvo que bajar su tono de voz otra vez cuando Sprout nuevamente los miró extrañada. Harry sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

"Tuviste que hacerlo; era para salvar la vida de alguien." Dijo forzándose a no recordar como Sirius solía sonreírle y lo feliz y cómodo que Harry se sentía cuando estaba con su padrino. Solía sentirse. No podía aceptar la idea de su padrino en tiempo pasado. Simplemente dolía demasiado pensar que realmente se había ido. Hermione abrió su boca antes de cerrarla, un tanto avergonzada. Tenía que admitirlo, era MUY halagador saber que había salvado la vida de otras personas con Harry y Ron. Era casi como un cuento de hadas; le encantaba soñar que podía ayudar a las personas con su conocimiento.

Y grito desgarrador la sacudió de sus pensamientos y todos giraron hacia el origen del sonido. Harry estaba plantado en su sitio, las tijeras sobre una de las viñas mientras la planta se retorcía levemente. Sprout se apresuró y rápidamente murmuró un hechizo para clama a la pobre planta. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Harry, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más.

"¡Por Favor Señor Potter¡Tenga más cuidado con las viñas! Recuerde que esta planta tiene propiedades curativas peor que no se puede curara a si misma si las viñas son seccionadas." Dijo Sprout, un tanto sorprendida. Harry nunca cometía errores en su clase. ¿Le había pasado algo en una de sus otras clases¿Acaso la Señorita Granger lo estaba distrayendo demasiado¡Pero ella era una estudiante tan buena! De seguro fue un accidente. Era MUY temprano por la mañana después de todo y era conocido que Harry era muy torpe por las mañanas.

"Lo siento Profesor, no sucederá de nuevo." Murmuró Harry, aún rojo de vergüenza. El resto de la clase trató de no avergonzarse a si mismo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Después de su primer lapso de descuido, Neville se aproximo para "ayudarlo." Él sonreiría con encanto a la chicas de la clase y el diría a Harry que si solo cortara las viñas de esta manera, entonces no cometería más errores. Hermione giró sus ojos cuando ella escuchó esto.

Harry se estaba enfadando cada vez más al escuchar como Neville explotaba su fama. Comenzaba a recordarle mucho a Lockhart, con sus pláticas de fama y consejos para Harry. El constante sonreír a las chicas reforzaba esta nueva imagen de Neville y destruían completamente la imagen de aquel chico que Harry había aprendido a respetar en su propio mundo. Si, el Neville que él conocía era torpe y un tanto inseguro de sus propias habilidades, pero eso cambió drásticamente desde su quinto año. Neville había mostrado ser bastante poderoso y muy noble. Si alguien tenía problemas o estaba avergonzado, él trataría de divergir la atención haciendo algo especialmente torpe.

Ya fuera que estaba consiente de ello o no, Neville trataba de proteger a otras personas. Y Harry siempre había pensado que Neville estaba en una situación peor a la suya, considerando el horrible destino de sus dos padres. Aunque los padres de Harry habían sido asesinados, él creía que era mucho peor que los padres de Neville aun estuvieran vivos y mentalmente inestables. ¡Ni siquiera podían reconocer a su propio hijo! Él no sabía lo que haría si sus padres no pudieran reconocerlo.

Pero este Neville estaba colmando su paciencia. las únicas cosas que le evitaban atacarlo eran a) él no era un Mortífago y b) Harry aún respetaba la memoria del Neville que ÉL conocía.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Harry prácticamente corrió fuera del invernadero. ¡Si tenia que pasar por esto en todas sus clases se volvería loco antes de que terminara el día!

* * *

N/A: para quien tenga curiosidad por saber con quien estoy escribiendo esto, su nombre es Rose69. Agradézcanle, repetidamente, si no fuera por ella, esto sería REALMENTE lento y habría varios errores, aunque ella dice que soy una buena escritora. Meh, no lo se peor… si, ella es la mejor: encuentra todos mis errores y me ayuda a planear nuevas ideas (generalmente en Filosofía e Historia ;) 


	6. Todos los Ojos Sobre Mí

Capítulo Quinto

Todos los Ojos Sobre Mí

Sentándose junto a Ron, Hermione miró con nerviosismo a Harry. El joven de cabello negro parecía estar completamente insensible a cualquier estímulo externo, pero sus ojos ardían con brillo. Ojos ardientes eran una mala señal. Al menos, eso creía ella. Las personas que eran felices no tenían ojos ardientes. Tenían ojos brillantes pero no ardientes.

Ron estaban tan concentrado en su almuerzo que no se dio cuanta que el joven frente a él estaba al borde de tomar su varita y maldecir a Neville hasta el fin del mundo. Hablando de Neville, el Niño Que Vivió de este universo había decidido agraciar a Harry con su presencia durante el almuerzo y estaba charlando sobre una cosa o la otra. ESO captó la atención de Ron y alzó su mirada hacia Neville en sorpresa. ¿Podría ser¿Acaso Neville finalmente había visto el potencial en Ron¿Se volverían amigos al fin?

"Lo siento ¿Neville?" dijo finalmente Harry en un tono de voz aburrido. Hermione sintió los cabellos de su nuca levantarse en alarma. Solo había sentido esto cuando el troll había entrado al baño de las niñas en su primer año. Harry iba a atacar a Neville… ¿no es así? Ella miró a ambos con preocupación.

"Oh¿Si Harry?" esta parte despertó a Ron de sus fantasías e hizo que sus orejas se enrojecieran de celos. ¿Si HARRY¿él había estado hablando con Harry¿Solo estaba aquí para hablar con Harry¡No¡se supondría que Ron sería el famoso mejor amigo del Niño Que Vivió! Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó que Harry ERA el Niño Que Vivió en su propio universo y que su otro yo ERA el mejor amigo de Harry.

"¿Me dejarías concentrarme? Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando te pones a hablar de tonterías." Neville miró a Harry con conmoción. ¿Tonterías¿Le dijeron que él hablaba TONTERIAS!

"�¿Perdón!" preguntó indignado, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos y responder inteligentemente. ¿Pero como debía responder? Neville jamás había considerado a Harry como una persona que pudiera insultarlo o si no hubiera pensado en algunas buenas respuestas como lo hacía con Malfoy. Pero… pero… ¡Harry no era un enemigo¡No se suponía que pensara que SUS palabras eran TONTERIAS!

Harry apenas podía contener su regocijo mientras miraba a Neville, quien se sentó ahí con una postura de estar perdido. En verdad¡Neville era tan transparente como Ron! Ambos portaban sus expresiones en la mano. Neville incluso tenía la misma expresión que Ron mostraba cuando estaba confundido (lo que era seguido). Quizás este universo era más divertido de lo que originalmente pensó.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Neville de manera condescendiente andes de mostrar una sonrisa un poco malvada. "En verdad Neville, tragarás una mosca si sigues con esa imitación de pez dorado." Con ello, Harry levantó la barbilla de Neville con su dedo índice, y cerró firmemente su boca. Neville se enrojeció de vergüenza, furia, y una pizca de confusión, incluso miró a Hermione para pedir consejo. Bueno, ESTA era una pose que Harry conocía: Neville confundido. Ron miró en asombro a Harry, demasiado conmocionado como para hacer otra cosa.

"Harry, no se QUÉ pasa contigo per—"

"¿Algo anda mal Longbottom?" un sedoso acento detrás de ellos cortó el inicio de una larga y prometedora tirada. Harry giró su cabeza, instintivamente entrecerrando sus ojos ante la voz que había aprendido a despreciar. Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy no lo estaba mirando a él ¡sino a NEVILLE! Luego recordó donde estaba. No creyó que podría acostumbrarse a este Nuevo universo en algún futuro cercano, no con estos molestos paralelismos que lo confundían tanto que no estaba seguro sobre su propio hogar.

Por ejemplo¿acaso Ron siempre había sido un malcriado y Harry no se había dado cuanta antes¿Acaso Hermione siempre había sido tan impersonal y mandona, especialmente con Neville¿Acaso Hermione lo hubiera tratado a Él de esa manera si no fuera el Niño Que Vivió¿Y por qué terminó odiando a todos los Slytherins? Después de todo, el sombrero CASI lo coloca en Slytherin. ¿Qué tal si los Slytherins estuvieron en la misma posición que Harry (no querer ser colocados en Slytherin pero con las cualidades para estar dentro) pero ellos tenían la presión de los ideales de sus padres (cough mortífagos) que los forzaron a entrar a esa casa?

'_�¿Qué carajos estoy pensando!_' pensó Harry cuando consideraba la última parte. ¿De donde había SALIDO esa idea¡Él era un VERDADERO Gryffindor, no un ingenuo idiota como Dumbledore, quien confiaba en cualquiera, especialmente Snape, con información Vital que podría resultar en al muerte de alguien¡Además, Malfoy y los otros Slytherins habían sido especialmente crueles con cualquiera que no fuera de su casa¿POR QUÉ de repente estaba pensando de esta manera? Sirius estaría tan decepcionado de él.

Eso hizo que Harry se entumeciera de vergüenza.

"¡Ho—LA!" Harry saltó e instintivamente metió la mano en su bolsillo pero se detuvo. Solo era Malfoy. Maldecidlo no probaría nada y no haría que nadie se sintiera mejor. Bueno, quizás Ron y Neville pero ellos no eran importantes. Soltando su varita, Harry alzó calmadamente la vista hacia Malfoy. Directo a sus ojos. Esos ojos azul grisáceo que había aprendido a no apreciar. No odiar; solo Voldemort, Lestrange y Pettigrew recibían su más profundo odio. Ni Dumbledore ni Snape habían logrado llegar a ese nivel porque no habían asesinado a nadie de su familia que él estimara profundamente.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un paréntesis mental. ¿Era solo él o Potter lo miraba con una intensidad innatural? Potter jamás lo había mirado de esa forma. Diablos¡NADIE lo había mirado de esa forma antes! Había una cierta ferocidad en sus ojos, una característica que solo había visto en el Señor Oscuro. ¡Pero Potter NUNCA le había recordado al Señor Oscuro¿Qué estaba pasando¿Y Por qué Longbottom miraba a Potter con la misma intensidad de enfado que usaba con Draco?

"Malfoy, si insistes en solo mirarme¿Por que no te regresas al nido de serpientes?" dijo Harry de manera irreverente mientras hacia insultantes movimientos de sus manos para que Malfoy regresara a la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy, Neville, Hermione Y Ron lo miraron asombrados.

�¿Acaso Potter dijo… lo que Draco CREYÓ haber escuchado! Pero… pero… ¿Pero como DIABLOS había este Gryffindor derrotado a Draco en una conversación¿Que pasaba con Potter? Se estaba comportando tan extraño¡lo estaba INSULTADO a él! Sin la ayuda de Granger, ni la de Weasley¡ni la de Longbottom¿Acaso se había perdido de algún cambio vital en Potter, como un encantamiento de cambio de cerebro o algo así? Miró a los otros Gryffindors y se asombró más de ver que ellos estaban tan conmocionados como él.

¡Oh, ella SABÍA que esto iba a ser malo! Lo sabía. Lo sabía. ¡Lo SABÍA¿Como pudo esperar que todo se mantuviera como siempre¿Como pudo haber esperado que este problema se desvaneciera así como así? Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse triste por lo que le había hecho a Harry, si¡pero de verdad lo sentía¿Acaso eso no le permitía dejar atrás este pequeño e insignificante error que había cometido? Siempre había sido una buena estudiante, una Buena amiga, una Buena hija¿Por que si ÚNICO error le escupía en la cara de esta manera?

"Si me disculpan, tengo una clase de Runas Antiguas a la que debo asistir." Con eso, Harry se levantó y se despidió fríamente antes de salir del Gran Salón. Dejó atrás a tres confundidos Gryffidnors y a un indignado Slytherin, y dos pares de agudos y analíticos ojos que lo observaban mientras se marchaba, uno de ellos de un color normalmente azul tintineante y el otro un profundo onyx.

Harry se sentó en las bancas de atrás de la clase, completamente ignorando a Hermione y tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su vergüenza. La clase continuaba y todo lo que Harry podía hacer era estar ahí sentado. No entendía cosa alguna de lo que estaba pasando, y para empeorar las cosas, Hermione continuaba respondiendo todas las preguntas y mostrando humildad obviamente falsa cada vez que el profesor le otorgaba puntos. ¿Acaso Hermione siempre había sido así de arrogante? Bueno, quizás no ARROGANTE; pero ciertamente ERA molesta cuando trataba de ser modesta. Ela lista, eso estaba bien, pero pretender que estaba avergonzada por ganar puntos era irritante.

Ahora estaba en una clase en la que, de ser su propio universo, no estaría. En lugar de este lugar, estaría con todos sus amigos en una clase regular sin tener que lidiar con esta constante molestia. Esperen un minuto¿amigos¿Pero que no había descubierto como eran REALMENTE Hermione y Ron¡Pero los Hermione y Ron que conocía no eran así!

¿O si?

Pero no¡Hermione no era de esta manera¡No Hermione! Ella era la más noble, dulce e inteligente chica que conocía. Diablos, se casaría con ella si no la considerara como una hermana. No, solo estaba siendo paranoico por la forma en al que Neville y Ron se comportaban. Solo estaba estresado y no podía soportar el no saber sus propias clases. Usualmente sus clases eran difíciles porque nunca estudiaba, al menos hasta su quinto año, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que un poco de estudio podía hacerle mucho bien. Después de todo, solo había que recordar la forma en la que ganó el Primer Trabajo en su cuarto año usando el hechizo que Moody (Barthy Crouch Jr. Bajo los efectos de la poción polijugos) sugirió contra el dragón. No perdió de vista la ironía de que ese mismo hechizo fuera un Hechizo de Llamado, similar al que lo había metido en todo este embrollo. Odiaba que fuera un Mortífago quien se lo demostrara, pero Harry no podía ignorar el hecho de que no era invencible y que la única forma de protegerse sería a través de una buena educación.

Diablos, la única razón por la que comenzó las clases de DA era porque había estudiado hechizos avanzados en su cuarto año para poder sobrevivir el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tendría que arreglárselas consigo mismo si deseaba sobrevivir a este universo. Aquí no tenía la protección de Dumbledore, y, francamente, no la hubiera querido después de los que pasó el año pasado.

La campana sonó y despertó a Harry de sus pensamientos y mientras todos los demás empacaban sus cosas, se dio cuenta que no había puesto la mínima atención a la clase. En verdad se veía un poco interesante cuando las runas comenzaron a brillar y cambiar en varios hechizos pero sin conocimiento sobre siquiera lo básico¿como se suponía que entendiera los procedimientos más complicados?

Mientras caminaba a Divinación, trató de desertarse un poco para preparar a su pobre mente para más degradantes predicciones de muerte pro parte del insecto conocido como Trelawney. Obviamente, no funcionó. Los inciensos casi lo dejan inconsciente al instante, peor tuvo tiempo suficiente para sentarse en una mesa en la parte de atrás. La única cosa que lo despertó al final de la clase fue el tono sinceramente confundido de Trelawney cuando le preguntaba sobre su salud. Ya era lo suficientemente confuso el haber sido colocado en su clase avanzada, pero además averiguar que era una de sus alumnos favoritos. Simplemente era demasiado.

La cena trascurrió de manera apacible en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, en el que Harry ignoraba completamente a Ron y Hermione. Neville lo miraría con enojo de cuando en cuando, enfadándose cada vez más al ver que Harry lo ignoraba. Harry, mientras tanto, contemplaba impasible su cena, pensando en lo vulnerable que se había sentido en Herbiología y en Runas Antiguas. ¿Cómo se suponía que continuara tomando esas clases sin llamar la atención si todos esperaban que fuera capaz de manejarlas? Ni siquiera que las manejara bien¡esperaban que él fuera un experto! Aunque, valdría la pena ver como Neville era eclipsado por "el cobarde Harry Potter." ¡Oh, no podía esperar ver la expresión de sus rostros!

Dejando el resto de su cena como estaba, Harry tomó su mochila y se marchó a la biblioteca. La cabeza de Hermione se levantó con preocupación y siguió su progreso por todo el Gran Salón. Ella tomó su mochila para seguirlo pero Ron la tomó de la manga, haciendo que ella se sentara de nuevo. El frunció el seño en la dirección de Harry y siseó, "déjalo marcharse si tanto se cree mejor que nosotros. Déjalo ver que hace por su cuenta" Hermione miró Harry ansiosamente. Cierto, quizás Harry SERÍA capas de arreglárselas por si solo, pero Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de ayudarle. No en a forma que había ayudado al otro Harry sino realmente AYUDAR a este, más con su conocimiento que con su lástima.

Sin que el resto de todos los demás dentro del Gran Salón, los mismos pares de ojos siguieron a Harry de la misma forma que lo hicieron después del almuerzo.

* * *

N/A: para aquellos que se pregunten con quien estoy escribiendo esta historia, su nombre es Rose69. Agradézcanle. Repetidas veces; si no fuera por ella las actualizaciones serían REALMENTE lentas y habría más errores de los que hay, aunque ella dice que soy una buena escritora alza los hombros meh, no lo sé pero… si. Ella es la mejor: encuentra todos mis errores y me ayuda a planear nuevas ideas.

N/T: gracias a quienes han enviado comentarios, y sigan la historia¡porque cada vez se pone más interesante! Si alguien siente deseos de leer la versión original, podrán encontrarla en mi págian de favoritos! ;D


	7. Toma el Camino Largo y Camínalo

N/A: para aquellos que estén confundidos sobre donde está el Harry del Universo Paralelo, por favor relean el prólogo. Para quienes deseen saber de quien eran los ojos que seguían a Harry: tendrán que esperar para saberlo. También mencionaré que el espacio ente es de la pagina 806 de la Orden del Fénix.

Capítulo Sexto

Toma el Camino Largo y Camínalo

El sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte, bañando la biblioteca con una luz rojiza y haciendo que las runas del libro de Harry se iluminaran. Al principio memorizar las runas básicas había sido tedioso y aburrido. Tierra, Agua, Viento, Fuego y Hielo eran simples runas para pronunciar y escribir pero cuando trataba de moverlas en hechizos más difíciles, olvidaba lo fundamental. Después de los primeros quince minutos (en los cuales pudo haber aprendido tres diferentes hechizos de Defensa, seguía diciéndose a sí mismo con resentimiento) estaba al borde de abandonar toda la idea y romper el libro en pedazos.

Pero el atardecer… ¿alguna vez había visto el atardecer? Podía recordar, cuando era niño, mirar hacia la ventana durante la comida con los Dursley y contemplar los campos de Hogwarts durante su primer año cuando sentía un poco de añoranza por el hogar. No podía recordar ocasión alguna en la que la biblioteca se viera tan mística durante el ocaso. Mirando de nuevo a las runas, se dio cuenta lo bellas que ELLAS se veían también. Las runas eran hechizos escritos, y él sierpe había considerado como bellos a los hechizos que se realizaban correctamente. Con nueva determinación, Harry se concentró y trató de nuevo de aprender los símbolos de las páginas con borde de oro.

Después de un tiempo comenzó a distinguir los patrones en las runas. Pro ejemplo: las runas que indicaban el fuego eran más curveadas con puntas delgadas y los hechizos de hielo eran más rígidos y con líneas rectas. Estaba por pasar al siguiente capitulo en el que se explicaba como unir dos runas diferentes, cuando se dio cuenta que era el único en la biblioteca. Mirando a su reloj, casi le dio un ataque cardiaco al darse cuenta que tenía ¡diez minutos de retraso en su clase de Regularización en Transfiguración!

Rápidamente tomó su libro y lanzó su mochila por sobre su hombro, tratando de apresurarse a la clase de Transfiguración. Forzó la puerta con su hombro y forcejeó por recuperar aire mientras llegaba a su asiento. Todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco y McGonagall NO se veía contenta.

"¡SR. POTTER!" gritó furiosa, "¡Está RETRASADO¡De nuevo¡Ha interrumpido mi clase!" Harry bajo su cabeza humildemente, asegurándose que ella no viera su sonrisa.

"Lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder. Es solo que estaba en la biblioteca y no escuché la campana." McGonagall todavía estaba encolerizada, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que solo parecían dos delgadas líneas. Todos en la habitación tomaron un instintivo paso hacia atrás y lejos de Harry, y pretendieron trabajar en sus proyectos: transformar un pájaro en cualquier animal de sangre fría que el estudiante prefiriera.

Parvati gritó cuando su colibrí solo se transformó a la mitad, con dos colmillos apareciendo al final del frágil pico y las plumas de la cola trasformadas en escamas. El pobre colibrí calló como una piedra en el pupitre e hizo un miserable sonido mientras trataba de levantarse. Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de sobrevivir esta clase sin morir de risa. Lavender no tenia mejor suerte, tanto por el hecho que su perico había crecido dientes de cocodrilo y aleteaba desesperadamente, como por el hecho que sus cuatro escamadas patas estaban rasguñando su suave vientre. La atención de McGonagall dejó a Harry cuando el pobre perico trato de chillar de dolor. Se alejó de Harry para quitarle la pobre ave a Lavender quien continuaba diciendo "no, no¡yo lo arreglo!" y que de hecho solo terminaba empeorando la situación.

Reprimiendo una risa, Harry tomó asiento en el último pupitre y dirigió su atención al cuervo que esperaba pro él. El ave de color negro aleteó con importancia antes de agraciar a Harry con una mirada penetrante. Harry regresó el gesto antes de levantar su varita y mirara al pizarrón para ver las instrucciones sobre como usar el hechizo.

Con un giro de su varita y un audible _pop_, el cuervo se transformó en una áspid negra. Retrocediendo, la áspid siseó peligrosamente. "¿Qué me HAS hecho humano?"

"lo sssiento; tenía que completar la lexzzzión." Siseó Harry para disculparse, bajando su voz para que nadie lo escuchara hablar Parsel. El cuervo-tornado-áspid dejó de siseár y lo miró con curiosidad,

"¿Tu hablasss como yo?" inmediatamente la serpiente se relajó y lamió la punta del dedo de Harry, luego la punta de su varita y luego dijo, "tu piel sabe… exzzzztraño. Pero essse basstón sabe a algo oscuro. Tu eresss uno de nosotros." Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y abrió su boca para protestar.

"�¡SR. POTTER!" Harry giró la cabeza a causa del horrorizado grito, y vio a McGonagall mirando a la áspid con absoluto terror. "¡N-no se mueva¡No haga ningún movimiento brusco!" la áspid miró con curiosidad como ella caminaba por entre los escritorios, levantando su varita con la mano temblorosa.

"¿Qué essstá hazzziendo esssa humana?" preguntó con curiosidad la áspid. Harry miró a McGonagall y trató desesperadamente de mantener un rostro neutral. Ella estaba tan pálida y asustada; ¿realmente creía que él se encontraba en peligro? Harry no hubiera creado algo tan peligroso si no estuviera completamente seguro de poder controlar la situación.

"Profesor—" comenzó Harry.

"S-solo quédate quieto Harry." ¿Acaso McGonagall acababa de usar su nombre? Wow¡ella REALMENTE estaba asustada de que la áspid lo mordiera! Quedándose perfectamente quieto para no darle un ataque cardiaco, miró como ella desaparecía a la serpiente y luego se reclinaba en el muro con alivio. Harry se sintió culpable por no haber ayudado al áspid pues el pobre reptil NO lo había lastimado, solo se colocó en una posición de defensa porque Harry lo había sorprendido. En serio, la profesora no tenía por que haber actuado de esa manera.

'Ella solo la desapareció, no la mató.' Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo mentalmente. Si no lo hacía, la culpa lo comería vivo. Después de todo, las apariencias siempre eran engañosas.

'La apariencia de Draco Malfoy es engañosa.' Susurró una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Harry parpadeó en sorpresa. ¿De donde RAYOS había venido eso? Rápidamente lo sacudió fiera de su mente y regresó a su pupitre. Abriendo el libro sobre Runas antiguas que había tomado de la biblioteca, comenzó a leerlo. McGonagall continuaba mirándolo con extrañeza durante el resto de la clase.

A la mañana siguiente Harry tomó su tiempo para levantarse. Gruñó enfadado cuando recordó la hora después de su clase de Transfiguración. No, corrección, su clase de NIVELACIÓN en Transfiguración. Si, la misma en la que había terminado primero y sin un solo problema. Y en la cual complete su trabajo tan rápido que tuvo una hora para leer su libro (que sorprendentemente era muy interesante).

Retrospectiva

"¿Harry, qué pasa contigo¿Por qué estas actuando tan… tan… simplemente EXTRAÑO!" preguntó Ron el momento que vio a Harry. Parpadeando en conmoción, Harry miró a Ron y Hermione. Ellos lo habían acorralado el momento que entró a la Sala Común. Ron vociferaba libremente pero Harry logró ignorarlo y en su lugar trató de escuchar a Hermione ya que probablemente ella le diría lo que la tenía con los nervios hechos trizas.

"El Harry que conocemos es bueno en sus clases, y es malo en sus clases de Nivelación. Escuchamos sobre tu pequeño truco en Transfiguración." De la manera en la que lo decía que ella esperaba que Harry supiera esto. Con todo el autocontrol que tenía después de agobiante humillación, estudio, incertidumbre en general y añoranza pro el hogar, fue un milagro que Harry no diera la vuelta y acabara con ellos.

"¡y McGonagall! Incluso McGonagall está sospechosa!" dijo Ron, moviendo sus brazos para hacer énfasis.

"No tenía idea que tenía que comp—"comenzó Harry a entre dientes, solo para ser cortado por los balbuceos de Ron y los argumentos factuales de Hermione.

"¡Una ÁSPID! Conjuraste una maldita áspid!" se oyó al voz de Ron en el fondo, pero Harry la ignoró.

"¿Acaso ni es OBVIO¿Por qué estaría en clases de Nivelación si fuera BUENO en ellas?" Harry no había pensado en eso pero no iba a decírselo a Hermione. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca desdeñante con su labio.

"Que gracioso, creí que TU ibas a decirle que hacer en este universo ya que, tu sabes, fuiste TU quien me metió en este maldito infierno para empezar." Ron y Hermione dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso había…?

"¿H-Harry?" preguntó preocupada Hermione.

"NO, estoy harto y cansado de esto. Primero, me traes a este maldito lugar donde TODO LO QUE CONOZCO es puesto de cabeza. LUEGO, crees tener el DERECHO de decirme que hacer con MI vida, diciéndome como DEBO actuar y lo que se supone DEBO hacer. Bueno¿sabes que? Jodete. Ya no me importa. ¿Solo déjame en paz esta, quieres? Soy muy peligroso cuando estoy enfadado, y me estás haciendo llegar al limite." Con eso, Harry corrió a su habitación dejando atrás a dos impactados Gryffindors. El momento que la puerta se azotó la estatua de un grifo explotó, hacienda que Hermione y Ron giraran para verla. Compartieron una mirada de alarma.

¿Harry había hecho eso?"

dicha persona, mientras tanto, no escucho ruido alguno mientras se sumergía bajo los edredones de su cama y se enterraba bao de ellos, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho.

Termina la retrospectiva

Encantos y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no eran clases tan difíciles para mantener sus habilidades mágicas ocultas. En Encantos, la clase aprendía hechizos de desaparición (un encanto que Harry ya había aprendido pero que reestudio cuidadosamente). La mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente dejaba que su mete divagaba o leía su libro de Runas Antiguas. Ahora que se estaba concentrado en ello, el resto de sus clases parecían aburridas.

Cuidado de Criatura mágicas, una clase que Harry pensó sería normal para variar, terminó conmocionándolo tanto como el resto de sus clases. ¿Donde estaba Hagrid¿Por qué estaba de regreso esta mujer Grubby-Plank?" quizás Hagrid estaba en una misión para Dumbledore con los gigantes en este universo, o al menos, eso ESPERABA. La profesora lo conmocionó aún más al traer a una Quimera para la lección. Sierpe creyó que esta mujer solo mostraba a sus alumnos animales inofensivos. Resistió la necesidad de fruncir el ceño al recordar los sonidos que hacían la chicas cuando la maestra les mostró un unicornio en su segundo año.

Harry sacudió sus pensamientos y trató de concentrarse en la lección.

La criatura era del tamaño de un pequeño pony con el cuerpo de un león, una cabeza de león y detrás de esta la cabeza de una cabra, con pezuñas y cola de serpiente. Harry trató de no reír al escuchar como la serpiente discutía con el resto de los animales sobre quien iba a come más mortales. Ya que no podía entender dos tercios de la conversación, decidió solo mirar como todos los demás.

Para cuando el jueves llegó él ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva rutina. Ir a clases, actuar estúpido, leer su libro, ser agradable y callado. Oh, e ignorar a Ron y Hermione. En serio, parecía que su otro yo también hacia eso¿así que pro qué no aceptar el regalo que se la había dado? Después de todo, no era como si Ron o Hermione hubieran hecho algo para tratar de aproximarse. Esa noche, Harry miró a su horario y suspiró de manera derrotista. Pociones. ¿Qué NUNCA se libraría de esa clase? Parecía que lo seguía no importara a donde fuera.

Caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaba a los calabozos, Harry sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal. No era que hubiera algo tenebroso en el corredor (había pocas cosas en el mundo que todavía asustaran a Harry) pero era una sensación omnipresente. Algo iba a suceder pero no estaba seguro que aún. ¿Había otro Mortífago (además de Snape) en la escuela, mirándolo, sabiendo su secreto? Casualmente miró alrededor pero no había nadie que no reconociera como un estudiante o un fantasma. No podía especificar la sensación, pero parecía como si alguien tratare de forzar entrada a su mente.

Cuando llegó a los calabozos, no estaba completamente sorprendido al ver que Snape lo ignoraba. Era extraño: ver como Snape estaba más ocupado regañando a Neville que asustando a Harry a hacer su poción. Sin darse cuenta que poción estaba haciendo, Harry se permitió actuar como siempre lo hacía en esta clase (lo cual no era mucho porque Snape siempre estaba AHÍ para distraerlo). Gradualmente comenzó a mirara a Snape y a Neville, quienes se veían diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales.

Este Neville aún hacía explotar sus calderos, aunque lograba reírse encantadoramente de la situación y guiñaba sus ojos a las chicas del salón aún teniendo pedazos de la poción sobre su cabeza. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry dirigió su mirada a Snape. El Maestro de Pociones había sido una de las principales fuentes de miseria en la vida de Harry pero también origen de mucha curiosidad. Snape había asistido a la escuela con sus padres y había escuchado muchas cosas sobre su padre (algunas muy controversiales) pero casi no había escuchado sobre su madre. Y Snape siempre había parecido ser un telépata (algo que había sido demostrado por sus fallidas clases de Oclumancia).

Severus continuaba teniendo esa sensación de ser observado. Mirando a Potter, quedó sorprendido al ver poderosos ojos verdes mirándolo no con odio o miedo sino con calculadora curiosidad. Esos ojos… no había visto ojos así desde Lily. con un sobresalto, se dio cuente que había estado mirando a los ojos de Potter por demasiado tiempo. contuvo su sonrisa mientras una idea maléfica lo asaltaba. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando empujar lentamente dentro de la mente de Potter y extraer sus pensamientos y emociones.

Pareció tomarle a Sirius una eternidad caer. Su cuerpo curveado y grácil se doblaba mientras caía hacia atrás y a través del viejo velo del arco…

Harry vio la mirada de miedo y confusión en el rostro cansado, alguna vez apuesto de su padrino, mientras este caí por el antiguo portal y desaparecía tras del velo, que por un momento ondeo como impulsado por un viento fuerte para luego regresar a su lugar.

Harry escuchó el grito triunfal de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabia que eso no significaba nada – Sirius solo había caído por el arco, aparecería en el otro lado en cualquier Segundo…

Pero Sirius no reapareció.

"¡SIRIUS!" gritó Harry, "¡SIRIUS!"

Había llegado a la base, su respiración rápida y cortada. Sirius debía estar tras la cortina, él, Harry, lo sacará de ahí…

Pero cuando se acercaba a la plataforma del arco, Lupin tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, deteniéndolo.

"no hay anda que puedas hacer Harry—"

"Tenemos que sacarlo, salvarlo; ¡solamente pasó por el arco!"

"Es demasiado tarde, Harry—"

"NO es demasiado tarde. Aún podemos alcanzarlo—"

Harry forcejeó con fuerza, con ira, pero Lupin no lo dejaba ir…

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido." La suave, destrozada voz de Lupin…

Severus se encontró repentinamente forzado fuera de la mente de Harry y de hecho salió sobre un caldero, impactado. Con sus ojos furiosos enfocados en Snape, Harry tomó su mochila, salió del calabozo y corrió. Todos miraban de la puerta azotada a la figura desaliñada de Snape, quien aún estaba en el piso, en absoluta conmoción por Harry.

¿Acaso acababa de ver…? Levantándose rápidamente, Snape corrió hacia la oficina del Director.

Si las dos primeras clases del viernes hubieran sido Astronomía y Divinación, Harry probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Snape había visto lo que él recordó¿Había visto como Sirius moría de igual manera que Harry lo había hecho cada día o quizás vio algo más¿Quizás un aspecto tan trivial de su pasado como ganar la copa de los tres magos? Quizás había visto la muerte de Cedric o a Voldemort, o a los ecos de sus padres, o su cita con Cho o como hacía los deberes con Ron y Hermione o… bueno¡pudo haber visto cualquier cosa! Todo lo que Harry sabía era esa sensación familiar de Snape dentro de su mente y eso lo aterraba.

Si mencionar que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Para cuando tuvo su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry se había calmado lo suficiente. Después de todo, si Snape hubiera sospechado algo, Aurores, Dumbledore y/o Mortífagos hubieran estado sobre él para la hora del almuerzo. El punto es que para cuando Harry entró en el familiar salón de Defensa, recibió una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que al señora Figg estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro. Ella aclaró su garganta y movió su mano levemente para capturar la atención de los estudiantes.

A pesar de lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar a la mujer, Harry no podía dejar de admitir que la clase era muy aburrida. Tuvieron que leer durante toda la clase sobre quimeras (las cuales ya había visto en Cuidado de Criatura Mágicas) junto con otro capítulo que ya había leído. Harry pasó poarte de ese tiempo leyendo su libo sobre Runas Antiguas, que mantenía sobre sus piernas bajo el pupitre.

En si, la semana había sido estresante, enriquecedora, aburrida y trascendente.

* * *

N/A: gracias a todos por su apoyo, Rose69 y yo lo apreciamos y, por favor, dígannos que partes les agradan. Si algo les confunde pro favor lean las notas del autor o manden un email.

N/T: espero, mis lectores, que este capítulo les agrade, han planteado muchas preguntas interesantes, pero recuerden, a diferencia de mi otra traducción—"Traicionado" para quienes la conozcan, y pro cierto hay algo de información sobre ella en mi Bio— la clave de este nuevo juego es leer _cuidadosamente_. Hay miles de cosas que uno puede descubrir e inferir así ;D


	8. Crueldad Intolerable

Capítulo Séptimo

Crueldad Intolerable

¿Como es que Harry Potter vio la muerte de Sirius Black¿CÓMO había muerto Sirius Black? Hasta donde Severus sabía, Black estaba vivo y… no BIEN del todo¡peor estaba vivo! Y Lupin estaba con Potter y le hablaba como si conociera muy bien al chico, lo que no era. De nuevo, Severus no creyó que Harry siquiera CONOCIERA a Lupin.

Apresurándose por los corredores de Hogwarts, trató de encontrar alguna clase de pista por la que Potter actuaba tan extraño. Cierto, el chico había regresado más pronto de lo esperado de la casa de la Sra. Ann Pettigrew (Potter amaba tanto ver a su "Mami Ann") pero eso no significaba nada. Potter parecía tener una personalidad completamente diferente, una manera diferente de comportarse; ¡incluso tenía los mismo ojos de Lily! en todos los años que Severus había conocido a Harry Potter, esos malditos ojos verdes habían sido del mismo color que los ojos de la mejor amiga de Severus, pero ahora resplandecían con la misma furia y pasión que había sido tan prominente en Lily Evans. Incluso ahora odiaba pensar en ella como Lily Potter. Ella era Lily EVANS. Punto.

Fulminante, un dolor cegador apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Severus y lo detuvo a solo metros de la oficina del Director. '¡No!' siseó Severus en su mente mientras alzaba levemente la manga de su ropa para ver la marca en su brazo. 'No ahora¿POR QUÉ no podía el infeliz esperar hasta mañana?' Severus maldijo mentalmente mientras se cubría soberbiamente con su capa y recorría el largo del pasillo, aterrorizando a unos primeros años quienes saltaron abriéndole camino mientras se apresuraba a los campos de la escuela, hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Mirando alrededor cuidadosamente hasta que sintió las barreras de la escuela tras de él, Severus transformó una pequeña rama en in trasladador y apareció frente a la casa Ryddle con un audible pop. Alrededor de él los mortífagos se abalanzaban a las puertas pero solo a los del Circulo Más Cercano se les permitía la entrada. Vio a Lucios Malfoy a Bellatrix Lestrange entrara a la mansión mientras McNair y Nott los miraban. Arreglando sus ropas y colocando el ceño más penetrante en su rostro, Severus hizo su camino hacia la mansión, ignorando a los mortífagos que se apartaban para darle espacio.

Al entrara a la sala de reuniones, se sorprendió al ver que el Señor Oscuro hablando con Lucius Malfoy en susurros. Normalmente el Señor Oscuro a) no conversaba públicamente con sus Mortífagos en otra cosa que una voz clara y fuerte para que todos escucharan o b) las personas a las que recurría para obtener información eran generalmente espías de bajo rango y no miembros de su Circulo Cercano. Mientras Severus giraba su cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a Peter Pettigrew, quien miraba alrededor en confusión. Usualmente reservaba es mirada de conejo-atrapado-por-una-serpiente cuando se le decía que sería torturado. ¿Acaso el tonto había arruinado algo DE NUEVO?

Severus caminó hacia la parte trasera de la habitación junto a Lestrange y esperó que la reunión comenzara. Malfoy caminó de si posición junto al trono de su Maestro y se paró junto a él, sonriendo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" murmuró Severus, apenas moviendo sus labios. Malfoy volteó para verlo y rió son superioridad.

"Encontramos a un espía." Los labios de Severus se fruncieron, pero además de eso se mantuvo impasible. Dentro se sí sus emociones se agitaban.

'¿Dios, como se habían enterado¿Se había delatado a sí mismo¿Malfoy lo había descubierto o alguien en la Orden dejo ir esa información?' sus pensamientos continuaron corriendo mientras de dirigía clamadamente a Malfoy. "¿Quién es entonces?"

"Baddock," Dijo Malfoy superiormente. "la atrapé hablando con McGonagall sobre la orden del Fénix cuando se suponía iría a ver a su hijo."

"¿La madre de Malcom Baddock?" la imagen de un Slytherin de segundo año pasó pro la mente de Severus. Nunca cupo que la madre de ese estudiante era un espía igual que él.

"Si, una verdadera lástima; él hubiera sido un gran Mortífago." Murmuró Malfoy pensativamente.

Dentro de sí, Severus estaba aliviado que él no fue atrapado. Un hombre noble hubiera estado feliz de no haber sido atrapado para que otros miembros de la Orden estuvieran seguros. Pero Severus NO era un hombre noble. Le debía un favor al Director, es cierto, pero Severus estaba aliviado de haber salvado si propio trasero. Cierto, el (de muy mala gana) se preocupaba por algunos de sus alumnos, pero por el momento su corazón estaba palpitando por la mortal experiencia que ÉL casi encaró.

Lestrange había estado escuchando la conversación y su rostro se tornó en una sonrisa superior cuando Severus volteó a verla. Pro un momento se preguntó si ELLA sabía su secreto, pero algo le dijo que ella no tenía idea. Ella estaba actuando de esa manera por OTRA cosa que involucraba a Severus pero que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él directamente.

"Severus," siseó el Señor Oscuro en una voz suave y seductora. La cabeza de Severus se levantó al haber sido llamado tan rápidamente pero se movió rápidamente a los pies de su Maestro.

"¿Si mi Señor?" dijo Severus en el tono más sumiso y monótono posible. Inclinó su cabeza humildemente y besó el borde de las ropas del Señor Oscuro antes de regresar a su posición anterior, de rodillas frente a Voldemort.

"Tengo una deuda que debes completar. Un traidor ha sido encontrado en nuestro grupo y quiero que tu la castigues." Severus odiaba esa palabra. 'La castigues.' La. Ella. Podía matar a un hombre, inocente o no, pero odiaba, absolutamente ODIABA lastimar a mujeres y niños. La chicas jóvenes eran las peores, con esos grades ojos y el labio tembloroso, suplicando saber que podían hacer para salvarse a si mismas. Algunas le ofrecían su cuerpo; otras ponían una mano sobre sus vestidos instintivamente. Sierre trató de hacer sus muertes rápidas y sin dolor.

La Sra. Baddock fue arrastrada desde otra habitación contigua, su ojo derecho estaba inflamado, su labio superior estaba roto y su cuerpo temblaba a cause de un uso excesivo de la Maldición Cruciatus. Su cabello rizado se escapaba del tocado en el que probablemente había estado antes de que los Mortífagos la capturaran, pero ella levantó su rostro desafiantemente hacia el Señor Oscuro.

"¡Vete al Infierno!" gritó con la garganta ronca de tanto gritar. Los otros mortífagos se rieron pero el Señor Oscuro inclinó su cabeza entretenido, como una serpiente admirando a un pequeño conejo. Severus deseaba girar la cabeza en disgusto y decirle al Señor Oscuro que el DEBERÍA irse al infierno y hacer que OTRO de sus sirvientes hiciera su trabajo sucio, pero sabía que sería asesinado por su insolencia. A pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, prefería matar a esta mujer que dejarse matar. ¿Cobarde? Quizás, pero había perfeccionado sus sentidos de auto-preservación hasta un punto que no tenía que pensar sus decisiones. Bueno, no cuando era una decisión entre su vida y la vida de alguien sin importancia.

"Avada—" comenzó Severus mientras levantaba su varita.

"No, Severus. Dije CASTIGAR, no MATAR. Quiero que la CASTIGUES por lo que ha hecho." Severus sentía ganas de gritar, '¿Por qué no lo haces tu, maldito bastardo insensible!' pero de nuevo, su instinto de auto-preservación mantuvo su expresión indiferente y asintió respetuosamente.

"Claro mi Señor," se escuchó decir a si mismo mecánicamente. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso mismo¿Un millón¿Todavía importaba? Baddock lo miró y en sus ojos mostró reconocimiento; ella SABIA que él también era un espía. Y ella sabía que no iba a ser salvada. Puso una sonrisa desafiante y conocedora en su rostro.

"Bueno¿Qué estás esperando Snape¿O acaso no tienes las agallas, Mmh?" Severus le agradeció mentalmente por atacar a su ego (mostrándolo como algo menos que perfecto y frente al Señor Oscuro) y ese maldito instinto de auto-preservación tomó riendo nueva de su mano.

"¡Crucio!" dijo firmemente. Ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, gritando inhumanamente mientras esos ojos se llenaban de dolor; con esos mismos grandes ojos que destrozaban a Severus cada vez que los miraba. Trató de imaginarlos en el rostro de alguien más, quizás en James Potter o en Sirius Black… el relámpago de una memoria atrapó su atención mientras continuaba atacando a Baddock.

"¡SIRIUS!" gritó Harry "¡SIRIUS!"

Severus retiró su varita, sus ojos aún entrecerrados mientras recordaba la memoria que había extraído de la menta del chico Potter. ¿Cómo era posible? Tendría que preguntarle a Lestrange si Black había de alguna forma escapado de Azkaban. ¿Pero como podría Potter saber sobre Black? Después de todo, él fue encarcelado por el asesinato de Pettigrew (nadie, claro está, sabía que Pettigrew estaba vivo) y una calle entera de Muggles. Pero la manera en la que Potter clamaba por Black… era casi como si perdiera a un familiar.

Voldemort siseó satisfecho. La espía estaba muerta: torturada hasta el punto que el mismo dolor fue su final. Su corazón se detuvo, sus ojos se vidriaron mientras miraban sin vida hacia el techo. Ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era matar al niño, Malcolm Baddock. Eso o reclutarlo dentro de los Mortífagos antes de que contemplara venganza contra Voldemort. Severus lo había hecho bien; casi estaba seguro que su precioso Mortífago se rehusaría a torturar a la mujer. El sabía, claro está, como Severus odiaba lastimar a mujeres y niños, pero cuando se le daba una orden directa la obedecía, incluso si no le agradaba.

"¿Maessstro?" Nagini, su única fiel seguidora, se deslizó por su pierna para descansar su cabeza de intricados rombos esmeralda sobre sus piernas. "Maessstro, huelo sssangre fresca." Voldemort rió levemente y le dio unos golpecitos a la cabeza de Nagini, haciendo que la gran serpiente siseara felizmente mientras se acomodaba en su mano.

'Como el agrada servir a su Maestro,' pensó Voldemort, "Disfruta entonces querida. La sssangre del la traidora esss tuya." Nagini mostró su lengua antes de arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo. Severus continuaba mirando el cuerpo con una mirada calculadora. En serio, Voldemort estaba impresionado que Severus pudiera continuar mirando a la mujer mientras era lentamente devorada por Nagini. Después de todo, ella no era muy limpia cuando comía.

"Y ahora, al siguiente punto de nuestra reunión," siseó el Señor Oscuro, dirigiendo sus ojos rojos hacia la rata. El hombre hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta antes de recuperara su postura lo suficiente para arrojarse a los pies del Señor Oscuro y besar vehementemente el borde de sus ropas.

"¿S-Si M-Maestro?" preguntó Pettigrew esperanzado.

"¿Por qué no te has encargado de acabar con el chico Potter todavía?" siseó el Señor Oscuro. La Cabeza de Pettigrew se alzó y su boca se abrió levemente.

"¿D-De que esta hablando mi Señor¡Lo mate¡vi como se quemaba su cuerpo!" gimió desesperadamente Pettigrew, viéndose confundido.

"Pettigrew, acabo de tener a Potter en mi clase de Nivelación en Pociones, el chico está vivó y en muy buena salud." Murmuró fríamente Severus, levantando su rostro para fruncir el seño a Pettigrew al tiempo que Nagini terminaba de digerir el cuerpo de Baddock.

"¡Eso es imposible!" gritó indignantemente Pettigrew. ¡El HABÍA matado a Potter! Había tomado un gran placer en torturar al chico y luego silenciosamente matarlo. Había visto como su asqueroso cadáver se quemaba y luego puso las cenizas en una pequeña urna que llevaba consigo a todos lados… '¡la urna!' Peter comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas antes de extraer la urna. "¡aquí¡Junté sus cenizas¡SI lo mate!"

Lestrange le arrebató la urna a Pettigrew, mirando con curiosidad dentro antes de alzar los hombros, "Quizás si SON cenizas humanas, quizás no son más que el resto de una fogata de campamento. Tendré que utilizar algunos hechizos para ver su el idiota tartamudo dice al verdad." El Señor Oscuro asintió su permiso.

"Mientras tanto, Severus, mantén vigilado a Potter." Severus se incline respetuosamente aunque por dentro lo desdeñaba. Ahora estaba atrapado actuando de niñera para un llorón y cobarde Gryffindor. Genial. "En cuanto a ti Colagusano… en caso de que contemples huir sin castigo alguno, creo que este embrollo sobre Potter es razón suficiente para castigarte. ¿Bellatrix?" Lestrange, varita en mano, dio alegremente un paso hacia adelante.

"¡N-No espere¡Cumplí con mi misión¡Lo mate, tienen que creerme!"

"¡Crucio!"

Severus vio como el débil hombre frente a él gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, torciendo so cuerpo en extraños ángulos para tratar de dispar el dolor. En una parte recóndita de su mente, Severus ESTABA comenzando a observar a Potter. El chico tenía más secretos de los que todos hubieran pensado.

* * *

N/T: Bueno, actualicé pro fin porque una linda españolita me encontró en el Messenger y me recordó que debía actualizar. Lamento la demora, mi vida me está matando. 


	9. Desearía no Extrañarte

N/A: recuerden que al historia entre es de las páginas 646 – 648 de la OdF.

Capítulo Octavo

Desearía no Extrañarte

"¡El Harry que NOSOTROS conocemos nunca sabría sobre ese hechizo!"

"¡El Harry que NOSOTROS conocemos hubiera tropezado en el escalón!"

"¡El Harry que NOSOTROS conocemos no le hubiera respondido a Malfoy de esa manera!"

Para el fin de semana, Harry estaba listo para gritar. Bueno, estaba listo para estrangular a Hermione y a Ron y luego iba a gritar. No creía que podría soportar más de sus regaños y quejas sobre lo bien que hacía en sus clases. Honestamente¡solo era humano¿Qué esperaban que hiciera¿Convertirse en el otro Harry y dejar que vivieran sus vidas felizmente sin preocuparse por él¡Fueron ellos quienes lo metieron en este problema¡ÉL no había hecho nada malo!"

Hermione estaba extremadamente preocupada por el comportamiento que Harry mostraba en sus clases. ¿Acaso quería que todos se metieran en problemas¡Los maestros notarían si Harry actuaba diferente! Profesor Snape y Malfoy ya lo miraban con sospecha. Ellos sabían que algo estaba pasando¡y ellos eran las personas menos indicadas para sospechar esto! Neville tenía sus sospechas¡diablos, TODOS tenían sus sospechas¡No se sorprendería si un día de estos Aurores entraban al Gran Salón para encerrarlos en Azkaban junto con Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter!

Ron no podía creer esto. Antes de que este Harry apareciera¡era ÉL quien protegía a los primeros y segundos años de Malfoy¡Había sido Él, junto con Neville, quienes se aseguraban que nadie fuera molestado por el insolente y malcriado Slytherin! Ahora estaba siendo arrojado al fondo mientras Harry aparecía en medio de una pelea y, calmada, fría y rápidamente solucionaba el problema con algunos comentarios aquí y allá. Ahora los primeros años miraban a Harry como si fuera un Dios. ¡El mundo se había volteado de cabeza sin aviso alguno!

"El Harry que NOSOTROS co—" comenzó Ron como de costumbre cuando Harry regresó de su clase de Nivelación de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Harry estaba cansado por la larga semana de trabajo duro para hacer a todos felices y esas primeras cuatro palabras eran las últimas que quería escuchar. En la VIDA.

"¡Me vale MADRES que hace el Harry que USTEDES conocen¡Soy mi propia persona! NO toleraré que me estén ordenando más. ¡Si decido entrar mañana al Gran Salón sin ropa y el cabello en llamas, lo haré si me place¡Me importa un carajo si _SU_ Harry jamás haría eso!" vociferó Harry.

Ron y Hermione tomaron unos segundos para absorber esta nueva manifestación de Harry. Aún no estaban acostumbrados a este Harry que hacia todo menos gimotear. Este Harry parecía tener suficiente paciencia para llenar un océano, pero cuando se enfadaba, era el individuo más atemorizante que hayan conocido. Y por alguna extraña razón, parecía que este Harry se enfadaba muy seguido. ¡Pero no PODÍA ser por causa de ellos! Ellos solo querían AYUDAR.

"Harry en serio," comenzó Hermione, con un tono de impaciencia en su voz, "solo tratamos de evitar que la gente se de cuenta quien eres." Hermione buscó dentro de su mochila por una pluma, mirándolo distraídamente.

"¿YO soy el problema!" Harry gruñó con los dientes entrecerrados. Hermione giró su mano como para apaciguarlo en la misma forma que Ron lo hacía cuando Harry comenzaba a gritarles. Si continuaban haciendo esto, Harry gritaría. Él no creía poder soportar más quejas, especialmente con la continua molestia de ellos perturbando sus emociones como si fuera una clase de máquina.

"Ella no quiso decir eso." Interrumpió rápidamente Ron. "Lo que quiere decir es que estas siendo demasiado estridente." Hermione volteó para mirar a Ron con asombro. Harry también miró a Ron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?" Ron se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Tanto Harry como Hermione se preguntaban como pudo haber pronunciado esa palabra sin trabarse.

"la escuche de Fred y George. ¡Pero eso no viene al punto! El punto es que vas a meternos en muchos problemas si sigues haciendo todas estas cosas que hacen que llames la atención." Harry suspiró y se levantó a toda su altura, sus ojos se cerraron un poco.

"Ron, Hermione, no puedo cambiar mi personalidad más de lo que ustedes pueden cambiar la suya." Dijo Harry calmadamente.

"¿Qué estas DICIENDO Harry? Fácilmente podríamos hacer esto mucho mejor que tu." dijo Hermione indignantemente, inflando su pecho levemente.

"Hermione¿Podrías dejar de estudiar, reprobar en todas tus clases y actuar como toda una cobarde?" siseó Harry. Hermione se sonrojó un poco mientras lo pensaba. En una parte de su mente sabía que ella nunca renunciaría a todo eso, especialmente a sus libros. ¡Pero Harry estaba exagerando¡Tenía que estarlo¡En realidad no era tan malo como el lo planteaba!

"Vamos Harry¡no es TAN difícil actuar como un tonto!" dijo Ron. Harry lo miró con una mirada fría.

"a diferencia de ti, en MI dimensión NO soy conocido por ser un cretino." dijo Harry de forma derrogativa mientras Ron abría su boca en indignación. "¿Podrías TU comenzar a estudiar repentinamente hasta saber cada una de tus clases como la palma de tu mano en menos de dos días?" esto detuvo a Ron- No…no creyó que pudiera… ¡Pero Harry la tenía fácil¡Ron adoraría actuar como un tonto en sus clases!

"¡Harry, deja de ser tan desagradable¡Solo tratamos de ayudar!" trató de nuevo Hermione. Esta conversación no estaba saliendo como ella lo planeaba PARA NADA. Se había acostumbrado a decirle a gente como Harry y Ron que hacer. A pesar de que continuaba diciéndose a si misma que esta no era la razón por la que no le agradaba este Harry, él simplemente pensaba demasiado para su gusto. Oponiéndose a sus reglas y cosas así. Nada como el Harry que conocía.

"He tenido suficiente de su ayuda." Dijo Harry secamente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta antes de que pudieran decirle otra cosa. Ron se dejó caer sobre un sofá rojo repleto de cojines y gruñó en frustración.

"¡Esto es genial¿Cuál es SU problema a todo esto¡Tratas de ayudar al tipo un poco y el explota en tu cara! En serio¡no es tan difícil como él dice que lo es!" dijo Ron, comenzando uno de sus largos monólogos.

"No es él quien me preocupa por ahora." Confesó Hermione. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la chimenea y jugó con el borde sus ropas de manera pensativa. Ron la miró incrédulo.

"¿Como NO puede ser él nuestra prioridad mayor?" en serio¿acaso Hermione se había vuelto loca¡Podían ser expulsados! Podrían… podrían… ¡CUALQUIER COSA¿Y Hermione estaba pensando en otras cosas además de tratar de mantener a raya a Harry y asegurarse que nada raro le pasara¿Acaso QUERIA meterse en problemas?

"Ron, he estado pensando… ¿no crees que es un poco extraño que Harry aún no haya regresado de visitar a su mama?" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba. Ron parpadeó estúpidamente.

"¿huh?" dijo mostrando sus características dotes de inteligencia. Hermione suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. En serio¿cuando llegaría el día en el que Ron dejaría de ser tan cabeza hueca y se daría cuanta de las cosas a su alrededor¡Necesitaba pensar más claramente! Esto era patético¡incluso para él!

"El Harry de NUESTRO universo. ¿No te has preguntado por que no ha regresado de su viaje aún?" dijo Hermione, un poco molesta. Ron parpadeó de nuevo.

"Oh si, él. Bueno, quizás se sintió mal al dejar su casa y decidió quedarse por más tiempo, eso es todo." El movió su mano para ignorar el tema y miró con recelo a su mochila. Definitivamente NO quería hacer sus deberes, en verdad no quería.

"¡Oh, vamos Ron! Incluso para él ya es demasiado tiempo para visitar a su mama. Sabe como es ella sobre tener amigos y sacar buenas notas. Después de todo, ella quiere que él sea un Herbiologista profesional y NO lo conseguirá si él sigue faltando a la escuela." Ron la miró distraídamente.

"¿Cuál es tu punto Hermione?" preguntó.

"mi PUNTO, Ron, es ¿Dónde está?" esto los detuvo a ambos y lentamente se miraron el uno al otro.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿donde PODRÍA estar?" preguntó Ron, alegre de ignorar sus deberes. Hermione se sentó y miró al fuego, pensativa.

"Bueno, no puede estar todavía en su casa, su mama hubiera recibido una carta de Hogwarts cuando Harry lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy. Sabes, realmente no fue inteligente atacarlo de ese modo. Ahora veo por que." Ron movió su mano para ignorara ese tema nuevamente.

"Olvídate de eso, regresemos al problema de donde esta el otro Harry. ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo¿Sabes algún hechizo rastreador o algo?" Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

"Ron¿realmente crees que es una buena idea de mi parte volver a buscar hechizos que no deberíamos usar?" Ron sonrió avergonzado.

"Oh, bien, lo siento. Esta bien¿que hacemos entonces? No podemos preguntarle alguien o sabrán lo que está pasando. Y no importa que tan insolente sea este Harry, es un poco interesante en esa molesta… oscura forma de ser." Hermione asintió.

"Es casi como si fuera un Slytherin en Gryffindor." Tanto Hermione como Ron se estremecieron al pensarlo.

"¡Imposible! Vamos Hermione¡eso nunca pasaría!" dijo Ron, acomodando las piezas de su juego de ajedrez de segunda mano cuidadosamente, "¿Quieres jugar un poco?"

"Pero Ron¿Qué hay del otro Harry¿El que todavía no ha regresado?"

"Tu misma lo dijiste Hermione¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?"

Severus se sentó en su oficina mirando al pensadero que debía contener las memorias de su última reunión de mortífagos para discutirla con el Director. Pero no podía compartir esta información con el Viejo.

Aún no estaba seguro si su decisión de no decirle al Director sobre sus sospechas fue una Buena idea. Después de todo, él PODRÍA encontrarse en un predicamento si el Director sospechaba algo y Severus no le contaba nada.

Sin embargo, sus memorias del pasado no permitirían que los recuerdos del Director permanecieran por mucho.

Burbujas de color rosa salían de la boca de Snape; la espuma cubría sus labios, haciéndolo regurgitar, ahogándolo—

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

James y Sirius miraron alrededor. La mano libre de James se dirigió hacia su cabello de nuevo.

Era una de las chicas en el borde del lago. Ella tenía grueso y rojizo cabello que caía por sus hombros y unos asombrosos ojos en forma de almendra de color verde—los ojos de Harry.

La madre de Harry…

"¿Todo esta bien Evans?" dijo James, el tono de su voz repentinamente complaciente, profundo, más maduro.

"Déjalo en paz," repitió Lily, Ella miraba a James con muestras de un gran desagrado. "¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"bueno," dijo James, como si estuviera considerando el punto, "es más le hecho que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Muchos de los observadores alrededor se rieron, Sirius y Colagusano incluidos, pero Lupin, aparentemente aún concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco Lily.

"Crees que eres tan gracioso," dijo ella fríamente, "pero no eras más que un arrogante y un abusador Potter. Déjalo en paz."

"Lo haré sí sales conmigo, Evans," dijo James rápidamente. "Vamos… sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner una sola varita sobre el viejo Quejicus."

Detrás de él, el hechizo impedimenta se estaba desvaneciendo. Snape comenzaba a acercarse a su varita, escupiendo burbujas mientras se arrastraba.

"No saldría contigo ni aunque la única opción fuera entre tu y el calamar gigante," dijo Lily.

"Mala suerte Cornamenta," dijo Sirius animadamente, volteando hacia Snape, "¡OY!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde; Snape había dirigido su varita directamente a James; hubo un resplandor de luz y una cortada apareció al lado del rostro de James, manchando sus ropas con sangre. James dio la vuelta; un segundo resplandor después, Snape estaba colgando boca abajo sobre el suelo, sus ropas caían sobre su cabeza para revelar delgadas y pálidas piernas y un par de calzoncillos grises.

Mucha gente en la pequeña multitud comenzó a reír. Sirius, James y Colagusano morían de risa.

Lily, cuya expresión de furia pareció por un momento desmoronarse para dejar salir una sonrisa, dijo, "¡bájalo!"

"Ciertamente," dijo James mientras levantaba su varita. Snape calló de golpe en el suelo. Desenredándose de sus ropas, se levantó rápidamente, varita en mano, pero Sirius dijo, "¡_Locomotor Mortis_!" y Snape calló nuevamente, rígido como una tabla.

"¡DEJALO EN PAZ!" gritó Lily. Ahora ella tenía su propia varita fuera. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

"Ah, Evans, no me hagas maldecirte," dijo James seriamente.

"¡Quítale el maleficio entonces!"

James suspiró profundamente, luego se giró hacia Snape y murmuró el contra maleficio.

"Ahí lo tienes," dijo, mientras Snape trataba de ponerse de pie, "tienes suerte que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus—"

"¡No necesito la ayuda de pequeñas sangre-sucias como ella!"

Lily parpadeó. "Bien," dijo tranquila, "no me molestaré en el futuro. Y yo lavaría esa ropa si fuera tu, Quejicus."

"¡Discúlpate con Evans!" James vociferó a Snape, su varita lo apuntaba amenazadoramente.

"no quiero que lo hagas disculparse," gritó Lily dirigiéndose a James. "Eres tan malo como él…"

"¿Qué?" chilló James. "¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una—una—tu sabes que!"

"Alborotar tu cabello solo porque crees que se ve bien verse como si acabaras de bajar de tu escoba, puedes irte a volar con esa gran cabeza tuya. Me ENFERMAS."

Ella dio la vuelta y se marchó.

"¡Evans!" le gritó James, "¡Hey EVANS!"

Pero ella no dio la vuelta.

Severus recordaba con intensidad la vergüenza de ese momento y podía recordar de igual manera lo que había pasado después.

Retrospectiva

Se calmó lentamente tras entrara a la biblioteca. Sentándose por un momento, se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que hizo que su sangre se helara.

LiLy entró a la biblioteca unos minutos después y se veía furiosa. Inmediatamente Severus la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un área tranquila en los estantes más lejanos. Nadie nunca iba a investigar gusamocos así que no corrían riesgo de ser descubiertos.

"Lily¡siento TANTO haberte llamado sangre sucia¡Lo siento¡Por favor discúlpame!" dijo Severus, mirándola con súplica. Lily lo miró con sorpresa y luego lo regañó.

"Estoy considerando no hablarte por el resto del día." Dijo cortantemente, dándole esa Mirada que solo reservaba para Potter. Severus se vio cada vez más desesperado.

"Lily¡POR FAVOR¡Estaba tan enfadado con ellos¡Tu SABES que no te dije esas cosas a propósito! Ellos solo… ¡sabes que ellos hubieran pensado que era raro que yo no hiciera algún comentario! Ya que decirte eso fue un poco extremo pero… cielos¡LO SIENTO¡Por favor perdóname¡Te compararé todo el chocolate de HoneyDukes si solo me perdonas POR FAVOR! Haré todo pero POR FAVOR ya no te enfades conmigo."

Lily lo miró disculparse y su labio se frunció entretenida aunque ella se encargó de que él no se diera cuenta de esto. Finalmente él se detuvo y le dio su más lastimera y suplicante mirada. Él sabía que ella no lo soportaría.

"¡Oh esta bien! Pero te lo advierto Severus¡no vuelvas a llamarme así!" luego ella lo tomó por sorpresa al abrazarlo fuertemente y caminar a su mesa con calma. Severus solo la miró tontamente. Ella siempre lo sorprendía.

Fin de la retrospectiva

Severus fue sacado de sus memorias duramente.

Lily. El hijo de Lily. Potter.

El único problema era que Potter era impredecible. Desde la semana pasada se parecía cada vez más a Lily. Por ahora, él tendría que esperar.

* * *

N/T: eso es todo por ahora, pero mantengan los dedos cruzados y tal vez logremos terminar esta historia antes de que me de un aneurisma a causa de mis clases... ; 


	10. Levantándose de las Cenizas

Capítulo Noveno

Levantándose de las Cenizas

Con los ojos se entrecerrados en concentración, Bellatrix esparció cuidadosamente un polvo verde sobre la urna de cenizas. Ella alzó sus cejas pensativamente cuando el polvo se tornó rojo y luego negro. Dejando aun lado el recipiente con el polvo verde, asintió para sí misma.

"Bueno, quien sea que fuera el dueño de las cenizas, tenía saber roja. Eso significa que la pequeña rata logro matar ALGO; algo considerablemente grande al menos tomando en cuenta la cantidad de ceniza." Se dijo a si misma. "no dudo que se arrodillo para recoger hasta la más pequeña particular de ceniza." Mirando a las cenizas, alzó los hombros y reajusto los guantes de escamas de dragón en sus manos.

No estaba molesta porque el Maestro le dijo que examinara las cenizas, oh no, pero ella ESTABA nerviosa porque hoy era la Noche de Brujas, su tiempo limite se estaba acabando, y había perdido el tiempo visitando a su hermana Narcisa y a su esposo. Gran hombre, su cuñado. Siempre estaba vestido impecablemente y era elocuente en su hablar y en su comportamiento. El sobrino de Bellatrix, Draco, era casi el reflejo de su padre, aunque el chico tenía que aprender a valerse de sus propias agallas en ves de lanzar amenazas sin sentido. Sus guardaespaldas y su padre no estarían ahí para protegerlo si un Auror o incluso del Señor Oscuro decidía acabar con su vida. Él era muy parecido a Narcisa para su propio bien.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bellatrix miró a las cenizas y escribió unas notas rápidamente en un pedazo de pergamino. Si continuaba retrasando esto, la medianoche llegaría más pronto de lo que ella deseaba. Y el castigo pro hacer al Maestro esperar sería severo. Además del dolor, Bellatrix tenía que mantener su record perfecto. Lo que ella decía que podía hacer, ella lo HACÍA, no importaba lo desagradable que fuera o lo mucho que ella se odiara después de realizarlo. Esta era la razón por la que había sobresalido de entre los demás mortífagos como un fino ejemplo que la ambición y la perseverancia guiaban hasta el Señor Oscuro. Y ella le ERA leal.

¿Cómo podría no serlo? Él la había refugiado, le había enseñado los hechizos más poderosos que ella conocía, y él la premiaba grandemente pro todo el trabajo que ella hacía. Y ella hacía mucho trabajo. Muchos mortífagos no hacían más que sentarse en sus traseros, pero ELLA quien hacía el trabajo sucio, acabando con Aurores importantes y cosas así. Así es como terminó en Azkaban en primer lugar. Ese maldito Moody la había atrapado cuando ya casi había agotado todas sus energía tras haber asesinado a uno de los combatientes más finos del lado de la luz. Pero suficiente de eso, sería brutalmente castigada si no se ponía a trabajar en esas cenizas.

Agitando un frasco con un líquido de color violeta oscuro con partículas grises flotando dentro, Bellatrix arrojó el frasco contra la tapa de la urna y vio como el vidrio se dispersaba para luego regresar y formar nuevamente el frasco, solo que el líquido se había tornado completamente sólido y de un color rojo brillante. "Así que era un mamífero. Eso fue simple de deducir; los pájaros no podían crecer de ESTE tamaño. Al menos ninguno de estas regiones." Murmuró APRA sí misma mientras anotaba otras cosas. Ella no estaba solo tratando de ve si eran humanos los restos, simplemente era difícil creer que los restos eran de un humano. Después de todo, Colagusano tenía el record de menos misiones completadas exitosamente; lo único que lo salvaba era que lograba realizar las más grandes y las más importantes.

La siguiente parte requería el uso de dos hechizos al mismo tiempo así que Belaltrix tronó sus nudillos antes de levantar cuidadosamente dos pequeñas botellas y colocarlas sobre la urna. "Uno… dos…¡tres!" dejó caer ambos dentro de la urna y vio como se disolvían—vidrio, poción, todo—y se hundían en las cenizas. Todo se tornó completamente azul por cinco segundos antes de que l aparte superior de la urna y la pociones desaparecieran, dejando un contenedor de vidrio con las cenizas dentro exactamente como habían estado momentos antes.

"Bueno, es humano." Murmuró Bellatrix. En lo personal, estaba sorprendida. ¿la pequeña rata hizo algo bien para variar? Interesante, tenía que asegurarse no arruinar la última parte del procedimiento o se encontraría en un predicamento. Ya casi era hora de entregar su reporte a Voldemort… y solo quedaba un examen más para completar el trabajo.

Moviéndose para conseguir las diferentes botellas que aun necesitaba, colocó rápidamente tres junto a las cenizas y buscó un poco más dentro del armario. Al hacer esto, su codo golpeó dos de las tres botellas, las cuales regaron sus contenidos dentro de las cenizas. Ella gritó cuando toda la mesa explotó. Rápidamente cubrió sus ojos con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde; podía sentir el ardor, el inmovilizante dolor sobre su piel, la sensación de la más alta inexistencia, el corazón de la flama.

Gritó de dolor y trató de arrancarse los ojos, parpadeando desesperadamente mientras trataba de acercarse a la ventana. Golpeó contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo. Nieve y viento entraron a la habitación y toda la ceniza de la explosión inmediatamente hizo un tornado en el centro del cuarto antes de ser arrastrado hacia afuera. Bellatrix trató desesperadamente de retener al nieve, colocándola en desesperación contra sus ojos para aliviar el fuego.

Un poder surgió de las cenizas y se fueron desvaneciendo cada vez más y más, mezclándose con la nieve, medio pro el cual llegaron hasta Hogwarts. Bellatrix nunca supo por que sus ojos ardieron por tres largas semanas.

Harry miró hacia la ventana con enfado mientras se sentaba en la Clase de Historia de la Magia. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza desde el almuerzo, peor se había incrementado dramáticamente cuando llegó a la clase de Binn. Doble historia de la Magia. Si tenía que lidiar con esto cada semana, mejore sería que se suicidara. No importaba que tan arduamente tratara de permanecer atento, simplemente NO podía soportar a Binss por más de dos minutos. Y eso era en los buenos días. En la mañana, se dormía al instante que llegaba a la clase.

Continuó masajeando sus sienes, gimiendo débilmente de dolor. A pesar de lo mucho que quería dormir, el palpitar de su frente se rehusaba a disminuir siquiera en lo más mínimo. Sintió como si el dolor se quedaría consigo por siempre.

La campana sonó chillonamente, causando que el palpitar dentro de su cabeza se intensificara y Harry juntó sus libros cansadamente y de mala gana forzó a sus pies a llegar hasta el Gran Salón para cenar. Se sentó ahí por casi una hora solo mirando a su plato, masajeando suavemente sus sienes. Quería comer, quería dormir, pero el dolor le impedía hacer ambas cosas. Si comía algo sabía que iba a vomitar.

Antes de reunir sus pensamientos recordó que tenía NIVELACIÓN en pociones en ese momento. En serio, lo último que necesitaba justo ahora era una clase en los horribles calabozos de Snape, atrapado bajo su mirada calculadora por una hora y media. ¿Por qué no podían todos dejarlo en paz por, digamos, una década o dos?

Como siempre, Ron y Hermione (Hermione solo acompañándolos para asegurase que su 'experimento' no se saliera de la raya) siguieron a Neville mientras el cretino hacía su camino al salón de Pociones como si fuera dueño del lugar. Harry contuvo un resoplido de desdén. Como si Neville fuera mejor en pociones que el Neville de su universo. Si algo, era peor porque siempre estaba sonriendo 'encantadoramente' a las chicas de la clase como para prestar la cantidad de atención que su Neville podía prestar bajo la mirada amenazante de Snape.

"Hoy, veremos quien de ustedes tiene el suficiente cerebro dentro de esas cabezas duras para hacer un remedio para el Filtro de los Muertos. Y ya que muchos de ustedes, niños malcriados, arruinarán esa poción, estaré monitoreando sus patéticos intentos de preparar esta poción con escrutinio." Comenzó Snape, sus ojos tintineando con una felicidad siniestra.

Harry trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero la presión del día y las crueles intenciones de Snape solo empeoraron su dolor de cabeza; no pudo evitar que un débil gemido se escapara de sus labios. Ron lo miró con un poco de miedo pero no pareció creer que el dolor de Harry fuera muy intenso como para que lo tomara en cuenta.

"Por ahora, uno de ustedes junto con el compañero que yo escoja," hubo un gemido colectivo en al habitación, "harán la poción siguiendo las instrucciones cuidadosamente." Snape golpeó el pizarrón con su varita y las instrucciones e ingredientes aparecieron. "Recibirán más instrucciones después de haber terminado." Harry masajeó sus sienes de nuevo y casi le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando Neville se aproximó y se sentó junto a él. No¡esto NO podía estarle pasando¡De entre todos los días él NO podía haber sido colocado en el mismo equipo que Neville hoy!

"Así que¿feliz de trabajar con el Niño Que Vivió?" preguntó Neville, sonriendo levemente. Harry gimió inadvertidamente y se movió lejos de Neville.

"Se que lo estás."

"¿Huh?"

"Nada, comencemos con esto." Harry caminó hacia los estantes junto con los otros estudiantes para reunir los ingredientes que necesitaba. Regresando a su asiento, Harry notó que Neville ya parecía estar confundido sobre algo. El caldero no contenía suficiente del ingrediente base y Harry tuvo que detener la mano de Neville cuando vio que la botella de polvo de colmillo de chizpurfle se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el caldero. ESTO, Harry sabía, haría que el caldero explotara.

"Solo… haz lo que te diga." Murmuró Harry, peligrosamente al borde de sacar su varita y maldecir a Neville hasta el día del juicio final. Neville frunció el ceño y parecía listo para protestar, pero Snape tenía ese malévolo brillo en sus ojos y Neville supo que si no hacía lo que Harry le decía, se metería en muchos problemas.

Trabajaron por media hora en relativa paz, aunque algunos estudiantes se ponían cada vez más nerviosos por el silencio en la habitación. Snape estaba caminando entre las mesas de trabajo sin decir una sola palabra, mirando como todos trabajaban sin decir una sola palabra, solo tomando botellas y frascos de las manos de los estudiantes mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Cuando todos completaron las pociones, Snape se deslizó hasta el frente del salón—sus ropas hondeando detrás de él—y golpeó el pizarrón con su varita; todos lso ingredientes fueron remplazados por otros muy diferentes.

"AHORA comienza la diversión," dijo Snape, una malévola sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Harry junto con todos los demás en el salón se inquietaron. ¿Acaso Snape dijo DIVERSIÓN¡NO¡NO diversión de Snape¡la diversión de Snape TENÍA que ser malvada! "uno de ustedes deberá beber la poción mientras su compañero hace el remedio tan rápido como sea posible. Comiencen ahora." Neville y Harry se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos estaban a punto de señalar al otro y decir que era ÉL quien debía beber la poción cuando Snape prácticamente se materializó frente a ellos.

"Longbotom, TU tomas la poción. Potter hará el remedio." Harry lo miró. No, Dios no. No con este horrible dolor de cabeza.

"¡P-Pero profesor!" comenzó débilmente Neville.

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor por tu impertinencia. Ahora hazlo." Dijo Snape, sonriendo ampliamente. Neville tembló un poco antes de beber la poción, acto seguido cayó al suelo. La mitad de la clase que había sido forzada a tomar la poción tenía situaciones similares. Todos los que permanecían despiertos (o vivos, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada persona) se apresuraron para conseguir los ingredientes lo más rápido posible para preparar la poción requerida para el Suero. Algunos al borde de la histeria se tropezaron con los alumnos dormidos/muertos pero Snape logró atrapar los frascos antes de que golpearan el suelo.

El dolor de cabeza de Harry se volvió peor y peor hasta el punto que veía todo de color rojo y el palpitar de su cabeza silenciaba cualquier otro sonido. No sabía si sería capaz de hacer la poción apropiadamente. Sabía en alguna parte de su cabeza que Snape, no importaba cuanto odiara a sus estudiantes, jamás dejaría que uno de ellos muriera. Aún así, Harry no podía evitar trabajar desesperadamente. Tenía que hacer la poción. Tenía que hacerlo. Quizás sentiría esa sobrecogedora culpa de nuevo si llegaba a encontrarse en un situación en al que necesitara hacer esta poción y no podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

"Sr. Potter… ¡SR. POTTER!" Harry despertó de su pensamientos y alzó l avista, y luego la bajó para darse cuenta que su poción estaba finalmente terminada.

"Oh." Murmuró, temblorosamente vertiendo la poción dentro de la boca de Neville. Gradualmente Neville se despertó, parpadeando lentamente mientras miraba alrededor en confusión. Harry se sentó respirando tan profunda y lentamente como fuera posible. El color rojo se estaba volviendo tan brillante, tan doloroso. Dios¿Qué había de MALO con él?

"Deberías estar feliz Longnbottom. Esta era solo una versión diluida de la poción. El resultado de beber la poción completamente no diluida sería lo mismo que, digamos, caer a través del Velo de la Muerte del Departamento de Misterios." Dijo Snape, manteniendo su mirada fija en Harry.

Harry se tensó visiblemente, su dolor de cabeza alcanzaba su punto más alto. Tenía que liberar toda esa energía, tenía que hacerla detenerse¡tenía que hacerla DETENERSE¡NO PODÍA DEJAR QUE ESE BASTARDO HABLARA DE SIRIUS TAN CASUALMENTE¡NO PODIA DEJAR QUE SNAPE HABLARA DE SU PADRINO Y PRETENDIERA QUE HARRY NO SABÍA DE QUE DIABLSO ESTABA HABLANDO!

En un segundo la varita de Harry estaba en la garganta de Snape, los ojos de Harry daban la apariencia de estar completamente rojos.

"No te atrevas…" siseó viciosamente, "a hablar de Sirius de esa manera." Luego, el dolor se marchó. El dolor de cabeza desapareció sin dejar rastro y Harry solo que quedó ahí con la boca abierta levemente y una mirada vacía en su ojos. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, su varita aun estaba fuertemente apretada a su mano.

Severus miró a la cansada forma del chico Potter, sus ojos grandes. No había forma… pero lo HABÍA dicho. ¡lo HABÍA dicho!

No te atrevas a hablar de Sirius de esa manera.

* * *

N/T: se que este capítulo no aclara algunas dudas del capítulo anterior, pero la espera valdrá la pena, lo prometo. ;D 


	11. Dejando Solo Cicatrices

Capítulo Décimo

Dejando Solo Cicatrices

Poppy miró como el Sr. Potter daba de vueltas y giraba en la camilla mágica en al que había sido colocado, su frente todavía estaba sangrando. Había sido llevado hacia la Enfermería por Severus, quien se veía furioso y extrañamente preocupado. Raramente era algo más que frío e irritante, la preocupación no le sentaba bien pero después de una segunda mirada al Sr. Potter pudo entender por que. ¡Después de todo, un estudiante se colapsó y comenzó a sangrar en su salón! Había un vendaje con sangre sobre l afrente del Sr. Potter donde al sangre todavía corría a los lados de su cara, manchando sus pestañas. Cuando Poppy trató de remover el vendaje para revisar la herida y su temperatura, Severus le gritó.

"¡No lo toques!" prácticamente siseó, moviendo su mano lejos del rostro del chico. Poppy dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida por su vicioso tono.

"P-Pero…" ella endureció su expresión y descubrió sus dientes amenazadoramente mientras su instinto materno por ayudar y cuidar de sus pacientes tomaba control. "Severus¡él ES mi paciente¡Déjame examinar que hay de malo con él!"

"¡Dije que no lo TOCARAS!" sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "cúralo de cualquier otra forma, peor no remuevas ese vendaje y o trates de ver que hay en su frente. Yo lo prohíbo expresamente." No importó cuanto amenazó o incluso suplicó Poppy, ella un pudo cambiar su decisión. Después de casi una hora de esto, Poppy prometió a regañadientes no tocar el maldito vendaje y de curar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar mal con SU paciente. ¡En serio¿Quien se creía él para decirle a ELLA lo que SUS pacientes necesitaban?

El Sr. Potter estaba extremadamente pálido y reaccionaba con un reflejo cada vez que una mano se acercaba a su cabeza. Ella examinó gentilmente su piel, asegurándose que no perdiera sensibilidad (eso había pasado algunas veces durante las clases de Severus) y examinó su pulso. Para su sorpresa, su ritmo cardiaco era perfectamente normal, aunque un poco acelerado. Había una pequeña quemadura en su antebrazo (a causa de que, no estaba completamente segura) así que curó esa y otros moretones y quemaduras. '¿Cómo es que el Sr. Potter llegó a TENER esto?' cuando examinó gentilmente su tobillo derecho, él dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Mientras miraba, varias heridas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo. No exactamente aparecer, sino mas bien las heridas habían estado ahí y levemente se dejaban ver. Trató de razonar que los moretones tomaban un tiempo para formarse incluso si el dolor siempre estaba ahí. Pero algo aún la dejaba inquieta. ¡Ella no creía haber visto a un alumno que había sido tan terriblemente golpeado después de su clase de POCIONES! Cierto, había visto suficientes maldiciones y efectos secundarios de varias pociones para durara varias vidas pero esto... este era algo que solo había visto después de que un Mortífago torturó a alguien. La única diferencia, claro, era que el Sr. Potter estaba VIVO.

Al final solo se sentó y miró como más y más de su cuerpo desarrollaba lentamente quemaduras. Rápidamente curó todas y cada una de ellas pero las áreas donde no se habían presentado anteriormente comenzaron a desarrollar más quemaduras y laceraciones. Su labio superior se abrió en algún momento y gritó de dolor, arqueándose un poco sobre la cama. Poppy se apresuró para curarlo rápidamente, mirando con asombro a su cara. La sangre continuaba goteando de su frente pero, extrañamente, cuando la sangre salí de su cuerpo y hacia la cama, se desvanecía. ¿Acaso sus heridas eran una ilusión? No parecía que lo fueran pero… ¿a dónde IBA toda esa sangre?

Después de apresurarse y curar todas sus heridas, el Sr. Potter finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Poppy suspiró en alivio y miró alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido que Severus se quedara. Usualmente el Maestro de Pociones se quedaría solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que Poppy asegurara a los pacientes en la cama antes de marcharse para asesinar a quien se haya atrevido a tocar cualquier cosa en sus calabozos mientras estaba ausente. Sin embargo, esta vez, algo parecía diferente. Cierto, Poppy no veía esta clase de heridas en mucho tiempo, pero para que Severus se quedara, debió haber estado verdaderamente preocupado. Y no importaba cuanto o negara, Severus SI se preocupaba por sus estudiantes.

"¿Está bien?" murmuró Severus, sus labios apenas y se abrieron.

"Si, debería estar bien ahora. Eso es, a menos que tenga una quemadura más severa. ¿Qué pasó exactamente¿Y por qué estas heridas… aparecieron repentinamente¡Las pociones que se hacen esto están en la sección restringida!" Severus se reclinó, resistiendo la necesidad de masajear sus sienes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza agudo por la larga espera, pero TENIA que asegurarse que Poppy no tocara el vendaje. Si ella veía la cicatriz… la cicatriz que SANGRABA, haría una serie de preguntas muy incómodas.

"Honestamente no tengo idea. Él no tomó la poción que prepararon en clase ni tampoco el antídoto. Se volvió violento por un momento, creo que amenazó con maldecidme, y luego se desmayó. Golpeó su cabeza con el borde de la mesa, causa por la que estaba sangrando. Me encargué de la herida y coloqué un hechizo en el vendaje para que la sangre regresara a su cuerpo después de salir por la herida. Es por esa razón que no quería que removieras el vendaje en ningún momento." Poppy asintió. Eso explicaba la sangre que desaparecía, pero ella se sentía un poco molesta al ver que él no creía que ella pudo haberlo manejado.

'No Poppy, si no hubiera hecho eso el Sr. Potter podría haberse desangrado hasta morir antes de llegar a la enfermería,' dijo una sensata voz en su cabeza. Ella trabajó duro para alejar esa celosa protección de su mente y pensar lógicamente sobre los resultados de dejarla sola para cuidar al Sr. Potter. Él hubiera muerto y ella se hubiera sentido peor. Así que no había razón para estar enfadada con Severus.

"¿Sabes alguna razón por la que esto pudo haber pasado¿Estaba actuando extrañamente antes de tu clase?" Severus se acomodó en la silla de Nuevo, con la Mirada pensativa.

"Escuché que le mencionaba a la Srta. Granger que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza antes de la cena. Aunque no tengo idea como eso puede ayudarte. Asegurare de no remover el vendaje, incluso cuando deje de sangrar. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que asegurarme que mis calabozos están aún intactos." Con un saludo cortés, Severus caminó en silencio fuera de la Enfermería, parecía casi una sobre. Poppy sacudió su cabeza y cuidadosamente colocó la cabeza del Sr. Potter sobre una almohada, curando las pequeñas quemaduras que habían aparecido mientras hablaba con Severus. Solo esperaba saber que le había ocurrido.

Severus caminó hacia su salón para encontrar que todos los calderos habían sido limpiados y todo el equipo usado durante la preparación de la poción había sido colocado nuevamente en su lugar respectivo. Satisfecho, Severus continuó hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia su escritorio. Alguien sin embargo, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, tomando té.

"Draco, lo olvidé." Dijo Severus en forma de disculpa mientras masajeaba sus sienes y se sentaba en su escritorio. Se permitió expresar lo cansado que estaba al reclinarse en su asiento y cerrar sus ojos. Podía escuchar como Draco reía levemente.

"Sabía que lo harías. Escuche del incidente con Potter. ¿Que le paso?" continuo tomando su te calmadamente, un tanto entretenido. La mirada burlona de superioridad se había marchado. Draco sabía, claro está, que si Severus veía esa mirada dirigida a ÉL, Draco se encontraría examinado con más escrutinio de lo que ya estaba. Nadie miraba a Severus Snape de esa forma; incluso el Señor Oscuro lo miraba respetuosamente. Él era, después de todo, un preciado Mortífago.

"No estoy completamente seguro. Ha estado actuando de manera extraña recientemente." Dijo Severus pensativamente, agradeciendo la taza de té que Draco le ofrecía.

"Si, lo HA hecho. ¡Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas más con él que con Weasley o Granger juntos! Se ha vuelto demasiado calmado; creo que no le tiene miedo a NADA, y lo he estado observando. Ha estado mejorando DEMASIADO en sus clases peor lo oculta, pretendiendo que le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo."

"Interesante." Dijo Severus misteriosamente, tomando un sorbo de te.

"¡Argh¡Tu SABES Algo¡Dime!" comenzó a gimotear Draco, mirando a su profesor esperanzadoramente. Severus se rió y bajó su taza de té.

"Draco¿estas conciente que gimotear no le sienta bien a un Malfoy?" dijo Severus. Draco instantáneamente enderezó los hombros y frunció el ceño.

"NO estaba gimoteando. Estaba PREGUNTANDO." Dijo. Severus sonrió y se reclinó de nuevo en su silla, esperando que el ceño de Draco se intensificara antes de proseguir.

"Tiene una especie de cicatriz en su frente, casi idéntica a la de Longbottom. Y amenazó con maldecidme por 'hablar de Sirius de esa forma'. ¿Cómo es que siguiera sabe sobre Black¡El vagabundo ese ha estado en Azkaban por quince años!" Draco se reclino pensativo.

"Madre me dijo sobre él. ¿Realmente mató a todos esos muggles y al mago?" Severus resopló a ante la pregunta.

"Claro que no, esa rata de Pettigrew fue quien puso toda la evidencia contra Black. Pero él fue puesto en Azkaban justo después de los Potter, otras victimas de Pettigrew." Dijo Severus mientras tomaba un poco de su té. Draco frunció su cara en disgusto.

"Los Potter realmente no hicieron todas esas cosas ¿o si? Matar a todos esos muggles y abusar así de su hijo…" Draco dijo tentativamente. Severus se rió.

"Como dije, ellos también fueron victimas de Pettigrew. Los inculpo justo de igual manera que lo hizo con Black, pero nunca pensó que su propia madre adoptaría al niño Potter. Si la 'muerte' de Pettigrew no hubiera ocurrido durante las mismas fechas en las que el niño Potter se quedó solo en el mundo, es muy probable que ella no hubiera pedido encargarse del niño." Dijo Severus. A Draco le interesaba todo lo que Severus tenía que decir, le encantaría saber como es que llegó a saber sobre este tema en particular, pero después de pensarlo dos veces prefirió no saberlo. Severus parecía estar enfadado sobre algo mientras miraba fijamente a su taza de té.

"Así que… ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore no se ha dado cuenta que hay algo extraño con Potter?" pregunto Draco, tratando de cambiar el tema antes de que Severus se olvidara que Draco estaba ahí. El maestro de Pociones ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones cuando hablaba sobre algo que lo llevaba a temas más oscuros que necesitaban su inmediata atención.

"Primero porque he estado cubriendo muchos de los errores que ha cometido. Por ejemplo, he atribuido su repentina amenaza y su dolor de cabeza a un hechizo al aire y a una poción pobremente preparada por Longbottom. Y sobre su actitud para trabajar, le he mencionado a los otros profesores que Granger lo ha estado asesorando más que de costumbre." Dijo Severus, saliendo de sus tribulaciones. Draco estaba un tanto asombrado que su Jefe de Cada fuera tomara tantas medidas para proteger a un GRYFFINDOR como Potter.

"¿por que estas haciendo esto?" preguntó con curiosidad, bajando su taza de té. Severus lo miró por un largo rato antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"Te veré mañana Draco." Dijo Severus, ignorando la mirada de súplica que Draco trataba de usar para conseguir una respuesta. Suspirando, Draco se marchó de la habitación mientras Severus cerraba la puerta tras de él.

'_hago esto…porque ahora sus ojos se parecen tanto a los de Lily_.' pensó Severus.

Bellatrix gritaba en agonía, retorciéndose mientras arañaba el suelo, dejado marcas de uñas sobre toda la superficie. El Señor Oscuro estaba parado junto a ella, sus ojos convertidos en dos pequeñas rejillas mientras su varita apuntaba a su espalda. Pettigrew se veía completamente horrorizado, escondiéndose detrás de Crabbe y Goyle (quienes eran demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta que podrían ser golpeados por alguien hechizo que fuera dirigido hacia Pettigrew más tarde).

"Bellatrix, me has decepcionado: perder las cenizas y luego incendiar mi laboratorio. Tenía varios ingredientes invaluables en esa mesa." Dijo el Señor Oscuro con felicidad fingida. Bellatrix gimió de dolor y tembló ligeramente.

"M-Maestro…N-Nada tuve que ver en esto. No s-sabía que el Fuego de Zorro tendría ese efecto en las cenizas mezcladas con las otras pociones. Pero SI se que los restos eran humanos." El Señor Oscuro incline su cabeza ligeramente. Al menos ella había escrito sus descubrimientos y los había salvado antes de que al mesa explotara, pero TENÍA que castigarla por cometer un error tan tonto. Usualmente Bellatrix no era así de inepta.

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso." Dijo Severus fríamente, "Maestro, quizás yo debí haberme encargado de analizar las cenizas ya que Bellatrix no parecer ser capaz de hacer aún tarea tan simple." Bellatrix lo miró desafiantemente, pero aún estaba tratando de disipar el dolor de su cuerpo para poder levantarse.

"Colagusano." Siseó suavemente el Señor Oscuro.

"¿S-Si maestro?" Pettigrew enseñó su cabeza de detrás de Crabbe y Goyle y lentamente apareció frente a su maestro. Miró a Bellatrix nerviosamente. Cuando el Señor Oscuro castigaba a Bellatrix siempre estaba de muy mal humo. Lo que significaba más castigos para todos los demás.

"Estás a salvo por ahora… pero a menos que encuentres al dueño de esas cenizas en menos de un año, serás SEVERAMENTE castigado." Dijo el Seño Oscuro, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Pettigrew tembló al pensar en las implicaciones de esa frase.

* * *

N/T: Ooops, lo siento por la tardanza, pero como dijo una sabia mente por ahí, mi vida muggle no esta muy bien que digamos, pero ahora estoy mejor: pasé mi examen de Francés, presenté mi protocolo de tesis, y mi mamá ya se siente bien… en retrospectiva no el mejor mes de vida, pero solo podía mejorar ;D 


	12. Grados de Vida, primera parte

Capítulo Décimo Primero

Grados de Vida, Primera Parte

"¡Hola mi pequeño Harry! ¿Como estás? ¿Puedes decir mama? ¡¡Vamos, di mama!" un sonido gorgojeante fue la respuesta de Lily. James apareció detrás de su esposa y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella para sonreírle a su hijo. Harry balbuceó al ver a su padre, moviendo sus regordetas manos en el aire para que lo levantara.

"¿Un pequeño muy apuesto, no es así?" comentó James en broma mientras levantaba al pequeño Harry en sus brazos. Instantáneamente Harry trató de tomar los anteojos de su padre y trató de ponerlos en su propio rostro. Desafortunadamente para Harry, la gravedad y las extremadamente pequeñas manos de Harry resultaron en James recuperando sus anteojos rápidamente. Harry se rió y colocó sus dedos en la genérica dirección de la boca de James.

"En serio james, ¡tu y Sirius van a corromperlo!" resopló Lily, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. James rió y giró para besarla tiernamente.

"Claro que lo aremos. ¡El será un pequeño travieso! Eso es claro, si no se parece a su mamá." Guiñándole el ojo, James regresó cuidadosamente a Harry a su cuna. El bebé se durmió casi inmediatamente, moviéndose levemente para acomodarse entre sus mantas.

Un estruendo y la voz de alguien maldiciendo en el piso inferior interrumpieron la juguetona pelea de la pareja.

"¡Canuto, imbécil! ¡Quítate de encima!" se pudo escuchar abajo.

Lily y James compartieron una sonrisa indulgente antes de bajar para prevenir más daño a su sala.

La vista que los esperaba—a pesar de ser algo común—era bastante divertida. En una pequeña montaña en el suelo, cubiertos con hollín, estaban los avergonzados Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

"¿Qué rompiste ESTA vez Black?" preguntó con severidad Lily, tratando de verse tan enfadada como pudiera. Sirius se desenredó de Remus y se levantó, sacudiendo de hollín sus ropas.

"No rompí nada Zanahoria. Cornamenta me pagó para no hacerlo." James trató de cubrir su risa con su mano, pero cuando Lily giró hacia él, se mostró completamente indignado.

"¡N-No lo hice! ¡Tienes que creerme Lily!" el rostro de James se transformó en el de un cachorro lastimado. Incluso gimió un poco mientras la abrazaba. La trabó su mandíbula.

"¡No me mires de esa forma James Potter! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡Sí tienes que pagarle a tus amigos para que no destrocen nuestra casa, me rehúso a besarte!"

"Awww, ¡Lily no seas así!" Dijo James besándola desafiantemente. Lily murmuró de mala gana pero lo besó.

"Esta bien, ¡pero más les vale que no despierten a Harry!"

"¡Hola pequeño Cornamenta!" se escuchó la voz de Sirius dentro de la habitación de Harry. Él y Remus se habían escapado hacia las escaleras mientras la pareja discutía. Lily desarrolló un escalofriante brillo en sus ojos. James rápidamente atrapó a Lily por la cintura antes de que corriera a la habitación y maldijera a Sirius hasta el día de Juicio Final. Ella se había vuelto muy posesiva desde que Harry nació.

"vamos, vamos. Lily ¿acaso no acordamos algo? Nada de matar a Canuto frente a bebé." Dijo James con fingida seriedad. El ojo izquierdo de Lily palpitó peligrosamente.

"Si lo arrastro hasta el jardín trasero o a alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes no será FRENTE al bebé."

"Lily, no me hagas excitarte." Dijo suavemente mientras corría sus manos por sus piernas, haciéndola estremecerse y relajarse. "Harry es más que suficiente; otro niño ahora no es la mejor idea." Susurró James en la oreja de Lily. Lily dio la vuelta y lo miró levemente enfadada.

"Eso no es justo." Ella respondió gimoteando.

"Juré mantener a Sirius vivo lo suficiente como para que se casara." Dijo James alzando los hombros. "es molesto, pero lo PROMETÍ. Y como es obvio que no tiene ningún prospecto amoroso por el momento, tendremos que soportarlo por un poco más cariño."

"Malvado." Murmuró Lily de buena manera, "ve a ver que tu mejor amigo no mate a Harry entonces."

"Aww, ¡vamos Lily! ¡No fue su INTENCIÓN tirarlo aquella vez!" dijo James. Lily frunció el ceño.

"Solo tuvo surte que atrapé a Harry antes de que chocara con ese edificio. ¡En serio, Sirius y esa maldita motocicleta suya! ¡SABÍA que era una mala idea desde el principio!" Lily se dirigió a la cocina, su terreno, donde incluso Sirius no se atrevía a entrar. Ella siempre entraba ahí para calmarse. James sacudió su cabeza sonriendo y fue a la habitación de su hijo para encontrar a Sirius haciendo sonidos para Harry, mientras Remus mecía gentilmente al bebé en sus brazos.

"¡Hey pequeño Cornamenta! ¿Has extrañado a tu padrino, hmm? ¿Has extrañado al Viejo Canu? ¿Puedes decir Canu?" alegres gorgojeos respondieron su pregunta.

"¡Ca'u! ¡Ca'u!" dijo Harry entre sus gorjeos, aplaudiendo. James se paralizó en la puerta.

"¡LILY! ¡Habló!" hubo un estruendo en la cocina y un golpete constante en las escaleras antes de que Lily apareciera detrás de James, apoyándose en su hombro para evitar caer.

"¿Dijo mamá?" preguntó con esperanza obvia en su rostro.

"¡Ca'u! ¡Ca'u!" le dijo Harry a su madre, aplaudiendo son sus regordetas manos. Lily se puso completamente roja mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Sirius. Remus olió el peligro por instinto y sabiamente movió a Harry al otro lado de la habitación.

"L-Lily… ¿recuerdas lo que acordamos? ¿Cariño? ¿Bebé?" dijo James, tratando de bloquear su camino.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Lily, tacleando a Sirius y empujándolo hacia el muro antes de que pudiera escapar.

"¡Ca'u! ¡Ca'u!" dijo Harry riendo. Lily comenzó a sofocar al padrino del sonriente bebé.

"¡DEBÍO HABER DICHO MAMI PRIMERO!" gritó desesperadamente. Sirius gimió lastimosamente, tratando de separar a Lily de su garganta, Harry seguía riendo felizmente. Remus acomodó a Harry levemente para poder frotar cansadamente su frente y James se reclinaba en el marco de la puerta, sabiendo que quizás debería ayudar a Sirius, pero estaba demasiado entretenido con la imagen de su esposa estrangulando a su mejor amigo como para moverse. Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y regresó con una cámara para tomar una fotografía de toda la habitación.

Harry amaba cuando su Mami lo levanta y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. También amaba cuando su papi lo llevaba en su espalda o le hacia cosquillas en todos los puntos exactos para cansarlo de risa. Pero especialmente, amaba cuando Canu o Luny llegaban para visitar a sus padres. ¡Oh, las divertidas que se daban! Canu le dejaba cabalgar en su espalda y Luny eran siempre tan pacífico y tranquilizante que siempre tenía las mejores siestas cuando Luny lo mecía para dormir. ¡Y su Mami siempre hacía la mejor comida cuando estaban aquí! Harry siempre conseguía comer un poco de la comida de los grandes, siempre le gusto eso.

Y siempre le traían lindos regales cuando venían. Como cuando Canu trajo una linda pelota brillante con alas. Casi se la comió, se veía tan buena, pero honestamente solo había estado mascando una de sus alas. ¡Los grandes no tenían por que llevársela! No se la hubiera comido, era demasiado linda. Y en otra ocasión, Luny trajo un palo muy interesante. ¡Y también se veía como el de su papi y mami! Comenzó a moverlo salvajemente, y el palo hizo todo tipo de lindos colores y pájaros salieron volando de él. Masticó la punta para ver si sabía tan bien como se veía, pero no fue así. Sus padres no se lo quitaron pero eventualmente encontró un buen escondite para ella por si acaso. ¡jamas lo encontrarían bajo su almohada! Él era tan listo.

Luego un día, ese hombre malo vino y se lo llevó.

Harry lo odiaba. Sus padres y Canu y Luny siempre trataban de hacer que Harry se acercara a ese malo Coly que olía mal y que casi lo tiraba cada vez que veía a visitar. Así que Harry había aprendido a llorar realmente fuerte cuando tenía que estar con Coly. Prefería quedarse con su mami y su papi y su Canu y su Luny. A ellos los quería más. Ese hombre cruel siempre estaba mirando a la ventana y escribiendo cosas sobre papel cuando nadie miraba. Harry le hubiera dicho a sus padres su solo hubiera podido. Aún estaba aprendiendo nuevas palabras. Podía decir "Canu" y "Luny" y "Papi" pero aún no había logrado decir "Mami." Sabía que su Mami quería que lo dijera, pero lo estaba guardando como un secreto. ¡Realmente iba a sorprenderla!

Pero luego Coly se lo llevó de su cuan y de su casa. Al principio Harry gimió y gritó hasta el puno de casi hiperventilarse, y luego Coly solo cubrió la boca de Harry con su mano. Cuando ESO falló, sacó un palo e hizo algo para que Harry ya no pudiera gritar. Eventualmente Harry decidió solo enfurruñarse, eso funcionaba usualmente en casa.

Luego, cuando estuvieron en un callejón oscuro, Coly comenzó a pegarle. Fuerte. Rompió uno de los pequeños brazos de Harry y lesionó gravemente el resto de su cuerpo, aunque tuvo cuidado de no matarlo. El pobre de Harry sollozó en silencio, tratando de hacer que alguna clase de sonido saliera de sus desesperados pulmones. ¡Quería a su mami! ¡Quería a su mami! ¡Este hombre lo estaba lastimando! ¡Quería a su mami! ¡Por favor, quería a su mami!

Y luego Coly lo puso dentro de una cabina telefónica he hizo algo. Repentinamente Harry se encontró dentro de un vestíbulo lleno de gente mientras su voz regresaba. Gritó y chilló y sollozó y pataleó. Todos los adultos dejaron de caminar y habla inmediatamente y se apresuraron hacia donde él estaba. Harry no reconocía a ninguno de ellos. ¡Quería a su mami! Comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!" todos los adultos entraron en pánico y trataron de curar sus heridas y cortadas, tratando fallidamente de calmar sus gritos. Tocarlo solo lo hacía peor, estaba aterrado de los extraños.

Una agradable mujer lo llevó a una habitación para curar sus heridas, y gradualmente Harry se calmó. Trató de hacerle saber a la mujer que quería a su mami diciendo continuamente su nombre. Cuando la mujer no parecía entender lo que trataba de decir, trató de decir "papi" y "Canu" y "Luny." SEGURO que esta mujer los conocía, ¿verdad? eran las únicas personas que realmente conocía. ¡Esta mujer TENÍA que conocerlos! ¿Como podría no conocerlos?

Cuando comenzó a preocuparse que nunca volviera a ver a su mami, la vio. Comenzó a reír de felicidad, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella se veía apaleada y extremadamente cansada pero cuando escuchó a Harry, trató de zafarse de los dos hombres que la retenían pero no pudo.

"¡HARRY! ¡Dios, déjenme ver si está bien! ¡HARRY!" continuaba gritando, sollozando, suplicando desesperadamente a sus captores. James, detrás de su esposa, también trató furiosamente de alcanzar a Harry. Pero no pudo. Estaba muy golpeado, demasiado cansado, y no era lo suficiente fuerte para alcanzarlo.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta que sus padres eran llevados, comenzó a gritar con fuerza. La agradable mujer de antes trató de calmarlo pero él no sería silenciado.

"¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!" gritó desesperadamente. Lily alzó la mirada y forcejó con más fuerza, tratando de llegar con su hijo. Pero fue empujada hacia el elevador y eso fue lo último que ella y James vieron de su hijo.

"¿Está segura de esto Sra. Pettigrew? Entiendo que al perdida de su hijo y de su recientemente fallecido esposo ha sido algo terrible para usted, ¿pero está segura que puede criar al Sr. Potter?" Dijo el Sr. Dumbledore, mirándola a través de sus lentes de media luna. "Debe entender, en estos tiempos debemos estar absolutamente seguros que no se convertirá en lo que sus padres se convirtieron inevitablemente. No debe volverse un Mortífago."

"¡Mi pobre Peter! Si, ¡cuidaré de este niño! Pero… Sr. Dumbledore, ¿acaso no era el PADRINO de Harry quien era el Mortífago?" preguntó Ann Pettigrew, acomodándose en su asiento.

"Madam, en estos tiempos solo podemos asumir que e Sr. Y la Sra. Potter también era Mortífagos. Ellos un hubieran permitido que su hijo estuviera con un Mortífago si ellos mismos no fueran Mortífagos. Y ya que continúan defendiendo al Sr. Black, solo podemos creer que ellos son, de hecho, sus compañeros Mortífagos."

"¿Qué pasará con ellos Señor? ¿Qué debo decirle a Harry si alguna vez pregunta quienes fueron sus verdaderos padres?"

"Supongo que la verdad. Que están en Azkaban bajo los cargos de violencia infantil y también, por ser Mortífagos. Y recuerde, también tenemos razones para creer que Remus Lupin es también un Mortífago. Asegúrese que nunca se encuentre con Harry."

"haré lo mejor que pueda, puede contar conmigo."


	13. Grados de Vida, segunda parte

N/A: está será una sucesión de capítulos, lo que explica porque nos estamos apresurando a escribirlos más que de costumbre. Habrá tres partes de Grados de Vida y no se preocupen, hay una razón por la que lo estamos escribiendo. Si no se han dado cuenta, estas son las memorias del Harry del Universo Alterno y el Harry del Universo Original las está recibiendo mientras se recupera en la Enfermería.

Capítulo Décimo Segundo

Grados de Vida: Segunda Parte

"¡MAMI!" Poppy corrió fuera de su oficina a causa del horrorizado grito. Harry se estremecía en su cama, apretando su mandíbula tan fuerte que Poppy se preguntó su sus dientes se resquebrajarían. Se quedó mirándolo con preocupación, asegurándose que nada físico haya sido la cause de su grito, pero parecía estar completamente saludable después de haberse recuperado tan bien.

"¡MAMI!" ella dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el niño gritó de nuevo, girando sobre su espalda levemente mientras murmuraba es palabra una y otra vez. Bueno, eso no era nada Nuevo, el Sr. Potter siempre gritaba por su Mami Ann cada vez que llegaba a la Enfermería por miedo de que ese horrible niño, Draco Malfoy, lo maldijera. Algunas veces tropezaría con el escalón de broma y se haría daño, o haría explotar su caldero y vendría corriendo con ella con quemaduras sobre todo su cuerpo y ocasionalmente un cuerno saliendo de sus orejas.

Ahora que lo pensaba sin embargo, Harry no había venido recientemente con ella, no desde el primer… ¿desde cuando? ¿Después del primer mes de escuela? Quizás sus amigos finalmente lo estaban cuidando. ¿O quizás había comenzado a preocuparse más por sus clases? ¡O quizás esos infernales profesores estaban siendo más cuidadosos durante sus clases y tomaban las debidas precauciones para PROTEGER a sus estudiantes en lugar de lastimarlos!

Bueno, podía ser un sinnúmero de cosas. Pero ella sabía que esta era aún el Harry Potter que había visto crecer, el que tantas veces había corrido hacia ella cuando estaba lastimado y que siempre lloraba por su mami, incluso cuando estaba inconsciente. Era triste, para ser honestos, lo que le sucedió por culpa de esos horribles padres. ¡Como se atrevieron a golpear a una criatura tan linda! ¡Y pensar que él hubiera crecido como un Mortífago si Albus y ese querido Peter Pettigrew no hubieran interferido con los horrores que los Potter le infligían a su propio hijo!

Corriendo rápidamente para abrir la puerta, Harry gritó molesto cuando un elfo domestico rápidamente tomó su cuerpo de tres años alrededor de al cintura y lo levantó.

"¡Por favor Maestro Harry! ¡Quédese dentro de la casa!" chillo Blinky, la elfa doméstica. Ella trató desesperadamente de consolar al niño, usando toda técnica que conocía, pero nada funcionaba.

"¡Blinky, quiero a mami! ¡Quiero a papi y a Canu y a Luny! ¡No quiero a esa señora!" gritó Harry, estremeciéndose y retorciéndose. Blinky lo sostuvo firmemente y arrastró a su pequeño maestro a su habitación, cerrando mágicamente la puerta antes de soltar a Harry.

Después de ser liberado, el niño de tres años corrió a su cama y se arrastró bajo las cobijas para llorar. Blinky se apresuró para calmar a su joven maestro, golpeando gentilmente su cabeza. Haciendo suaves sonidos, logró convencerlo para que saliera de sus cobijas lo suficiente para ver su adorable rostro.

"¡Maestro Harry, por favor calmase Sr. por favor!" Harry continuaba llorando y Blinky suspiró finalmente. "Maestro Harry, Blinky será golpeada si continua llorando así señor." Cuando terminó el enunciado, Harry se había calmado dramáticamente. La miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y ella casi perdió el hilo de lo que decía. "gracias Maestro Harry señor. Ahora, ¿tiene hambre? Blinky le traerá algo para comer."

"¡N-No tengo hambre!" dijo Harry haciendo una mueca, pero fue traicionado por su estómago que decidió gruñir en ese momento. Blinky desapareció con un audible pop antes de regresar minutos más tarde con una bandeja llena con las comidas favoritas de Harry. El pequeño sacó su labio inferior y fingió desinterés aunque su estomago continuara traicionándolo.

"Por favor coma algo Maestro Harry." Cuando ella no recibió respuesta, sonrió de una manera conspiratoria. "Si no quiere, no tendrá la fuerza para escapar de esta casa señor. Hay toda clase de dragones y encantamientos poderosos para mantener al joven Maestro dentro. Sí no come, ¿Cómo podrá vencer a todos los monstruos señor?" esto pareció atrapar el interés de Harry y su estomago solo le ordenaba comenzar. Prácticamente atacó la comida. Blinky rió y acarició su cabello en una forma maternal.

"¿Me ayudaras a escapar Blinky? ¡Puedes venir conmigo! Estoy seguro que papi y mami te dejarán quedarte, ¡eres tan agradable!" dijo Harry mientras mordía un panquecillo, sentado al estilo indio mientras observaba la reacción de Blinky. Sus expresivos ojos se agrandaron levemente y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas golpearan sus mejillas levemente.

"Oh, Blinky no puede dejar este lugar Maestro Harry Seño. Blinky está atada a este lugar, un elfo doméstico no se marcha a menos que lo haga con su maestro señor. O maestra." Con ello giró la cabeza para mirar con odio a la puerta.

"¿También odias a la extraña señora?" Preguntó con curiosidad Harry, su rostro cubierto con puré de papas mientras comía un último pedazo del panquecillo.

"Si, Blinky odia a la Maestra." Dijo Blinky con un extraño enojo en su voz, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. "Que horrible cosa para decirla." Ella saltó de la cama y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro, gimiendo de dolor. Harry saltó de su cama y se apresuró a detenerla. Cuando logró apartarla del muro, ella veía visco y tenía una gran mancha roja en su generalmente limpia cara.

"Por favor no hagas eso." Suplicó Harry, abrazándola de manera infantil cuando ella miró al muro con añoranza. "No me gusta cuando te lastimas a ti misma."

"Blinky debe castigarse joven Maestro Harry. Blinky no puede hablar mal de su familia señor; eso es un signo de un mal elfo doméstico. Blinky es una buena elfa doméstica, señor. Blinky no pude hablar mal de su familia." Cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a escapar del abrazo de oso en el que estaba atrapada, Blinky suspiró y abrazó también al joven maestro con fuerza.

"Siempre estarás conmigo Blinky ¿por favor?" Harry la miró con esos grandes ojos verdes, casi deteniendo el pulso cardiaco de la elfa.

"¡Claro que Blinky sierre estará con el Maestro Harry! Blinky lo quiere mucho." Ella comenzó a limpiar su cara con la funda de almohada que ella vestía, mirándolo cuidadosamente pro cualquier tipo de raspaduras que pudiera haber recibido desde la última vez que lo revisó en busca de raspaduras. Ella era fieramente protectiva de su pequeña responsabilidad.

"¿podemos comer helado antes de tratar de escapar? ¡Te ayudaré! Si estás conmigo nadie podrá decir que eres una elfa mala." Dijo Harry, sonriéndole infantilmente. "¡El helado asustará a los dragones! A los dragones no les gustan las cosas sabrosas." Blinky rió y lo acomodó en su cama.

"Primero tomemos una pequeña siesta Maestreo Harry. Se ve cansado." Harry cerró sus ojos mientras Blinky lo arropaba.

"Solo una pequeña, no quiero hacer esperar a los dragones. Quiero ir a casa y ver a mami." Murmuró adormilado antes de girar a uno de su costado y quedar dormido. Blinky se sentó a su lado mientras dormía, acariciando su cabello gentilmente.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?" preguntó Ann, sonriéndole. Harry levantó siete dedos.

"¡Tengo SEIS!" dijo alegremente, su sombrero de fiesta se inclinó levemente hacia atrás y casi calló de su cabeza. Blinky lo levantó rápidamente y limpió su boca, mirándolo con preocupación. Ella o opinaba que el joven maestro debiera comer tanto pastel, una buena comida hubiera sido mucho mejor para él. Pero la Maestra lo había llenado de dulces desde que descubrió que esa era la debilidad del joven maestro.

Algunos lazos y confeti aún volaban por la habitación y un dragón de miniatura circulaba cada rincón mientras exhalaba fuego verde y violeta cada vez que volaba sobre la cabeza de Harry. La habitación estaba iluminada con guantes morados de fantasía que flotaban alrededor y un enorme pastel en una mesa repleta de copas de jugo de manzana y cidra (alcohólicas, solo para la Maestra). Algunos elfos domésticos corrían alrededor de la habitación, levantando los restos de pastel medio mordidos que Harry tiraba o cualquier otra cosa que cayera y que Harry no se molestara pro reclamar. La elfa domestica comenzó a examinar las rodilla de Harry pues las había lastimado accidentalmente mientras conducía su nueva bicicleta el día anterior. Ella realmente no creía que los patéticos vendajes que su Maestra colocó duraran mucho así que comenzó a acomodarlos rápidamente.

"¡Blinky, detén eso!" dijo Ann impacientemente, haciendo a un lado a la elfa. Harry rió cuando ella se golpeó con el borde de la mesa. Ella lo miró, herida por risa. Ann continuó acariciando su cabello y la atención de niño se concentró en ella completamente. Ambos ignoraron a la elfa mientras ella cojeaba hasta el borde de la habitación, esperando un minuto para ver si algo de ocurría a Harry, pero no, la Señora se encargó de no darle nada peligroso. De hecho, se aseguró que todo lo que le diera fuera absolutamente seguro. Y suave. Sin bordes afilados.

Lentamente Blinky regresó a la cocina donde llegó a dichas conclusiones y se colocó una compresa fría sobre el punto donde se había golpeado. Normalmente no se molestaría con sus heridas pero no quería sangrar sobre la ropa recién lavada y ser golpeada nuevamente. Y además, si ella de desmayaba del dolor nuevamente, quedaría deshonrada. Y Blinky era una BUENA elfa doméstica; ella jamás haría algo para quedar deshonrada. Se quedaría con el joven maestro.

Los otros elfos domésticos en la cocina la miraron enfadados mientras ella pensaba en su joven maestro antes de continuar letárgicamente hacia la pequeña grieta en la pared que era su habitación. Era escasamente más grande que una valija, pero ella estaba perfectamente cómoda con la sábana sucia y los pequeños trebejos que su madre y su abuela le habían dejado antes de ser golpeadas hasta morir. Cuidadosamente levantó una fotografía de cuando su joven maestro tenía cuatro años. Había roto uno de sus dientes frontales al tropezar y lloró hasta que Blinky le llevó un poco de helado. En la fotografía sonreía alegremente y la saludaba. Ella no podía dejar que nadie más viera su más preciado tesoro así que escondió la fotografía cuidadosamente bajo una duela que se había levantado, colocando la foto justo debajo de lugar donde ponía su cabeza al dormir.

Cuando el joven maestro era más joven, ella usualmente dormía en una alfombra o a veces al borde de al cama de Harry, cuando la señora estaba ausente. Harry se aseguraba que la señora nunca la atrapara ahí. Sabía que sería golpeada por ellos así que siempre era cuidadoso. Solía quererla mucho. Ahora ella solo era como todos los demás elfos domésticos, lo que era peor. Ella apenas y trabajaba ahora, estaba tan deprimida. Su maravilloso joven maestro, el que ella había querido tanto por toda su vida, ya no la quería.

Mientras tanto, aun celebrando su sexto aniversario, Harry corrió hacia la pila de regalos que ahora le pertenecían. Despedazó la envoltura de un paquete que contenía un gran oso de felpa y lo abrazó alegremente.

"¡Te amo Mami Ann! ¡Eres la mejor!" gritó, corriendo a su regazo y abrazándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió y devolvió el abrazo, frotando suavemente su espalda.

"¡Buen niño! ¡Ahora no comas DEMASIADO pastel, o te enfermarás! ¡Y recuerda que tendremos panquecillos mañana! Oh, y también vamos a conseguir ese cachorro que querías."

"¡yay! Lo llamaré Canu, ¡como n mi sueño!" dijo Harry, Mami Ann se inmovilizó, mirándolo.

"¿Dónde… dijiste que lo viste?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"En un sueño. Era un gran sueño, ¡pero tu aún eres la mejor Mami Ann!" el la rodeó fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos, sin darse cuenta del suspiro de alivio que escapo de los labios de Mami Ann antes de que ella regresara el abrazo igual de fuerte.


	14. Grados de Vida, tercera parte

Capítulo Décimo Tercero

Grados de Vida: Tercera Parte

Mirando alrededor del Callejón Diagon, Harry se sintió perdido sin su Mami Ann quien le compraba dulces y chucherías. Pero ahora estaba atrapado con la obstinada y apestosa elfa doméstica Blinky. A ella le habían dado una cantidad específica de monedas para comprarle a su Maestro las ropas escolares y ella haría bien su trabajo y las compraría como s ele había dicho. Ella era una elfa buena y leal que hacía lo que se le decía. Así que aunque Harry estuviera aburrido o molesto, Blinky tenía su mente en evitar cualquier roba bolsillos y quitarse del camino cuando Harry trató de patearla para que caminara más rápido.

Llevando a su amo a Ropas para toda ocasión de Madam Malkin, Blinky saltó por las escaleras y hacia el banquillo más cercano. Otro chico estaba siendo medido por una cinta medidora mágica. Harry subió al banquillo y levantó sus brazos. Después de todo¿cuantas veces no había sido medido para conseguir nuevas ropas por los elfos domésticos? Su Mami Ann de seguro le compraría más ropas además de estas estúpidas ropas¿Por qué tenían que usar uniforme de todas formas¿Por qué tenía que ocultar sus perfectas ropas bajo una estúpida capa negra con el escudo de la escuela?

"¿Estudiante de Primer año en Hogwarts?" preguntó el chico junto a él. Harry lo miró, un poco sorprendido que el chico hablara con él. Él niño tenía una manera refinada de comportarse, una delgada sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo. Cuando sus ojos encontraron a Blinky encogida a los pies de Harry, una extraña sonrisa apareció, sin perder la actitud burlona. "yo también; Draco Maloy. ¿Y tu eres…?"

"Eso no te incumbe." Murmuró Harry, tratando de ignorar al chico. Pero Draco parecía particularmente persistente porque frunció el ceño pero continuó hablando como si lo que dijera fuera lo más fascinante en el mundo.

"¿Sabes en que casa estarás?"

"Gryffindor," dijo Harry automáticamente, levantándose un poco. Después de todo, Mami Ann había estado en Gryffindor, y su hijo Peter también había sido un Gryffindor. Todas las personas buenas y nobles iban a Gryffindor; no había otra casa realmente. Hufflepuff estaba llena de gimoteantes tontos y los Ravenclaws eran ratones de biblioteca. Ni siquiera contemplaba entrara a Slytherin; eso simplemente no pasaría.

"¿GRYFFINDOR?" dijo Draco resoplando. "¿estás bromeando verdad¡No un tonto Gryffindor! Yo VOY a estar en Slytherin, tal y como el resto de mi familia." Dijo Draco desdeñosamente. Ya no parecía que tenía interés en Harry como lo hizo antes. A Harry no le gustaba ser ignorado, así que decidió que Draco no lo estaba ignorando, sino que él estaba ignorando a Draco. Miró desdeñosamente a Blinky.

"¿Y bien? Vas a ir a buscar a la costurera o me voy a tener que quedar aquí todo el maldito día?" dijo Harry enfadado. Blinky no hizo sonido alguno pero corrió hacia el aparador central para llamar a una costurera. Draco miró a Harry como si fuera una clase de insecto que necesitaba ser aplastado. Con un mazo.

"Nos veremos en Hogwarts." Dijo el chico fríamente mientras bajaba de su banquillo. Ni siquiera miró de nuevo a Harry mientras caminadaza fuera de la tienda. Los hombros de Harry cayeron de alivio. Ese chico le había dado escalofríos, especialmente por la última parte. Parecía prometer algo muy diferente a una visita a la mesa de Gryffindor. No, Harry tenía el horrible presentimiento que quizás no debía haber hablado con el chico. De hecho, debió haber evitado a tal persona en la calle y mantenido tanta distancia como fuera posible. No estaba seguro el por qué, pero tenía una horrible sensación de que no le gustarían las consecuencias haberlo conocido.

Harry miró alrededor un tanto nervioso, mirando como todos los estudiantes susurraban el uno a otro. Ron y Hermione, sus guardaespaldas y compañeros Gryffindors, seguían susurrando el uno al otro. Harry escuchó unas cuantas cosas, como que Neville y Ginny estaban perdidos. Pensó levemente sobre ambos. ¿Quizás habían sido asesinados por lo que fuera que estaba petrificando a los otros estudiantes? Bueno, si Ginny moría supuso que podría actuar un poco triste, pro el bien de Ron. Honestamente, no la conocía o suficiente como para estar verdaderamente triste pero era descortés ser impersonal cuando alguien moría.

Ahora, Sí NEVILLE moría entonces habría completo caos. El Niño Que Vivió tenía una reputación que podía competir incluso con al del profesor de Defensa de la Artes Oscuras, Lockhart. Él era extravagante y un tanto excéntrico pero en general el hombre era bastante amigable. A Harry no le molestaba en lo absoluto, especialmente porque nunca revisaba la tarea y cuando lo hacía, nunca la LEÍA realmente. Esa era la uncial razón por al que Harry tenía tan buenas notas en esa clase. Comparado con Lockhart¡incluso Harry era bueno! De cualquier forma, Neville también lo protegía de los Slytherins, especialmente de Draco Malfoy. Había estado en lo cierto al temer al joven Malfoy, pensó Harry. El chico era malas noticias, siempre tratando de meter a los Gryffindor en problemas, especialmente hacer que los expulsaran.

¿Por qué estaba pasando el tiempo tan lento? Neville y Ginny ya deberían haber regresado. Quizás estaban muertos, susurró una parte sadista dentro de la mente de Harry. ¿Saben que? Realmente no le importaban mucho como personas. Ginny era una niña tan callada, siempre en la sombras admirando a Neville pro ser siempre el héroe. La niña necesitaba una vida, lo que no podía tener con sus hermanos actuando constantemente como guardaespaldas. Era bastante molesta ahora que lo pensaba; ¡su familia ni siquiera tenía ELFOS DOMESTICOS! Eso era algo que NUNCA entendería de los Weaslyes.

Oh bueno, eso no era lo que estaba pensando ¿o sí? No, no¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando¿Era Quidditch? No, no, a él le gustaba volar pero nadie lo quería en el equipo. Para ser francos, no QUERIA estar en él. ¡Se sabía que esas Bludgers rompían HUESOS¿Quién podía decir que una Bludger no aparecería y le rompería el cuello o lo haría caer de su escoba a 100 pies de altura o mucho máS? No, estaba pensando en Quidditch. ¡Oh cierto! Había decidido visitar a Hagrid cuando todo este escándalo terminara. SÍ terminaba. Sí Ginny y/o Neville morían en la Cámara de los Secretos entonces tendría que regresar a casa, lo que no estaba mal, pero no era Hogwarts. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Mami Ann, al menos aquí tenía privacidad.

Repentinamente, McGonagall entró a la Sala Común con una expresión de alivio en le rostro. Todos comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor, los primeros fueron Ron y Hermione. Harry se quedó un poco en las sombras, insaciablemente curioso pero no tanto como para acercarse a su Jefa de Casa. McGonagall no era abiertamente hostil como Snape lo era con Neville pero aún así lo asustaba.

"¿Pueden todos prestar atención por favor?" que pregunta tan estúpida. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para NO prestar atención? "Gracias; estas son noticias muy importantes que creo que ustedes, los estudiantes, deben saber antes de ir a la cama. Primero quiero decir que la amenaza a la escuela ha sido encontrada y destruida. La criatura era un basilisco." Hubo varias inhalaciones rápidas de aire de todas las personas alrededor de Harry. Él mismo se estremeció y deseó arrastrarse debajo de una roca. Él ODIABA las serpientes. Las odiaba TANTO que su piel se rizaba con solo pensar en esas criatura rastrearas y desagradables.

"Por favor mantengan la calma. La siguiente noticia es que la Srita. Weasley está perfectamente bien, aunque estará sirviendo detención por un largo tiempo y posiblemente, aunque no es definitivo, la expulsión de esta escuela; ella estaba detrás de los ataques." Todos inhalaron rápidamente de nuevo. Harry sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado y su rostro lo mostraba. ¿Ginny¿Callada y quieta Ginny quien siempre babeaba tras Neville por ser un héroe¿Esa Ginny podía petrificar a estudiantes, a un gato e incluso a un FANTASMA? Simplemente no sonaba lógico. "el castigo para la Srita. Weasley será determinado por el Director así que no le hagan preguntas." Harry dudó que alguien quisiera acercarse a Ginny¡no después de haber petrificado a tanta gente!

"También, debido a que el Profesor Lockhart fue una gran ayuda para salvar a la Srita. Weasley, recibirá la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase." McGonagall pareció luchar contra sus propias emociones antes de regresar a su usual seria actitud. "me atrevo a decir que le dirá a todos ustedes que fue él quien hizo todo el trabajo. Les suplico que NO crean todo lo que escuchen. Ahora, las reglas regresarán a la normalidad así que les pido a todos que regresen a la cama y sean pacientes mientras nos aseguramos que no hay ningún peligro restante. Buenas noches." Con eso, McGonagall dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor. Los susurros comenzaron por toda la Sala una vez que la Jefa de Case se marchó.

Harry caminó hacia atrás del compartimiento del Expreso a Hogwarts, mirando con terror al dementor que se le acercaba en silencio. Todos a su alrededor se desvanecieron, todo sonido se marchó salvo el rasposo respirar de la… COSA. Harry sacó su varita instintivamente, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

Pero no había donde esconderse. Estaba atrapado. Y luego escuchó un grito. ¿Quien estaba gritando¿Acaso era Ginny o alguna de las chicas? No, no era una de ellas. Era una mujer, se escuchaba familiar. Ella gritaba tan desesperadamente, y mientras la criatura se acercaba cada vez más, Harry pudo escuchar como el volumen de la voz aumentaba.

"¡NO¡No mi bebé¡No mi Harry¡Denme a mi bebé¡PO FAVOR DENMELO¡POR FAVOR!" había tantos gritos, y él se sentía tan indefenso. El grito lastimaba sus oídos. Pero quería llegar con la mujer. Quería hacer que dejara de gritar, pero estaba atrapado. No podía moverse. La criatura, estaba tan cerca. Mientras bajaba su mano esquelética hacia Harry, el chico cayó en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

Harry, el verdadero Harry, el que era dueño de su propio cuerpo, pareció reaccionar repentinamente. Su cuerpo permanecía dormido pero su mente estaba despertó. Adormiladamente su mente se dio cuenta que no había soñado, sino que lo que vio eran memorias de su contraparte que eran empujadas a su propia mente, pero mientras que las primeras memorias eran lentas y más detalladas, esta últimas pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa. No estaba seguro por qué estaba pasando esto, pero qué solo veía fragmentos de varias cosas que nunca le habían ocurrido, pero que un sentido si lo habían hecho.

Aquí venía otra memoria, fresca y desafiante.

Tenía catorce y estaba aterrorizado, escondiéndose detrás de Ron mientras Hermione insultaba a Malfoy y a sus lacayos. Ahora el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él no estaba ahí. Pero Cedric sí. Cedric murió. Cedric fue quién trajo a Voldemort de vuelta. Ahora era el final de año, y las memorias llegaban más rápido, apilándose con presión. Harry sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Umbridge estaba ahí, tratando de controlar a la escuela. Ella odiaba a Neville. Oh, como odiaba a los Gryffindors.

Ahora la escuela estaba terminando, todo se iba a remolinando. Eran tan rápido que lo cegaba, y tenía que hacerlo detenerse, tenía que despertar¡tenía que DESPERTAR!

La cabeza de Harry se alzó repentinamente al despertar de manera tan precipitada, y giró su cabeza inmediatamente cuando escuchó dos chillidos de sorpresa. Instintivamente extendió su mano hacia la mesa junto a la cama y colocó sus gafas sorbe su nariz, dándole una sospechosa Mirada a su audiencia.

Una pequeña criatura con grandes ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis y unos harapos como ropa lo miró, aproximándose un poco. Por un minuto Harry sintió que esta criatura era Dobby, y el instinto era muy fuerte en él. Pero cuando se tomó su tiempo para observar al elfo, se dio cuenta que era Blinky. La elfa domestica de las memorias que había visto, y que ahora estaba sentada frente a él. Repentinamente todo se volvió muy real.

Un molesto "ahem" vino detrás de la elfa. Una mujer lo estaba mirando. So largo cabello rubio, delgado y con aspecto de paja, estaba peinado en un apresurado moño. Sus ojos azulados le recordaban tan repentinamente a Pettigrew que el odio se mostró crudo en su cara, haciendo que ella retrocediera como si hubiera sido abofeteada. Se quedaron de esa forma, la elfa doméstica mirando a la cara de Harry mientras él lanzaba dagas con la mirada a la mujer. Él sabía quien era ella. El la conocía y la odiaba pro lo que era y lo que había hecho.

Ella era Ann Pettigrew; Mami Ann.


	15. Espinas del Pasado

N/A¡hola de nuevo a todos! Ya que Rosie69 ya no trabajará conmigo, voy a retrasarme con las actualizaciones así que sí se me olvida actualizar semanalmente, por favor, envíenme un email por favor ella solía ser quien me obligaba a terminar cada capítulo. A veces yo no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas cuando me distrae la escuela.

N/T: bueno, gracias a todos los que hayan dejado sus comentarios, y para lso que se preguntan que es lo que esta pasando con Harry, resulta que el ambso Harry's (el de nuestra dimension y el de esta) se han unido, esto hace que Harry (nuestro Harry) odie a mami Ann por las cosas que ha hecho pero que al mismo tiempo la quiera por ser la mami del otro Harry. ¿confundidos? Si, yo tambien. --;

Capítulo Décimo Cuarto

Espinas del Pasado

"¡Harry, estoy tan feliz de ver que está bien!" dijo Mami Ann, moviéndose hacia delante para abrazar a Harry. Se sorprendió cuando él dio un salto hacia atrás y fuera de la cama, tomando su varita instintivamente. Blinky miró con curiosidad a Harry, sus grandes ojos de pelota de tenis agrandándose más que de costumbre. "Harry, calabacita¿Qué pasa?"

"A-Alejate de mí." Dijo harry. No era realmente una amenaza, sino una advertencia. Él no la lastimarías a menos que ella tratara de tocarlo de nuevo, cosa que hizo. El le apuntó con su varita y entrecerró sus ojos. "Dije que te alejaras de mi." Siseó.

"Maestro Harry, por favor deténgase." Dijo Blinky en voz baja. Harry la miró y lentamente bajó su varita, con un poco de cautela evidente en sus ojos.

"no lastimaré a ninguna de las dos si no me tocan."

"H-Harry, dulcecito¡dime que pasa! Yo lo arreglaré¿esos chicos te están molestando de nuevo¿Están tratando de lastimarte? Hablaré con ellos esta vez y me aseguraré que ellos no preocupen a mi dulce Harrycito." Dijo Ann, mirándolo preocupada. Harry continuó viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y la varita aún en alto.

"¿Maestro Harry?" Harry miró a los ojos extremadamente expresivos de la elfa. Blinky tomó su varita y lentamente la hizo bajar de guardia. "Maestro Harry, nosotras no vamos a lastimarlo." Dijo apaciguadoramente, acariciando sus nudillos. Harry sintió ganas de apartar su mano y golpearla en la cara por ignorar sus deseos pero algo, esa mirada de súplica en sus ojos, esa manera en la que gentilmente acariciaba sus nudillos o quizás solo el flujo de memorias hizo que se calmara. Ella era una presencia tranquilizante, casi como una madre. Como su VERDADERA madre.

"¿H-Harry?" dijo Ann un tanto celosa.

"Te conozco. Eres Blinky." Dijo Harry, mirando a la elfa e ignorando completamente a Ann, quien resopló de celos mientras sus ojos se agrandaban en asombro al observar a Harry. "tuve un sueño sobre ti justo ahora. Habías sido la única que fue amable conmigo y yo fui tan malcriado. Lo siento." Ann interrumpió antes de que Blinky pudiera abrir su boca.

"¡Harrycito, no tienes que disculparte con un elfo doméstico¡Ese es su trabajo!"

"¿Un elfo doméstico salvó mi vida y usted cree que esta BIEN tratarlo como tierra en mis zapatos?" siseó Harry, sus ojos esmeralda ardiendo de rabia. Los ojos de Ann se agrandaron y ella se estremeció visiblemente. ¿A dónde se había marchado su dulce Harrycito¡Esta persona no era él¡Simplemente no podía ser¡él nunca le gritaría de esta forma¿Y se puede saber cuando había sido salvado por un ELFO DOMÉSTICO¿Salvado de qué?

"¡Acaso esos bravucones te han estado molestando de nuevo?"

"¿Qué bravucones? Oh cierto, se refiere a Malfoy y compañía. No, no me han molestado." Dijo Harry. Una parte de sí quería arrojarse hacia los brazos de Ann y sollozar cada uno de los problemas que lo aquejaban. La otra parte estaba luchando por pulverizarla. Ni en el mismo infierno correría a los brazos de NADIE. Él aún era Harry James Potter. Si propia persona.

"¿Maestro Harry?" Harry miró a Bliky. Ella aún estaba acariciando sus nudillos, con esos ojos tan grandes suyos. "¿Está bien maestro señor?"

"Estoy bien Blinky." dijo Harry, sonriéndole levemente.

"¿Quiere hablar con Blinky? Blinky escuchará al Maestro Harry si el Maestro Harry quiere." Dijo, mirándose tan sincera que esa parte crespa dentro de Harry se acrecentó aún más. ¿Cómo pudo su contraparte ser tan cruel con esta elfa doméstica? Lobby había sido un ejemplo bastante malo de un elfo doméstico, pero Blinky, Blinky era el epítome del buen elfo doméstico. Aquí estaba ella, asegurándose que él estuviera bien a pesar de saber que podía ESPERAR que él la golpeara por estar entre él y Ann. Incluso tenía una pierna fuera del banquillo donde estaba sentada, como si solo estuviera esperando el golpe. En lugar de ellos él extendió su brazo y acarició sus dedos gentilmente.

"En serio Blinky, estoy bien. Pero QUISIERA charlar contigo en privado." Blinky miró a sus manos con los ojos agrandados. Obviamente no esperaba esa respuesta ni el hecho que él la estaba consolando.

"¿Por qué no hablar CONMIGO Harry? Después de todo, soy Mami Ann." Dijo Ann, ahora claramente celosa. Harry la miró enfadado antes de colocar una expresión natural en su rostro.

"He estado inconsciente por casi una semana, he perdido todas mis clases, he estado teniendo sueños MUY raros, en conclusión, hay muchas cosas mal conmigo. Discúlpeme si no soy cortés, pero salga de aquí. Quiero hablar con Blinky."

"¡E-Ella es solo una elfa doméstica!"

"Y si dice una cosa más tendré que maldecirla hasta que crea que Blinky es humana, USTED misma un hipogrifo y el césped rosa. Ahora SALGA DE AQUÍ:" los ojos de Ann se agrandaron por la amenaza. No le agradaba admitirlo, pero su Harry no era muy listo, especialmente cuando se trataba de insultos. Se estaba convirtiendo en Peter. Su querido, dulce Peter. Pero esa imagen murió el momento que se dio cuenta que el brillo en esos ojos verdes era idéntico al los verdes ojos de Lily Potter cuando se le dijo que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo.

Lentamente, Ann salió de la habitación, pensando en esto. Harry siempre había tenido unos ojos tan dulces e inocentes, que hacían que cualquier persona sintiera deseos de abrazarlo y le decirle que el mundo era hermoso. Ann, claro está, sabía que el mundo era salvaje. Después de todo, había perdido a su hijo pro culpa de Voldemort cuando trató de proteger al pequeño Harry de los enfermizos bastardos de sus padres. ¡Como se atrevieron a lastimar a un bebe tan dulce!

Pero ahora, esos ojos. Era aterrador como él la miraba con esos ojos. Él era mayor de lo que ella se podría imaginar, había visto cosas que ella solo podría ver en sus pesadillas, sabía más de lo que ella se atrevería a saber. Quizás era mejor dejarlo hablar con la elfa doméstica después de todo. Ella no quería que esos terribles ojos la miraran de nuevo, porque en una parte muy profunda dentro de sí, ella siempre escuchaba los gritos de Lily Potter. Siempre suplicando que le regresaran a su hijo.

"¿Maestro Harry, está bien?" preguntó Blinky una vez que Ann se marchó de la enfermería. Lentamente Harry se sentó en su cama y frotó su frente, cerrando sus ojos.

"No realmente. Pero tu ya sabes que no soy el Harry que TU conoces¿o me equivoco?"

"Blinky sospechaba. Maestro Harry es diferente de lo que Blinky recordaba."

"¿En que forma? Sin contar mi pequeña escena de hace unos momentos, preferiría que nadie más supiera que no soy el Harry que conocen."

"Blinky aún no está segura como es que Maestro Harry es diferente a lo que Maestro Harry era antes. Pero Blinky sabe que lo es." Dijo, inclinándose para presionar su mano contra su frente en preocupación. Ella iba a remover el vendaje pero Harry la detuvo tomando su muñeca gentilmente.

"Vengo de otro universo. En ese lugar mis padres están muertos y yo soy el Niño que Vivió en lugar de Neville." Dijo Harry en voz baja con los ojos cerrados. Blinky lo miró con cautela y con un poco de cuidado retiró su mano.

"¿Cómo es que llegó aquí?"

"Hermione y Ron hicieron un hechizo. En mi mundo ellos son mis mejores amigos pero aquí solo son molestos. No o entiendo. Nunca pensé que ellos estuvieran tras mi fama o algo así. Escapé de Voldemort cinco veces, en el sentido de que lo conocí en persona y aún así logré escapar. De vuelta en mi mundo soy el numero uno en su lista."

"P-Por favor no diga el nombre…"

"Ups, lo siento Blinky pero me he acostumbrado a decirlo." Harry suspiró y masajeó levemente su mejilla. "es que no puedo tenerle miedo a su nombre cuando ya l he visto a él con mis propios ojos. El nombre no parece tan escalofriante después de eso."

"¿Acaso él… lo lastimó?"

"Oh si, pero no siempre físicamente. En mi primer año solo me dejó inconsciente. En mi segundo año casi me mata cuando el veneno de un colmillo de Basilisco se incrustó en mi brazo, en mi cuarto año Cedric Diggory murió por una ESTUPIDEZ mía. Oh, y también ayudé a revivir a Voldemort con MI sangre. En mi quinto año mató a la única persona que podía considerar familia y casi me mata al poseer mi cuerpo y mente. ¡Todas estas cosas fueron MI culpa porque caí en sus obvias trampas y no pude proteger a nadie!" Harry se detuvo y se sorprendió al sentirse tan relajado. Nunca había balbuceado como ahora. Nunca en su vida. No realmente.

"Lo siento Maestro Harry. De verdad." Dijo Blinky. Y luego Harry la miró a los ojos y supo que elal era sincera.

"se que lo estás Blinky, pero no hay nada que perdonar. Nada de eso fue tu culpa; no hubieras sido capaz de ayudarme si hubieras tratado. Ann no me crió en mi dimensión; ¡ni siquiera sabía que la madre de Pettigrew SEGUÍA con vida!"

"¿Pettigrew?"

"Peter Pettigrew. Fue quien le dijo a Voldemort donde se ocultaban mis padres para asesinarlos. Había estado filtrando información a Voldemort por casi un año."

"Oh. Blinky entiende. Blinky no le dirá a nadie el secreto del Maestro Harry. Pero ¿quien era el elfo doméstico que salvo tu vida?"

"Dobby. Debe seguir trabajando con la familia Malfoy. Yo le ayudé a escapar porque estaba siendo tratado horriblemente, y luego consiguió trabajo en Hogwarts."

"¿Maestro Harry lo liberó?" dijo Blinky, agrandando sus ojos.

"Si, logré liberar a dos elfos domésticos. Dobby se alegró mucho cuando er, yo lo salvé de la familia Malfoy. Winky, sin embargo, no estuvo tan feliz. Ella era la elfa de Barty Crouch. Es una historia MUY larga y prefiero no hablar de ello.

"Blinky entiende. ¿Quiere que Blinky se quede con el Maestro Harry?"

"No me molestaría que te quedaras pro un rato. No quisiera que Ann se moleste contigo. Y tú eres una elfa doméstica muy buena. Lamento que tu verdadero maestro fuera tan cruel contigo. Te mereces algo mejor."

"N-No maestro Harry, en verdad Blinky está feliz de estar a su servicio."

"Claro que lo estás. Buenas noches por ahora Blinky." Dijo Harry, quien cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sorprendido de encontrarse tan cansado. Pero mientras los minutos pasaban podía sentir como mejoraba, se volvía más fuerte. Mañana estaría completamente sano, y quizás regresaría a sus clases. Ahora ya no se comportaría como Hermione y Ron querían que lo hiciera. Él era su propia persona y les haría saber que no sería ordenado. Tendría cuidado de no cambiar todo al mismo tiempo, pero una pequeña prueba de su verdadero ser sería justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar completamente.


	16. Feliz Navidad Harry

N/A¡hola de nuevo a todos! Ya que Rosie69 ya no trabajará conmigo, voy a retrasarme con las actualizaciones así que sí se me olvida actualizar semanalmente, por favor, envíenme un email por favor ella solía ser quien me obligaba a terminar cada capítulo. A veces yo no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas cuando me distrae la escuela.

Capítulo Décimo Quinto

Feliz Navidad Harry

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo para Harry, quien se sorprendió al ver que a nadie le preocupaba que él estuviera ausente por una semana o más, quizás muerto o muriendo. Ni siquiera lo miraron o le preguntaron porque tenía un vendaje en al frente, justo sobre su cicatriz. Ningún "Harry ¿ya estás mejor?" o "¿por qué tienes esa venda?" todos solo lo ignoraron como si fuera un bicho en la pared: irritante pero a la que no valía la pena aplastar.

Lo que, curiosamente, SI notaron, fue que Harry ignoraba a Neville, Hermione y Ron durante todas las clases y fuera de ellas. Incluso cuando Harry y Neville tenían Nivelación en Pociones al mismo tiempo, Harry llegaría al punto de sentarse junto a los desconcertados Slytherins para no tener que sentarse junto a Neville. Los Slytherins estaban confundidos, los Gryffindors estaban indignados, los Ravenclaws estaban intrigados y los Hufflepuffs no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba como siempre. Neville trató todo para conseguir la atención de Harry; no entendía porque hacerlo se había vuelto la obsesión de su vida, solía ser totalmente lo contrario. Harry haciendo todo en su poder para magnetizar a Neville pero nunca lográndolo. Solo que ahora que los papeles estaban cambiados, Harry no se veía tan complacido como Neville lo había hecho anteriormente.

Neville incluso hasta el punto de crear una mentira que nunca antes había intentado: describir la apariencia de Voldemort a la clase de pociones. Dijo que Voldemort era un hombre muy alto y pálido, con cabello negro largo y grasiento y ojos negros como el carbón, explicando como su presencia creaba temor en todos los que estaban cerca de él. Harry trató de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro mientras escuchaba como Neville cautivaba a toda la clase. Voldemort no era Severus Snape, a pesar de la descripción de Voldemort que Neville relató usando a Snape como referencia. Parecía que Snape también estaba tratando de luchar una batalla perdida entre su sonrisa y su reputación; reír macabramente y aterrorizar a los estudiantes o permanecer callado y caminar sigilosamente detrás de esas dos chicas Gryffindor.

Harry ignoró a los estudiantes lo mejor que pudo, aunque se aseguró de prestar atención especial a los maestros pro dos razones: la primera era que su deseo por concentrarse en sus estudios y la segunda era alejar sus pensamientos de las memorias que chocaban dentro de su cabeza.

Sabía que El Niño Que Vivió dentro de él —en este caso él mismo—odiaba Herbiología y amaba volar sobre su escoba cientos de metros sobre el suelo. Esotro Harry dentro de su cabeza, irónicamente, estaba convencido que no era bueno volando y por ello odiaba volar. Este Harry siempre brindaba un gentil conocimiento sobre las plantas cuando estaban en Herbiología y tocaba a cada planta con la delicadeza de alguien sosteniendo a un recién nacido. Estaba de más decir que la profesora Sprout estaba regocijada de enseñar a su estudiante estrella de nuevo. Ella lo encontró un día (tres días antes de Navidad) después que la clase se marchara y le sonrió gentilmente cuando él la miró.

"No te alarmes mi niño; no intento meterte en problemas. Solo quería decirle que su trabajo a mejorado considerablemente Sr. Potter. Estoy muy impresionada con sus marcas." Su rostro se suavizó un poco, haciendo que sus arrugas alrededor de sus ojos me hicieran más visibles, especialmente por un poco de tierra cerca de ellas. "tu madre estaría orgullosa."

Harry sintió como sus dedos apretaban sus libros, y sus ojos se entrecerraban a cause del comentario. "Si, supongo que mi MADRE estaría orgullosa." Sprout trató de disipar el repentino miedo que apareció en su estómago. Trató de recordar si anteriormente Harry siseaba las palabras de esa manera. Como una serpiente.

"Dejando de lado el orgullo de mi Casa, a veces desearía que hubieras sido un Hufflepuff. Hubieras hecho tan bien ahí." Los finos cabellos de su nuca se levantaron cuando él le sonrió.

"Me temo, profesora Sprout, que el sombrero seleccionador tendría algo que decir. Quería mandarme a Slytherin." Sprout sintió la sobrecogedora necesidad de tomar su varita. Ella no quería usarla, solo asegurarse que la tenía a la mano si la necesitaba. En caso de que una serpiente la atacara. Repentinamente el rostro de Harry se suavizó en una amigable sonrisa. "Gracias por el comentario. Aunque no parece que pertenezca a ninguna Casa." Extendiendo su brazo, él levantó la varita de la profesora y se la entregó. "No se olvide es esto; no quisiera ser atacada sin un arma en estos tiempos tan peligrosos."

Él se alejó cargando sus libros con una mano y con la otra en su bolsillo despreocupadamente. Se veía tan inocente en ese momento, dándole la espalda con la completa confianza que ella no lo atacaría por detrás.

Sprout se sintió increíblemente culpable por sostener su varita en una forma amenazadora. Ella sabía que el chico no podía ser su estudiante, había cambiado demasiado, y él sabía que ella había notado el cambio. Parecía estar deprimido por ello.

Harry suspiró inconscientemente después de dejar a la profesora Sprout, dejando caer sus hombros levemente. Había estado trabajando más de la cuenta, levantándose primero que nadie cada mañana y siempre siendo el último en dejar la Biblioteca (o sea, cuando Madam Pince amenazaba con sacarlo a escobazos) pero no importaba lo mucho que trabajara, la voz de otro Harry seguía ahí dentro, quejándose por el exceso de trabajo o tratando de distraerlo durante sus clases. Las discusiones en su mente se volvieron cosa de todos los días y Harry siempre tenía que tener cuidados de no hablar en voz alta.

es hora de levantarse. -

No… cama cálida. Dormir más. –

cállate niño malcriado. –

De mala gana Harry dejaba que el otro Harry tomara el control de vez en cuando pero le molestaba que fuera Él quien hacía la mayor parte del trabajo: las clases de Nivelación, lidiar con los abusivos Slytherins, pensar constantemente en una forma de regresar a su mundo. Estaba teniendo un especial progreso en su clase de Runas Antiguas. Se quedaba después de clase, investigaba pro horas y luego se iba a dormir, tratando de unir los hechizos para hacer un portal a su mundo. Esto, sin embargo, era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Reunir un montón de runas tenía uno de tres efectos: nada pasaba, todo podía pasar, o ambas. Harry trató de mezclar varias runas para trasportar y utilizó una manzana como prueba. Cuando escribió las runas usando su dedo índice y el dedo medio, las runas brillaron en el aire como flamas extinguiéndose, con los colores más profundos de azul. Había tenido la inteligencia de agregar las runas para "manzana" a dicha manzana, o si no hubiera creado otra razón para que el Ministerio de Magia lo encerrara permanentemente en Azkaban.

La manzana desapreció cuando murmuró el primer hechizo. Desafortunadamente, la manzana reapareció una semana después, completamente deformada, con extrañas marcas en la superficie de la manzana. Se tomó su tiempo para examinarla y realizar al investigación pertinente, y después de escurrirse hasta al Sección Restringida una noche, descubrió que le símbolo pertenecía a una extraña deidad llamada _Cronos_, el guardián del tiempo. Harry sintió escalofríos pro su espalda al considerar que probablemente, esta deidad estaba MUY molesta con él y, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba regresar a casa, dejó de lado sus experimentos con las runas por un largo tiempo.

Hermione y Ron eran inútiles como informantes y compañeros de estudio desde que se aterraron de ser encontrados en el mismo cuarto que Harry, temiendo que alguien se convirtiera repentinamente en telépatas y descubriera la verdad. Como si estuvieran hechos de vidrio transparente. Así que Harry tuvo que trabajar solo, estudiando libros y gente, viendo como Neville hacía un tonto de sí mismo y de alguna forma continuaba con vida. Debía ser extremadamente afortunado, Harry seguía diciéndose.

El día de navidad llegó frío e irritantemente alegre. Harry sufrió un ataque de _dejà vu_ cuando recibió calcetines (de Mami Ann) y nada más; ninguna carta de Sirius, ni regalos de Ron, Hermione, la Sra. Weasley o de alguien más. Ron se marchó a visitar a su familia y Hermione fue a Francia con al suya. Eso significaba que Harry estaba solo con los calcetines rosas ("Salmón") y una melosa carta de Mami Ann, escrita en el mismo color.

Arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la chimenea, viéndola arder con un interés que algunos llamarían mórbido. El silencio era un cambio agradable del constante caos de sus compañeros. Nada además del crujir del fuego y el suave ronquido de otros estudiantes fueron sus únicos compañeros. Esto fue lo que Harry notó inmediatamente al despertar, la agudeza de sus sentidos. Desafortunadamente esto significaba que sus ojos había mejora pero que no eran perfectos, así que sus gafas lo hacían sentirse mareado porque la prescripción era ahora demasiado grande. Harry no estaba seguro si sus sentidos estaban siendo agudizados; todo lo que sabía era que ya que una parte de él había muerto, el resto de su ser se expandía y luego se reagrupaba precipitadamente. Esto era a causa de un hechizo, probablemente el mismo que orzó al otro Harry y sus memorias dentro de él.

Sentado ahí, solo en Navidad sin siquiera los Dursley o Hedwing como compañía, los pensamientos de Harry se tornaron sorpresivamente agridulces. Su parte "muerta" había visto a otra gente muerta, incluyendo a Mirtle la llorona y al terrible Basilisco. Pero la decepción de no haber visto al fantasma de sus padres muertos venció a su curiosidad sobre la muerte. Incluso en forma de espíritu ellos estaban lejos de su alcance; ellos no lo observaban desde arriba, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Sintiéndose cada vez más deprimido al saber que no podía escapar su propia vida, ni siquiera en la muerte, Harry dejó caer sus calcetines rosas sobre su baúl y se dirigió al Gran Salón. A mitad de camino, notó una figura encorvada detrás de una armadura, murmurando para sí misma. Harry reconoció el mantra de esta criatura ("Dobby debe plancharse las manos cuando Dobby regrese a casa") y se acercó al pequeño elfo doméstico¿Dobby¿Pero que estaba haciendo aquí en lugar de la mansión Malfoy? Como dijo, él tendría que plancharse las orejas por estar ahí a menos que se le haya dicho específicamente ir a Hogwarts con uno de los Malfoys, lo que no parecía ser el caso.

"Disculpa¿puedo ayudarte?" dijo Harry de la manera más cortés posible. Dobby saltó como si un escorpión hubiera sido colocado en su hombro. Luego recobró la calma e hizo una reverencia tan baja que la punta de su nariz tocó el piso.

"Maestro Potter, D-Dobby está encantado de conocerlo Señor. Blinky le pidió a Dobby venir a ver si el Señor tenía una feliz navidad." Harry sintió como su corazón se derretía ante estas palabras. Quizás ya no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Pensó que pasaría Navidad solo, con esos infernales calcetines rosas. ¿Quizás era esa la razón por la que Dumbledore estaba tan tocado de la cabeza¿Había vivido por tanto tiempo con solo un par de calcetines como compañía que se volvió loco¿Tal vez por eso le dijo a Harry que prefería más unos calcetines que unos libros¿Maestro Potter? Blinky está en al cocina señor, ella y otros elfos domésticos le han hecho un festín señor." Dijo Dobby nerviosamente cuando Harry no respondió al momento. Dobby esperaba ser golpeado o ser regañado, o quizás ser completamente ignorado, pero en lugar de ello Harry pareció sonreír con más intensidad.

"Vamos Dobby; veamos lo que Blinky nos preparó ¿quieres?" dijo con tanta calidez en su voz que Dobby sintió como sus entrañas se derretían. El "veamos" y el "nos"… lo dijo como… como si ellos fueran… IGUALES. Dobby le dio una gran sonrisa a Harry, y por un momento olvidó que tenía que plancharse las manos por haber ayudado a Blinky. Sabía ahora, al mirar a ese joven y feliz rostro, que valió la pena. Orgullosamente llevó a Harry hasta la cocina, presumiendo al joven señor como un comandante haría con su más reciente medalla.

Un búho entró a la oficina de Dumbledore y depositó una carta sobre el escritorio de roble del Viejo director. El sello era de cera negra con tres barras verticales colocadas con un cerrojo entre ellas: la cresta de Azkaban. Era visible que dentro de la inocente carta las palabras fueron rápidamente escritas y firmadas por el guardián de Azkaban, además de que se agregaron rápidos hechizos para asegurar que Dumbledore supiera que el nombre no fue falsificado.

_Para todos los concernientes,_

_Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Potter han escapado de Azkaban. Tomen todas las precauciones para asegurar la seguridad del Sr. Harry Potter, pues hay rezones para creer que estos tres asesinos están tras él. Tomen cuidados extremos; están armados y son extremadamente peligrosos._

_Con los mejores deseos. _

Buford Bumbudile.


	17. Ten Fé

N/A¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ENVIAN COMENTARIOS¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo Décimo Sexto

Ten Fé

Harry caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ropas y una bufanda protegiéndolo del frío y la nieve. La fiesta con los elfos había sido maravillosa con deliciosos pasteles y pays y carnes perfectamente rostizadas. El zumo de calabaza era ligeramente embriagante así que ahora una sensación cálida invadía el cuerpo de Harry mientras reía y hablaba con Blinly y otros elfos. Después de que terminaron de preguntar si había otra cosa que necesitara (lo que tomó casi dos horas), los elfos resultaron ser bastante interesantes. Harry logró extraer un poco de información de sus familias y como es que terminaron trabajando en Hogwarts, también descubrió que había ciertos tipos de pinturas que eran buenas para dar información y para dar direcciones (tomando esto como información secreta para el futuro).

Eventualmente se dio cuenta que los elfos domésticos querían que se marchara; lo cierto es que tenían que preparar el festín de Navidad para los que permanecían en el castillo (y esta vez querían superarse a sí mismos), pero no se atrevían a ser mal educados. Harry sintió como se derretía su corazón cuando un elfo le dijo por qué trabajaban tan duro para los banquetes. "Nosotros quiere que los estudiantes regresen y estén celosos de los estudiantes que comieron el banquete. Nosotros quiere que los estudiantes QUIERA quedarse… para que coman lo que nosotros prepara." Estaba tan ORGULLOSO… tan orgulloso de hacer esto por ellos. Harry sintió una puñalada de culpa por nunca antes haber notado lo duro que trabajaban los elfos.

Con la mente regresando a la pila de lodo color gris que hace unos minutos fue blanca nieve, Harry golpeó su pie para regresar un poco de sensación a sus entumecidos dedos. Dio la vuelta en el callejón entre Zonkos y otro pequeño bar donde las parejas intercambiaban regalos y besos. Pero detrás de las tiendas, en los callejones, el glamour y brillo de Hogsmeade se convertía en la pobreza y la escoria de Londres. Vagamente recordaban a Harry el libro de Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens, un libro que había leído antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Lo había releído durante el verano de su cuarto año y lo disfrutó tremendamente, pero por el momento estaba asombrado que su pequeño pueblo mágico se pareciera tanto al mundo del libro. No había nadie aquí, peri no podía quitar de su mente la idea de que alguien lo estaba observando.

Hubo un estruendo y Harry dio la vuelta con su varita lista y una maldición preparada en la punta de la lengua. Un hombre con mandil había salido por una puerta y tirado una gran bolsa de basura negra en el suelo, rompiendo las botellas que estaban dentro de la bolsa. Tragando salida y tratando de calmar su ritmo cardiaco antes de que su corazón escapara por su garganta, Harry dio la vuelta y continuó su expedición.

Caminó por casi una hora pero pronto se encontró en el mismo lugar donde había iniciado su pequeño viaje (Hogsmeade no era, después de todo, más que un pequeño laberinto de edificios). Cuando se preparaba para regresar al castillo y hacia su calida cama, escucho un suave llanto; tan suave que apenas y pudo discernir el sonido. Comenzó a buscar de donde provenía.

Ahí estaba de nuevo; ese suave rasguñar seguido por el suave llanto de un bebé. El instinto protector de Harry le hizo buscar el sonido, volteando botes de basura llenos de pasteles de caldero a medio terminar y tazas rotas que aún tenían cerveza de mantequilla.

"Sal de ahí pequeño, no voy a lastimarte." Dijo Harry de manera apaciguadora. Un patético llanto le respondió. El sonido de rasguños vino de un bote de basura que no había vaciado aún. Cautelosamente ce acercó y levantó la tapa, y luego tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar. Ahí, en una pila de carne podrida, yacían cinco gatitos muertos. Uno estaba en descomposición, el otro estaba mordido en algunas partes, a dos les faltaba la cabeza, y el último no tenía patas. Harry nunca, NUNCA, había presenciado algo como esto en toda su vida. A pesar de lo horrible que era, encontrar a estos gatitos muertos era peor que ver a gente morir. La personas cometían errores, pecados, eran buenas personas con esqueletos ocultos en sus armarios; pero unos pequeños gatitos no podían lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera e ellos mismos. Y alguien los había dejado en un bote de basura.

Algo sacó su cabeza de debajo de uno de los gatitos sin cabeza. Un gatito café con mechones de pelo blanco, con el cuerpo todo cubierto con lodo y excremento, miró a Harry con inmensos ojos azules que inmediatamente robaron su corazón. Eso explicaba el gatito con las mordeduras; la pobre criatura tuvo que comerse a su hermano para sobrevivir. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry extendió su brazo y tomó al gatito, guardándolo dentro de sus ropas para mantenerlo caliente mientras llegaba al castillo. Harry no sabía que haría consigo si el gatito moría.

La gatita era, de hecho, tan blanco como la nieve una vez que toda la suciedad fue removida. Y si, era una chica (de mala gana, Harry se aseguró de esto para no nombrar al animal con un nombre impropio a su género). Ella era muy amigable y le encantaba comer, maullando patéticamente por más hasta que estuviera literalmente demasiado llena como para hacer algo más que acostarse y dormir, incluso ronroneaba cuando le acariciaban las orejas a contrapelo. Harry sintió como poco a poco se enamoraba.

Esto era un mal suceso para sus planes así que rápidamente (y de mala gana) pensó en alguien a quien pudiera regalarle el gatito para no tener ataduras si se marchaba de esta dimensión. Realizó una lista de todos los posibles en su cabeza, considerando los pros y contras. A pesar de lo mucho que deshacerse del gatito azotaría a su conciencia (y su secreto amor por todas las cosas pequeñas y peludas), sabía que la criatura solo moriría si permanecía con él. Después de todo, TODOS los demás ya había muerto.

Neville estaba completamente fuera de la lista. En su universo real, él hubiera sido la primera y probablemente la única opción que merecía la gatita. Ella necesitaba alguien quien cuidara de ella y Neville siempre había sido cuidadoso con los animales, a pesar de perder constantemente a Trevor. Pero tenía sentido ya que Neville nunca había querido realmente un sapo y había sido forzado a cuidar de uno; naturalmente su propia magia hacía que la pobre criatura se alejara de él. Probablemente, Neville deseaba subconscientemente que Trevor tomara residencia en el lago y viviera por siempre feliz. De esta manera, Neville podría tener un búho o un gato. Desafortunadamente, ese Neville no estaba aquí y en su lugar estaba un infeliz. Así que el gatito debería ir con alguien más.

Hermione ya tenía un gato y, para ser francos, Harry no podía imaginar que Hermione aceptara a la gatita sin pensar que estaba hechizada. Harry era el equivalente al mal desde él simbolizaba su ruina académica si alguien se enterara sobre el terrible error que había cometido al extraer a Harry de su propia dimensión. Crookshanks era alarmantemente territorial, así que enviar a un pequeño gatito hacía la situación peor que solo los problemas de Hermione. Así que el ratón de biblioteca estaba fuera de discusión.

¿Ron? Bueno, considerando la forma en la que trataba a Scabbers (ignoren en hecho de que la rata era absolutamente malvada y que Ron se HABÍA molestado cuando Crookshansk se lo "comió") Harry simplemente no podía darle una amiga tan preciosa a alguien tan egoísta. Había leído en alguna parte que muchos animales adoptaban las cualidades y actitudes de sus dueños (o viceversa, no recordaba bien) y darle un gatito tan dulce a un niño tan malcriado y egoísta simplemente no le parecía bien a Harry. También, Ron podía ser en mucha ocasiones muy olvidadizo. ¡Tal vez se olvidaría de alimentarla o de jugar con ella! Así que no, Ron tampoco era la opción.

Apenas y había conversado con la Ginny o la Luna de este universo. Pensó en otras personas (Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Cho, Cedric) en incluso jugó con la idea de dársela a un profesor (Promfrey, Sprout, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Figg e _incluso_ Snape) antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo un tanto exigente. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Quería darle al gatito un buen hogar, algo que nunca había tenido. ¿Pero QUIÉN?

Repentinamente, como respondiendo su pregunta, recordó la conversación que había escuchado entre Zabini y Malfoy. Ellos caminaban hacia sus dormitorios cuando Zabini comenzó a fanfarronear sobre su gato.

"Ella es una Persia; pura sangre y cotizada en mil Galeones. Su collar es, por supuesto, de la más fina plata y los más brillantes diamantes de un valor de casi diez mil galeones. Mi madre se aseguró de que fuera del más alto pedigrí. ¡Y claro esta, sus ancestros pueden ser rastreados hasta los gobernantes de Persia antes de las guerras Púnicas!"

"Blaise¿tienes siquiera la menor idea de que FUERON las guerras Púnicas?" dijo Malfoy bruscamente. Su actitud sugería que no estaba molesto por la conversación sino más bien enfadado por otra cosa. "De cualquier forma¿Qué importa? Un gato es un gato." Pareció que se dio cuenta de lo que decía así que resopló y se alzó en toda su altura. "Madre me prometió un gatito. Así tendría un búho y un gato… veamos como Dumbledore se siente con ESO."

Harry no había pensado en ello antes, pero ahora que estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor acariciando gentilmente al gatito (quien lamía sus dedos y trataba de encajar sus garras en sus uñas) comenzó a reflexionar en lo mucho que se parecían los gatos y las serpientes. Los Slytherins siempre parecían, o al menos actuaban, como serpientes debido a su naturaleza o a la naturaleza de su Casa. Las serpientes eran criaturas corteses, despiadadas, arrogantes y egoístas, pero sus lealtades eran imposibles de romper. Los gatos eran iguales; el dueño no tenía un gato, el gato tenía un dueño. Los gatos habían después de todo reinado como reyes en Egipto durante los comienzos de la civilización.

A pesar de lo mucho que su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera, contempló la posibilidad de enviar al gatito con Malfoy. Primero porque le daría una sorpresa que lo mataría, lo que divertiría a Harry. Segundo porque el cuidar de una criatura tan inocente podría suavizar al cruel chico. Molestar a todos era una cosa pero lastimar a un gatito indefenso era otra. Harry simplemente no podía imaginar a Malfoy haciendo eso. De cualquier forma, no tenía que decir que la gatita era de su parte. ¿Sí su madre realmente iba a enviarle un gatito entonces porque Harry no podía ahorrarle el problema y ayudarse a si mismo a la vez? se la habían acabado las opciones de cualquier forma, y Malfoy era el único que no había rechazado directamente a Harry. Era un riesgo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él no podía ayudarla, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Tenía otras cosas a las que atender y encariñarse con una mascota no era algo que le ayudaría.

Mirando a los grandes ojos azules del felino, tomó finalmente una decisión.

"¿Qué _carajo_ es esto?" murmuró Draco cuando encontró una canasta bajo su árbol de Navidad. Sus padres se habían marchado a Rumania por el invierno y por primera vez en años lo dejaron solo. Están sorprendido de que ellos recordaran decirle que se marcharían, pues generalmente ellos eran muy distraídos al momento de mencionarle ese tipo de cosas. Pero algo en este regalo (con el nombre de su madre escrito en la tarjeta) parecía extraño. El hecho de que el regalo estaba VIVO fue un gran delator.

La primera cosa que el gatito hizo al momento de verlo fue maullar un patético '¡amame!' y eso robó su corazón. Y lo quería de regreso¡Pero la cosa esa no QUERÍA regresarlo! Entró en pánico por unos momentos, preguntando que diablos estaba pensando su madre. Cierto, había estado demandando un gatito (en parte porque de verdad quería uno) y aquí estaba. El universo no olvidaba su sentido de la ironía.

Draco recordó que se había enfadado con su madre y padre por dejarlo aquí mientras todos los demás estaban en casa y decidió extraer su venganza. Si realmente iba a convertirse en un despiadado asesino, no podía hacerlo con un gatito esperando en casa y que además tenía su corazón escondido en alguna parte y sin planes de regresarlo en un futuro cercano. Así que tomó una rápida decisión y se preparó a probar de una vez por todas que no cuestionaría las intenciones de su familia otra vez.

Abriendo la ventana donde una pila de nieve se estaba acumulando, colocó ahí al gatito y cerró la ventana. El viento soplaba y hacía vibrar el vidrio, y levantaba el pelaje de la espalda del gatito. Él le maulló patéticamente, tocando ligeramente la ventana mientras lo miraba con esos malditos ojos azules. Tan azules… tan patéticos. Dejó que la pobre criatura se quedara ahí por solo unos momentos más antes de rápidamente abrir la ventana y dejarla entrar.

Arropándola con sus ropas, sintió como comenzó a ronronear, acariciando sus manos mientras él calentaba a la congelada criatura. No podía creer lo débil que era. Se maravilló ante la idea de asesinar personas pero no poder dejar congelar a un maldito gato. ¿Qué decía esto a su personalidad como un Malfoy? Sentado en el fuego, Darco continuó acariciando al gatito. Buscó en la canasta y encontró una pequeña nota que decía "Su nombre es _Faith_." 'Faith'. Pensó Draco. 'Del Latin _fides_; faith. Fé.' Eso era aún más sentimental de lo que normalmente era su madre. Ella solo sería así cuando era sarcástica. Pero… las palabras en papel siempre eran diferentes a las habladas. Si su nombre era Faith entonces eso era lo que Draco iba a llamarla.

"Tu, pequeña rata albina." Dijo cariñosamente Draco, masajeando sus orejas y secretamente regocijándose cuando ella cerró sus ojos y ronroneó. Casi podía escuchar como su corazón le gritaba detrás de todas las montañas de afecto que estaba desarrollando por ella. "No le digas a nadie, pero eres el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido en mi vida."


	18. Tribulaciones de los Dementes

N/A: este capítulo es especialmente similar a la sugerencia de alguien. Iba a hacerlo de esta manera desde el principio ¡pero me alegra que algunos de ustedes descubrieran que iba a pasar! También, alguien preguntó por qué hubo dementores en el tercer año y espero que este capítulo responda sus preguntas. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE HAN COMENTADO¡LOS AMO A TODOS¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo Decimoséptimo

Tribulaciones de los Dementes

"¿Lily, estás SEGURA que estás lo suficientemente abrigada con esa frazada? Siriusy yo podemos conseguir otra si quieres."

"!Estoy BIEN James! En serio; dormir en una fría celda por años implica que una frazada es más que suficiente para mi." Una delgada y frágil mujer con cabello enmarañado de color sangre estaba sentada en uno de los nichos cercanos a unas viejas vías de tren. Ellos estaban en lo profundo del subterráneo de Londres, en uno de los túneles abandonados donde se les había enseñado magia a los jóvenes magos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que viajar se habíaera tan peligroso. La estación abandonada era, una vez más, un refugio para aquellos que necesitaban descansar de sus problemas.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y alborotado que le recordaban al nido de un cuervo, con ojos hundidos en piel amarilla como pergamino, caminaba nervioso frente a la mujer de cabello rojo y el hombre con tristes ojos color chocolate. Este último regresó sus gafas rotas al puente de su nariz, colocando un brazo alrededor de los huesudos hombros de su esposa. Podía recordar un tiempo cuando le mencionó a ella que se estaba poniendo un poco más gruesa en el área de las caderas; no lo hizo para enfadarla, en serio, solo fue una pequeña broma para molestarla. Ella lo persiguió alrededor de la cocina, golpeándolo en intervalos erráticos con una cuchara de madera. Ahora…estaba tan delgada que él temía que ella se deslizara entre sus dedos sin dificultad. Ella se deslizaría entre sus dedos como una araña. Una pobre, hermosa araña roja; pulgada a pulgada arrastrándose lejos de la protección que él le ofrecía.

"Me pregunto como está Harry." Susurró preocupada Lily, jugando ansiosamente con sus manos esqueléticas. James despertó de sus tribulaciones y se reprendió a si mismo por permitir que la locura de Azkaban lo poseyera por un momento. No creía que volvería a estar completamente cuerdo nunca más, pero podía de alguna forma controlar sus momentos de locura al igual que Sirius, al igual que Lily… en cierto grado, claro está. De los tres, los dementores la habían afectado más porque sus memorias parecían haber sido las más alegres. Sus padres no la habían golpeado por tener amigos de Gryffindor y sus padres no habían sido asesinados frente a ella. No, sus padres la habían amado, quizás demasiado, o al menos esa era la razón por la que Petunia la odiaba.

"Lily, James, dejen de mirar a la nada de esa manera." Dijo firmemente Sirius. La pareja alzo rápidamente la vista al escuchar a su amigo y lo miraron como niños lastimeros que habían hecho algo malo. Sirius había tomado el encarcelamiento mejor que ellos, a pesar de tener su parte de memorias felices arrebatadas de su cuerpo al correr de los años.Claro está,él no había perdido a un hijo como ellos, así que él estaba mejor, o al menos eso era lo que él siempre se repetía.

Se arrodillo frente a ellos y tomó sus pálidas manos que parecían arañas, apretándolas con fuerza dijo, "no olviden quienes son. Aún estoy aquí y cuidaré de ustedes." Dijo firmemente, mirándolos a los ojos para que vieran la sinceridad en su alma. Él los había colocado en esta posición, se dijo a si mismo, así que era su responsabilidad asegurarse que escaparan y encontraran a su hijo. Eso era lo correcto. Los padres jamás deberían ser separados de sus hijos, al menos no cuando amaban a su hijo tan profundamente como los Potter amaban al pequeño Harry. Bueno, después de tantos años era probable que Harry ya no fuera tan pequeño. De hecho, ya debería ser todo un adolescente.

"James, tengo miedo." Susurró Lily, interrumpiendo los fragmentados pensamientos en los que Sirius se sumergía lentamente. Regresó su atención y miró con preocupación a la frágil mujer, ella tiritaba a pesar de la generosa frazada que habían recibido cuando un misionero los vio y creyó que eran desposeídos viviendo en las calles. Sirius no era una persona muy creyente de ninguna iglesia, pero ya no podría decir nada contra la caridad. Aún podía recordar cuando se burlaba de los misioneros cuando James y él eran más jóvenes.

"Todo está bien ángel, estoy aquí, voy a cuidar de ti." Susurró James cerca del oído de Lily. Ahora que podía tocarla, estar cerca de ella, sentir su calor y su fuerza vital, pudo sentir como su cordura regresaba un poco. Ella se sentía más real que aquel simple dulce recuerdo que regresaba a su mente cada cierta cuantidad de años cuando Azkaban robaba la cordura a sus prisioneros. La isla de los dementores tenía una mente por si propia y una propia alma hueca. Hombres y mujeres capaces y completamente cuerdos fueron enviados solo para enloquecer con alucinaciones y gritar a las cuchicheantes voces dentro de sus mentes. Muchos llamaban a este lugar El Corazón de las Tinieblas.

"¿Crees que Harry estará bien¿No lo enviarán lejos si saben que estamos libres?" susurró Lily suavemente, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su esposo. Ella se sentía sorprendentemente más cálida, como si hubiera bebido una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y sintiera los efectos incluso en los dedos de sus pies. "No quiero que le hagan algo a Harry solo para encontrarnos."

"No es probable que lo hagan ya que es un estudiante ordinario. Dumbledore no permitiría que un estudiante fuera colocado bajo el reflector solo para atrapar a alguien que está detrás de ese niño. Y no estamos realmente DETRÁS de Harry, solo queremos asegurarnos que está bien." Dijo Sirius, tratando de calmarla. Pero solo terminó inquietándola más.

"¿Solo asegurarnos que está bien? No¡No¡Quiero a mi pequeño de vuelta¡No tenían derecho de alejarlo de mí¡Quiero a mi bebé de vuelta!" ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas antes de que james la besara apaciguadoramente en los labios para silenciarla. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para respirar normalmente, James se apartó y miró directamente a esos ojos verdes. Amaba esos ojos; fueron la primera cosa de la que se enamoró.

"Vamos a asegurarnos que esté bien primero. Si… si es feliz, entonces lo dejaremos permanecer donde está sin perturbarlo." Dijo James con un tono firme en su voz, tan extraño en el antiguo James quien solía bromear sobre todo. Lily se descorazonó al ver la mirada estricta que él le daba. "Lily, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Queremos que Harry sea feliz… y si ES feliz donde está ahora entonces sería un pecado llevarnos al pobra niño. Pero si NO es feliz o si está dispuesto a acompañarnos, entonces quizás podríamos limpiar nuestros nombres para poder vivir todos felices de nuevo. Shh mi bella Lily, todo estará bien. Lo prometo."

Lily rió débilmente, mirándolo con una expresión adolorida. "James, nada estará bien de nuevo. No prometas tal cosa."

"Pero todo SE SOLUCIONARÁ al final." Dijo rápidamente Sirius, mirándolos a ambos con una Mirada de cachorro Entusiasmado. "Mataremos al traidor y limpiaremos nuestros nombres, y estoy seguro que Harry querrá verlos a ambos ¡Cualquier niño querría ver a sus padres si tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos! Vivirán de nuevo en el valle de Godric, él entenderá. Estará en Gryffindor seguramente; también será MUY inteligente. ¡Y apuesto a que hará travesuras al igual que nosotros! Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien." James asintió con vehemencia.

La verdad era, que ambos hombres sabían que todo NO estaría bien. Estaban tratando de convencer no solo a Lily, sino a ellos mismos, que esta escandalosa fantasía podía convertirse en realidad. Harry bien podría haber sido llevado a América, hecho amistad con una de esas bandas de la que los americanos eran tan famosos y matado a diez personas, enviándolo a ÉL a una prisión en ese lugar. No sabían nada en lo absoluto, excepto lo que Sirius había encontrado en los periódicos. Si un ciervo se dispusiera a correr por las calles de Londres, era seguro que alguien se daría cuenta. Lily no podía salir a menos que James o Sirius la acompañaran, pero usualmente solo Sirius salía ya que la cara de Lily era conocida y no podía trasformarse en un animal.

Cuando escaparon de Azkaban, Sirius fue el primero en escurrirse entre los barrotes. Luego, en forma de perro, fue a la celda de James y logró meterle algo de razón en la cabeza. El escalofriante temor había comenzado a traspasar sus defensas pero al ver a Canuto, encontró una nueva fuerza. Transformarse en Cornamenta fue difícil pero necesario, ya que nadie tenía las llaves y marcharse sin James o Lily no estaba en los planes de Sirius. Al final, James se abalanzó contra su puerta y una vez libre, contra la de Lily, logrando levantar a su esposa que estaba inconsciente mientras los tres escapaban. Lily casi se convierte en su ruina pues los dementores podían sentir a los humanos pero no a los animales, pero aún así lograron escapar con ella. Sobreviviendo a base de moras y frutas cuestionables, Lily logró recuperarse, aunque habló mucho durante casi toda la huida. Cuando entraron por primera vez al subterráneo de Londres ella comenzó a reaccionar y a calmar sus tribulaciones.

Harry era, claro está, el factor dominante en sus conversaciones a pesar de ser en su mayoría un tema depresivo que les hacía darse cuenta de su presente situación. Ellos eran fugitivos, a los que les faltaba más de un tornillo, que trataban de encontrar a un hombre supuestamente muerto (pero que no lo estaba, oh no, no lo estaba) y que esperaban encontrar a un chico adolescente que probablemente huiría de ellos en cuanto los viera pro culpa de las historias que se le habían contado sobre sus "crímenes."

El que descubrió a Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, Escoria del Planeta, fue Sirius. Había estado susurrando a Lily a través de los barrotes de su celda (ella tenía una pesadilla y él trataba de calmarla ya que James estaba en una celda más alejada y no podía hablar con ella) cuando recordó que Peter le había dicho a james que estaría en las Tres Escobas la noche que Lily y James fueron arrestados por hacer… cosas a Harry. No quería pensar en esos absurdos cargos. Él fue a hablar con Peter, sorprendido que Harry fuera enviado a la casa de la Madre de Peter y fue a consultar si acaso Peter había de alguna forma cambiado el testamento de los Potter (lo que no era probable, peor si Sirius actuaba casualmente, quizás convencería a Peter y él le diría por qué se había tomado esa decisión). Encontró que Peter hablaba con un hombre que llevaba una capa negra y una máscara blanca; un Mortífago. Escuchó pedazos de la conversación, la mayoría de ellos tenían que ver con el hecho de que los Potter estaban ahora en Azkaban y Harry sería una presa fácil ahora.

Sirius se enfadó tanto al escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres sobre el destino de su ahijado que entró en un ataque de furia. El Mortífago escapó pero Sirius logró lastimar a Peter considerablemente antes de que la pequeña rata escapara por la calle Muggle en la que vivía (para su propia protección como Guardián del Secreto, Dumbledore sugirió que Peter viviera en la parte Muggle de Londres). Ahí, Peter inculpó a Sirius y luego escapó, pero Sirius lo vio. Y luego recordó lo sucedido una vez en Azkaban. Dentro de su celda, logró informarle a Lily y James todo esto, y el hecho de que habían sido burlados de tal forma de alguna manera los mantuvo cuerdos. Lily estaba comenzando a perder la razón cuando Sirius fue ingresado en Azkaban y James ya estaba teniendo horribles pesadillas. Cuando escucharon las noticias se volvieron más serios, más callados, pero podían mantener conversaciones completas de nuevo. Muchas veces evitaban el tema de Harry porque era muy doloroso. Sin embargo cuando hablaban de Harry, los dementores solían alejarse. El tema ya no contenía felicidad o alegría y además había prisioneros más frescos y vivos con el pan de vida que los dementores necesitaban y deseaban. Los tres sufrieron por años, nunca realmente concientes de correr del tiempo pero manteniendo la cordura al pasar de este.

Luego el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, llegó para inspeccionar la prisión de Azkaban. Al pasar la celda de James, se detuvo para hablar con él. James había trabajado como Auror y había sido uno de los mejores que el Ministerio hubiera tenido. Era un hombre muy listo, aunque demasiado juguetón a veces, con una mente aguda y un ojo para los detalles. Su propio padre había sido un Ministro de Magia, así que sintió un poco de pena por él. Fudge se sorprendió al ver lo callado y cuerdo que estaba.

Cuando solicitó ver el periódico que Fudge tenía, el Ministro accedió (solo por caridad, se dijo a sí mismo luego). James ojeó los encabezados mientras el ministro se marchaba, y cuando vio la rata que lo había mandado a Azkaban sobre el hombro de un tal Ronald Weasley, se volvió iracundo. No estaba completamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando los dementores llegaron para servirle la cena, James utilizó la fuerza para salir de su celda después de arrancar una barra de metal que fijaba su cama al piso de piedra. Estaba, obviamente, afectado por la presencia de los dementores, pero su ira y odio eran tan latentes que la felicidad no podía ser extraída de él; el odio es después de todo, un combustible del que los hombres se pueden sustentar por un largo tiempo. James logró escapar, casi al borde de la libertad hasta que los dementores lo encontraron unas horas más tarde tratando de entrar por otra puerta para que Sirius y Lily escaparan también. Por esta razón fue colocado en una celda más alejada de su esposa. Azkaban había estado en una conmoción (sin mencionar el Mundo Mágico) cuando se descubrió que James Potter casi escapa de Azkaban siendo que nunca antes un prisionero lo había logrado.

El incidente se conoció como el Susto de Azkaban de 1993.

"Vamos… no podemos quedarnos aquí." Dijo Sirius en voz baja. Los trenes distantes zumbaban dentro de sus acogedores túneles, haciendo eco en la desierta estación. Lily se levantó, reclinadose contra el hombre de James antes de comenzar su viaje por los túneles. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirla. También se aseguraron que nadie los sorprendiera por la espalda. Después de todo, solo porque estaban paranoicos no significaba que el mundo no estaba complotando en su contra.


	19. El Llanto del Augurey

Capítulo Décimo Octavo:

El Llanto del Augurey

Harry estaba frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, regocijándose en silencio al sentir la lluvia caer sobre él, goteando de su nariz y cubriendo completamente sus gafas. En otro tiempo (y lugar), recordó que odiaba la lluvia. Lluvia significaba un Dudley lanzándolo a los charcos de lodo y tratando de romper sus gafas en concreto. Lluvia significaba una tía Petunia y tío Vernon mandándolo a trabajar en el jardín sin darle una toalla para secarse cuando regresara. Se enfermaba dramáticamente cuando llovía. La lluvia significaba nada de luz solar cuando salía de su alacena y tener que lidiar con la refunfuñante disposición de sus parientes ya que a ellos tampoco les agradada la lluvia.

Después de llegar a Hogwarts, descubrió que se relajaba más cuando llovía. Podía acurrucarse baja una gran frazada en la Torre de Gryffindor, enroscarse como un gato cerca de la chimenea y hojear _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Con frecuencia se dormía escuchando el gentil golpear de la lluvia contra la ventana. Así que Harry se levantó y se quedó en medio de la lluvia y disfrutó el momento mientras el resto de su clase trataba de esconderse del inclemente tiempo bajo el techo de paja de la cabaña de Hagrid. El mismo hagrid se estaba preparando una tetera de té para si mismo.

El sonido de un suave y lastimero trinar vino de una parvada de pájaros verdes y las nubes se oscurecieron y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Las aves se posaron sobre la blanca cerca de Hagrid, llorando lágrimas negras. Una de ellas levantó su cabeza parecida a la de un buitre y miró con curiosidad a Harry, preguntándose porque esta extraña criatura no se refugiaba como todas las demás. Seguramente era un tipo diferente de ave. Tenía esa mirada antigua que usualmente tenían las aves Augurey; una mirada que hablaba de haber visto más muerte que lluvia. Las aves Augurey levantaron sus cabezas y lloraron con el cielo.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que todos estemos aquí empapándonos por completo?" siseó Malfoy, mirando con enfado al agua que amenazaba con caer sobre su cabello cuidadosamente estilizado. Estaba escondiendo a Faith en sus ropas, acariciando levemente el apelmazado pelaje mientras el gatito maullaba lastimeramente a causa de la lluvia. Trató de dejarla en la escuela pero ella lo siguió por todo el camino hasta el Gran Salón. Y, bueno¡no podía dejar que la condenada rata se ahogara¡Su madre lo mataría si hiciera tal cosa! Se dijo a sí mismo que esta era la última vez que ayudaba a la pequeña rata, que después de hoy podía ahogarse si le parecía.

"Cálmese Sr. Malfoy," masculló la Profesora Grubby-Plankm obviamente igual de incómoda con el clima. "estamos aquí para observar a los pájaros y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo se quedaran. Podrían marcharse en cualquier momento. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué esta ave en particular viajaría con la lluvia? Pero antes que nada ¿puede alguien decirme que clase de ave es esta?"

La mano de Hermione se levantó en un instante mientras ella se levantaba de puntas para asegurarse que la Profesora Grubby-Plank la viera. Ella respondió en cuanto fue seleccionada.

"esas son aves Augurey, también conocidas como el fénix Irlandés. Son famosas por cantar una melancólica canción que en su tiempo se creyó profetizaba la muerte pero que en recientes años ha demostrado no predecir otra cosa que el clima. Viajan dentro de lluvia inclemente porque son aves de clima." Por vez primera, la profesora Grubby-Plank parecía insatisfecha con la respuesta de Hermione.

"Srita. Granger, la parte sobre viajar con la lluvia no debía ser definida como en un libro. Es una pregunta de opinión." Hermione se puso roja ante la idea de decepcionar a un profesor. Cambió su peso se un pie a otro nerviosamente y trató de levantar su mano nuevamente pero la profesora Grubby-Plank estaba mirando a Harry, el único estudiante que estaba en la lluvia, mirando al Augurey. Se veía como un poeta torturado que trataba de definir la lluvia sintiéndola. Grubby-Plank podía imaginárselo regresar aún empapado a un escritorio, levantar una pluma roja y escribir sus descubrimientos tan rápido como fuera posible, tratando de recordar la sensación de la lluvia sobre su torturada carne. Regresó en sí después de unos momentos de observarlo.

"Sr. Potter¿puede adivinar porque los Augurey viajarían con la lluvia inclemente?" Harry tomó un momento para mirarla, como si la pregunta fuera ajena a él y hubiera pensado que estaba solo. Sin embargo, él habló.

"Hace mucho tiempo, la lluvia traía consigo las plagas y muchas otras enfermedades, una de ella fue la pandemia más devastadora de Europa. La Muerte Negra, que si, viajaba a través de las pulgas en las ratas, pero las ratas se movían de acuerdo al clima de igual manera que las aves viajan con el cambio de las estaciones. La lluvia determinaba que tan lejos viajaban las ratas y cuanta gente mataban. Los Augurey viajarían a través de la lluvia para advertir a los magos de las cercanías que la enfermedad y otras criaturas se acercaban con el agua. Esa es la razón por la que los Augurey realmente predecían la muerte y no solamente aves de clima. Solo que ahora ya no son necesarios. Tenemos suficiente protección contra las infecciones y así, pensamos en ellos como buenos pronosticadores del clima un lugar de aquello en lo que fueron originalmente conocidos."

La clase se quedó callada y todos voltearon a mirar al Augurey. Las aves los miraron también con las mismas expresiones de curiosidad. Finalmente, un ave dejó escapar un sollozo descorazonador y tomó el vuelo, seguida del resto de la parvada. Ellos no voltearon la cabeza mientras se marchaban.

"Diez puntos para Gryffindor," suspiró la profesora Grubby-Plank. Harry la miró como si acaba de darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella le sonrió y le dijo, "solo por tener el alma de un poeta y la mente de un filósofo." Hermione intercambió miradas con Ron antes de que ambos tomaran sus bolsas. "la clase terminó." Gritó la profesora Grubby-Plank, apresurando el paso en la lluvia que disminuía. Harry se quedó donde estaba pro un momento antes de dirigirse al castillo. Ron y Hermione lo tomaron uno de cada brazo y lo apartaron de la clase hacia el corredor más cercano y menos concurrido dentro de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué estabas PENSANDO?" siseó Hermione, tratando de secar su cabello sin hacerlo más rizado de lo que ya estaba. "¿Diez puntos para Gryffindor solo por tener el alma de un poeta?"

"Solo estás celosa Hermione," dijo Harry con calma, ignorándolos mientras se dirigía a su próxima clase, Historia de la Magia. Binns no estaría feliz al tener a sus estudiantes empapados y mojando todo el piso, sin mencionar tiritando. Como fantasma, no podía sentir frío o calor así que no entendería sus reacciones y probablemente les daría más tarea solo para molestarlos. No era tan obvio con su temperamento como otros profesores, pero si tenía su genio.

"Sr. Potter, espere un momento," dijo la profesora McGonagall quien caminaba detrás de ellos, caminado pesadamente, casi arrastrando sus pies. Harry volteó a verla, sintiendo los primeros toques de un _deja vú_. ¿Cuántas veces se le había acercado de la misma forma con algo completamente conmocionante y con frecuencia descorazonador? Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia su oficina, su rostro serio pero aún en conflicto a causa de algo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, notó una carta con el sello del ministerio en el frente y tres fotografías adjuntas al papel con un clip. Dicho clip estaba un tanto fuera de lugar pues no era común ver una creación muggle como un clip dentro de Hogwarts. Entes de que observara cuidadosamente de quien eran las fotografías o por qué habría un clip en la carta del Ministerio, McGonagall lo llevó a un sillón de respaldo duro mientras ella se sentaba en el escritorio.

"Ahora Potter, esto va a ser un shock para ti así que te aviso que te prepares." Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "ahora, si quieres invitar a tu madre para que se quede aquí contigo para que ella está a salvo, Dumbledore y el Ministro de Magia han accedido a encontrarle un lugar seguro en Hogsmeade donde podrás ir a visitarla para asegurarte que está a salvo por el resto del año, aunque estarás acompañado por un Auror o un maestro. Después del año escolar, si no han sido atrapados, serás colocado en custodio protectiva y resguardado por cairos Aurores en una ubicación segura."

"Disculpe profesora¿pero de que está hablando?" dijo cortadamente Harry cuando se dio cuenta que ella trataba de evadir el tema. Ella se movió nerviosamente, aparentemente incómoda con su actitud de ir al grano. Bueno, no se podía hacer nada. El chico tenía derecho de saber que estaba pasando.

"Seré franca usted Sr. Potter. Lily Potter, James Potter y Sirius Black lograron escapar de Azkaban y los Aurores han encontrado evidencia definitiva de que se dirigen a Hogwarts. Solo vendrían aquí por ti." Ella esperó un momento para que él absorbiera esto. Jugando con la carta del Ministerio, ella incluso e mostró las tres fotografías. La primera era de Sirius, Harry lo reconoció. A los otros… solo los había visto sonriendo y solo en fotografías. McGonagall esperó, esperando gritos de terror, cobardía, sollozos, negaciones enfadadas incluso suplicas pro su vida. Ella sin embargo, no esperaba que él la mirara con una expresión en blanco.

"¿Disculpe?" murmuró Harry, aclarando su garganta y humedeciendo sus repentinamente secos labios. No, seguramente no escuchó bien. La lluvia debió haberle dado un resfriado y tapado sus oídos o… algo.

"Lily Potter, James Potter y Sirius Black escaparon de de la prisión de Azkaban y están es caminó hacia acá mientras hablamos." Dijo McGonagall lenta y claramente. Harry estaba pálido, demasiado pálido para ser normal. Ella se levantó al darse cuenta que podía estarse preparando para desmayarse. Eso o iba a vomitar. "Harry¿necesitar ir a la Enfermería?"

"¿Ellos… escaparon de Azkaban?" murmuró él, ignorándola. Sintió como sus emociones tomaban presa a su corazón: melancolía, enfado, culpa, éxtasis, esperanza, cinismo, negación, desesperación. Sus padres y Sirius estaban con vida. Bueno¿y por qué no lo estarían¿Pero por qué estaban en Azkaban en primer lugar¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué Ron y Hermione no le dijeron¿era es la razón por la que vivía con la madre de Peter? Su mente iba a explotar… sabía todo esto pero de alguna forma jamás se le había ocurrido. Sus padres estaban con vida y Sirius estaba con vida y los tres estaban juntos. Tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos.

"Sr. Potter¿se encuentra bien?" McGonagall se enfadó consigo misma por habla de la forma en que lo hizo. ¡Era OBVIO que el chico estaría conmocionado hasta el punto de incomprensión¡y ella lo había dicho como si se tratara del clima! Sencillamente ella no era la clase de persona quien debió haberle dicho al chico tal cosa. Dumbledore debió haberle dicho pero él estaba tan ocupado con la Orden y tratando de mantener a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en línea que simplemente no podía decirle al chico algo tan grave en persona. Un carta hubiera sido ridículo.

"Creo que… que necesito un poco de aire." Murmuró Harry, trastabillando en su pisar. Antes de que McGonagall pudiera detenerlo estaba fuera de la casa y apresurándose al campo de Quidditch. No sabía por qué sus pies lo llevaban ahí pero no los cuestionaba. No podía cuestionar nada realmente. Solo se sentía… entumecido. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo aprendiendo sobre las Runas y tratando de ser "normal" que ahora… ¿Sirius y sus padres estaban con vida y se dirigían a Hogwarts¡Debió haber tratado de VERLOS en Azkaban!

Se detuvo en frente a uno de los asientos elevados, sintiendo el viento y la lluvia caer con más fuerza sobre su cabeza adolorida. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Podían ser aprendidos, incluso podrían obtener el Beso antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Sus padres, podía hablar con sus VERDADEROS padres y ellos no desaparecerían como el eco del hechizo de Voldemort o en una horrible ilusión creada por los dementotes. Podía hablar con sus padres pro primera vez en toda su vida y sin embargo no podía pensar en nada que decirles.

"Hey mamá, papá¿Qué tal la prisión¿Me extrañaron¿Me aman¿Quieren jugar Qudditch¿Qué se siente morir¿Me cuidaron mientras estaban muertos¿Vieron a Sirius?" su universo y este se mezclaban uno con el otro dentro de su mente, alterando sus pensamientos. Una mano gentil tocó su hombro.

Dio la vuelta, la varita lista para atacar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

"¿Harry, estás bien?" era Ginny. Ginny Weasley, la más joven de los Weasleys y la más agradable y centrada de todos; era tiemblen la que tenía el pero temperamento. Sintió como su enfado se apoderaba de él. No quería ver a nadie sonreír. Quería que todos sintieran su dolor por una vez. "no deberías estar aquí afuera en al lluvia ¿sabes? Mi hermano te matará si sabe que estás aquí. Realmente le agradas."

"¿Por qué estas tu aquí entonces? También te matará." Farfulló sintiéndose enfadado con las implicaciones de sus palabras. ¡Podía cuidarse a sí mismo¡no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara! Ginny se rió levemente y levantó una vieja Cometa Doscientos Sesenta.

"la saqué del viejo closet de escobas de Slytherin. Esta solía ser de Malfoy." Parecía estar muy orgullosa de sí misma. Harry sintió como la ira lo abandonaba a causa de su sonrisa mojada, de su cabello aplastado a su cara y a u nuca. Sabía que muy probablemente ambos se veían como ratas empapadas, pero por el momento eso no le importaba.

"¿Estás en el equipo?" Ginny lo miró como si estuviera loco y luego se rió.

"Ron se entrometió para que no entrara al equipo. Dijo que se distraería sabiendo que yo podía ser golpeada por las bludgers." Ella cambió la escoba a su otra mano. "Así que¿por qué estás tu aquí? Yo ya te di mi razón." Dijo levantando la escoba robada como evidencia.

"Yo…necesitaba pensar." Dijo harry honestamente. Ginny sonrió y sacudió sus hombros.

"A veces pensar está sobreestimado. Piensas y piensas pero todo lo que haces es confundir a tus propios pensamientos y hacer más difícil aclararlos. Por eso me encanta volar; me ayu da a no pensar por un rato. Todo se aclara después de ello." Ella levantó la escoba para que Harry la tomara. "podemos tomar turnos si quieres."

Quería decir no. Sabía que volar podría arruinar su disfraz, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Sabía que volar era una cosa que no podía fingir. Paro Ginny estaba sonriendo de una manera tan despreocupada… le recordaba a él mismo cuando era de primer año y volaba por primera vez. Sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias, Harry tomó la escoba y la montó, despegando hacia el aire. El lodo sonaba bajo sus pies pero luego ya no estaba, abajo abajo, arriba arriba, el cielo se volvió el suelo y todo se detuvo, incluso el tiempo. El viento en su cara, la lluvia en su cabello, el suelo cientos de metros abajo. Harry era libre.

Por primera vez en años, no tuvo que pensar en nada más que en Ginny apoyándolo desde el suelo y las aves Augurey que lo observaban desde el bosque prohibido. Ginny solo sonreía, sintiéndose de alguna forma más ligera Harry se veía tan adolorido… pero ahora era hasta peligroso con su vuelo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien al ayudar a alguien antes. Se preguntó si le molestaría dejarla ayudarlo más seguido…


	20. Quinton Evans

Capítulo Décimo Noveno:

Quinton Evans

Después del revigorizante vuelo de Harry, él y ginny rieron y contaron bromas mientras devolvían la vieja escoba a su armario y regresaban a Hogwarts. El sol invisible se estaba poniendo cuando entraron al Gran Salón, aún tratando de secar sus ropas. Ron y Hermione se miraban confundidos cuando vieron a Harry SONREIR. No era siquiera una sonrisa leve, sino más bien una larga y de lado.

Ginny hablaba como una niña emocionada, ignorando los gruñidos de Colin cuando ella se interpuso en la foto que le tomaba a Neville. Instintivamente Harry levantó su mano para bloquear la luz del flash. Odiaba las fotografías.

Junto a Colin estaba Susan Bones y Luna Lovegood, ambas hojeaban las fotografías que Colín les había tomado. Luna tomó una fotografía del montón y se la mostró a Colín.

"¿Por qué Casi Decapitado Nick brilla de esa forma?" preguntó con curiosidad. Colin de movió a un lado para tomar otra toma de Neville quien posaba.

"los fantasmas siempre brillan de esa forma en las fotografías. Lo descubrí cuando tomé una foto del profesor Binns y fui con el profesor Flitwick para preguntar su use el hechizo equivocado al revelarlas." Tomó un gran respiro, "de cualquier forma, puedo mostrarte las que saque del Barón Ensangrentado y de Peeves, ven te las enseñare."

Harry se sentó, inconcientemente notando el charco que se formaba bajo sus pies. Ginny se sentó frete a él, sonriendo notablemente. "mis hermanos me enviaron algo de casa; casilso atrapan esta vez. Mamá les dijo que si siguen experimentando en su casa encajonará sus orejas. Asíq ue fueron a la cochera de papá. Mamá se satisfizo con eso." Agrandó si sonrisa mientras su ojos bailaban. "¿quieres saber que es?" dijo comenzando a buscar entre sus bolsillos mojados.

"¿así que siguen tratando de hacer una tienda de bromas?" preguntó Harry, mentalmente haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar que si no hubiera sido pro el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Fred y George seguirían experimentando como lo hacían en este universo. El hecho era de alguna forma deprimente ya que Harry amaba Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny concluyó su búsqueda sacando un paquete de goma de mascar. Harry tomó uno y examinó la envoltura, que estaba sospechosamente seca.

GOMA INVISIBLE

¡Asombre a sus amigos desapareciendo por minutos y Lugo reaparezca con un dramático pop! Advertencia: cada goma dura solo cinco minutos.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. No había visto esta invención en SU universo. Esto solo probaba que los gemelos Weasley eran creativos en cualquier universo y con cualquier recurso.

"¿Harry, me escuchaste? Dije que podías tener cuatro." Dijo Ginny, abrazando sus brazos contra su pecho tembloroso. ¡Estaba tan FRÍO en el Gran Salón! Harry notó que había dos envolturas vacías y ocho piezas restantes. Cuidadosamente tomó cuatro antes de regresar las restantes.

"Gracias Ginny." Dijo Harry, guardando la envoltura en un bolsillo diferente. Esto probaría ser útil en el futuro. Ginny golpeó sus pies contra el suelo de manera inquieta mientras miraba alrededor pensativamente.

"Así que¿que piensas sobre tus padres escapando Azkaban?" dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta Ginny tan directa. Rara vez miraba a alguien a la cara en su universo. Esto claro, podía ser atribuido al hecho de que ella tenía una paralizante obsesión con él, así que harry solo la veía dócil y frágil. Solo comenzó a mostrar su verdadera apenas hace un año.

"Estoy un tanto molesto al respecto." Dijo Harry sinceramente. Espero a que ella dijera algo que le ayudara a mantener la mentira de que SOLO estaba molesto.

Ginny golpeaba sus pies nerviosamente.

"Oh." Dijo de forma un tanto aburrida.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

"Aunque en general, estoy más molesto con el hecho de que nadie se molestó en decirme que estaban con vida y en Azkaban." Al escuchar sus palabras, el rostro de Ginny cambio de tedio a interés.

"¿quieres decir que tu mamá no te lo dijo?"

"Ella no es mi madre." Gruñó Harry, asegurándose de bajar el volumen de su voz. "lo que quiero saber es por que Dumbledore no tuvo las agallas de decírmelo él mismo." Ginny se rió, cubriendo rápidamente su boca para no atraer la atención.

"¿McGonagall te lo dijo entonces?"

"Si, y de una manera realmente deplorable. Se pasó de la raya. Si yo fuera suicida, me hubiera lanzado de la Torre de Adivinación por la forma en la que me lo dijo."

"¿realmente crees que vienen por ti?" preguntó emocionada, acercándose a Harry para susurrar. Neville los estaba viendo con sospecha.

"Eso espero. Realmente no recuerdo a mis padres. Quisiera al menos hablar con ellos una vez."

"¡Pero los arrestaron por maltratarte cuando eras un bebé!"

"Eso es una sarta de mentiras. Mis padres me amaban; jamás harían algo que me lastimara, especialmente cuando era bebé. No creo tal cosa; apuesto a que alguien les tendió una trampa. No voy a dejar que nadie me detenga para verlos. Especialmente no Ron o hermione." Con esto volteó para mirar a sus amigos, ambos se reacomodaron rápidamente en sus asientos para aparentar que no estaban escuchando.

"Pero Harry, son peligrosos. ¡Han matado antes!"· Ginny no se veía tan traumatizada o molesta como trataba de aparentar. Por el contrario, parecía estar divirtiéndose inmensamente con al forma en al que la conversación estaba marchando.

"Muchas personas son peligrosas y todavía andan por ahí sueltos¿no crees? No creo que mis padres fueran Mortífagos. Y creo que era incluso MENOS probable que mi padrino lo fuera." Harry estaba tratando de evitar decir todo lo que pensaba demasiado rápido, pero se había callado por un largo tiempo. No quería PRETENDER temer a sus padres y a Sirius. No QUERÍA mantenerse callado por más tiempo. Ron y Hermione solían escuchar sus balbuceos cuando estaba estresado y sobrecargado de preguntas y dudas en general. Ahora… incluso ellos no lo escucharían. Aqui. MALFOY era un mejor candidato para escuchar sus problemas que Ron y Hermione. No podia detenerse ahora.

"Tendremos que escaparnos de los terrenos de la escuela para verlos entonces." Sugirió Ginny.

"¿tendremos? Ginny, no pude haber un 'nosotros'. No quiero meterte en problemas." Asombrosamente, LOGRÓ cerrar la boca antes de mencionar algo sobre su mundo. Logró no decir nada sobre poner a personas en problemas para salvar su propia vida sin estar conciente de las consecuencias inmediatas.

"no seas tan mojigato Harry." Dijo Ginny, reclinándose un tanto enfadada. "no puedes resguardarme como lo hace Ron. Odio cuando mis padres y mis hermanos tratan de protegerme y de excluirme, 'Oh, pobre Ginny, estoy seguro que está a punto de llorar porque se pinchó el dedo.' 'Oh, ella no puede jugar Quidditch, una bludger podría golpearla y matarla.' 'Es imposible que ella haya hecho tal cosa, Ginny es un ángel.' No voy a dejar que TÚ también me trates como un bebé. ¡si quiero ir contigo a ver a tus padre entonces lo haré!"

"Ni siquiera sé si yo PODRÉ hacerlo." Dio Harry rápidamente mientras sentía su temperamento levantarse. Era una mentira claro, él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder, incluso engañar y mentir, para ver a sus padres aunque sea una vez.

"¡Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte¡Quiero hacerlo y no puedes detenerme!"

"Ginny¡No quiero que te metas en problemas!"

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron estrepitosamente. Todas las cabezas dentro del Salón giraron para observar al pequeño grupo de Aurores que entraron a la escuela e hicieron guardia en la entrada mientras tres hombres se acercaban a la mesa principal. El Ministro Fudge estaba al frente aunque era el más pequeño de los tres. A su derecha estaba Kingsley, un Auror que Harry reconoció de inmediato; a la izquierda de Funge estaba un Auror que Harry no reconoció. Era alto, fiero y portaba una extraña capa roja en lugar de las tradicionales capas negras de los Aurores. Tenía un lobo de plata bordado en el frente de sus guantes.

"Ministro¿puedo preguntarle que hace aquí?" preguntó calmadamente Dumbledore. Estaba mirando al extraño Auror que flanqueaba a Funge.

"Tres prisioneros han escapado de Azkaban, Dumbledore. Cierta precauciones deben ponerse en efecto para proteger a tus estudiantes." Dijo Funge con la misma clama. le hizo una señal al extraño junto a él, "este es Quinton Evans: el mejor Auror de su año, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, un experimentado Maestro de Pociones, Cuidador de Dragones y—"

"Ministro, por favor, no necesito tal introducción." Dijo Quinton, al parecer molesto por las palabras de adulación. Hizo a un lado su cabello castaño claro para mirar al resto de los estudiantes, dejando sus ojos sobre Harry por un momento más prolongado antes de continuar su análisis. Neville hizo una pose, mostrando su más deslumbrante sonrisa. Incluso Malfoy se enderezó en su silla nerviosamente mientras los ojos de Quinton cruzaban la mesa de Slytherin.

"Es un honor tener al Sr. Evans aquí… aunque si no es atrevido preguntar… ¿Qué está HACIENDO aquí exactamente?" Dumbledore nunca dejó de lado su sonrisa, pero había una cierta tensión en el borde de sus arrugados ojos.

"Está aquí como el guardaespaldas personal del Sr. Potter. Con tres mortífagos tras de él, necesitábamos al mejor."

Harry y Ginny voltearon a mirarse lentamente, Ginny estaba asombrada y Harry impactado. ¿Un guardaespaldas? Eso era lo ÚLTIMO que necesitaba.


	21. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Capítulo Vigésimo

La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Harry se apresuró hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, jadeando ligeramente después de su carrera para llegar a un lugar parcialmente seguro en donde hablar en privado. Dio la vuelta desde la parta de atrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda al ver que Ron y Hermione corrían hacia Ginny, quien estaba detrás de él, ambos se veían preocupados y un tanto confundidos.

"¡Harry¿Qué vamos a hacer!" gritó Hermione, tomando el frente de las ropas de Harry y desatando una cascada sobre su pecho. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron incómodamente pero la abrazó de todas formas, solo porque estaba llorando. Ginny la miró confundida pero no dijo nada. "Harry ¡se van a enterar! Él tiene un EXPEDIENTE sobre ti; ¡tienen expedientes! El Ministerio tiene expedientes de todo el mundo¡DE TODO EL MUNDO! Se va a enterar y va a hacerte decirle y luego todos seremos enviados a Azkaban!"

"Hermione, por favor cálmate; si entre y te ve balbuceando de esta forma entonces si se va enterar." Dijo Harry, hablando más clamado de lo que se sentía. Su mente estaba en un torbellino, mareándolo. Había algo que trababa de salir de su pecho a punta de garras, forzando una extraña emociona hasta su garganta. Sabía muy bien lo que era: pánico. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido la misma emoción? Ni siquiera podía recordar.

"Harry¡van a enviarnos a Azkaban¿Sabes lo que esto significa¡Estamos MUERTOS¡No podemos sobrevivir en Azkaban sin volvernos locos!" gritó Hermione. Ginny salió de su refugio detrás de Harry y abofeteó a Hermione. Esto hizo que la histérica chica regresara a un estado más cercano a la cordura.

"Primero que nada, deja de gritar. En segundo lugar¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué van a ir a Azkaban? Fred y George tienen más razones para ir a parar allá que lo que ustedes podrían. ¿Qué hicieron exactamente?" exigió Ginny mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas de la misma forma que la Sra. Weasley lo hacía cuando estaba molesta y demasiado terca como para esperar a que alguien le dijera es estaba pasando. Ron reconoció esta actitud y la resistió de la forma de siempre, pues sabía que en este tipo de situaciones, si abría la boca, su madre encajonaría sus orejas.

"Ginny, lo siento pero ¿podrías disculparnos por un momento? Tenemos que hablar en privado." Dijo Harry antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo. Tomó de los codos a Hermione y a Ron y caminó rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ginny comenzó a protestar pero la puerta se azotó en su cara antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Trató de escuchar a través de la puerta pero Harry colocó un Encantamiento Silenciador en la puerta antes de lidiar con el problema.

Ron comenzó a caminar de n lado a otro al reconocer los contenidos de la habitación. Su cama, el borgoña mate y los colores dorados desvanecidos de las sabanas, las ventanas cubiertas de escarcha le dieron suficiente apoyo mental para intentar pensar sobre la situación. Hermione estaba sentada en al cama de Harry y comenzaba a comer sus uñas, lagrimas continuaban su camino por sus mejillas aunque había dejado de llorar. Harry se reclinó contra la puerta y los miró pensativamente. Debatió mucho antes de llegar a una decisión. Los tres ESTABAN en esto juntos y el Ron y Hermione de su hogar, sus verdaderos amigos, TENÍAN que estar dentro de este Ron y Hermione, en alguna parte. Tendría que trabajar con ellos para mantenerse fuera de Azkaban lo suficiente para que Harry encontrara una forma de regresar a su propio universo.

"Okay… pensemos esto calmada y racionalmente." Dijo Harry, sentadote al lado de Hermione, "He tenido problemas al actuar como…bueno, como Neville."

"¿Neville?" dijo Ron deteniendo su caminar, confusión clara en su rostro. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso de actuar como Neville? Él no actúa como… bueno, como el otro Harry."

"EL Neville de mi universo actúa de la misma forma que el Harry de este," admitió Harry, mirando como Harry y Hermione lo miraban boquiabiertos, "aunque es más amable que su Harry. Miren, eso no es importante por el momento. Tenemos cosas más urgentes por las cuales preocuparnos, para ser específicos, el Auror que va a ser mi guardaespaldas. ¿Que vamos a hacer con él?"

"¿Qué PODEMOS hacer con él?" preguntó Hermione, ya más calmada que lo que había estado cuando se enteró de la noticia del nuevo guardaespaldas de harry. "Es obvio que él debe ser capaz de detener cualquier hechizo o encantamiento menor que le lancemos¿sabes? Debe estar muy bien entrenado en el arte de hechizos y encantamientos."

"Tendremos que encontrar una forma de evadirlo." Dijo Ron, "TIENE que haber una manera. Si, tener una guardaespaldas, y sorbe todo tener tres asesinos tras de ti, suena atractivo, pero tenemos que pensar en los peligros de ser descubiertos. Quiero decir, si Ya-Sabes-Quien se entera de esto… las cosas se puede poner REALMENTE feas."

Harry resopló, cerrando sus puños. "Mis padres y Sirius NO son asesinos. Sirius fue inculpado injustamente pro asesinato en mi tercer año; él era inocente. Y es un HECHO que mis padres JAMÁS me lastimarían. NUNCA." Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que se dirigen hacia aquí Harry." Dije hermione lo más gentilmente posible. "e incluso si FUERAN inocentes, el Ministerio esta completamente convencido de lo opuesto. Ellos no se van a detener en castigarlos solo porque tú dices que son inocentes. Solo pensarán que has sido hechizado o maldecido. Eso o que alguien te pagó para hablar en su defensa, y ya que el Ministerio PIENSA que son asesinos, los únicos que te pagarían para salvarlos serían mortífagos."

"Por cierto Harry¿has pensado que HACER exactamente? Después de todo, tus padres vienen. Estoy seguro que será una interesante charla. Probablemente son diferentes a los padres de tu universo." Dijo Ron. Harry giró su cabeza y resopló enfadado.

"Claro que son diferente. Por un lado mis padres están muertos. Por otro lado jamás los he conocido. De cualquier forma, quiero conocerlos, y no me importa si Evans ES mi guardaespaldas y un Auror, no voy a dejar que me impida la única acosa que deseo más que mi vida."

"Asi que, Quinton¿el Ministerio decidió que tu fueras la niñera de Potter¿Qué hiciste esta ves para enfadarlos tanto?" preguntó Severus mientras se acercaba al Auror de aspecto cansado. Ambos hombres estaban sentados en las habitaciones privadas de Severus, compartiendo una botella de Brandy. Quinton se quitó su capa y sus guantes, revelando un poco de vello plateado en el frente de sus manos y un extraño anillo de oro engarzado con gemas rojas.

"Oh, no fue nada¡en serio! Solo dejé que unos mortífagos entraran al Departamento de Misterios después de que el Ministro anunció a la prensa que el edificio del Ministerio era intraspasable. El tonto tenía que bajar a la tierra." Dijo Quinton tomando un poco de su brandy antes de mirar a Severus. "¿y tú¿Por qué el Señor Oscuro te tiene aquí como niñera del chico Longbottom? Pro lo que he escuchado, no podría golpear el trasero de un dragón aunque este fuera gordo y estuviera dormido."

"Sabes muy bien que trabajo en ambos lados igual que tú?"

"Claro, claro," dijo Quinton, dándole una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. "aunque tu me conoces… si tuviera que estar encerrado en una habitación llena de nichos pomposos y gimoteantes, preferiría usarlos como carnada para un hombre lobo que enseñarles algo."

"bueno, me tomo un tiempo acostumbrarme a los demonios. En todo caso, hablemos seriamente pro un rato. Tengo… información interesante que no quiero que el Señor Oscuro o Dumbledore obtengan, principalmente porque no creo que el conocimiento mantengan algún tipo de balance."

"Oh¿tiene un secreto? Escuchémoslo; sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día. Tengo que encontrar al chiquillo de Potter." Dijo Quinton, sirviéndose un poco más de Brandy. Severus sabía que Quinton estaba mintiendo. No podía soportar no saber un secreto. "¿acaso tiene que ver con Longbottom o quizás con un traidor de uno de los lados?"

"De hecho, tiene que ver con tu pequeño cargo: Potter; parecer que es más impredecible de lo que le damos crédito. Desde que comenzó el año escolar, ha estado actuando… de forma extraña, hasta el punto que tuve que mandarlo a la Enfermería cuando casi me maldice. No solo estaba verbalmente defendiendo a sus padres sino a Sirius Black. Hablo como si los CONOCIERA… y aquí tengo sus calificaciones del año pasado." Severus fue a su escritorio, buscó por un momento antes de regresar con un pedazo de pergamino. Lo dejó caer en el regazo de Quinton antes de tomar un poco más de Brandy.

Quinton silbó al ver las notas, mirándolas con ojo crítico. "pasó de abismal a… nivel de maestría. ¿y dices que comenzó a actuar extraño desde este momento?" sEverus asintió lentamente. "Interesante… especialmente porque fue mucho antes de que sus padres y Black escaparan de Azkaban, así que no hay manera de culparlos o siquiera acusarlos de haberlo cambiado. No ha habido reportes de los Potter en la última reunión del Maestro o en cualquier otra reunión. ¿La Orden ha discutido la situación del chico?"

"No realmente, por eso te cuento mis descubrimientos. Dumbeldore está muy ocupado con el Ministro y la Orden como para preocuparse por otro chico si no es Longbottom. Normalmente vería esa interesante evolución si Potter no fuera tan bueno en hacerse el invisible. Se ah vuelto más callado, pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca investigando Runas Antiguas y Herbiología en lugar de holgazanear como de costumbre. Dejó de involucrarse en tantas peleas con Draco como antes, aunque principalmente es porque Potter se ha vuelto un tanto violento. He escuchado que ha comenzado peleas con Draco solo por la mención de sus padres una forma derogatoria cuando el Potter que conocía hubiera llamado a su PROPIA madre una perra antes de decirle algo a Draco."

"Ya veo." Murmuró Quinton, mirando fijamente al fuego. "lo vigilaré de cerca pro cualquier signo como el del incidente con Barty Crouch. Pro ahora nos callaremos esto. Al Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore les gustaría saber esto, pero no podemos cambiar el balance al decirle a uno o a ambos. Recuerdas cuando el Señor Oscuro decidió que los Potter eran demasiado peligroso para dejarlos vivir." Hubo un tono de enfado en su voz.

"¿Viste a Lily cuando dejó la prisión? Preguntó en voz baja Severus. Sabía que el tema era delicado, con eso de que Quinton era muy buen amigo de la madre de Harry. Quinton se tensó, enderezó su espalda y trabó su quijada.

"ella no pudo ir a verme peor dejó un mensaje en el bar que solíamos frecuentar antes de la guerra. Lo conoces¿la Cola del Conejo, en Bristol? No pude verla porque estaba en China exterminando demonios para unos templos locales. Los estúpidos monjes abrieron los sellos para "ver que había adentro" aunque los pergaminos claramente decían que abrir las malditas cajas liberaría a los demonios.

"Quinton, todavía no me has dicho lo que ella dijo." Severus los interrumpió, mirándolo pensativamente. Sabía que Quinton estaba evadiendo el tema. Siempre lo hacía, desde que Severus podía recordar.

"solo decía que ella estaba bien y que no creyera que era culpable de los cargos en su contra." Dijo Quinton, acomodándose en su silla. "Rayos, mira la hora. Tengo que irme Severus. Hablaremos más mañana cuando los angelitos se vayan a la tierra de los sueños." Con ello se levantó y se apresuró a dejar las habitaciones de Severus.

Severus suspiró inconcientemente y fue a su escritorio, mirando a la carta oficial del Ministerio que le avisaba que los Potter y Black se aproximaban a Hogwarts. Era un procedimiento Standard: todos los maestros recibían una carta, lo mismo había pasado cuando James Potter casi escapa de Azkaban tres años antes. Los residentes de Hogsmeade también recibieron cartas como esta para avisarles del posible peligro contra sus vidas. Tenían las típicas advertencias: no salgan al anochecer, mantengan a los niños adentro, guarden con llave las pociones peligrosas con encantamientos aprobados pro el Ministerio, etc. Severus aún recordaba la carta de cuando James casi escapa. Severus tenía una gran memoria; la necesitaba para su trabajo con pociones.

Aun podía recordar cuando era un adolescente hormonal de dieciséis que recibía la Marca Oscura. Recordaba como quemaba más allá de su piel, más allá de sus huesos, manchando su alma. Recordó regresar a la Sala Común de Slytherin y tomar una larga y fría ducha, tallando la Marca oscura hasta que su piel se puso roja. Se sentía sucio después de que el ardor se marchó y sus gritos se detuvieron. Recordaba la primera vez que James Potter lo atacó. Recordaba la primera Clase de Pociones que enseñó. Recordaba la primera misión a la que lo habían mandado, tanto Dumbledore como el Señor Oscuro. Recordaba como murieron sus padres y la primera vez que alguien fue amable con él. Recordaba cuando Quinton no se llamaba Quinton, ni siquiera Evans. Recordaba como era Quinton en la escuela, como Slytherin, como amigo, como guerrero.

Severus sacudió su cabeza y vació su vaso para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tantas memorias… esperaba que Harry Potter no hiciera reaccionar a Quinton de la misma forma que James Potter lo hizo.


	22. El Otro lado Del Espejo

Capítulo Vigésimo Primero

El Otro lado Del Espejo

Harry miró hacia atrás y gruño. Evans todavía estaba ahí, extremadamente aburrido, en la clase de Herbiología. Trelawney había molestado al Auror un tiempo antes para hacer una demostración con ella, pero cuando Evans declaró que un hechizo suyo probablemente mataría a la excéntrica profesora, Trelawney se alejó con gracia y se dirigió hacia Ron. A él le daba un espasmo nervioso cada vez que tenía que hacer el hechizo, no era tan bueno como Harry para ocultar lo que sentía.

Neville sin embargo, era casi cómico, temblaba cada vez que Evans lo miraba. Había roto tres platos y hecho una fisura a la bola de cristal con solo caminar por la habitación mientras trababa de realizar el Hechizo la de Omnisciente Visión sobre si mismo sin estacar su propio ojo (pues Seamus ya había demostrado claramente como _no_ se debía hacer eso). Después de clase, Evans se apartó del lado de Harry para solo observarlo hacer su recorrido a la clase de Encantos. Tomando un asiento en la parte posterior, Harry trató de ocultar su enfado al sentir (ya no necesitaba voltear) como Evans se sentaba detrás de él.

Flitwick miró a Harry y luego a Evans antes de asentir y enderezarse. "Clase, hoy aprenderemos encantamientos descifradores. Estos encantamientos fueron usados en primera instancia para descifrar mensajes enviados por el enemigo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, para luego ser usados para ayudar a descifrar artefactos como la piedra de Rosetta y los jeroglíficos de la Pirámide Invisible y el Templo Subterráneo de Anubis. Ahora, tomen sus varitas y acérquense a este muro." Flitwick jaló una cuerda que estaba colocada un poco más arriba de su pila de libros, revelando a su izquierda un muro cubierto con varios lenguajes y símbolos, todos de apariencia indescifrable.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a un pedazo de muro que tenía unos signos arábicos y los miro fijamente. No importaba cuanto lo mirara, no podía decir si el mensaje estaba descifrado o si solo era simple arábigo. Tocó gentilmente las letras, siguiendo las delicadas líneas y puntos; codificada o no, la escritura era hermosa.

Flitwick estaba diciendo algo… pero no podía escucharlo. Su mente se estaba distanciando… un dolor repentino y punzante llegó a su cicatriz, pero harry no se movió, solo mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos para ver lo más que pudiera. Después de tantos años de soportar los berrinches de Voldemort, ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Esto era como ser cubierto por una gran manta que le era conocida desde hace mucho tiempo.

El mundo se cubrió lentamente con una niebla. Usualmente sus visiones eran repentinas y tenaces, pero esta… estaba creando una tensión lentamente a su alrededor. Los muros de piedra se transformaron en una suave madrea, tal vez caoba. No había ventanas en este extraño lugar, pero ese hecho desafortunado era compensado por las cientos de velas que flotaban alrededor. Los escritorios de desvanecieron para revelar sillas, muchas sillas. Había una silla roja con adornos de oro, otra azul con brazos en forma de garras, una silla con un respaldo alto y un asiento acojinado negro, una silla amarilla y otra verde, y así muchas otras. Alrededor de ella había personas a las que conocía de por vida, algunas levemente familiares y otras queridos amigos.

Ahí estaba Kingsley, el Auror quien estaba tras Sirius pero que se convirtió en parte de la Orden del Fénix, y también estaba Tonks, Remus, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, todos los Weasleys a excepción de Percy, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwik (pero no el que hace un momento estaba en la clase, Harry ya no podía ver a ese) el Ministro Fudge, una mujer que Harry reconoció como la abuela de Neville, y para sorpresa suya, Evans. Él estaba sentado en su silla, y se veía más viejo que lo que parecía en el universo en el que Harry estaba ahora. Su sien estaba adornada con cabellos plateados y sus ropas se veían más gastadas y sucias. El lobo bordado e sus guantes estaba desvanecido estaba cortados o saliendo en extraños ángulos. La sangre en su hombro parecía un evento perfectamente normal, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que acababa de tener una pelea.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que su tía Petunia, su tío Vernon e incluso Dudley estaban ahí, aunque un tanto incómodos ya que se estremecían cada vez que uno de sus compañeros se movía. Evans y Snape estaban sentado uno al lado del otro, mirando con descarado enfado a Petunia y Vernon, lo que claro hacía muy nerviosos a los muggles. Dudley estaba sentado sobre sus manos obviamente llorando ante el hecho de tener que sentarse junto a tanta gente que podría convertirlo en un cerdo. Tal vez le hecho de que Hagrid y Madame Maxime estaban sentado en cada lado de Dudley fue un hecho deliberado.

"Quinton…" dijo repentinamente Dumbledore, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados, "el portal se está abriendo¿puedes sentir la magia de Harry?"

Fue en ese momento cuando Evans se levantó, haciendo que su silla cayera hacia atrás. "¿sentirlo¡Puedo **verlo**!" dijo señalando a Harry, harry lo miró incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Solo Voldemort podía verlo en sus visiones, en incluso a él le tomaba mucho tiempo detector su presencia. Pero todos ellos¡todos ellos podían **verlo**! Eso significaba… que él realmente estaba **ahí**.

"¡HARRY!" gritaron Ron y Hermione, saltando de sus asientos. Ambos taclearon simultáneamente a Harry. Harry hizo un extrañó sonido cuando su aire se le escapó. ¡Ellos eran **reales**¿Qué estaba **pasando**?

"Harry¡estábamos tan preocupados¿A donde fuiste¿Estás bien? Nadie te lastimó ¿o sí?" demandó Hermione mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. En sus ojos se veía un sincera preocupación, las lágrimas salían de ellos mientras Hermione lo tocaba para asegurarse que Harry era real. Ron sonreía pero al mismo tiempo trataba de evitar las lágrimas, él puso una mano en la espalda de Harry, aunque con suficiente fuerza para mover de lugar sus anteojos.

"Ron, no tan fuerte." Dijo hermione con severidad, pero Harry les sonrió a ambos.

"Es fantástico verlos de nuevo chicos." Dijo.

"Dumbledore¿por qué los ojos de Harry tienen ese tono gris borroso?" le preguntó entre susurros el Sr. Weasley Dumbledore, tenía una mirada aterrada en su rostro, "¿no está muerto, o sí?"

"No estoy muerto," dijo Harry. "solo estoy… atorado. Fui enviado a otro universo, todo es diferente." Todos en el grupo hicieron sonidos de sorpresa y se dirigieron a quien fuere estuviera a su lado para discutirlo. "el Ron y Hermione de ese universo hicieron una clase de Hechizo Invocador, y de alguna manera me llamaron por accidente. Ahora tengo que pretender que soy el Harry de este universo porque tienen miedo de ser enviados a Azkaban por practicar un hechizo ilegal y también porque el Harry de su universo murió."

Hermione palideció y miró a Harry con el corazón en la mano. "Oh Merlín, Harry ¡lo lamento **tanto**¿Fue mi culpa, no es así? Ron jamás hubiera ido en busca de un libro como ese¡y con un hechizo ilegal¿Yo lo obligué a hacerlo, no es así¡yo te puse en ese horrible lugar¡lo lamento tanto!" Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que Harry creyó que explotaría.

"¡H-hermione¡Detente, está bien!" logró balbucear. Hermione lo soltó, terriblemente sonrojada al haberlo abrazo en frente de tanta gente. "Hermione, **tu** no hiciste esto. Tu contraparte de este mundo lo hizo. Y ella no es como tú, así que ¿por que culparte? Está bien, no fue tu culpa. **Ella** si." Dijo mientras masajeaba la parte de su abdomen que Hermione había aplastado. "aunque si estoy atrapado, y no sé como regresar. Ron y Hermione de este universo dijeron que me ayudarían a salir de aquí pero ni siquiera han tratado de averiguar una forma para salir. Al contrario, están tratando de olvidar todo el incidente."

"¡Pero que cosan tan terrible!" gritó la Sra. Weasley, levantándose como un gran mamá gallina para colmar con sus atenciones a Harry. Él se sonrojó y miró a Snape, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque un ceño un tanto suave. Incluso él se veía un tanto preocupado. "¡yo le enseñe a Ronald a ser mejor que eso!"

"S-Sra. Weasley, por última vez¡ese no es el Ron que conocemos **aquí**! Ese Ron es **muy** diferente del Ron que conocemos. Neville es el Niño-Que-Vivió ahí, y Ron trata de hacerse su amigo por la fama." Ron se puso pálido al escuchar eso.

"¡Jamás haría eso Harry!" dijo Ron, insultado.

"Ron, yo sé que **tu** nunca harías eso." Dijo Harry impacientemente, "**ya** te dije, todos son diferentes."De repente, Harry recordó algo y le dio a Dumbledore, "mis padres están **vivos** en ese universo, escaparon de Azkaban durante la Navidad junto con Sirius. ¡Todos están **vivos**!" la habitación se quedó completamente callada por la emocionante noticia, pero Harry continuó, "y puesto que escaparon, Funge le dijo a Evans que me siquiera para que ellos no me persiguieran pues, supuestamente, ellos tratan de matarme." Evans se interesó antes esta declaración.

"El Ministro Fudge¿en serio?" dijo con tono de curiosidad.

"El mismo," el mundo comenzó a verse borroso de nuevo. Harry trató de tomar el brazo de Ron pero su mano lo traspasó. "rápido¡estoy regresando! Busquen en la sección prohibida, se supone que el hechizo es ilegal ¡traten de regresarme!" Dumbledore lo miró con calma, sus ojos sin brillo mientras miraba a Harry desvanecerse.

"Harry, ten cuidado. Voldemort ya descubrió donde estás y va por ti. Creemos que ha descubierto un manera para crear un portal hacia el universo donde estás." Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al tratar de permanecer en su propio universo, su propio hogar.

"¿Qué¿Por qué rayos no me dijo eso en cuanto lleg—?" se desvaneció completamente… para llegar justo al centro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y decir el 'centro de la Sala Común' también incluye la altitud. Harry estaba cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

Se estrelló y golpeó una mesa de café y rebotó dolorosamente en el suelo de piedra. Se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo, tembloroso y adolorido. Trató de levantar su cabeza para descubrir que estaba muy pesada como para levantarla. Cerró sus ojos y tomó varias respiraciones profundas para tratar de clamar su palpitar. Creyó que reaparecería en el Salón de Flitwick, pero como y por qué había aparecido aquí era un completo misterio.

Díez minutos después Evans apreció en la entrada de la habitación con el profesor Flitwick y el Profesor Snape, la atención de los tres dirigida directamente a él.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto clamadamente Evans aunque se veía un tanto maltratado, igual que en su universo, solo que sin la mancha de sangre. "te desvaneciste¿viste algo?" Harry se sentó débilmente, rehusando la ayuda del profesor Flitwick cuando el pequeño profesor trató de ayudarlo.

"No recuerdo que pasó. Todo lo que recuerdo es haber caído desde el aire." Dijo, aunque secretamente memorizaba la información que había obtenido en su universo. ¿Por qué estaban sus tíos en Hogwarts¿Ese lugar **era** Hogwarts¿Por qué razón fue llamado Evans en su universo¿Qué iba hacer con Voldemort, quien aparentemente sabía donde estaba y planeaba venir tras él¿Fue **esa** la razón por la que su cicatriz reaccionó anteriormente¿Acaso fue ese el momento exacto en el que Voldemort había llegado a este universo?

Puso su mano sobre su cicatriz y su mano tembló al sentir que la cicatriz estaba caliente, prácticamente radiaba calor… bastante doloroso pero no tanto como a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Así que Voldemort si llegó a este universo después de todo.

Snape miró a la mano de Harry mientras esta se movía hacia su frente para tocar su cicatriz. Ahora parecía pulsar. La cicatriz que antes se veía normal… ¿ahora parecía cobrar vida? Evans le susurró en voz baja. "esa cosa está emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía. Esa tipo de energía es algo que solo tú y yo estamos acostumbrados a sentir." Snape frunció el ceño ante la referencia al Señor Oscuro.

"A la enfermería con usted Sr. Potter." Dijo temblorosamente el profesor Flitwick. "tenemos que asegurarnos que no tenga ninguna clase de venenos o hechizos causador por los Potter." Tomó a harry del brazo y se dirigió a la enfermería. Snape y Evans intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirlos.


	23. Las reuniones del ED secretas: primera p

Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo

Las reuniones del ED secretas: primera parte

Sirius temblaba en su forma de perro mientras miraba a la gente apresurarse hacia sus cálidos hogares con su comida caliente y sus dulces niños. Se quedó ahí por un momento, solo mirando, sabiendo muy bien que el pudo haber tenido su propia familia y sus propios dulces niños a los cuales regresar. Tal pensamiento se alejó de su mente con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado. Ahora estaba libre, y aunque estaba prófugo no podía recordar haberse sentido tan libre desde que jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor hace ya muchos años. Su labio se movió y pro unos instantes formó un fantasma de su antigua sonrisa de solo pensarlo. Se enderezó un poco más, sus hombros aligeraron su carga, incluso so rostro se relajó un poco más ante el recuerdo de mejores tiempos.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cueva a las orillas de Hogsmeade, valiéndose de su nariz para que lo guiara de regreso al escondite en el que James y Lily esperaban que regresara con recortes de periódico y comida. Por suerte esta vez, Sirius llevaba ambos.

Al entrar a la cueva, lo primero que vio fue a Lily descansando su cabeza en el regazo de James, durmiendo tranquila. No se movía de un lado a otro ni temblaba como lo hizo cuando recién salieron de Azkaban. Todos dormían un poco mejor ahora que estaban lejos de la opresiva presencia de los dementotes aunque ciertamente aún no estaban cerca de volver a ser los que eran antes. Tal vez era el hecho de que los tres estaban juntos y se cuidaban unos a otros lo que les daba fuerzas para relajarse más de lo que lo hubieran hecho de haber estado solo. 'Al menos tango alguien con quien hablar.' Pensó Sirius mientras dejaba caer una bolsa con cuatro piernas de pollo y una media hogaza de pan a los pies de James y regresaba a su forma humana. Lily ni siquiera se movió.

"¿Cómo está ella?" le preguntó en voz baja a James, mientras este acariciaba suavemente el hermoso cabello rojo de su esposa. Se veían tan tranquilos los dos juntos, especialmente James, a pesar de estar tan delgado como un esqueleto y sin rasurar. Le sonrió levemente a Sirius, ignorando el sonido de su estómago cuando olió lo que para ellos era un banquete.

"Ha dormido bastante bien, casi tres horas."

"¡Eso es genial!" susurró Sirius emocionado. Lily había tenido muchos problemas para dormir ya que sus sueños eran muy violentos. Para su suerte James la tranquilizaba durante la noche. A Sirius le daban celos ocasionalmente pero incluso eso pasaba menos seguido ahora que estaban fuera de Azkaban, sabía que Lily necesitaba más afecto que él, con eso de tener que vivir son los dementotes sin ser capaz de convertirse en una animal para atenuar la influencia de las criaturas como James y Sirius.

"¿Has visto a alguno de los estudiantes?" susurró casualmente James mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de su esposa. Ella sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta, hundiendo su cabeza en la pierna de James para estar más cómoda.

"No, lo siento James, parece que los estudiantes han sido forzados a permanecer dentro del castillo desde que escapamos. Aunque no tienen idea donde estamos." Dijo Sirius, acomodándose en su asiento de piedra, moviéndose solo para darle a James una de las piernas de pollo y tomando una para sí mismo. Las otras eran para Lily, quien a causa de su metabolismo más rápido necesitaba más comida que los otros dos.

"¿Crees que Harry esté bien?" susurró James, antes de tocar su comida, a pesar de que su boca salivaba con solo olerla. Sirius le sonrió con convicción.

"No hay lugar más seguro en el mundo para él que Hogwarts." Dijo, hundiendo sus dientes en su cena y guiñándole convincentemente.

"Espero que estés en lo correcto." Dijo James después de una gran pausa antes de devorar su cena. Durante todo este tiempo, Lily continuó su sueño sobre el regazo de su esposo.

Harry estaba en la librería de nuevo, investigando más Runas con las cuales experimentar cuando escuchó a su derecha un suave "¡psst!" al principio pensó que eran dos chicas cuchicheando entre ellas y que solo querían llamar su atención para molestarlo. Pero luego el sonido se hizo más fuerte y más molesto, y Harry descubrió que la voz no era femenina sino masculina. Finalmente su curiosidad obtuvo la victoria y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy, en uno de los libreros más lejanos, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Harry miró alrededor para ver donde estaba Evans, y descubrió que su guardaespaldas estaba hablando con la bibliotecaria, o más bien, discutiendo con ella. La normalmente calmada mujer estaba sonrojada de pasión y le susurró algo en una vos no muy baja, atrayendo al atención de algunos de los estudiantes. Ellos, claro está, no estaban acostumbrados a escucharla tan agitada cuando todos los días clamaba por silencio.

Regresando su vista a Malfoy cuando este volvió a hacer ese extraño "¡psst!" Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba señalando de manera tan frenética para que **él** lo acompañara. De nuevo, Harry se preguntó cual sería la razón de tal llamado, pero la curiosidad triunfó otra vez y se levantó, caminando casualmente hacia Malfoy. Se agazapó en el librero al igual que Malfoy, ahora estaba casi nariz con nariz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? Estoy estudiando." Dijo Harry, con más molestia en su voz de la que en realidad sentía. Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos.

"Eso es exactamente mi punto Potter, tu **no** estudias. Has estado actuando realmente extraño últimamente. Quiero saber que pasa contigo, y no me digas que estoy inventando cosas porque yo **sé** que algo esta pasando y no quiero quedar fuera."

"Bueno¿quieres discutir mi vida privada en un lugar tan público o solo tratas de molestarme?" preguntó Harry mientras sus ojos esmeralda centelleaban. Malfoy lo miró a los ojos por un largo rato antes de susurrar seriamente.

"Quiero ser parte de lo que sea que estés haciendo."

Harry lo miró por un largo rato antes de reclinarse en sus tobillos y posar pensativamente. ¿Acaso esto era una broma de Malfoy¿O acaso pensaba que ahora Harry era parte de un grupo con creciente poder? Eso tenía que ser. Quería un pedazo del pastel al que creía se había unido Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Malfoy que fuera a joder a otra parte cuando una idea le llegó a la mente. Había estado considerando retomar el ED pero no tenía idea de cómo reunir a los estudiantes de nuevo y por ende como mantener la boca de todos ellos callada sin la ayuda de los Gemelos Weasley. Claro que, el **conocía** el hechizo así que podía hacerlo él mismo. Y sino era lo suficientemente fuerte siempre podía pedírselo a Ginny.

¡Eso es¡Podía enseñarle a Ginny y a Malfoy! Quizás así, podría ganarse la ayuda y la lealtad de Malfoy. Cierto, era un niño malcriado **y** molesto, pero también era útil; tenía muchas conexiones y realmente no le haría daño tener a Malfoy como aliado, especialmente cuando Malfoy tenía lazos con el Voldemort de este universo y, ay que Harry lo conocía bien, incluso con el Voldemort de **su** universo. Si, Malfoy probaría ser un aliado indispensable.

"Después de la cena, búscame en el tercer pasillo junto a la habitación que estaba restringida en primer año. Trae tu peor conjunto de ropas y trae tu varita. Deja a tus secuaces en sus dormitorios." Susurró finalmente. Malfoy parpadeó sorprendido de que Harry haya dicho que si tan rápido.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a fornicar." Dijo desconfiadamente. Harry lo miró y se rió, mirándolo burlonamente.

"No quiero romper tu corazón Malfoy, pero no eres tan irresistible como crees." Se levantó antes de que Malfoy pudiera responderle y regresó a su mesa. Evans seguía discutiendo con la bibliotecaria, así que resumió su estudio mientras sonreía levemente.

Malfoy había sido más fácil de lo que creyó que sería; ahora el truco era hacer que Ginny asistiera sin que ella sospechara algo o que descubriera que Malfoy también asistiría.

Harry encontró a Ginny en la Sala Común cerca del fuego, leyendo su libro de Encantamientos. En una parte en lo profundo de su mente Harry recordó que Ginny amaba los encantamientos y era bastante buena en ellos. Elle era muy estudiosa en su universo, aunque ella no invadía su vida como esta parecía hacerlo. Harry lo atribuía a que todos pensaban que fue ella quien petrificó a todas esas personas en su primer año en Hogwarts. Sospechaba que algunos todavía la creían culpable de aquellos crímenes.

"Ginny, hey, me alegra haberte encontrado antes de la cena." Dijo Harry, sentándose frente a ella. Ginny lo miró y sonrió al reconocerlo. Ella cerró su libro e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

"Hey, escuché que te desvaneciste en la clase de Encantamientos. ¿Qué paso?" Harry parpadeó un momento antes de responder.

"De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que quiero hablar contigo. Pero tiene que ser en privado. No quiero que nadie se entere que pasa conmigo. Para ser sincero es muy privado y me preguntaba si me encontraría en el tercer piso cerca de la pintura del gato que duerme en al mecedora."

Ginny se rió y se inclinó hacia enfrente, sus ojos danzaban con interés.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a fornicar." Dijo, la boca de Harry se abrió en conmoción y él le lanzó su almohada. Ella se rió y levantó sus manos en forma defensiva sorbe su rostro

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes gente¡**No** voy a cogerme a nadie¡Solo quería hablar!" esto hizo que varias cabezas giraran hacia él, incluyendo la de Ron, cuyas orejas parecían captar como un radar ciertas palabras, como 'coger' y 'hermana.' Miró a Harry enfadado cuando se dio cuenta que era él y se levantó, pero fue emulado de nuevo al sillón por hermione, quien sacudió su cabeza. Ambos comenzaron a discutir en voz alta pero Harry y Ginny los ignoraron.

"¿Entonces nos vemos después de la cena?" dijo ella en tono más serio a pesar de que sus ojos continuaban brillando.

"Si, asegúrate de llevar tus ropas más sucias y tu varita. Procura que nadie te siga, esto va a ser un secreto ¿está bien?"

Ginny asintió y sonrió levemente, jugado con sus manos. "¡no puedo esperar a descubrir finalmente que es lo que está pasando! Nadie me dice nada y ahora podré conocer un secreto que nadie mas sabe." Harry se rió también. Aunque a él le habían confiado muchos secretos contra su voluntas, más de los que le hubieran gustado, le agradaba ver a Ginny feliz por ser incluida en algo tan simple como un secreto.

"Pero no olvides traer tu varita, eso es importante. No me preguntes ahora para qué, sólo confía en mi, vas a entender por que vas a necesitarla una vez que te explique todo."

_Ahora el único problema era alejarse de Evans_, pensó Harry.


	24. La Proposición del ED

Capitulo Vigésimo Tercero

La Proposición del ED

Harry estaba parado a la entrada del Gran Salón esperando pacientemente a que Ginny y Malfoy se reunieran con él. Había estado planeando mentalmente un discurso que recitarles, preguntándose si era bueno decirles la verdad, considerando que Malfoy era el hijo de un Mortífago y Ginny era diferente a las otras chicas que conocía. Quizás debió haberlos observado más y esperar, pero con la llegada del Voldemort de su propio universo a este y el continuo dolor de su cicatriz, Harry sabía que tenía que reunir tanta gente como fuera posible. No podía confiar en Hermione o Ron como lo hubiera hecho en su propio universo así que tendría que encontrar a otros que lo ayudaran.

Había observado a Malfoy durante clases y a Ginny mientras estudiaba, sabía que tenían un enorme potencial, especialmente si de Artes Oscuras se refería. Ambos tenían entrenamiento en el tema porque ambas familias eran de Sangre Pura y—a pesar de lo mucho que Harry odiara admitirlo—solo los Sangre Pura lograban alcanzar su potencial mucho antes que los demás ya que habían sido entrenados desde el nacimiento.

Despertó de sus tribulaciones cuando Ginny y Malfoy se aproximaron, ambos mirando al otro casualmente y con la usual cantidad de desprecio. Harry rió para sí mismo antes de dar un paso hacia ellos, susurrando "síganme" mientras los guiaba hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Ambos estaban desconcertados al ver que uno seguía a Harry al igual que el otro, pero no pudieron llamar la atención de Harry pues él caminaba poderosamente delante de ellos.

Aunque la Umbridge de su universo haya encontrado la Sala de los Menesteres y colocado varias trampas para capturar a los miembros del ED, Harry sabía que nadie se daría cuenta de esto en este universo, excepto quizás Fred y Geroge, pero ya que ellos ya no estaban en la escuela, Harry no temía ser interrumpido. Después de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a sus dos acompañantes, el mismo entró y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta apropiadamente antes de dirigirse a ellos.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando Potter? Creí que esta sería una conversación PRIVADA." Siseó Malfoy, mirando de reojo a Ginny como si ella fuera una mota de polvo particularmente molesta que no podía sacudirse de sus ropas. Ginny lo miraba de una manera muy parecida, aunque quizás con mucho más odio.

"Ustedes dos, ya es suficiente." Dijo Harry severamente. "Lo que voy a decirles tiene que mantenerse en secreto, y créanme, SABRE cuando alguno de ustedes dos INTENTE decirle a alguien." Dijo golpeando ligeramente la punta de su varita contra su sien." Lo que se diga en esta habitación SE QUEDA en esta habitación, por lo que ser cortés el uno con el otro no destruirá su reputación en la escuela."

"Más te vale que me digas primero POR QUÉ estoy aquí Potter. No me voy a quedar aquí so no vale la pena para mi." Dijo Malfoy, mirando desafiantemente a Harry.

"Yo no soy el Harry Potter que conocen. Soy de otro universo."

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación mientras Ginny y Malfoy miraban a Harry. Este último mantenía un aire de completa calma, y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de una mesa servida para tres. "Mi nombre ES Harry Potter, pero en mi universo yo soy el Niño Que Vivió, no Neville. Mis padres también están muertos en mi universo, así como mi padrino Sirius… los tres eran inocentes de cualquier crimen del que se les haya acusado. Fui traído aquí por error cuando Hermione y Ron invocaron un hechizo de Llamado de la Sección Restringida. El verdadero Harry Potter está muerto."

Hubo silencio nuevamente, y luego ambos comenzaron a reír histéricamente. Harry esperó hasta que sus risas se disiparon para hablar de nuevo.

"Ginny, tu encontraste el diario de Tom Ryddle, ese era el nombre de Lord Voldemort cuando tenía dieciséis, y él te forzó a escribir mensajes en sangre sobre los muros y matar a los gallos del gallinero de Hagrid. Él planeaba matarte, succionando tu fuerza vital para luego usar al Basilisco que estaba dentro de la Cámara de los secretos y matar a todos en hogwarts, especialmente a los de ascendencia muggle." Ginny dejó de reír y se palideció; Malfoy la miró a ella y luego a Harry, tratando de ver la broma en el asunto pero fracasando.

"Y tu Malfoy, sabes que Sirius es inocente. Es más, esta emparentado contigo por la sangre Black de tu madre. También sabes de de su forma como animago y de que Voldemort tiene un sirviente, Peter Pettigrew, quien es el verdadero responsable, tanto de inculpar a mis padres y asesinar a esos muggles." Un silencio apareció nuevamente y esta vez Malfoy no trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

"Se todo esto porque NO soy de este universo. Ginny, en mi universo, fui yo quien te saqué de la Cámara de los Secretos. Puedo hablar Parsel y entré a la Cámara Secreta por un agujero debajo de uno de los lavabos del baño de Mirtle la Llorona, y tomé la espada de Gryffindor y el sobrero Seleccionador, y con eso maté al Basilisco. Yo estuve ahí; también se que no debiste ser suspendida y puesta a prueba con los otros maestros. Se que nada de los que pasó ese año fue tu culpa y en mi Universo, nadie te culpó- de hecho, fue el padre de Malfoy quien colocó el diario dentro de tu caldero cuando estabas en Flourish & Blotts consiguiendo tus libros." Dijo de menara apaciguante a Ginny, y luego se dirigió a Malfoy, "ahora entiendes porque lo que diga no puede salir de esta habitación? Si alguien le informa a Voldemort que existe otro Niño-Que-Vivió, uno que lo ha enfrentado y evitado sus atentados por cinco años, estará empeñado en encontrarlo ¿no creen?" Malfoy, con muco cuidado y muy lentamente, asintió la cabeza

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron al considerar esto, "¿H-Harry, por que nos estás diciendo todo esto¿Acaso no es peligroso que nos digas tanto de tu persona?"

"tenía que decirles, porque el Voldemort de mi universo, de alguna manera, ha logrado entrar a este." Malfoy y Ginny palidecieron y se miraron entre si, claro que, ellos jamás admitirían que sintieron el mismo miedo al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿OTRO Ya-Sabes-Quién?"

"Si, y al parecer uno más poderoso que el de este universo." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba un gran respiro, "El Voldemort de mi universo utilizó mi sangre para revivir luego de… asesinar a Cedric. Yo fui asignado dentro del Torneo de los Tres Magos por Moody, quien era en realidad Barty Crouch Jr. Disfrazado. El punto es que fui involucrado sin mi consentimiento y forzado a competir en los trabajos. Claro que gané, pero es claro que no estaba feliz de ello. Cedric debió haber ganado…" por un momento, Harry se mostró pensativo y distante, "eso no importa ahora, sino que estoy aquí y necesito reclutas, para ser específicos, tengo que reiniciar el ED de nuevo. Y antes de que pregunten, ED es una clase de defensa que comencé secretamente para fastidiar a una mujer llamada Umbridge." Al parecer, Ginny la conocía, pues hizo una cara de repugnancia. "Quería preguntarles si quieren unirse."

"Potter, no se que tramas, pero estás loco." Farfulló Malfoy, mirándolo con una intensa mirada de desprecio. "Todo esto es une broma ¿no es cierto? Bueno, gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo, pero ya me tengo que ir."

"Si no me cree por que no mirar mi cicatriz." Dijo Harry con voz calmada.

"¡Oh, cierto! Tienes una cicatriz igual a la de Longbottom ¿no es así?" dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente. Harry removió un poco de su cabello (el cual dejo crecer a propósito) y esperó a que dijeran algo. Ginny se aproximó, fascinada y comenzó a examinarla. "¡Oh, wow, Potter! Se ve tan real ¿pero ES real¡No me vas a convencer ASÍ de fácil!"

Ginny sacó su varita y la apuntó a la frente de Harry. Harry contuvo la necesidad de maldecirla al instante y esperó. "¡_Finite Incantatem_!" nada sucedió. Ginny trató de nuevo, y luego una vez más, pero nada ocurrió. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su cicatriz pero nada más, mirando pacientemente a Ginny.

"Es real," murmuró Ginny, un tanto asombrad. Malfoy parecía estar a punto de llorar, así de frustrado estaba. Aquí esta él, con posiblemente la mejor información de este mundo, y no podía DECIRLE a nadie. Harry sonrió al escuchar a Ginny, y se enderezó. "así es, es completamente real. Ahora¿podrían ustedes dos al menos consideren lo que les dije? Cuando salgan por esta puerta no podrán hablar con nadie sobre esto excepto entre ustedes y yo; si le dicen a alguien más serán maldecidos drásticamente, quizás incluso olviden sus propios nombres."

"¿Hermione y Ron saben sobre esto?" preguntó Ginny, cada vez más fascinada con las palabras de Harry.

"¿Sobre el ED? No, no lo saben, y preferiría que no lo supieran. Hermione y Ron, los que yo conozco son… más valientes y fuertes que los dos idiotas que conocen." El rostro de Harry se frunció con un repentino enfado, y Malfoy se detuvo de comentar algo insidioso. "haremos un horario con el cual todos estemos de acuerdo, pero quiero aprender de ustedes dos y así poder enseñarles mejor. Quizás con el tiempo invitaríamos a otros estudiantes pero por ahora solo quería preguntarles a ustedes dos."

"Oh¿y por qué es ESO Potter?" preguntó Malfoy, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"Porque no puedo confiar en nadie más que ustedes para guardar el secreto." Dijo Harry, sin dejar mostrar una sola muestra de molestia en su rostro. "Y…porque espero que seas mejor en este universo que el niño malcriado y cobarde de mi universo." Le sonrió a Ginny, "sé que Tom Ryddle fue un error Ginny, pero en mi universo ese incidente solo te hizo más fuerte al haber sobrevivido. Él también tomó cierta fuerza vital de mí."

Ginny lo miró inmóvil. Tenía una mirada de intensa concentración, entre distanciamiento y…tristeza. Lentamente asintió. "lo voy a pensar Harry. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa por ahora."

"Eso es todo lo que pido. Gracias Ginny." Lentamente miró a Malfoy. "¿y tu¿Al menos lo vas a considerar?" Malfoy miró a otra parte menos a la intensa mirada de Harry. No podía recordar a Harry que Harry tuviera anteriormente esa mirada atormentada y madura. Quizás… ¿podría al menos ver de qué se trataba? Y quien SABE que podría averiguar sobre Potter. Si no podía decirla a nadie, entonces quizás EL MISMO podría encargarse de Potter. Eso no involucraría a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ni a su padre.

"Consultaré con la almohada Potter. No estoy diciendo ni si ni no." Dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres. Lentamente Ginny tomó su mochila y la colocó en sus hombros, nunca mirando a Harry a los ojos.

"Buenas noches Harry." Susurró ella antes de seguir a Malfoy.

Harry los miró marcharse y dejó salir un suspiro. Esperaba no haber arruinado esto.


	25. Un Visitante Inesperado Y Las Consecuenc

Capítulo Vigésimo Cuarto:

Un Visitante Inesperado Y Las Consecuencias

Harry jamás pensó que sucediera tan rápido.

Pero así fue. Aquí estaba, sentado en la oficina de Snape mientras trataba de aparentar estar en total control de su persona a pesar de que sus dedos palpitaban con la ansiedad de tomar su varita y maldecir la triste existencia de su profesor de Pociones. Quizás si hacía explotar la jarra llena de cucarachas y ancas de rana sobre la cabeza de su profesor, quizás el vidrio perforaría su piel y lo mataría accidentalmente, lo que sería una buena coartada para Harry. Oh si, eso sería dulce venganza. Y no solo sería efectivo con Snape, sino también _con Evans_.

Harry estaba seguro de que evans era un gran tipo, en serio, tenía que estar dentro de la Orden en este universo para que Dumbledore lo llamara especialmente, y probablemente también era miembro en el Universo de Harry. Evans era, muy seguramente, un gran tipo, un hombre encantador y cortés, y que sin duda podía ganarse la confianza de todos. Pero Harry lo odiaba, lo ODIABA con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Todo comenzó por la mañana, después de su clase de Adivinación. No sabía exactamente porque sentía que Evans no lo observada, así que simplemente ignoró el hecho de que si lo seguía a todas parte. En lugar de ello se concentró en sus estudios de Runas Antiguas para olvidarse se su nueva sombra. Caminaba ajunto con Ron y Hermione al Gran Salón cuando lo sintió, esa suave caricia en su cicatriz que le indicaba que Voldemort estaba tratando de ver a través de sus ojos. Podía sentirlo ahora, donde la presencia del asesino de sus padres era más activa. Estaba tratando de entrar a la mente de Harry, y Harry no iba a dejarlo.

Harry comenzó a contraatacar la presencia, haciendo que su cicatriz comenzara a dilatarse con la energía de los dos magos tratando de ganar control de la situación. Hermione estaba discutiendo algo con Ron sobre la tarea cuando Harry lo vio. La imagen era tan vivida como si estuviera pasando frente a él, justo en sus narices. Voldemort estaba caminando hacia Hogwarts.

Corrió hasta la entrada de la escuela, ignorando a Hermione y Ron, quienes lo llamaban en vano. ¡Tenía que impedir que el infeliz entrara a la escuela! Saco su varita, preparada a lanzar la primera maldición que le viniera a la mente, pero no tuvo oportunidad de alcanzar la puerta, pues un hechizo se dirigía directamente a su rostro.

Algo lo empujó al suelo, y Harry sintió como el hechizo pasaba por su oreja antes de golpear sin efecto un muro detrás de él. Harry forcejeó con quien fuera que lo estuviera deteniendo y grito "¡_Desmaius_!" a lo que escuchó un gruñido y luego el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Liberándose del peso de Evans, caminó desesperadamente hacia la entrada. No había nadie allí.

Harry miró alrededor frenéticamente, tratando por todos los medios de ver a su atacante. Por pura suerte se tropezó con algo invisible, peor antes de poder reaccionar Evans ya estaba a su lado y sosteniendo con una mano algo en el aire. Con un tirón de su brazo, levantó la Capa de Invisibilidad para revelar a… ¿Draco Malfoy? quien fruncía la boca y miraba a Harry con un ardiente odio.

"¡Tu¡Infeliz bastardo¡Tu enviaste a mi padre a Azkaban!" gritó, tratando de alcanzar a Harry, con unas uñas largas y maltratadas.

Harry sintió como sus entrañas de congelaban al ver… al Malfoy de su universo. Pero… ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? Simplemente no era… posible… ¿entonces como? Sabía que este simplemente no era el Malfoy de esta universo con solo contemplar esa mirada de odio concentrado en Harry, la forma en la que solo ponía su atención en él, sin aparente reconocimiento del resto del mundo; hasta podía sentirlo en sus huesos, este Malfoy deseba su muerte.

"_¿Qué tal te gustó mi regalo Potter? Creía que los dos podrían empezar de nuevo. Además, el chico estaba tan dispuesto a venir conmigo para matarte."_ Dijo una siseante voz en la oreja de Harry.

"¡te matare Potter¡SUELTAME¡POTTER!" Malfoy continuaba forcejando frenéticamente, pero se veía cansado, hambriento y maltrecho, como si no hubiera hecho nada con su persona más que esperar a oportunidad de acabar con Harry, y por alguna razón, Harry supo que eso es exactamente lo que Draco había hecho. Se veía igual que Sirius cuando se le propuso terminar con Pettigrew. Si, ambos rostros eran idénticos.

"¡_Desmaius_!" dijo Evans en voz baja, mientras presionaba su varita contra la frente de Malfoy. al principio nada ocurrió, pero eso no pareció molestarle a Evans. Realizó el mismo hechizos hasta que Malfoy se rindió y el hechizo protector alrededor de él de desvaneció, dejándolo inconciente. Harry se arrodilló para recoger la Capa de invisibilidad, mirándola cuidadosamente. Luego su corazón comenzó a arder dentro de su pecho; había una pequeña 'J' bordada en el interior. Jamás olvidaría esa marca ¡Esta era SU Capa de Invisibilidad!

"¡Este infeliz bastardo se robó _mi_ Capa!" gruñó Harry, mientras apretaba la capa con sus dos manos. No podía evitar su enfado, no importa cuanto lo intentara. Esta capa era SUYA, un regalo de su padre, probablemente la UNICA cosa de su padre que poseía (además del aspecto físico, claro) "_lo voy a matar_." Dijo Harry con una voz gutural, sin especificar si hablaba de Malfoy o de Voldemort.

"_Oh ¿hablas en serio, Potter? Quizás lo hagas… ¡o quizás yo mate a tus padres frente a tus ojos por segunda vez!" _Voldemort soltó una de sus gélidas risas, al tiempo que aumentaban estas, aumentaba el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de no gritar a pesar del conocido dolor. Su cicatriz, repleta de tanta presión mágica, no pudo más y comenzó a sangrar. La sangre comenzó a correr por los dedos de Harry, que trataban en vano de cubrir la cicatriz para frenar el dolor.

Evans miró a Harry y Lugo a Malfoy con una mirada pensativa. Harry, una vez que el dolor se desvaneció un poco, guardó la Capa en su bolsillo, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y miraba directamente al Bosque Prohibido. Un par de ojos, rojos y brillantes como el fuego de dos antorchas, lo miraban fijamente. Nagini se levantó un poco del suelo, siseando algo que Harry no pudo entender por al distancia. Pero sabía perfectamente quien, o de quien, era esa serpiente, y no había deseo más grande para Harry en este momento que cortar al insidioso reptil en pedazos.

"No te atrevas a salir Potter. No voy a ser amable si tengo que noquearte para que regreses a tus clases." Evans, levantó a Malfoy y lo cargó sobre su hombro mientras bajaba las escaleras y examinaba un poco el perímetro de la escuela. Harry lo miró marcharse, y luego volvió su vista al Bosque, pero Nagini ya no estaba. Tomando un gran respiro, siguió a Evans.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un punto cerca del Sauce Boxeador, donde un ladrillo se veía un poco más hundido que el resto de la estructura. Evans comenzó a palpar al superficie hasta que asintió sin razón aparente, murmuró un hechizo y espero a que el muro se apartara revelando una entrada oscura y que se dirigía hacia abajo.

Así fue como llegó a la oficina de Snape. Entró a través del túnel.

Ahora Snape estaba sobre él, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y los dientes apretados.

"¿Ahora Sr. Potter… hay algo que quisiera compartir con nosotros? Ha sido BASTANTE sospechoso este año y quizás sea de su mejor interés si nos informa al Sr. Evans y a mi que es lo que está pasando exactamente. Si se rehúsa claro, siempre puedo usar Veritaserum. O podríamos interrogar al Sr. Malfoy una vez que despierte, aunque sospecho que no es Draco Malfoy en realidad porque se ve muy mal nutrido y… no tan aseado. Ahora. ¿Qué nos esta ocultando Sr. Potter?"

Oh, como deseaba maldecir la cara de Snape. Esa sonrisa… arrogante y airosa. Su cicatriz comenzó a arder, y unas cuantas gotas de sangre corrían por su rostro pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas o siquiera ocultar de sonde brotaban. Los ojos de Snape se dirigieron a la cicatriz, y ahora se veía menos amenazante. Incluso se podría decir que Snape se veía asustado; aunque lo ocultaba bastante bien, Harry podía sentir como el miedo emanaba de Snape… casi podía probarlo en la punta de su lengua. Evans se acercó con la varita lista. Esto no molestó a Harry, pues podía matar a Evans con una sola mueca.

En un extraño siseo dijo, "_Yo soy Harry Potter, y tu estás en mi camino._"

N/T: actualicé esto antes ya que estará haciendo mejoras el fin de semana, bueno, ellos dicen que solo el 30, pero uno nunca sabe ;D gracias a todos los que han comentado acerca de mi nueva traducción, me agrada saber que ahora les parece emocionante… porque la cosa se pone bizarra a partir de hoy!


	26. Una Charla con la Serpiente

Capítulo vigésimo Quinto:

Una Charla con la Serpiente

Snape gruñó y levantó su varita un segundo demasiado tarde. Levemente registró como los ojos de Harry ya no eran verdes sino de un intenso y aterrador color carmín.

El hechizo de Harry fue tan fuerte y rápido para Severus que ni siquiera pudo escuchar su nombre antes de volar al otro extremo de la habitación como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que chocaba contra su alacena de ingredientes que usaba para las clases. Una parte de su cerebro, la cínica, se preguntaba quien era tan estúpido como para poner una cuchara para polvo azul en un jarro de ojos de unicornio. Un Gryffindor probablemente. O quizás una Huffllepuff aterrorizada que no quería tocar ninguno de los ingredientes y ensuciar sus bellas manitas. Destrozaría a quien se haya atrevido a hacer tal cosa…

Evans se incorporó del muro y gritó a medias un hechizo de atadura antes de que él también volara por la habitación. Él, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte como Snape. Tuvo la desgracia de aterrizar en las avanzadas pociones para dormir de los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de séptimo año. Se cortó con los frascos y casi pierde un ojo cunado la poción se inyectó en su cuerpo como el veneno de una serpiente. No podía ayudar a Snape ahora.

Snape se puso de con dificultad, masajeando el brazo que sangraba ampliamente en el lugar donde el borde de la alacena chocó contra su piel. La sangre formó una mancha en su camisa negra antes de gotear en el suelo donde pedazos de su piel yacían. Levantó la mirada para ver esos ojos rojos… como los del Señor Oscuro. La varita de Harry también brillaba, de un intenso color verde.

"Te lo dije, estabas en mi camino Severus." Siseó Harry; sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente mientras saboreaban la expresión pasmada y dolida de Snape. "tu eres el espía… traicionaste mis secretos aún cunado te advertí las consecuencias. He sido muy condescendiente contigo una y otra vez; te acepté cunado nadie más lo hizo. Te di todo lo que tienes ahora, todo el poder, toda la fuerza y el conocimiento. Debería arrancarlo de tu pequeña mente como castigo, te dejaría en perores condiciones que a los Longbottom." Levantó su varita y Snape sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Esta sensación… solo la sentía en presencia del Señor Oscuro.

"¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!" gritó Harry al tiempo que una brillante luz verde se disparaba de su varita. Snape apenas y pudo esquivarlo; trató de buscar su varita entre los escombros de madera y vidrios rotos pero solo logró cortarse, por lo que emitió un grito de dolor y enfado, "¡POTTER!"

Harry se rió, balanceando su varita entre sus dedos. "¿Potter? Que tonto Severus. Sabes bien quien soy. En serió, Potter no podría ser más estúpido. Cualquiera creería que sería más cuidadoso después de haberme escapado tantas veces." Un segundo después se apuntó a si mismo con su propia varita y murmuró un hechizo; siseó un poco pero no apartó el brazo. En lugar de ellos, dejó que una quemadura que comenzaba en la punta de su varita quemara su piel; el humo giraba y se retorcía para luego revelar algo nuevo, algo que parecía complacer mucho a este Harry de ojos rojos. "Finalmente lo he marcado. Ya no es solo una simple cicatriz Potter, ahora es algo más, mucho más."

Snape sintió pequeñas picaduras como agujas en su propio antebrazo con la presión de la varita de Harry y con sus palabras. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Snape en un murmuro aunque ya temía la respuesta.

En el antebrazo de Harry estaba una serpiente rodeando un cráneo. Era la Marca Oscura.

"lo estoy marcando ¿acaso no es obvio Severus?" dijo Harry con calma mientras sonreía. Se veía bastante satisfecho con su trabajo. "nunca había hecho una Marca tan clara…" dijo dirigiéndose a Snape, solo que ahora sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como los de una serpiente.

"¿Por qué estas invadiendo su cuerpo?" preguntó Snape, levantándose lo más derecho posible a pesar de sus heridas. Harry se rió, casi de forma inocente, casi como el Harry que Snape conocía. Pero Snape no era engañado tan fácil.

"Es porque me ha escapado por tanto tiempo; el niño tonto creyó que podría esconderse de mí y planeaba como matarme. Sin mi, él no tendría razón de vivir en ahora ¿o si? Ah, tanto potencial desperdiciado será puesto en buen uso al fin. Todavía es joven, aprenderá a servirme apropiadamente."

"Creía… creía que Neville Longbottom era el niño elegido." Dijo Snape cautelosamente. Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco y luego hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo histéricamente. La risa era diferente a la que Snape conocía. Era más fría y más malvada, algo a lo que Snape no estaba acostumbrado. El Señor Oscuro siempre tenía un aura de calma a su alrededor, una cierta indiferencia al sufrimiento de otros. Este Señor Oscuro parecía hacerse más amargado con cada palabra, sin una sola pizca de asombro en sus ojos.

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con estos niños, Severus. Potter siempre ha sido el niño. Después de que maté a su madre él aún logró escaparme, claro que es él." Ante esto Snape se enderezó con cautela.

"…Lily Potter escapo de Azkaban la Navidad pasada." Dijo Snape seriamente. Harry parpadeó, confundido por unos instantes antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo.

"¿La madre de Potter sigue con vida en este mundo¡Que encantador! Supongo que su padre también sigue vivo ¿no? peor sería aun mejor si su adorado padrino siguiera con vida." Harry parecía estar… demasiado complacido para el gusto de Snape. A pesar de lo mucho que el chico se pareciera al Señor Oscuro en este momento y a pesar de lo terrible de su semblante, Snape no podía ver a nadie más que a Potter.

"Ellos siguen con vida." Dijo Snape cuidadosamente, "Amo ¿Cómo… logró atrapar a Potter?"

"Que pregunta más interesante," dijo Harry, murmurando pensativamente," tal vez deba decirte," dijo sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo. "la preciada capa del niño. Sabía que él la llevaría consigo, después de que le ha ayudad a escapar de problemas tan a menudo. Es tan… sentimental ¿no es así, Severus?" un cambio vino en el rostro de Harry al tiempo que parecía que se ahogaba. "niño estúpido, deja de forcejear." Siseó, regresando su sonrisa al rostro de Harry. "¿Que estaba diciendo? Ah si… solo tuve que poner un simple hechizo de posesión en la capa, uno que abriría nuestra fuerte conexión. ¿Qué piensas de eso Severus?"

"Creo que fue bastante brillante mi Señor," dijo Severus, mirando a su maestro. "aunque no puedo pensar que puede hacer el niño por usted. Es denso y lento, realmente inservible. Su poder es poco a incomparable con el suyo mi señor. Y a pesar de que sería un gran cuerpo con el cual espiar, deben haber otros cuerpos que le beneficiarían más, mi señor."

"Ah, así que también ha logrado engañarte. Debo decir, que este niño no deja de sorprenderme. Eres bastante perceptivo, Severus, incluso en este universo. Debió haber crecido aquí, engañando al mundo haciéndoles creer que no es más que un suave mago de baja calidad. Pero tú debiste haberlo averiguado Severus; no puedes ser tan denso como para no haberlo notado. El niño es mucho más poderoso incluso de lo que yo había estimado. Me derrotó incluso cunado ningún otro lo hizo. Ha acabado con mis planes incluso cunado Dumbledore no se ha atrevido. Poseerlo me trae placer al saber que finalmente lo he derrotado."

"¿Mi… señor?" dijo Snape mientras observada como el cuerpo de Harry parecía hacerse más alto, levantándose en el aire un centímetro o dos con su ego inflado.

"No te gusta ¿o si Potter?" ¿Qué se siente estar completamente indefenso en tu propio cuerpo? Esto es mucho pero que el Imperio pues ya no puedes RECHAZARME. Eres MI esclavo. ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías mantener esto y creer que ganarías al final¡tonto¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort¡Soy el Señor Oscuro más grande en la historia de los magos!" Harry abrió su boca para continuar pero un espasmo pareció atacarlo y se dobló de dolor, gimiendo y apretando su estómago.

Sus dedos temblaban y soltó la capa de Invisibilidad. La mirada en sus ojos era repugnante, furiosa, la mirad de un hombre tan enfadado que estaba dispuesto a matarse a si mismo aún si eso significara llevarse a todo el mundo al infierno con él. La mirada se desvaneció lentamente y el se desmayó. Su cabeza hizo un interesante sonido en el suelo de piedra. Snape lo miró, atónito y preocupado.

Snape no dejó de mirar a Harry por un largo tiempo antes de alejarse de él (y de paso retirar la Capa de Invisibilidad y ponerla en su escritorio junto con el pedazo de alacena que se enteró en su mano). Luego fue a ver ese montón de desdicha conocido como Evans.

Su frente estaba sangrando y parecía estar más enfermo que aquella vez que le dijeron que Lily Evans estaba en Azkaban. Sus brazos estaban bajo su cabeza en una perversa mímica del sueño en el que permanecía sin moverse. Lo único que dejo que Snape supiera que seguía con vida era por una vena que aún palpitaba en su garganta. Eso significaba que Evans estaba furioso incluso en su sueño. Y lo estaría aún más cunado Snape lo despertara.

Tomando un respiro, Snape miró el daño alrededor de su oficina y comenzó una lista de todas las posibles excusas que le daría al Director y a los otros profesores para explicarlo.

Sabía que debía decirle a Dumbledore. Este cambio en el balance de poderes probablemente ganaría esta maldita guerra y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. El problema era, claro está, que Voldemort (un Voldemort, Snape no sabía exactamente cual) sabía que es niño existía y conocía de su potencial. No solo eso, Potter era una carta incierta. Era indomable y por lo que parecía, probablemente no estaría de acuerdo si alguno de los dos lados trataba de usarlo para ganar. Él era, después de todo, más parecido en carácter a Lily que a James. James no tendría problemas en dejarse usar para el bien común. Lily siempre estaba lista para luchar contra cosas como un destino restringido.

Harry gimió levemente desde donde se encontraba tirado pero no hizo otra cosa. Snape no lo miró, así de concentrado estaba. Podría decir que Harry vino a su oficina para tomar entrenamiento extra en pociones ya que el mocoso iba tan mal en su clase, y mientras estaba aquí hizo una poción tan poderosa pero tan maltrecha que casi los mata a los tres. Evans, presintiendo el peligro, creó un escudo alrededor del caldero para que el contenido no los lanzara hasta el inframundo, pero la barrera no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y, aunque el líquido se quedó en el caldero, todos fueron lanzados violentamente.

Si, esa era una buena excusa; tal desastre había pasado anteriormente (con Longbottom y Weasley) así que era creíble. Y claro, Snape podía actuar mejor que cualquier otro mago (por razones de supervivencia, claro) así que nadie lo cuestionaría. Tampoco se atreverían a decir nada contra Snape si le daba al niño un mes de detenciones o más para que aprendiera pociones correctamente y también por los daños a su salón.

Satisfecho con la pequeña mentira que había fraguado, Snape comenzó a arreglar su habitación para que tuviera el mismo aspecto que tuvo la última vez que uno de esos desastres naturales a los que enseña entrara moviendo una varita y destrozando el lugar. Se aseguró de buscar en su lista mental de "pociones-que-hacen-boom-por-culpa-de-estudiantes-estúpidos" alguna que tuviera en inventario dentro de su alacena privada y rellenó un caldero con una de ellas; incluso encendió un fuego bajo el caldero para darle veracidad. No le molestaba mucho ya que no era su caldero favorito.

Cunado estuvo satisfecho con el estado de la habitación, se dirigió con Evans y Harry, ninguno de ellos se había movido de su posición en el suelo. Snape vendó su hombro lo mejor que pudo para no llenar el suelo con su sangre y luego los levito (después de poner un poco de la misma poción en el cabello y las caras de ambos) hasta la Enfermería, esperando pacientemente mientras Pomfrey gritaba sus demandas y preguntas rutinarias y bajo los escrutinantes ojos de Dumbledore.


	27. En la Mente de los Dementes

Capitulo Vigésimo Sexto

En la Mente de los Dementes

Draco no sabía como es que había terminado en los dominios de Señor Oscuro a tan altas horas de la noche, o como había logrado maldecir a su madre cunado esta trató de detenerlo, o como es que llegó esa sangre de Muggles a sus manos cunado estaba a los pies de su maestro. De hecho, no recordaba nada después de recibir la noticia de que su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban.

Él no amaba a su padre, todo lo contrario. Nadie podía amar a ese hombre frió y malvado que solo pensaba en si mismo. Lo admiraba por ser tan calculador, ingenioso y adaptable, como un camaleón; era un hombre que podía ser positivamente maléfico justo en las narices del ministro y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente inocente para evadir a los Aurores cada vez que iba a cazar Muggles. Era poderoso y apuesto, con el mundo en la punta de sus dedos, un miembro del círculo más cercano de Mortífagos del Señor Oscuro, leal con aquellos que lo merecían y lo suficientemente perceptivo para ver cada ángulo y usarlo en su ventaja.

Pero esta vez lo atraparon, encadenado, deshonrado y lanzado a Azkaban, aunque esto último ya no era necesario al haber descubierto su secreto. Ya no tenía un muro en el cual esconderse, no más máscara, no más fachada, no más inocencia falsa, nada. Estaba completamente expuesto y vulnerable, su casa fue registrada y volteada de cabeza y sus secretos expuestos al ojo público. Ya no era Lucius Malfoy, era simplemente un ladrón, un lacayo, un asesino del Señor Oscuro. Y estaba en Azkaban.

Nadie, claro está, se puso a pensar el efecto que esto tendría en Draco. A nadie le importaba.

Su madre lloró por Lucius, tal y como el público esperaba de ella. Pero continuaba sus Artes Oscuras para el Señor Oscuro y continuaba enviando mensajes para su esposo que, ya sea demente o muerto, continuara al tanto del Mundo Mágico. Ella siempre tenía trabajo que hacer, siempre tenía un propósito, a diferencia de su hijo. Los elfos domésticos estaban ocupados arreglando la casa cada vez que los Aurores la registraban en busca de Mortífagos, magos y brujas secuestrados, armas de Artes Oscuras, cualquier cosa para agregar al caso de Lucius. Todo esto pasaba, al menos cada semana.

Para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Draco, un día en el que se suponía era una de los más importantes de su vida, tuvo que sostener a su madre entre sus brazos mientras los Aurores destrozaban su habitación, tomando su joyería (que había pertenecido a su tatara-tatara abuela) para inspeccionarla en busca de hechizos, tomando las pinturas, los muebles, todo. Esa vez ella lloró realmente, gritándoles que salieran de su casa. Ella los repudiaba por robar todo aquello que ella consideraba precioso. Lo que nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera su propia madre, era que Draco odiaba a los Aurores más que nadie en al tierra.

La casa estaba completamente vacía. Tuvieron que dormir en el suelo, sin sábanas, incluso pero que los elfos domésticos. La fortuna de los Malfoy estaba siendo extraída lenta pero efectivamente de sus cuentas en Gringotts y Narcisa no se atrevía a tocar sus cuentas en el extranjero por miedo a ser rastreada. El dinero era colocado en un fideicomiso que Draco recibiría solo hasta que tuviera 21, dinero que probablemente sería marcado en caso de que el hijo tomara los mismo pasos que el padre. Tenían que comprar comida para ellos mismos ya que no podían soportar en su propia casa, solos, sin NADA.

En las tiendas, eran ridiculizados. No estaban seguros en al Callejón Knocturno. En ocasiones les lanzaron piedras a Draco y a su madre, a veces también hechizos. Casi los matan en más de una ocasión; pero siempre mantuvieron sus cabezas en alto, pretendiendo no ver ni escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La DESGRACIA, y lo que conllevaba, no podía ser algo en lo que cedieran. Tenían que ser orgullosos, tenían que ignorar su caída de gracia.

Y Draco fue ignorado. Nadie se molestó en pensar en él, nadie lo conocía como otra cosa que no fuera "el hijo de Malfoy." lo dejaron solo, sin amigo, sin dinero, sin siquiera una habitación en la cual llorar. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie. No tenía oportunidades ahora; pronto él y su madre no podrían costear mantener su mansión, y la casa de los Malfoy se perdería, y probablemente sería despedazada en busca de más hechizos y conjuros. Estarían en la calle, incluso más pobres que los Weasley.

Y, al final del día ¿Quién ganó? Los Weasleys y Harry Potter. Los sangre sucia ganaron, los media sangre ganaron. Los Sangre pura fueron ridiculizados y llevados al fondo. Los discriminados, irónicamente, dieron la vuelta y segregaron a los ricos. Muchas cosas terribles podrían ser dichas sobre los Sangre Pura Oscuros, pero el robo no era una de ellas. Al menos los Mortífagos no entraban a las casas cada semana para llevarse las posesiones de otros.

La aceptación de que ahora ya no tenía nada, a nadie y tampoco futuro, y saber que todo eso era culpa de Potter hizo que el fuego corriera por sus venas. En ocasiones Draco perdería la noción de las cosas y se encontraría en la habitación de su madre, llorando, con las manos llenas de sangre. Días después en el periódico, asesinatos horribles y violentos serían reportados por autoridades muggle y mágicas.

Narcisa supo inmediatamente lo que pasaba. Su tía, la madre de Sirius, había actuado de la misma forma cunado se dio cuenta que su único descendiente y heredero de todas las posesiones de la familia Black era el traidor de su hijo. Se volvió loca, llevando a todos sus elfos domésticos a la locura junto a ella. Kreacher, el más leal de todos sus elfos, casi se mató al descubrir que su honorable descabezamiento, ese momento virtuoso, era ignorado a favor de un funeral. El de su ama para ser exactos.

Narcisa sabía que la única forma de proteger a su hijo era sacarlo de la casa y enviarlo lejos. Se estaba volviendo loco lentamente, podía verlo en sus ojos diariamente. Su arrogancia y sus niñerías se habían desvanecido casi de la noche a la mañana. Ya no le interesaba el dolor vano. Ahora buscaba tortura, muerte; era un hombre antes de su tiempo.

Narcisa programó una traslador para sacarlo del país y hacia una pequeña villa que su familia distante poseía en Grecia. Estaba segura que el aire fresco y un respiro del estresante ambiente regresarían los cinco sentidos a su único hijo. Fue entonces que descubrió que los Aurores los observaban de cerca. Interceptaron su búho y las llamadas por el fuego, logrando obtener el traslador. Estaban atrapados en su propia casa.

Draco y su madre ya no tenían permitido dejar la casa después de que encontraron un poderoso maleficio en uno de los regalos de Draco. Eventualmente, incluso los elfos domésticos fueron 'requisados' para interrogarlos intensamente antes de ser puestos en una celda de contención en Azkaban hasta que pudiera ser encontrada más información sobre la familia Malfoy. Pronto perderían la mansión, literalmente ya no había nada dentro de su anteriormente lustrosa casa, y luego, un día, Draco simplemente explotó.

Este fue el día en el que Draco legó a la cara Ryddle, con los ojos llenos de furiosas lágrimas, temblando de demencia y de rabia. Quería matar cosas, no sabía que exactamente que, pero no le importaba. Alguien tenía que ser castigado, in en cierta parte de su mente sabía que los responsables eran Potter y los Weasleys. No importa que tan distraído estuviera matando muggle o incluso Aurores, nunca perdió vista de esta verdad.

El Señor Oscuro lo recibió con sorpresa. Sus otros mortífagos estaban en Europa, creando caos y muerte, dejando que su maestro maquinara en privado.

Sin lugar a dudas se veía terrible, se dijo Draco a sí mismo al entrar a la casa Ryddle, con las manos llenas de sangre, su mascara de Mortífago chamuscada a la mitad por un hechizo. Sabía que estaba sangrando en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero no sabía donde y francamente tampoco le importaba. La sangre lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y medio estable.

"Quiero matar a Potter ¿donde está?" dijo Draco, perfectamente calmado.

El Señor Oscuro lo observó, sorprendido por la fiera mirada de sus ojos. Había vista a Draco antes, durante su iniciación tres años antes. El niño era un poco más que una molestia con potencial para ser algo grande, pero todos tenían ese potencial. También era un vano rival de Potter, aunque esta relación era solo una sombra de lo que podría ser. Pero ahora… Draco tenía la determinada mirada de un hombre, no la de un niño que quería jugar a ser grande para impresionar a su padre. Draco quería sangre, estaba listo para conseguirla, he iba a llevarse a todo el mundo consigo de ser necesario.

"Creo saber donde está." Dijo el Señor Oscuro, ofreciéndole un asiento a Draco.

"Gracias mi Señor." Dijo Draco tomando asiento.

"Por Favor, llámame Voldemort." Dijo él. Draco pausó, asombrado pero aún sin temor, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Gracias Lord Voldemort. ¿Dónde está Potter?"

"creo que ha sido extraído de esta existencia a través de un hechizo, uno muy poderoso y oscuro. La única razón por la que sé esto es porque sentí como dejó este plano. No está muerto, pero están en otro universo, en otra realidad diferente a la nuestra por lo que he visto en sus sueños. Está tratando de encontrar una forma de regresar, pero no puedo esperar a que lo haga para matarlo."

"Yo lo haré Lord Voldemort." Dijo Draco, sus pupilas dilatándose notoriamente. "Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos."

"No tienes oportunidad Draco, eso te lo garantizo." Dijo el Señor Oscuro, sin apartar la vista de la varita de Draco. El chico estaba psicótico; no se podía predecir que haría. Draco lo miró descaradamente, ignorando el hecho de estar junto al hombre que temía más que a su propio padre.

"quiero que me mande a ese universo." Dijo, con los ojos un poco más normales, un tanto más coherentes, "quiere que me use a mi y a mi magia si es necesario; úseme como experimento si eso quiere, pero quiero ir a ese mundo y matarlo."

"Como dije, tendrás tu oportunidad, Draco." Dijo el Señor Oscuro levantándose con los ojos rojos ardientes mientras extendía su mano. Draco miró esos dedos largos y huesudos antes de tomarlos. Nunca antes había tocado al Señor Oscuro; se sentía… frío. Y un tanto húmedo, al igual que uno imaginaría que una serpiente en una cueva se sentiría.

"Tendrás que pasar por muchas pruebas, Draco." Comenzó el Señor Oscuro, atrayendo la atención de Draco. "Debemos prepararnos para traerte de regreso si el hechizo no funciona. Mantén tu fe en mí, y te enviaré con él. Y tú me llevaras a ese mundo también. Hay… diferencias importantes que desearía experimentar allí. No pierdas vista de por qué has venido a mi Draco, ni olvides que eres mi mortífago, ahora y por siempre. La marca en tu brazo te enlaza conmigo, no lo olvides."

Draco asintió sin emoción. "haré lo que mi señor me diga."

El proceso de preparar a Draco para e salto de un universo al otro no era tan fácil como lo fue le viaje de Harry. Para Harry, solo hubo mucha confusión y luego un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando calló mal parado. Draco, por otra parte, fue arrojado al infierno, arrancado del cielo, lanzado al purgatorio, aplastado en los planos unidimensionales, cortado en pedazos en la tierra de los Dioses Antiguos, y finalmente regresado a su propio mundo sin nada más que algunas heridas y cicatrices recuerdo de sus aventuras. Pero se habría sorprendido de el proceso no hubiera sido doloroso.

Los hechizos lo enviaron a lugares que nunca había visto y muchos más que nunca había imaginado y esperaba nunca volver a entrar. Nunca más volvió a quejarse de la condenación de su alma. Su resolución creció y su mente se calmó con cada experiencia, fortaleciendo su determinación de ir a este nuevo universo y matar a Potter.

Voldemort siempre estaba ahí, enfadándose progresivamente cuando el hechizo no funcionaba y Draco no era enviado al universo correcto. El proceso fue largo y difícil y parecía que su conejillo de indias no soportaría otro fallo, pero entonces sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Uno de los agentes leales de Voldemort envió un paquete a la mansión de Ryddle. Voldemort lo abrió para descubrir la preciosa Capa de Invisibilidad de Potter. Era un hecho conocido en el Mundo Mágico que para que un hechizo fuera poderoso, uno debía usar su sangre para intensificar el hechizo. La siguiente mejor cosa en la lista era un objeto de la persona a la que iba dirigido el hechizo, como una Capa de Invisibilidad con valor sentimental.

Con la Capa en mano, tanto Voldemort como Draco fueron capaces de entrar a este nuevo universo. El viaje fue duro, el dolor enorme, pero ninguno de los dos emitió siquiera un gemido en su deseo de encontrarse con Potter.


	28. El Efecto ‘Bola de Nieve’

Capitulo Vigésimo Octavo:

El Efecto 'Bola de Nieve'

Al principio Harry no estaba seguro del lugar donde se encontraba. Todo lo que sabía era que sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no podía ver nada. Sentía como si alguien hubiera cosido su boca, probablemente porque se rehusó a beber cualquier cosa, incluso para humedecer sus secos labios. Esto no le molestaba mucho sin embargo, ya que no quería hablar de cualquier forma. Ahora recordaba donde estaba y porque quería olvidarlo. Estaba en la Enfermería, en una dura e incómoda cama, como una almohada dura como piedra y una tiesa y áspera sábana sobre él. Claro que, esto era mucho más cómodo que el mundo real. Oh, lo que daría por quedarse aquí el resto de su vida.

"y ahora damas y caballeros, tenemos el agrado de informarles, que Harry Potter ha enloquecido oficialmente y puede ser visto aquí." Pensó Harry, "y dejen que esta sea una lección para todos: cuando juegan con magia de transportación tridimensional, los dioses te castigan"

Tal vez era culpa de Voldemort y su llegada a esta dimensión, y con tan mal sincronía para variar. Tal vez los dioses estaban enfadados con él por tratar de estudiar sus dominios que dejaron que ese infeliz entrara a este escondido y acogedor universo donde Voldemort no era tan poderoso ni tan peligroso. Donde sus padres estaban con vida y donde él era un idiota.

Llevaba casi cinco horas en la Enfermería, mirando como una mosca torpe y desesperada trataba de escapar de una telaraña para matar el tiempo. Snape y Evans lo trajeron aquí después de que se desmayara. Por alguna razón, ver la marca oscura en su propio brazo no lo hizo vomitar HASTA que él llegó. Alguna remota parte de su cerebro esperaba redescubrir el almuerzo mucho tiempo antes como resultado del disgusto propio. Considerando que tomó de quince a veinte minutos llegar a la Enfermería desde los calabozos y que tuvo todo ese tiempo para absorber su nuevo tatuaje y exhibir sus intestinos como todo niño cuyos padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort debería haberlo hecho.

Realmente no escuchó cuando Pomfrey lo interrogó del porque tenía la marca oscura en su brazo. Ella lo había revisado una semana antes para asegurarse que su intento de escapar de este universo durante se clase de Encantos no haya dejado ningún daño irreparable en él. Ya que no había una marca oscura una semana antes, sabía que no había sido un mortífago. De hecho, fue bastante razonable al respecto, después de que Snape le dijera a grandes trazos lo que pasó. Incluso accedió a mantenerlo en secreto, incluso de Dumbledore. Incluso cubrió las pinturas en la habitación para que Dumbledore no tuviera espías que le informaran.

Madam Pomfrey era una enviada del cielo en ese momento, y Harry apreciaba todo lo que ella decidió hacer para ayudarlo, pero no podía mostrarle lo aliviado que estaba con que ella lo ayudara. Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba tan aliviado, simplemente ya no le molestaba tanto. Para ser honestos, QUERIA que la gente se diera cuenta que quizás no era el mismo Harry con el que habían crecido, que este Harry era más maduro y más poderoso de lo que jamás se imaginaron que su Harry se volvería.

Ese día, cuando miraba al muro, Harry comenzó a contemplar algunos de sus sentimientos, o más bien, la falta de ellos. Una parte de Harry estaba alarmada pro esta extraña sensación de vacío que precedía al pánico, pero el resto de si estaba perfectamente contento de permanecer así. Cuando Snape regresó para su segunda revisión diaria, después de su clase a los quintos años, encontró a Harry tirado en su cama mirando a la nada y un aspecto de derrota en sus ojos. Fue aquí cuando Snape comenzó a perder la paciencia.

"Deja de ser un haragán y levántate de esa cama, Potter. Ahora." Gruñó Snape, demasiado molesto como para fingir gentileza. Una niña de Hufflepuff dejó caer un frasco de un ingrediente bastante maloliente y se requirieron varios hechizos para eliminarlo. No estaba de humor para jugar a adorar héroes con un adolescente sentimental, especialmente uno que comenzaba a despreciar realmente. Harry lo miró con igual desprecio y se dio la vuelta. Snape sintió como una vena comenzaba a pulsar en su frente, luchando el deseo de maldecir al mocoso. "Levántate AHORA antes de que te haga hacerlo. Ya estás curado; no hay razón para quedarte aquí."

"¿No hay razón para quedarme?" siseó Harry, girando para mirarlo. "¿Y que tal ser marcado ese… ese… MOUNSTRO que mató a mis padres¿El que ha estado tras de mi cabeza desde que nací¿Qué tal porque estoy solo y sin amigos en un mundo que no es mío?" Harry resoplo con recelo, luchando contra las lágrimas de frustración que querían salir. "Un lugar donde mis padres son fugitivos, acusados de haberme lastimado cuando era un bebé." Ahora miraba a Snape fijamente, sus ojos llenos de enojo "nunca he sido acusado de ser débil. Nunca. Pero desde que llegué aquí, todos parecen creer que soy una delicada pieza de porcelana ¡Apenas y muestro un momento de profundidad y todos asumen que hay algo mal conmigo y me ignoran!"

Snape lo escuchó en silencio, dejando que su enfado se fueran con las palabras de Harry, pero no porque no las escuchara, sino porque finalmente Harry estaba siendo abierto con él. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora que Harry co0nfesaba ser de otra parte, posiblemente de otra existencia. Si, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, pero no tenía idea de que hacer con ellos después. Podría ir con Dumbledore como un buen espía. O podría ir con el Señor Oscuro, también como buen espía. O (y esta opción la estaba considerando seriamente) podía quedarse con la información para sí y encontrar una manera de usarla para su beneficio propio.

El chico era un jugador que nadie había anticipado en este juego. Ya fuera él poderoso (y lo era) o no, ese no era el punto. Era un elemento impredecible, y nadie sabía que esperar de él. Tenía la cara de Harry Potter, un conocido creador de problemas y accidentes, pero su mente y sus ojos eran los de alguien que había ido a las puertas del infierno y regresado con pruebas. Luchar contra alguien con tanto fuego en su alma siempre resultaba contraproducente, y esto Snape lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a entregar al muchacho, no ahora por lo menos. Si realmente estaba siendo honesto, quizás podría hacer que Harry le contara algunos detalles de su lugar de origen. Quien sabe, tal vez tenía información importante.

"Snape, ya no quiero estar aquí," dijo harry en un tono más bajo que un susurro, atrayendo la atención de su profesor de pociones. Sus ojos estaban asustados y se veían vacíos. "ya no quiero pasar por esto. ya no quiero luchar contra Voldemort. No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo. Quiero ir a mi casa con mis amigo y la famita que me queda." Dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?" peguntó Snape, tratando de ganar tiempo. No estaba seguro porque no podía dejar que Harry se marchara, pero sabía que permitirle al chico escapar sería un movimiento devastador. El niño necesitaba atención, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo. Tenía mucho que decir y nadie que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. Si se cerraba ahora, quizás no lograría ser abierto con nadie más nunca más, y eso sería un problema si Snape necesitaba obtener información de él. Para su fortuna Harry no pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones. De hecho, parecía estar emocionado con su nueva audiencia.

"Voldemort los asesinó cuando tenía un año de edad," comenzó harry, sus manos se abrían y cerraban en las sabanas a su alrededor. "Luego el infeliz trató de matarme cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Él…" en este punto Harry comenzó a forcejear con sus palabras, como si se atragantara al decirlas, su rostro rojo con enfado y frustración, "él ayudó a Bellatrix Lestrange y a otros Mortífagos a escapar de Azkaban. Y dejo que Bellatrix… dejo que… ¡y no pude alcanzarlo¡Remus no me dejó alcanzarlo¡Él simplemente… cayó! El infeliz… ¡Ese bastardo FUE A CAER EN ESE ESTÚPIDO VELO¡Fue tan estúpido¡Era un VELO, por amor de Dios¡un velo! No debería… pero está muerto ahora. Está muerto… mi única familia. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de limpiar su nombre y el me llevaría a vivir lejos de esos horribles Dursleys y yo tendría una parte de mi papá y…" Harry no pudo controlarlo más y para este momento sollozaba y lloraba tan fuerte que cualquier otra palabra era indiscernible.

Snape simplemente lo observó sin molestarlo. Sabía como se sentía ese momento, en el que uno podía descargar todos sus problemas y agonías en el ser humano más cercano. Había hecho lo mismo hace mucho. Había purgado su oscura lama de todas las horrendas cosas que había hecho y visto, y no había fuerza en el cielo o el infierno que lo hubiera podido detener. Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora.

"Todos están muertos ahora; mama, papa, Sirius, todos ellos murieron protegiéndome. Y él mató a Cedric simplemente porque estaba JUNTO a mi." Dijo mientras reía amargamente, "mata al otro ¡Mata al otro solo por estar ahí maldita sea¡Por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado¡y luego Dumbledore no me dejó ver a Ron ni Hermione en el verano¿Cuál era el daño¿Acaso cree que me gusta vivir con esos malditos Dursleys¡Porque no es así¡Los odio, y odio a Dumbledore¡Los odio a todos¡ya no quiero ESTAR aquí¡Quiero irme a casa¡Quiero—!"

"¿Sr. Potter?" dijo la voz de Dumbledore mientras este entraba con las cejas levantadas por la puerta de la Enfermería. Miró de entrojo a Snape, sorprendido por la mirada de 'atrapado-in-fraganti' que recibió del profesor de pociones "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Harry levantó su cabeza de sus temblorosas manos levemente y miró a Dumbledore por un largo tiempo, sin decir una sola palabra. Mientras, Snape sufría una batalla moral de proteger el muchacho o protegerse a sí mismo. No estaba seguro porque Dumbledore amenazaba la seguridad del muchacho pero p Dumbledore esa tan fastidiosamente manipulante.

"Sr. Potter ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó nuevamente Dumbledore, pero esta vez con un tono un poco más imponente; peor de nada sirvió. Harry no le contestó. Él bajó lentamente su cabeza, mirando al suelo. Snape podía sentir la tormenta que se aproximaba. Harry tomó un profundo respire, listo para gritar sus problemas, o tal vez llorar, o quizás maldecirlos hasta que llegaran al inframundo…"

La puertas se abrieron repentinamente en ese momento y pro ellas entró Hagrid, arrastrando a un frocejeante Hagrid tras de él. "¡Dumbledore!" gritó el medio gigante, más furioso de lo que Harry lo había visto. Detrás de Hagrid estaba Evans, maltrecho y con una pequeña quemadura en su hombro derecho. Malfoy continuaba forcejeando entre las manos de Hagrid, sus ojos salvajes y llenos de furia. "Dumbledore¡te digo que este chico está loco¡Completamente demente!"

"¡Nos atacó!" dijo Evans furioso, "estábamos conversando y el mocoso, tranquilamente se acercó ¡y nos maldijo!" harry ya no miraba a nadie que no fuera Malfoy, sus ojos enfocados intensamente en ese rostro pálido. Malfoy se calmó, pero sus furiosos ojos de dejaban de hacer contacto con los de Harry.

Dumbledore miró el rostro de Malfoy pensativamente mientras que el suyo permanecía sin expresión alguna. "Sr. Malfoy ¿Qué significa esto?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" siseó. Los ojos de Dumbledore se agrandaron ante el tono insolente de su voz y de sus palabras. Ningún estudiante se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma, al menos sin algún tipo de provocación. Hasta donde era su conocimiento, nunca había ofendido a Malfoy de manera alguna.

"eso es bastante irrespetuoso, Sr. Malfoy." le reprochó. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Malfloy ni siquiera se estremeció.

"¿Qué me importa lo que digas? vieja bolsa de huesos; no tengo por que preocuparme por ti." Dijo Malfoy suavemente, sin quitar la vista de Harry. "El Señor Oscuro está aquí ahora, sabes. Y yo soy el único que lo ayudó a llegar aquí." Dijo triunfantemente. "y este estúpido universo no durará mucho con él aquí. Matará a todos… amantes de Muggles, lobos… pero primero acabará con los PERROS." Al decir esto rió histéricamente, temblando con solo su risa.

Harry sintió como un escalofrío corría por su columna. Malfoy había perdido completamente la razón y se alegraba de la masacre que llegaría. ¿Cómo es que MALFOY trajo a Voldemort a este universo de todos modos? Debe haber sido la causa de su locura. ¿Esto significaba que Harry también se volvería loco¿Acaso entonces su universo estaría a salvo ahora, sin un tirano alrededor que torturara y asesinara? Quizás estaría mejor si… si se quedaba aquí con el resto de ellos. Voldemort no tendría que regresar si tenía a este mundo más débil para sí.

"¿Me escuchaste Potter!" gritó Malfoy repentinamente, sacudiéndose de cabeza a pies. Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape y Evans miraron a Harry. "¡Crees que eres tan listo Potter¡Piensas que solo porque eres el maldito Gryffindor Dorado estás a salvo de él! Se ha fortalecido desde que te marchaste." Rió vividamente, con los ojos frenéticos. "Harry se sintió enfermo al mirar a estos agudos y fríos ojos. Ya no había calor humano en ellos. Nada de orgullo o egoísmo. Solo locura y dolor y venganza. "será el último en morir, después de ver a todos los que amas hacerlo."

"Cállate Malfoy." gruñó finalmente Harry, con las manos cerradas en puños. "no tienes ni idea que diablos estás diciendo. No tienes ni idea de lo que él hará con este lugar."

"Oh¿no lo sé, Potter? He visto lo que hace. Y para ser honesto, lo he AYUDADO a hacer gran parte de lo que ha hecho. Lo ayudé a torturar Muggles y Sangre Sucias ¡y disfruté cada segundo de ello!"

"¡Tu jamás has experimentado eso¿O Acaso lo has sentido alguna ves, el Cruciatus?"

"Claro que no¡yo siempre lo he seguido¡No era tan estúpido como para ponerme en su camino! Negar su alianza era suicidio, tanto para él como para mi familia." Harry no dijo nada y solo lo miró. "Bastardo," dijo mientras su locura se convertía en odio frío y puro. "no sabes lo que hiciste, al enviar a mi padre a prisión ¿o si? No sabes lo que le hiciste pasar a mi madre."

"Lo siento, nunca hice nada de esto con intención de lastimar a tu familia." Dijo Harry en voz baja, sorprendido de lo fácil que salió la disculpa. Pensó que sería más doloroso, "Pero debes entender, lo hice para sobrevivir. No lo hice para lastimar a alguien."

"Maldito mentiroso." Farfulló Malfoy, mostrando sus dientes. "no mientas. Tu SABES que lo hiciste por la fama."

"¿Para que carazos querría yo fama?" explotó Harry, sus ojos llenos de furia, "¿Por que querría que alguien me 'conociera' antes de que me viera¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a gente a la que le agrade no por mi fama¿Por qué me molestaría en ir a la escuela si probablemente voy a morir de todas formas¿Por que querría eso, eh?"

"Ya es suficiente con ustedes dos." Dijo Snape con una voz seria, evitando la Mirada de Dumbledore. Sabía que el viejo estaba furioso con él pro detener sus confesiones pero no podía permitir que continuaran. Estaban delatando demasiado y demasiado rápido y de forma muy arbitraria como para ser entendidos. Malfoy se dirigió a él.

"Madito traidor," siseó. "EL Señor Oscuro ya sabe de tu traición. Ya no va a ser condescendiente, no contigo. Será el siguiente en irte, después de los perros." Agregó mirando a Harry, "¿vas a verlo morir por segunda vez, Potter?"

Sin aviso alguno Harry se abalanzó y golpeó a Malfoy en el rostro. Malfoy gritó en sorpresa y luego gruñó, extrayendo su brazo de entre las manos de Hagrid y golpeando a Harry. En segundo ambos estaban girando pro el piso de la Enfermería, luchando uno contra el otro. Hagrid puso sus enormes manos en uso y separó al par. Malfoy tenía la nariz sangrando y un ojo morado mientras que Harry tenía una cortada en la mejilla, el labio inferior roto y la otra mejilla raspada. Ambos continuaban tratando de alcanzar a otro para matarlo.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" dijo Dumbledore en una explosiva voz. Ambos dejaron de pelear de mala gana y voltearon a verlo con enfado. "Ahora… quiero saber exactamente lo que pasa aquí." Evans miró a la espalda de Snape pero este no volteó a verlo. "¿Y bien?"

Hubo un gran sonido de cosas chocando en la entrada de la Enfermería y Ron y Hermione entraron, seguidos de Neville, quien llevaba consigo un plato de postres, probablemente de la cena. Los tres se detuvieron cuando registraron la escena frente a ellos. Un gran silencio siguió en el que todos se miraron de manera nerviosa. Finalmente Ron aclaro su garganta y dijo, "Er ¿alguien quiere un pastelillo?"


	29. Ya se descubrió el Pastel: Primera Parte

Capítulo Vigésimo Octavo:

Ya se descubrió el Pastel

Primera Parte

Lily estaba sentada al lado de James, mirando sus manos. Los dos habían estado esperando la mayor parte del día a que Sirius regresara con comida y quizás con un periódico, o al menos con noticias del mundo exterior. Trataron de hablar por un rato, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no tenían nada que decir. Podrían hablar sobre Harry, pero eso solo resultaría en torturarse a sí mismos considerando lo cerca que estaban de él. Podrían haber hablado sobre Azkaban, pero el solo nombre traía horribles recuerdos y sensaciones. Podrían haber hablado de lo que harían (y eso si) sus nombres fueran limpiados, pero esa era una posibilidad muy remota, demasiado lejana, y dolorosa de pensar.

Harry era su destino, y querían llevarlo a vivir con ellos, no en el Valle de Godric, ya que ese lugar había sido destruido, pero quizás en Grimauld Place (aunque tendrían mucho que limpiar), pero el punto era que cuidarían de su hijo, al menos por unos años antes de que el se volviera un adulto y fuera capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso Harry querría vivir con ellos después de todo lo que pasó¿Podría vivir con ellos y su padrino a pesar de los rumores sobre el abuso de sus padres y su supuesta lealtad a el Señor Oscuro¿Cómo reaccionaría al simple hecho de preguntarle si deseba abandonar la casa en donde había crecido e ir a vivir a un tugurio mohoso y lleno de polvo que probablemente tomaría meses limpiar, solo para estar con ellos¿Valía la pena siquiera preguntárselo?

Lily se movió un poco y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de James, abrazando su brazo contra su frágil pecho. Al principio James se tensó, pero luego se relajó y besó su cabeza, sonriéndole afectivamente. Después de tantos años encerrados en aislamiento, tocar a otro ser humano era un concepto extraño para él. Había deseado el toque de su esposa por tanto tiempo, que incluso una simple muestra como un abrazo lo escaldaba. A pesar de ello, trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación para no asustarla como lo hizo la primera vez que ella lo abrazó, justo al salir de Azkaban. "¿Estás cansada cielo? Sabes que puedes dormir si quieres."

"las pesadillas regresarían." Dijo Lily, acomodándose en su hombro. Solo así se sentía segura, abrazando el brazo de James contra su pecho. De esa forma, nadie podría separarlos. Ella se quedaría sin nada si también se llevaban a James. No más que un cascarón, y ningún dementor podría hacerle empeorar. "Además, ya dormí suficiente. ¿Cuándo podemos ver a Harry?"

"Ten paciencia cielo," le susurró James, girándola para poder abrazarla mejor, mientras le besaba el cuello para disipar las penas, "no podemos simplemente entrar al castillo y exigir verlo. Tal vez tengan guardias protegiéndolo en caso de que hagamos algo así. Él se confundiría y no sabría que hacer."

"Quiero verlo," fue todo lo que dijo Lily.

"Yo también amor. Pero tenemos que esperar un poco más ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que estar seguros de que no seremos atrapados. A Harry no le gustaría eso." Lily se resignó y se acurrucó a su lado. James sólo masajeó su espalda gentilmente. El también quería ver a Harry. La última vez que vio a su hijo fue cunado Harry tenía un poco más de un año, apenas y podía ser levantado con una sola mano (a pesar de lo mucho que Lily odiaba que hiciera eso) y ahora, probablemente era demasiado grande como para que lo cargaran. ¿Qué había hecho con su hijo¿Se parecía más a él o a Lily¿O era completamente diferente a ambos¿En que Casa estaba¿Como eran sus notas¿Quien había estado cuidando de él¿Estaba en el equipo de Quidditch¿Lo habían enviado a un orfanato?

Un sonido de la entrada de la cueva los alertó. Lo primero que vieron fue cabello rojo, y sirius NO tenía cabello rojo, ni tampoco era tan robusto como el joven frente a ellos, quien estaba acompañado por una joven de cabello castaño y alborotado. Ambos miraron alrededor de la cueva y parpadearon al ver a Lily y James, quienes lo observaban con horror. La cueva se llenó d eun silencio sepulcral hasta que el joven abrió la boca. "¿Creí que había dicho que este lugar estaría vacío?" le dijo a su compañera.

Mientras tanto, James hacia planes de cómo espiar con Lily sin atraer la atención de todo Hogsmeade. Con suerte estos niños no gritaban demasiado.

"¡Harry¡Te hemos buscado pro todas partes!" dijo finalmente la joven, acercándose a abrazar a James. Lily gritó y retrocedió hasta el muro de cueva, donde luego se cubrió los ojos. James tuvo una reacción similar excepto que el tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita que había robado y apuntarla a la chica. "¿Quién diablos son ustedes!" gritó con al garganta seca, deseando fervorosamente que no los atraparan a causa de esto.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida por la varita en su frente. Ella y el joven pelirrojo se miraron un momento antes de que ella se dirigiera de nuevo a James, "¿tu no eres Harry?" dijo mirándolo más fijamente, "No, tu no eres Harry… no te ves exactamente como él."

"Yo…" dijo James, inseguro. ¿Acaso trataban de engañarlo? Se veían muy jóvenes como para ser Aurores, pero uno nunca sabe. Tal vez eran recién graduados. O quizás tenían algún hechizo conciliador (incluso tal vez, poción polijugos) y solo trataban de bajar su guardia. ¿debía decirles su nombre?

"Bueno," comenzó el pelirrojo, "¿saben donde está Harry Potter en este momento? Tenemos que enontrarlo." Al escuchar esto, Lily reaccionó encajando sus uñas en el brazo de James mientras lo utilizaba como ancla.

"¿Conocen a Harry Potter?" les preguntó, todo miedo borrado al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Tanto la joven como el chico se miraron y luego los miraron a ellos más cuidadosamente.

"¿Son ustedes profesores en Hogwarts?" preguntó la joven. Sus miradas les dijeron inmediatamente la respuesta. Miró a pelirrojo, ignorando a los dos adultos, "Ron, él tiene que estar en Hogwarts, pero no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea o habrás más peligro del que ya hay."

"Bueno, traje su capa, pero creo que contos los dementotes en Hogsmeade, tendremos suerte si llegamos al castillo antes de que nos atrapen y nos desmiembren. No se tú, pero yo no he tenido oportunidad de practicar mi Patronus desde que Harry se fue."

"¡Tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar!" dijo la chica frustradamente. James y Lily los miraban como halcones. No parecía que ellos fueran a lastimarlos o llamar a los dementores ya que ellos mismos parecían preocupados por los succionadores de almas. De hecho, no parecían asustados de los dos convictos, a quien todo el resto del mundo tenía. Bueno, una cosa era segura, por el momento estaban siendo ignorados, pero tal ves solo estaban esperando a que los dos adultos bajaran la guardia. En cualquier segundo correrían fuera de la cueva, gritando su paradero al mundo.

"Por favor, no le digan a nadie que estamos aquí," susurró Lily. La joven dejó de planear estrategias ara mirar Lily y fue entonces cunado recordó que tenía una audiencia.

"Ustedes no son… mortífagos ¿o si?" dijo el pelirrojo, Ron, quien claramente apretó su varita contra su mano. James vio eso y también se tensó con el mismo cuidado.

"¿No saben quienes somos nosotros?" preguntó Lily atónita. Tanto la joven como el pelirrojo negaron con la cabeza, y Lily y James los miraron consternados. Finalmente, Lily se rió y se alzó de hombros.

"Lily Evans Potter, prófuga de Azkaban, es un placer conocerlos." James bajó su varita y les ofreció un fantasma de su antigua sonrisa.

"Y yo soy su maltrecho esposo, James Potter. Lamento el desorden, no sabíamos que tendríamos compañía." Los dos jóvenes palidecieron y dieron un paso hacia atrás. James se tensó nuevamente, preocupado de que haber revelado sus identidades les haya recordado a los jóvenes el precio sobre sus cabezas. ¿Podrían atacarlos ahora¡Pero solo eran niños! Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no podía maldecir a unos niños.

"Hermione…" susurró el pelirrojo, "dime que no escuché los que escuché." Pero Hermione no parecía poder hablar.

"No puede ser… eso significaría que… pero," la joven, Hermione, tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar su postura. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, hubo un gruñido desde la entrada de la cueva. Ron giró y palideció al ver a Sirius en su forma de perro con un periódico en la boca y con algo que olía a comida. James no podía evitar sentirse aliviado al saber que su mejor amigo estaba ahí. Al menos ahora tenían refuerzos si tenían que atacar o huir.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, los dos jóvenes no tenían miedo del enorme perro. "¡SIRIUS!" gritaron al unísono mientras se lanzaban hacia él. Los gruñidos de Sirius se volvieron quejidos de sorpresa cunado Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron. Apenas y logró escaparse de ellos y se colocó junto a Lily y James, transformándose en su forma humana pero sin quitar el periódico de su boca. Hermione y Ron los miraron atónitos.

"¿Crees que Harry sepa sobre esto?" susurró Ron, a pesar de que todos en la cueva podían escucharlo perfectamente.

"Estoy segura que sí," dijo Hermione, "Es más, estoy segura que lo averiguó e el pero momento posible; ya sabes la suerte que tiene. Y luego seguramente enfureció."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo," dijo Ron, un poco más fuerte de lo que pensó. "no es seguro para él estar solo. Al menos antes de que se pueda esconder; nadie sabía de donde era, pero con Voldemort aquí…" los tres adultos inhalaron de miedo ante la mención de El Nombre, no tanto por que los asustara, sino por que estos dos jóvenes lo mencionaban sin miedo y en voz alta.

"Ron, no seas tonto" dijo la joven mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo. Ron se retiró levantando sus brazos en defensa, "tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar a Hogwarts." Dijo ella irritada, tratando de ignorar las tonterías de su compañero.

"Suerte con eso," gruño Sirius, quien estaba al lado de James y con los puños cerrados, "Hay miles de dementores alrededor de la escuela, esperando a que nos acerquemos a los terrenos. No hay forma de que ustedes logren pasarlos con nuestra esencia impregnada en ustedes." Les dijo en tono deferente, "me abrazaron ¿recuerdan?"

"¿Los dementores pueden oler?" preguntó Ron intrigado.

"Si, si, los dementores pueden oler," dijo Hermione de manera exasperante, "pero eso no importa, podemos entrar por Honeydukes; cunado Harry lo hizo, ningún dementor lo siguió, y como nos vemos idénticos al Hermione y Ron de este universo, nadie pensará que no somos nosotros." Ron se vio confundido por unos momentos antes de que captara completamente la oración.

"¿Dimensión?" preguntó Lily, quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Todo esta conmoción las estaba cansando. Tal vez debió haber dormido un poco después de todo. "¿A que se refieren con _dimensión_?"

Ron abrió su boca pero Hermione respondió antes que él, "Eso no es importante ahora. Lo que importa es como haremos que entren a la escuela. Ya que es de mañana y los dementores tienen prohibido estar en el pueblo as estas horas, pueden entrar a Honeydukes con nosotros."

"¿Y como haremos ESO?" gruñó Sirius, quien sentía que esto era una trampa, "yo puedo convertirme en perro, pero James no, ni tampoco Lily." Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"James puede convertirse en un venado si no mal recuerdo, al menos eso es lo que nos dijiste, y el Patronus de Harry lo corrobora," con esto, todos quedaron en silencio; Lily y James se miraron a si mismos y Sirius solo miró a los jóvenes.

"¡Mira quien tiene que cerrar la boca ahora!" siseó Ron; Hermione, sin embargo, lo ignoró.

"No tienen que transformarse en nada. Un animal como un venado sería muy obvio en Hogsmeade y además los animales no pueden entrar en Honeydukes, pero pueden usar esto." Dijo sacando algo de sus ropas; era suave, ondulante y James lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"…Esa… esa es mi… mi Capa de Invisibilidad…"

"¿Cómo consiguieron _eso_!" demandó Sirius sorprendido.

"Dumbledore se la dio a Harry cunado vino a la escuela. Cunado… bueno, ustedes ya no estaban ahí para dársela." Dijo Hermione rápidamente; aun no estaba dispuesta a divulgar más información sobre su universo de la que fuera necesaria, después de todo, así fue como el gran cambio en la balanza de poder ocurrió. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlos en la oscuridad, siempre había deseado ver a estos tres juntos, y _vivos_; claro que ahora que los veía (especialmente a los padres de Harry) no estaba segura de que decir.

"Hermione, quizás deberíamos decirles." Sugirió Ron en voz baja.

"NO ¡no podemos decirles _nada_!" dijo ella en tono firme y con ojos fulminantemente determinados.

"¿No pueden decirnos que?" preguntó James.

"Es escalofriante," le dijo Ron a Hermione sin tomar importancia de James, aunque esta vez logró no ser escuchado por los otros tres ocupantes de la cueva, "Y no trates de negarlo; estamos hablando con tres muertos, que repentinamente cobraron vida y que temen que los delatemos al ministerio ¡Tenemos que hacer _algo_!"

"No nos toca hacer eso Ron," susurró Hermione, "No podemos, no esta en nuestra manos decirles nada, ni siquiera sobre Harry. Ellos tienen que preguntarle."

"¿Qué tanto susurran?" gruñó Sirius, quien no dejaba de mirarlos con desconfianza. Desde que entró a la cueva, no dejaba de sospechar un ataque de los extraños. ¿Cómo es que sabían sobre este nicho? Grupos de Aurores y dementores los buscaban con todo medio mágico posible y sin resultados, y estos jóvenes lograron de alguna forma subir la colina y encontrar la cueva donde ellos tres se escondían. Demasiada coincidencia para el gusto de Sirius… su suerte no podía ser _tan _mala. Y sin embargo los jóvenes no parecían temerles, se veían incluso… ¿comprehensivos¡Eso no tenía sentido alguno! Todos los niños del mundo mágico crecían temiendo a Black y a los Potter, ya sea por los rumores de ser mortífagos o por lo que supuestamente le hicieron a Harry.

"¡Solo cúbranse con la capa y los llevaremos con Harry!" dijo Hermione, que ya estaba casi fuera de lacuela. Sirius y James se miraron por un momento antes de poner la capa alrededor suyo y de Lily, después de todo, es mejor ser atrapados juntos que estar a salvo solos.

¡Pero que predicamento! Longbottom, Weasley y Granger entrando al justo a tiempo para presenciar como Draco peleaba con Potter no era parte del plan. Draco quería colocar otro talismán embrujado para que Potter abriera sus chakras para el Señor Oscuro, pero eso parecía imposible ahora. Hmm, que hacer, que hacer… Bueno, siempre podía amenazarlos de muerte—eso resultaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa—pero ahora le parecía demasiado cliché y aburrido. Para torturarlos apropiadamente, debería llevarlos a un lugar privado y revisar lentamente todo su arsenal de ideas, cada una más creativa que la anterior. Eso y el hecho de mantenerse controlado para no matarlos demasiado rápido.

La verdad era que, realmente no quería una audiencia tan grande. Solo quería una habitación privada para él y Potter y así poder golpearlo como el infeliz merecía. Quería hacer que el desgraciado sufriera antes de asesinarlo. Pero claro, no se le permitía acabar con Potter, el niño dorado; no, en lugar de ello, tenía que llevarlo a rastras hasta el Señor Oscuro como un buen sirviente. Ah, algunas veces Draco lamentaba hacer hecho ese contrato sobre su alma, tal cláusula siempre lo obligaba a limitar sus opciones cunado se trataba de torturar y dañar. Claro está que, a pesar de este problema, siempre era muy bueno para torturar a una persona sin dejar marcas.

"Sr. Weasley ¿sería tan amable de escoltar a sus amigos de regreso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por favor?" Dijo Dumbledore con una temible calma, lo que trajo a Draco de regreso a la realidad.

"Awww ¿pero pro que marcharse tan pronto¡la fiesta ni siquiera ha empezado!" dijo con una sonrisa demente, mirando intensamente a Potter, el mismo niño de oro que había sido su cruz desde el primer día en Hogwarts. "¿Acaso no quieres que se queden Potter? Siempre te gustó ponerlos en peligro ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

"Malfoy, CIERRA la boca." Siseó Potter amenazantemente.

"Jodete Potter," gruñó Draco, "Ya te has resguardado lo suficiente, creo que es tiempo que los demás sepan exactamente quien eres, y lo más importante, de _donde_. No es muy amable, sabes, dejar a las personas ignorantes de algo tan importante como tu… _fama_." Su sonrisa se volvió más sardónica mientras contemplaba a Potter, "Potter, pobre Potter, siempre el centro de atención. Los reporteros no podían tener suficiente de ti. ¿Recuerdas el cuarto grado¿El torneo de los Tres Magos? No se suponía que pusieras tu nombre en el cáliz, y sin embargo ahí estaba, con los _verdaderos_ campeones. Tuviste que hacer trampa todo el tiempo ¿no es así? Solo así se explica que te mantuvieras al nivel de magos de sexto grado cunado tu solo estabas en cuarto."

"¡Malfoy, CÁLLATE de una buena vez bastardo!" dijo Harry en voz baja, con una mirada de enfado pero también con un poco de miedo. Malfoy estaba revelando demasiado¿acaso sabía que Harry realmente hizo trampa? Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie, y menos Moody. Bueno, tal vez solo estaba tanteando el terreno… ¿pero Malfoy¿Desde cunado se había vuelto tan perceptivo?

"¿Recuerdas como te encontraron Potter? Aferrado al cadáver de Diggory, con la copa de los Tres Magos en la otra mano; no podías desprenderte de ella, o si Potter ¡casi morías pero no podáis morir sin tu preciosa victoria a la mano!"

"¡ESE ERA EL TRANSLADOR!" gritó Harry lanzándose contra Malfoy, peor Weasley y granger lograron contenerlo. Sus caras blancas y aterrorizadas, solo de escuchar sobre la muerte de alguien a quien veían regularmente. Luego de que Cedric se graduara de Hogwarts, comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Quidditch y Otros Deportes, pero siempre venía a visitar, ya fuera para ayudar a Madam Hooch o para visitar a su novia, Cho Chang.

"No mientas Potter," susurró Draco con una furia disfrazada de calma. Oh, si solo pudiera ahogarlo tan solo un poco, quizás al Señor Oscuro no le importaría. Casi podría sentir sus manos sobre la piel de Potter apretarse, restringiendo el paso del aire, apagando sus quejidos, acelerando sus latidos al tiempo que sus dedos se apretaban para luego sentir como ese mismo palpitar se retrasaba y sus músculos se relajaban hasta que ya no quedara nada. Luego caería sin vida hacia el suelo sin más fuerza que la de un balón desinflado¡si tan solo pudiera acercarse!

Dumbledore aclaró su garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos. Mientras, Snape no se atrevía a decir algo al respecto. Estaba tratando de salvar su propio pellejo, como todo buen parasito traidor. Pero eso poco importaba, pronto pagaría sus crímenes; el Señor Oscuro siempre compensaba a quienes le eran leales, y los que no, bueno, ahora pocos de ellos eran capaces de producir habla.

"Creo que esto se ha prolongado demasiado," dijo Dumbledore en voz calma, "quisiera que el Sr. Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y claro la Srita. Granger fueran a mi oficina para discutir esto civilizadamente."

"¿Y qué espera obtener al discutir algo conmigo?" gruñó Draco, mirándolo con furia. El viejo loco estaba más demente de lo que pensaba, y tan ciego por el potencial de la esperanza. Pensaba que podía _salvar_ a Draco cunado ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera él podía salvar a Potter ahora. Solo Potter sabía lo que se aproximaba ahora que el Señor Oscuro de su universo estaba aquí.

"¿Por qué no usamos los calabozos en lugar su oficina, Director?" dijo Evans sorprendiendo a todos, ya que había permanecido cayado e invisible hasta entonces. "los calabozos están más cerca, después de todo, y están mejor equipados en caso de necesitarse un suero de la verdad para las bocas involuntarias."

Dumbledore no parecía completamente convencido, pero no podía negar que el cualquier suero de la verdad sería requerido. Finalmente apaciguó sus manos sobre sus ropas y dijo calmadamente, "Hacia los calabozos entonces."

Para la sorpresa de todos, Draco sonrió y se relajó. "Esta bien por mi. Todos ustedes bastardos podrán ver lo que realmente es él." Dijo sonriéndole a Harry. "No podrás esconderte detrás de nadie ahora, Potter."


	30. Ya se descubrió el Pastel, Segunda Parte

Capítulo Vigésimo Noveno

Ya se descubrió el Pastel

Segunda Parte

Todos fueron en una sola fila, hacia los calabozos. Primero estaba Snape, seguido de cerca por Malfoy, quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con un trote visible, incluso comenzó a silbar una melodía triste y melancólica que parecía entretenerlo (pero que le causaba escalofríos a Hermione y Ron). Después de Malfoy estaba Dumbledore, quien no quitaba la vista de Malfoy y atendía al mínimo movimiento de su varita. Después del Director estaba Ron y Hermione, quienes se abrazaban para apaciguarse, sin dejar de ver a Harry y Evans, quienes estaban en la retaguardia. Además de la escalofriante tonada de Malfoy, nadie emitió sonido alguno.

Harry mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo, tratando de controlar su enfado. Escuchar a Malfoy solo lo hacía enfurecerse más. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No sabía como fingir respuestas ante un suero de la verdad, y no estaba enteramente seguro si debería. No tenía deseos de proteger a hermione de la furia de la junta escolar, era después de todo, su culpa. Ella no tenía derecho a jugar con magia que no había investigado extensivamente (lo que era extraño, considerando a la Hermione de su propio universo) y el hecho de que ella lo culpara por su propio error solo hacía a Harry menos condescendiente con su problema.

Ella y Ron sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal y finalmente podían ver las consecuencias de sus actos mirándolos de frente, justo detrás de los anteojos de Dumbledore, quien parecía haber supuesto que algo estaba ocurriendo, especialmente al Observar a Ron y Hermione en los últimos días. Claro que nunca pensó en atribuir este comportamiento a Harry, pero ahora que podía ver a los tres juntos, Dumbledore comenzó a corroborar sus teorías.

"Potter ¿recuerdas esa época en nuestro segundo grado, cuando todos estaban convencidos de que eras el Heredero de Slytherin?" dijo Malfoy repentinamente, bastante alegre. Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos que levantaron la vista para mirarlo, pero está claro que el resto lo escuchaba atentamente. Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante por un largo tiempo antes de aclarar su garganta.

"¿Qué hay de ello Malfoy¿Acaso estabas celoso?" siseó Harry, pero Malfoy solo rió.

"Pare serte sincero, sí, un poco. Pero claro, tu creías que yo era el Heredero de Slytherin ¿no es así?"

"Claro, incluso Ron y yo entramos a hurtadillas y ten convencimos de que éramos Crabbe y Goyle." Al decir esto, Harry sonrió. Malfoy dejó de hacerlo y volteó a verlo, mirando fijamente a Harry y continuo caminado de esta forma por un largo tiempo antes de hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y reír como un maniaco. el eco que produjo este sonido estremeció tanto a Ron que se pudo oír un quejido que salía de él al tiempo que tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Hermione. Nunca antes había mostrado tanta cobardía en público, aunque claro, hay que considerar que Malfoy estaba completamente loco. Incluso un ciego podría haber asegurado que Malfoy estaba listo para hacer absolutamente todo lo que él deseara, así fuera matarse a sí mismo.

"¿Esos eran tu y WEASLEY?" resopló mientras recordaba la imagen. Harry no pudo evitar reir también.

"solías pensar que eras realmente malo, robándote los regalos de otros frente a nosotros. Creías que eras duro solo porque podías amenazar a quien quisieras y tu papi tenía una gran billetera." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro por qué esto le causaba tanto asombro. "Pero frente al peligro, eras una mariquita."

"Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian Potter." Dijo Malfoy girando para sonreírle maliciosamente. Había una chispa de enfado en esos ojos, y los dientes de esa sonrisa se veían un tanto afilados. "pero claro, algunas cosas nunca cambian." Dijo Malfoy, ignorando el comentario de que era un cobarde.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó Harry después de un largo rato.

"Porque tú arruinaste a mi familia, Potter. Enviaste a mi padre a Azkaban." Dijo Malfoy mirando a Harry de nuevo. Harry gruñó amargamente, aunque no tenía razón de hacerlo.

"_Él_ se envió a Azkaban _por su cuenta_."

"AL igual que tus padres se dejaron asesinar _por su cuenta_."

"…SI lo hicieron." Con esta declaración, Malfoy se detuvo y giró completamente para mirara a Harry y agraciarlo con una mirada de completo asombro. Ron y Hermione lo evitaron mientras caminaban en un intento de mantener la procesión en movimiento, pero se dieron cuenta que Snape y Dumbledore también se habían detenido. Harry igualmente se detuvo y miró a Malfoy sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo se acabaran las sorpresas? Creí que querrías sacarme los sesos por siquiera mencionar a tus padres en otra forma que no fuera glorificar sus patéticos traseros."

"Bueno, es verdad ¿no es así? Mis padres se dejaron asesinar, tu padre se dejó atrapar. Y nosotros estamos en el medio de todo eso solo porque nuestros padres eran demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta en lo que se estaban metiendo. Mis padres peleaban por una causa noble, y eso me enorgullece, pero fueron mis estúpidos al pensar que podían golpear a un dragón que dormía sin esperar ser quemados vivos. Tu padre se metió en las artes oscuras y se asoció con Voldemort, jugando a su ayudante y lacayo. Que fuera atrapado era solo cuestión de tiempo; en realidad es asombroso que se haya salido con ello tanto tiempo."

Malfoy continuaba observándolo; no podía dejar de intrigarse al hecho que Harry mostraba tanta profundada y pensamiento en una frase tan larga sin lastimar su ego. Normalmente era "¡Como te atreves a insultar a mis padres!" o "¡al menos mis padres me amaban!" o alguno de esas estúpidas respuestas. Peor esa vez realmente estaba reflexionando la condición del mundo y los errores que sus padres habían hecho. Incluso estaba, sin saberlo claro, repitiendo los mismos pensamientos de Malfoy al respecto, y no parecía dolerle hablar de ello.

"Potter, deja de ser tan repetitivo." Dijo Malfoy finalmente, "podrías comenzar a decir tonterías."

Harry giró sus ojso hacia el techo y caminó delante de Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore, para caminar junto a Malfoy. Llegaron hacia los calabozos de esa manera, aunque parecía que Malfoy y Harry intercambiaban poderosos mensajes con solo hacer contacto visual. El romper al tensión habría aliviado a todo el grupo, aunque la amenaza de violencia seguía ahí, esperando a dispararse.

Dumbledore no podía definirlos aún. Primero, Malfoy mostraba claros indicios de pérdida de razón y un deseo por sangre tan fuerte que parecía que ninguna otra emoción o pensamiento tenían cabida en su mente demoníaca. Pero en lugar de atacarlo, estaba teniendo una agradable e incluso profunda conversación con alguien a quien consideraba su pero enemigo. Lo que era aún peor, Harry estaba completamente calmado y pensativo. ¿Acaso eran amigos y solo trataban de engañarlo¿O eran enemigos que habían visto tanta tragedia en sus días como para manejarla coherentemente¿Malfoy estaba realmente loco¿_Harry_ estaba loco?

Snape abrió la puerta del salón de pociones Avanzadas y la cerró cunado todos estuvieron adentro. Fue hacia uno de los estantes y cuidadosamente sacó un frasco de cristal con un líquido nacarado dentro, como humo de cigarro que giraba alrededor de todo lo que tocaba. Harry y Malfoy se mantuvieron lado a lado aunque para alivio de todos ya habían dejado de mirarse el uno al otro. Los dos tenían unas expresiones tan serias en sus rostros que Snape se mostraba indispuesto a acercárseles. Ellos no tomaban fuerza uno de otro, sino que parecía que dejaban caer sus máscaras para dejar ver su verdadero potencial.

"Antes de comenzar ¿Hay algo en particular que deseen decir por su propia voluntad?" preguntó Dumbledore. Podía sentir como el poder de los dos chicos se revolvía en su interior, aunque no podía entender por qué. Estaban perfectamente bien en el corredor hace unos momentos, pero ahora, dentro de esta habitación, parecían más grandes que la propia vida, esperando por cualquier y preparados contra cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso planeaban atacar¿Habían conspirado para matar a todos dentro de la habitación?

Ron tragó saliva y el silencio de la habitación hicieron que todos lo escucharan, lo que solo aumentó la tensión. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, finalmente gritó, "¡todo lo que tengo que decir es que no es mi culpa¡yo no hice nada!"

"¡RON SHH!" siseó Hermione con los dientes entrecerrados, poniendo su tacón fuertemente sobre el pie de Ron, quien gritó y trató de alejarse de ella.

"¡Fue idea de hermione¡No tengo nada que ver con esto¡Ella me forzó a hacerlo¡Y también me forzó a manterme callado!" dijo corriendo por la habitación, seguido de cerca por una enfada y vengativa Hermione. Harry y Malfoy parpadearon mientras los miraban. Su atención y sus poderes se sumieron un poco mientras observaban como Hermione trataban de patearlo sin mucho éxito.

"¡Eso no es cierto profesor!" gritó rápidamente Hermione, tratando de taclear a Ron antes de que revelara más, pero solo logró chocar contra aun caldero. "¡Fue una equivocación¡un accidente!"

"¿Que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Dumbledore con calma, pasando su atención de Harry y Malfoy a Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué tenían que ver Ron y Hermione en todo esto¿Acaso Harry nada tenía que ver con el comportamiento errático de Malfoy¿Había algo más que estos dos aparentemente inocentes Gryffindors habían hecho que comenzaron el extraño cambio en Harry?

AL sonido de su voz, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron y bajaron sus cabezas, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Un culposo movimiento de sus zapatos sobre el piso de piedra se volvió la introducción de la confesión de Hermione. "estábamos haciendo un proyecto para créditos extra en Encantamientos, _juntos_," dijo ella mirando a Ron. Él no se molestó en protestar por miedo a que Dumbledore transmitiera su atención a él. "y accidentalmente usamos un libro que el Profesor Flitwick nos dijo, mas tarde, debería pertenecer a la Sección Restringida. Se supone que era un hechizo de llamado. Y bueno, se suponía que íbamos a llamar algo simple y… pequeño, pero en lugar de ello… es decir… bueno, llamamos algo un poco más… más…"

"Vivo," sugirió Harry cunado parecía que Hermione no iba a continuar. Ella pareció encogerse al escuchar su voz pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Trajimos a Harry Potter. Pero al de otro universo, uno alterno donde…"

"¡El es el Niño-Que-Vivió!" gritó Ron, levantando su cabeza implorantemente. "yo quería decirle pero Hermione dijo que nos enviarían a Azkaban por usar un encantamiento restringido así que nos mantuvimos callados ¡y como el verdadero Harry Potter ha estado ausente por meses pensamos que estaba bien!" Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Claro, ellos no sabían que el verdadero Harry Potter había muerto hace meses.

Dumbledore palideció mientras los miraba, "¿…quieren decir que ustedes convocaron dentro de este castillo a un ser quien fácilmente pudo haber sido un Voldemort más poderoso u oscuro, y no pensaron que fuera importante informármelo¿No solo eso, sino que sus contrapartes no han regresado al castillo y podrían estar muertas¿y aun así no les preocupa que quizás, nuestro Harry este ahora muerto?"

Lentamente hermione se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho y comenzó Ayora. Malfoy no podía evitar sonreír. "_Excelente_ Granger. En serio, no he visto a nadie hacer algo más estúpido que esto. Claro que, la Hermione de nuestro mundo hubiera ido directamente con Dumbledore al menor problema."

"Por favor profesor ¡yo quería decirle!" suplicó Ron.

"si tuvieras el valor para ver el error que has cometido, me hubieras buscado incluso si ella te hubiera maldecido." Dijo Dumbledore severamente. Malfoy rió para sí, completamente fascinado con ver a la Sangre Sucia y a la Comadreja ser regañados.

"La expulsión inmediata está en orden," dijo Snape en voz baja, pero Dumbledore masajeó su frente.

"Temo que a menos que el Harry Potter de este universo aparezca pronto, Azkaban será el mejor castigo." Ron y Hermione contuvieron el aliento al escuchar que Azkaban _era_ una opción.

"Eso si que es una pena; el Harry Potter de esta universo está muerto." Dijo Harry calmadamente. Hermione comenzó a sollozar y Ron se puso blanco, tanto que casi se desmaya. "yo soy, técnicamente, él. Sentís su espíritu entrar a mi cuerpo cuando murió. Y también vi quien lo mató." Dijo cerrando sus puños. "Peter Pettigrew."

"¿Irónico, no Potter?" dijo Malfoy mientras todos contemplaban esta confesión. "el que mató a tus padres allá también te mató a ti acá."

"Bueno, si; pero me alegra que Pettigrew finalmente tuviera las bolas para hacer algo." Dijo Harry. ¿Por qué debería enfadarse? Había estada enfadado por meses, pero ahora, aquí¿Por qué estar molesto por algo que ni siguiera le paso a él? Si claro, odiaba a Pettigrew, pero Harry había aprendido algo valioso en este universo: a concentrar su odio en cumplir su venganza contra Colagusano en lugar de escupir su nombre. "eso y que yo era algo así como un debilucho en este universo, y para ser sincero no me siento mal si realmente _me mató_, por decirlo así."

¿Estás seguro que murió?" preguntó Dumbledore con la voz llena de dolor.

"Completamente seguro. Pettigrew quemó su cuerpo, o al menos eso es lo que creó que pasó. Ha estado muerto desde Octubre." Ron y Hermione temblaron al pensar que su compañero había estado muerto desde entonces. Y nadie se dio cuenta porque ellos no confesaron sus acciones.

"los niños no podían haber sabido lo que pasaba," dijo Snape después de una larga pausa. Torturar estudiantes era divertido y educacional, pero expulsar a dos estudiantes que simplemente eran demasiado tontos como para saber que hacían no iba a ayudar a nadie, ni iba a traer de vuelta a un estudiante muerto. Pensar que Harry Potter estaba muerto causaba una extraña sensación en Snape. Por un lado, se alegraba internamente al peguntarse lo que James Potter sentiría al saber que su hijo estaba muerto. Por otro lado, sin embargo, un estudiante había sido asesinado bajo la protección de Hogwarts. Ese hecho era suficiente para que el Ministerio de Magia se apoderara de la escuela, mandara a los estudiantes a sus casas donde probablemente correrían más peligro, y dejaría todo en un estado más vulnerable. Justo para que el Señor Oscuro lo conquistara.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que los estudiantes n tenían planeado esto pero al final un estudiante resultó muerto, y asumo que en los campos de la escuela. No podemos permitir que tal falto de respeto a las vidas de otros se quede impune."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, director, pero mandarlos a Azkaban haría más mal que bien." Replicó Snape. Entre más lo pensaba, más concluía que los dos Gryffindors no sobrevivirían más de una semana en Azkaban. Hermione seguía llorando al lado de Ron.

"el castigo no debería ser su mayor preocupación ahora." Dijo Harry antes de que Dumbledore pudiera responder. "hay alguien más peligroso que Pettigrew en los alrededores."

"Entiendo tu preocupación por Sirius Black y tus padres, Harry, pero te aseguro que estás seguro dentro de estos muros." Dijo Dumbledore, indispuesto a dejar de lado el castigo de Ron y Hermione. Fue ahí cunado Malfoy comenzó a reír, y eso atrajo la atención de Dumbledore.

"¿Realmente cree que Potter debería tener miedo de sus padres¿Acaso no ha escuchado lo que la Comadreja dijo¡él es el Niño-Que-Vivió¿Por _qué_ creé que es famoso, por comer más patatas que ningún otro en Hogwarts?" dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

"Malfoy, deja de ser un dolor en el trasero por unos minutos ¿quieres?" dijo Harry masajeando su frente. "Voldemort está aquí. Y me refiero al Voldemort de _nuestro_ universo. Créanme, este es mucho peor que el marica que tienen aquí. Por lo que he leído en los periódicos de la biblioteca y escuchado de él, no es más que un cachorro comparado con lo que llegó de nuestro universo." Un escalofrío pasó por la columna de Snape al escuchar a Harry hablar tan aligeradamente sobre el pero Señor Oscuro que ha existido. ¿Realmente había alguien _peor_ que el Señor Oscuro que conocía? Que Merlín los ayudara.

"¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?" preguntó Dumbledore en una voz mortalmente seria.

"Por que _yo_ lo ayude a llegar." Ronroneó Malfoy, mientras se balanceaba en sus pies. "vera, Potter y él tienen… una relación muy íntima. Cunado alguien ha escapado a la muerte más de cinco veces, claro que uno comienza a frustrarse. Cunado dicha persona desaparece repentinamente, es solo apropiado ir en su búsqueda para terminar el trabajo."

"Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer," se dijo Harry a si mismo, y luego dijo en voz alta, "de cualquier forma, él está aquí y aún no nos ha atacado, lo que significa que está planeando algo. Malfoy podría proporcionarles esa información ¿por qué no le preguntan?"

Malfoy lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "En cuanto llegué a este mundo, el Señor Oscuro me excluyó de sus planes por completo. No me molestaba dejarlo ir ya que tendía un trabajo más importante." Ronroneó de nuevo. "y eso era, claro está, dejarlo dentro de tu mente Potter. En verdad debiste haber practicado más arduamente cunado seguías en Hogwarts. Tal vez así tu querido padrino seguiría con vida."

"Tal vez si no fueras tan cobarde y hubieras ido tu mismo, tu padre no hubiera sido atrapado en el Departamento de Misterios." Respondió Harry. Malfoy rió pero sus ojos se entrecerraron con malicia. La tensión el la habitación estaba aumentando nuevamente, aunque ninguno tocaba sus varitas, ambos se veían al borde de una confrontación. No mostraban indicio físico de golpearse el uno al otro, pero sus voces eran duras como el acero, esperando la oportunidad.

"Suficiente," gruñó Dumbledore, finalmente impaciente, "Sr. Malfoy¿la escuela está en un peligro inmediato?"

"No lo sé, y si lo supiera, no se lo diría." Dijo Malfoy con ojos traviesos.

Sin aviso alguno Snape fue hacia la puerta y se marchó, sin mirar hacia atrás. Evans los miró por no hizo movimiento alguno para seguirlo. En lugar de ello, se acercó a Malfloy y Potter, mirándolos cuidadosamente. No estaba seguro porque el Profesor de Pociones de había marchado, pero tenía una buena idea. No le diría a nadie, claro, pero tampoco dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta que él sabía.

Ron y Hermione se miraron débilmente y se sentaron den dos bancos cercanos a una mesa. Ambos trataban de encontrar una forma, una sola, de escapar de tan cruel castigo. Ron consideraba la expulsión el castigo absoluto, pero Azkaban parecía la única opción a tiempo presente. Y eso era simplemente insoportable en su mente. Sabía sobre Azkaban, lo había visto una vez antes. Nunca había entrado claro, pero no tenías que entrar para escuchar los gritos que provenían de él. Hermione tenía un poco más de suerte, o tal vez no. Como ella era de ascendencia Muggle, no tenía idea de lo que significaba ir a Azkaban. Claro, había leído sobre ello, pero probablemente no podía imaginar o siquiera saber lo que sería ser enviado ahí. Los dementores dentro de los terrenos de la escuela les daban a los estudiantes una pequeña prueba, pero nadie podría saber lo que era estar rodeado de ellos, día tras día, por toda la eternidad.

Hubo unos sonidos de lucha fuera de la habitación y luego algo que caía al suelo. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta, pero solo logró enfadarse más al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada mágica y físicamente. Sacando su varita, murmuró unas cuantas palabras en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. En el suelo estaba James Potter, pálido como un fantasma e inconciente. Sobre él estaba Lily Potter, golpeando levemente su rostro en aras de despertarlo. Y Cerca de ellos estaban Sirius Black y Snape, forcejeando.


	31. La Reunión de Almas Solitarias

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe

Capítulo Trigésimo

La Reunión de Almas Solitarias

A Sirius y James les resultó más fácil ocultarse bajo la capa de Invisibilidad que a Lily, después de todo, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Lily, por otro lado, chocaba con sus propios pies o hacía demasiado ruido al caminar, pero eventualmente logró un moderado éxito. Sus dos guías, fieles a su palabra, mostraron un grado admirable de sagacidad y astucia al chocar con varios objetos y hacer más ruido de lo normal para cubrir todos los sonidos de los tres adultos detrás de ellos, y todo sin perder la gracia de sonreír ampliamente a todo el que los viera.

La idea de que esto era una trampa abandonó completamente sus mentes cunado los dos estudiantes no se inmutaron al ver a Ministro de Magia. Claro que lo saludaron, aunque un tanto fríos, cuando lo vieron caminar hacia Las Tres Escobas para apaciguar a los locales y asegurarles que los dementores estaban ahí "para su protección." Tan pronto como pudieron escabullirse dentro del sótano de Honeydukes, James salió de la capa de Invisibilidad y seguía a Hermione mientras ella caminaba por el corredor con su varita encendida. Ron no parecía estar asustado de tener a tres fugitivos detrás de él.

Pronto, después de la larga caminata, Lily rompió el silencio, "¿por qué nos están ayudando?" dijo en voz baja, aunque el eco producido hizo saltar a todos, lo que fue bueno en parte todos estaban muy tensos, y su repentina pregunta rompió la tensión.

"Harry es… nuestro mejor amigo." Dijo Hermione sin querer dar mucha información. "Desde que entramos a la escuela hemos estado con el en toda clase de aventuras."

"y lo hemos salvado de muchas," agregó Ron más calmado, "es casi como un hermano para nosotros."

"¿Cómo lo conocieron?" preguntó Lily, ansiosa de tener una conversación sobre Harry.

Ron dijo con una sonrisa, "mi familia estaba a punto de pasar la barrera en King Cross cuando lo conocimos. Era más delgado y desaliñado entonces, pero ha crecido desde entonces. Creció en el mundo muggle con su tío y su tía así que no tenía idea que la magia existía hasta que cumplió once años y Garrid fue a encontrarlo para decirle que usted y el Sr. Potter no murieron en un accidente automovilístico sino que fueron asesinados por Voldemort. Él se acercó a mi familia porque nos escuchó hablando sobre muggles, o tal vez porque teníamos búhos y baúles como los de él. Él también tiene una lechuza, Hedwig, pero desde que se fue ha estado muy deprimida, así que Remus tuvo que explicarle lo que pasaba y ahora está más tranquila, ya está comiendo de nuevo."

"¿En que Casa está?" preguntó Sirius, con esperanza en sus ojos. Había sido privado de tanta información sobre Harry por tanto tiempo y ahora se encontraban con este pozo de conocimiento pelirrojo frente a ellos. Y planeaba sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

"Bueno, no tengo idea en que case está aquí, pero en case el estaba en Gryffindor con Hermione y conmigo. También era Buscador del equipo de Quidditch, desde el primer año."

"Los primeros años no pueden estar en el equipo de Quidditch." Dijo James automáticamente, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa mientras Ron sonría abiertamente.

"Si bueno, Harry no entró al equipo de Quidditch de la forma tradicional. La Profesora McGonagall lo vio volando mientras Harry rescataba la Recordadora de un amigo que un Slytherin le había quitado. Para no hacer el cuento largo, McGonagall no solo no lo castigó, si que resultó ser tan bueno que McGonagall tuvo que amenazarlo para que ingresara al equipo. Incluso sacó al capitán de su clase para presentárselo."

"eso es porque Wood parecía enamorado de Harry," dijo Hermione moviendo su mano, "mientras tratábamos de estudiar para los finales entraba aquí y prácticamente secuestraba a Harry para un juego o entrenamiento. No es que Harry lo necesitara mucho, claro, ya que volar es casi natural para él."

"incluso le ayudó a pasar el primer trabajo del torneo de los tres magos."

"¿Qué?" dijeron los tres adultos y exconvictos al mismo tiempo. Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron.

"Ups, lo siento," dijo Ron, "es solo que es muy fácil dejarse llevar por toda esa acción. No es que Harry este en busca del peligro, es solo que el peligro tiende a seguirlo a todas partes, desde que los conozco."

"Harry es una de las personas más dulces que conozco," dijo Hermione con fuerza, "él nunca lastimaría a alguien sin un buen motivo. Todo lo que hace es ayudar a otros y ponerse a si mismo en peligro, y así ha sido desde que lo conozco."

"Suena como a alguien que conozco." Dijo Sirius mirando a James, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Bueno, mucha gente habla de cómo Harry se parece mucho a su padre pero tiene los ojos de su madre." Agregó Hermione, "creo que al principio le agradaba eso, pero… creo que cambio de opinión el año pasado." Dijo mirando a Ron, "él… ya no lo tomaba como un cumplido. Creo que es porque la gente comenzaba a usar eso como excusa para hacerlo un mártir, para tratarlo como el Niño Que Vivió. Pero nadie le permitía tener una vida normal desde que entro a Hogwarts."

"a Harry nunca le ha gustado la Fama" agregó Ron. "yo solía estar celoso de el, pero luego comencé a ver lo que le estaba provocando tanta fama. Era horrible. Si mostraba una pizca de interés por una chica, todos los periódicos decían inmediatamente que estaba enamorado. De hecho por un largo tiempo creyeron que estaba enamorado de Hermione."

"nunca lo estuvo," dijo Hermione con enfado, "y claro está, en ese momento yo estaba saliendo con alguien más, y ese escándalo me hizo ver como una cualquiera. Al principio Harry no le tomó importancia, pero luego se enfadó cuando comenzaron a cuestionar mi reputación en los periódicos. Se enfurecía cuando la gente se le acercaba para preguntarle del asunto. Incluso los profesores lo trataban diferente por eso."

"algunos no estaban tan mal, otros eran terribles," dijo Ron, "Snape hacia la vida de Harry un infierno. Trataba a Harry peor que a todos los demás, y solo por la manera en la que el padre de Harry lo trató de joven, y como es que salvó la vida de Snape años atrás." En este momento Ron miró a James, "oh, lo siento, peor estamos acostumbrados a hablar de ustedes en tiempo pasado."

"Debe ser extraño, hablar con gente muerta," dijo Lily en voz baja. James se estremeció ante la idea y cubrió a Lily con sus brazos.

"Bueno, es más raro hablar con SIrius," dijo Hermione con aprensión. "A Sirius lo conocimos en nuestro universo…" al escuchar su nombre Sirius se animó.

"¿me conocían? ¿Cómo era yo allí?" Hermione y Ron se miraron mutuamente.

"Cuando recién te conocimos, recién habías escapado de azkaban, en ese entonces solo estábamos en nuestro tercer grado. Harry fue engañado y convencido de que tu fuiste quien asesinó a Lily y James Potter—"

"¡¿Qué?!" el eco resonó por toda la habitación y los dos chicos se entremetieron un poco.

"Pettigrew hizo a todos pensar que fue Sirius quien había traicionada a los Potter. Y luego de que fueron asesinados, Sirius se dio cuenta del engaño y fue a buscar a Pettigrew cuando lo encontró, la rata fingió su propia muerte –además de matar a 13 muggles que estaban ahí—y vivió como transformado en rata hasta que estábamos en tercer año." Dijo Ron.

Mientras hablaban, Sirius comenzó a reír, primero de manera discreta, pero pronto se convirtió en una descarada carcajada. James tampoco se quedó atrás.

"¡¿PETTIGREW hizo eso?! ¡Y pensar que nunca mostró ser tan listo!"

"Pues si" dijo Hermione, "y solo cuando vimos a Pettigrew transformarse te creímos. Desafortunadamente, era luna llena la noche que atrapamos a Pettigrew, y Remus, que estaban con nosotros, había olvidado tomar la poción Matalobos… ya se imaginarán el lió que siguió. Nadie salió mordido, eso sí, y ayudamos al escape de sirius antes de que los dementotes le aplicaran el beso."

"¿Cómo lograron eso?"

Hermione no respondió, pues habían llegado al final del túnel. Hermione sonrió misteriosamente, "¿Por qué no dejamos que Harry cuente esa parte?" Ron ayudó a Hermione a salir y cuando todos estuvieron en el corredor miraron a todas partes. Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino, viejo y bastante usado, pero que mostraba con preescisión todo Hogwarts.

"¡el Mapa de los Merodeadores!" dijo Sirius con asombro, "no lo había visto en años"

"es de Harry ahora," dijo Ron en voz baja, "y por lo que veo, Harry está en las antiguas catacumbas con… ¿que cosa?... ¿con Malfoy? Como es eso posible cuando el esta… aquí." Ron señaló con un dedo a dos parkas que llevaban el mismo nombre, una junto a Harry, la otra en la Sala Común de Slytherin, "¡Oh no…llegó al castillo antes que nosotros!"

"creí que se quedaría pegado a Voldemort," susurró Hermione, "después de todo fue él quien encontró las huellas dejadas por el alma de Harry. De no haber sido por eso hubiéramos pasado años buscándolo."

Lily miró sobre sus hombros, con la mirada fija en la etiqueta que estaban en los calabozos. El nombre estaba escrito en hermosas cursivas: Harry J. Potter. Harry, su bebé… y estaba tan cerca. Podía caminar quince minutos y verlo. Casi podía tocarlo, y solo de pensarlo se estremeció. James la observó tiritar y la rodeó con sus brazos. Él conocía bien esa mirada. Desesperada, preocupada, un claro indicio de lo dispuesta que Lily estaba a sacrificar su vida por un objetivo, en este caso, harry. "se paciente amor," le susurró en la oreja.

"Mmh." Dijo Lily mientras trataba de relajarse.

"¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!" dijo Hermione mientras guardaba apresuradamente el mapa, se aseguro de que todos estuvieran cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad antes de comenzaran la marcha a los calabozos. Lily tenía un poco de problemas aún, pero era más cuidadosa que antes.

Cuando llegaran a la puerta del calabozo donde se encontraba Harry, uno de ellos tomo la manija, pero la puerta se apartó en ese instante, un hombre salió y cerró la puerta un instante después. Era Snape, quien se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Ron y Hermione. Su asombro no duró mucho, pues luego se dirigió a ambos estudiantes una mirada irritada.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso su idea de un chiste?" gruñó, Ron y Hermione, que no esperaban esto, lo miraron desconcertados, y sus caras asemejaban las de conejos frente a las luces de un camión.

"Yo…nosotros…" Hermione no había planeado esto, y se quedó sin palabras. James y Sirius, aun bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se tensaron al ver a Snape, pero fue Lily quien cuidadosamente tomó la varita que habían robado anteriormente y se preparó a maldecir a su antiguo amigo, si este los descubría.

"Será mejor que se quiten ese hechizo de disfraz en este momento." Siseó Snape. Ron y Hermione cerraron la boca y se miraron desconcertados.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Hermione.

"la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley están en mi oficina en este momento. ¿Realmente creen que pueden hacerme creer que son ellos de nuevo, solo para entrar en mi salón y arruinar pociones perfectamente buenas? ¿Y solo para que sustraiga más puntos a Gryffindor? Remuevan esos hechizos en este instante. ¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin! Remuevan. Esos. Disfraces. ¡AHORA!"

Tras escucharlo, muchas emociones pasaron por Ron y Hermione en cuestión de segundos, alivio, confusión, y sobre todo preocupación al no saber como proceder en esta situación. Ron realmente planeó abrir su boca para argumentar su caso, pero no pudo evitar reír. Hermione lo miró con horror, a pesar de que ella también sonreirá nerviosamente. Trató de pisarlo para calmarlo, pero esto solo hizo que Ron riera más fuerte. Snape lo miró fulminantemente por reír enfrente de él.

"Cuarenta puntos de Slytherin…¡_cada uno_!" gruñó. Ron solo redobló sus fuerzas y se dobló de risa. Hermione lo empujó levemente y trató de dar a Snape una mirada avergonzada pero su propia sonrisa disminuyó el efecto.

"P-Profesor…de veras… lo siento… Merlín…" fue lo único que Ron logró decir momentos después, y luego continuó su risa.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Snape en ira y con los puños cerrados y al aire. En realidad, era una pequeña desgracia que Ron no pudiera dejar de reír. También era desafortunado que Hermione no pudiera explicar coherentemente como estaban en dos lugares a la vez. Era desafortunado que Lily no se diera cuenta de dos marcas embretadas como 'Ronald Weasley' y 'Hermione Granger' junto al nombre de Harry, así de absorte estaba en el nombre de su hijo. Era desafortunado que Sirius se haya colocado intencionalmente en el camino de Snape para hacerlo tropezar cuando este diera la vuelta. Era desafortunado que Lily se aferrara con tanta fuerza al brazo de James, que éste estaba prácticamente inmovilizado. Pero quizás lo más desafortunado fue que en su ataque de ira, los puños de Snape adquirieran fuerza y velocidad… y que James Potter se interpusiera en al trayectoria de uno de ellos.

James cayó con fuerza, y su cabeza hizo un sonido hueco en el puso de piedra. Prácticamente perdió el conocimiento, y rodó un poco por el piso mientras gemía levemente. Al tiempo que esto pasaba Lily sintió como la Capa de Invisibilidad dejaba de cubrirla e iba a descansar a los pies de Sirius y sobre las piernas de James. Sirius miró a su amigo por unos segundos, y luego se abalanzó contra Snape.

Snape cayó con fuerza al suelo, el peso de Sirius, a pesar de haber permanecido en Azkaban la última década, lo mantenía abajo. Ni que decir que Snape ni siquiera podía haber albergado intenciones de golpear a James. Lily mientras se arrodilló cerca de su marido, tratando de desatarlo sin reabrir la herida en su frente. Ron y Hermione gritaban y trataban de separar a Sirius y Snape, pero cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría de nuevo, se refugiaron en la oscuridad del corredor y observaban como Dumbledore—y bastante enfado por todo este lío— lidiaba con la escena en el corredor.

Toda actividad se detuvo y los cuatro adultos de miraron las caras unos a otros. Mientras, una cabellera negra se asomaba al corredor y palideció al ver a Sirius.

"¡Harry! Gritó hermione al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su amigo. Harry la miró con asombro y no pudo escapar de su abrazo, ni del de Ron, quien atrapó a ambos en un tremendo apretón "¡Estábamos tan preocupados!"

Snape, con el ojo inflamado y el labio roto, miró con asombro a quien creyó eran Blaise Zabini y Pansy Perkins. Pero…no… ¡era imposible!

De a poco, harry se dio cuenta quien realmente lo abrazaba, y lo que era más, podía _sentir_ que eran sus amigos ¡sus verdaderos amigos! Los abrazó con fuerza y sintió como la tensión y preocupación en su cuerpo se disolvían al tenerlos cerca. Hermione rió y lloró en su hombro mientras Ron lo tomaba de los hombros, tratando que su voz no se quebrara de la emoción. "te extrañamos amigo."

"Yo igual," dijo harry. Mientras, en el calabozo, Malfoy permanecía atado. Que tengan su momento sentimental, pesó, eso le daría más tiempo para pensar como ejecutar sus planes.

"creí que…¿hay más contrapartes de tu universo?" preguntó Dumbledore. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Mis mejores amigos," respondió con orgullo, "y…¿Cómo han estado las cosas allá?" les preguntó.

"horribles," dijo Ron, "pero no estamos aquí para chismorrear. Nosotros…" dijo volteando a ver a James—que seguía en el suelo—y a Sirius—que aun tenía el puño levantado, listo par golpear a Snape—"Er…los tomaste en un mal momento pero… bueno, ¡oh! Tu mamá es esa de ahí. Snape noqueó a tu padre—irónicamente pro accidente. Y Sirius, bueno a él ya lo conoces."

Harry se paralizó ante la mención de sus padres y miró fijamente a Lily. Ella lo miró sin titubear, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería levantar y abrazarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos, y nunca, nunca dejarlo ir. Pero no tenia la fuerza de hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y mover su mano en un saludo. Harry, muy conciente de lo entupido que se veía, la saludó de igual manera sin poder moverse de su lugar.

Eventualmente su cerebro recobró algo de función y abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Aclaró su garganta y dijo "¿mamá?" Lily se derritió al escucharlo, comenzó a sollozar histéricamente a pesar de haberse prometido ser valiente frente a su hijo.

"Oh Merlín…Harry… mi pequeño." Esa voz. Harry dejó que esa voz lo cobijara de nuevo. Solo la había escuchado tres veces antes; la primera vez, cuando los dementores se le acercaron, una segunda vez, cuando su varita y la de Voldemort chocaron, y al tercera vez, cuando harry vio la peor memoria de Snape en el pensadero.

"Yo…" dijo Harry, sin saber que decir ¿Qué podía decir a sus padres después de años de separación? ¿Por qué papá esta desmayado?"

Lily rió, y secó sus lagrimas, "lo golpearon…por accidente de acuerdo a tu amigo"

"Oh." Harry paso su peso de un pie al otro y miró "¿Y…como estás?" pregunto, Lily lo miró. ¿Realmente iba a pasar este primer encuentro charlando de cosas triviales? ¿Es que Harry quería mantener su distancia con ellos? ¿O acaso tenía miedo he hablar de lo que era verdaderamente importante por ahora?

Con esfuerzo, Lily se levantó, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente mientras soltaba la mano de James. Lentamente, camino hasta Harry, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hijo. Las cejas de harry se levantaron en sorpresa, y casi da un paso hacia atrás al tener a alguien tan cerca de su espacio personal, pero Lily lo envolvió con sus brazos, y todo lo que Harry pudo ver y sentir eran largos cabellos rojos y el calor de sus, calidos y poderosos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Una emoción fuerte surgió desde la espina dorsal de Harry, y se atoró en su garganta para que nada saliera. Harry no podía respirar, mucho menos hablar.

Finalmente, sollozó y lanzó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su madre, y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Era real, olía real, no como ángeles o rosas, y cualquiera de esas cosas que se supone que los espíritus de las madres olían. Olía a sudor, y lagrimas, y olía _en serio_. Pero Harry se embriagó este olor y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. Alguien trató de separarlos, pero Harry grito e inconcientemente dejó escapar un flujo de magia que alejó a todos los demás la menos un metro. Se aferró a Lily con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desesperanzadamente.

Lily no sabía que sentir, esta conmocionada y encantada y arrepentida y eufórica y… ninguna de estas palabras podía expresar la fuerte y profunda emoción que corría por sus venas. Quería decirle cosas, todas las cosas que una madre les dice a sus bebés. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que había sufrido al no poder tenerlo en sus brazos, y quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que ella se hubiera arrastrado con gusto pro todo el infierno con tal de verlo otra vez. Que lo amaba. Que nunca quería dejarlo ir, que nunca lo dejaría ir de nuevo. Pero de alguna forma, por el momento no tenía que hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y llorar con él.

Sirius liberó lentamente a Snape, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Claro que había extrañado a Harry, el era después de todo su padrino, pero nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba al amor que una madre le tiene a su hijo, o el amor de ese niño por su madre. Ambos lloraban y se abrazaban con ahínco, sin necesidad de hacer algo más. Por el momento eso parecía se suficiente, quizás incluso sería suficiente por el resto de sus vidas. De alguna manera, todo el dolor por el que habían pasado parecía valer la pena. Todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que dejaron Hogwarts valía la pena.

La sangre, el dolor, el sudor y todo el esfuerzo valían la pena, porque Harry valía la pena.


End file.
